My Little Pony Chronicles: Book 1
by WeirdRaptor
Summary: A retelling of the entire 80s animated continuity, starting from the first special to the very last episode of the Saturday Morning show and beyond. My intent is to tie the stories together better and keep the same ponies present from start to finish.
1. Chapter 1: A Shadow Stirs

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Book One:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any _My Little Pony_ intellectual properties. You can sue me Hasbro, but you can only squeeze so much from one Wal-Mart shelf stacker.

**Author's Notes: **This is my retelling of the entire 80s series, starting with _Rescue from Midnight Castle_ and going all the way to the end and beyond. Basically, I'm going to tie all the ponies together. For examples, we're going to have ponies from the _Rescue from Midnight Castle _bunch in with members of the _Escape from Catrina_ and TV show groups, so we'll have Firefly conversing with Wind Whistler and Sundance hanging with Shady so on and so forth.

Also, I'm reworking some of the mechanics of how Ponyland works. For one thing, I'm doing away with the name Ponyland and it will be called Eoland. "Eo" is an old word for "horse", which Tolkien used for the names of a couple of his characters, Eomer and Eowyn. Yeah, yeah, that means it's still technically named "horseland", but Eoland still sounds better than Ponyland in my opinion.

I'm dividing each story arc up into a different "Book", with this being the beginning. I don't want this mammoth being daunting to read. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.

**Chapter One:**

**A Shadow stirs**

March 21st

_Knock, knock, knock._ The sounds of a knocker against a large, wooden door banged loud and clear.

"Enter."

The portal creaked and moaned as it was pushed open, revealing a goat-like humanoid figure that strode into the chamber. He took low, long strides down the dark carpet and then bowed before the throne. His head was lowered, something which he was thankful for, since it hid his contempt for the ruler he kneeled before.

"My forces have prepared and are ready to head out… …master."

"Very Good, Scorpan. Then launch at once. You know your orders?"

"Yes… master. My mission is to retrieve four specimens from among the Pastel Ponies of Dream Valley by the midnight of the Summer Solstice."

"Good. Now go."

"Yes… master."

With that, goatman stood, turned, and started to leave the throne room.

"Scorpan."

"Yes… master?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The goatman clenched his fists for an instant, before kneeling down on a knee and bowing low before the figure sitting upon the throne again.

"Very good, now you may leave."

"Yes… master."

This time Scorpan was actually allowed to leave. The guards closed the door in his wake. After he had left, his 'master's' lips curled up in a smirk and a chuckle rumbled up from his throat.

"Hey, Scorpan! Can I come! Can I?"

"No, Spike. Not this time."

"Why not? How dangerous can getting a few Pastels be?"

"It is not that, Spike. It is… I just do not wish for you to be there. I do not want you to see this."

"Aw, but Scorpan…"

"No buts, Spike."

"…Yes, Scorpan.

"I will return."

* * *

Meanwhile, far, far to the South-West, across the Hellspire Mountains, across Crystal Desert, across the open plains, the Goblin's Forest, meadows, and some grassland, there lied Dream Valley, home to the Pastel Ponies. They lived in Dream Castle, their home in the valley.

The drawbridge of the castle opened and out galloped a crowd's worth of them. Spring was here and the snow was gone.

"I'm off to play volleyball," Gusty called.

"I'm going, too," Fizzy added.

"Thirded,' Firefly piped in. "But first for the double inside out loop."

"Not again," muttered Galaxy.

"Ahem," Wind whistler cut on. "Magic Star was something to say to you all."

"Huh," Came a collective reply.

"Thank you, Wind Whistler. Now, listen, all of you. We have to prepare for the Spring Dawning Festival. I've put together a little list of things we need to do to get ready, and divided you up into teams to get them done."

Using her horn's power, Magic Star held up several scrolls she had scribed, which she did also using her powers.

"Aw, man," came several complaints.

"Now, now, you have all of Spring and Summer to play, but for now, we have tradition to hold up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just tell us what we have to do," Gusty said, impatiently.

"Get with it, man. I'll have it done in a jiff," Firefly bragged.

"Very well," Magic Star replied. "These are the teams: Wind Whistler and Paradise will get the supplies for making the banner, and make it and set it up. Cupcake, Galaxy, Truly, Lickity-Split, Jerries Jubilee, and Cotton Candy will get the food ready for tomorrow. Applejack, Firefly, Medley, Twilight, Bowtie, and Whizzer, will set up the tables. Gusty, Fizzy, Lofty, Shady, Parasol, and Moondancer will set up the games. Surprise, Heartthrob, Buttons, and myself will set up the fireworks. Here is a special note to Surprise. You will not actually be setting off any fireworks this year due to what happened the last time you did. Everyone else not given a job is on standby in case someone needs an extra hoof."

Collective groans broke at the memory of last year's near massacre.

"What," Surprise asked, indignantly. "I just added a few touches of my own. That wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it was. You overloaded the stand and it tipped over…at us," Lickitysplit shot back.

"I didn't think my beautiful tail would ever grow back," Heart Throb added.

"…Or my apple orchards," Applejack put in.

"I thought I would spend the rest of my life in the medical ward after being burned so bad," Medley shuddered.

"Heh heh, point taken."

Gusty drew her team's scroll over to her with her unicorn power and opened it, reading the contents.

"Ah, man, did this list just get longer since last year. This'll take forever. Well, come on, guys, and might as well just get it done."

"What, oh this isn't so bad," Moondancer replied. "You're just exaggerating as usual, Gusty."

The ponies split off into their respective groups and got to work immediately.

"Hey, surprise, you okay," Firefly asked, observing a pouting Surprise.

"Yeah, I just kinda wanted to set off the fireworks again this year."

"Sorry, but a good charring and burning of everypony here will get ya hoofed. Well, I've got tables to set up. Seeya!"

"You could just ask for a second shot," Buttons suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. It's okay," Surprise replied. "Anyway, let's get to it! I wanna party! Party like its 1990!"

"Yeah, sure. 1990. Whatever.," Gusty shrugged. "Just don't have a cow when it takes forever, man."

So, the ponies went about their work, completely unaware to the approaching danger. Alas, the coming woes were shared by many. As lands far to the West, across the western mountains already knew what it was to fear Tirac. This lordship was called Dongard, a land under fire by the forces of Tirac.

In the throne room of the Castle Dongard, its lord David Giantsbane listened as his subjects gave their testimony of the invasion closely and with intent. David was a tall and broad shouldered man with reddish-brown hair that was showing signs of gray around the edges. His sharp green eyes displayed a high level of intelligent, augmented by his sharp features. He also wore the colors of his family, pale green, and his shoulders, their emblem, the triple Phoenix.

To his side, were his sons, Bernhard and Frederick. Both greatly resembled their father, both in appearances and current expressions, which were grim as they all listened. The main difference between brothers was their build. Bernard was more muscular, and Frederick more slight.

"Milord, Tirac's Dragon Men have invaded our borders from the North-West," said a burn, starved, and tired farmer. "They came in the dead of night. They… They killed everyone…"

With that, the farmer began to lose conscious. He had fled straight to the castle from the attack and was dead on his feet. He had delivered the dire news and then passed out. With a gesture, the man was carted off to have his wounds tended to.

"Milord," a guard said.

David stroked his beard with his hand as a thought.

"I will take a battalion of men to the Northwest border of the land and attempt to drive them off. My son, Bernard, you will lead the people in my stead."

"But father…"

"No buts, Bernard. I'm not getting any younger, and will someday be gone. You must lead our people if I do not return. To arms, my men!"

Bernard looked like he was still going to protest until David gave him a stern look. The younger man stuttered for an instant, but finally resigning and simply nodding. David nodded back and marched forth to army up with his troops

* * *

"Perhaps your son was right, milord. A young, strong commander would be a good for morale. After all, he spearheaded the previous Northern campaign just fine," said David's advisor.

"It's different this time. Tirac's forces did not hit us nearly as hard or ruthlessly then. Something is different. Tirac has always been a tyrant, but he has been even worse lately for some reason. I could not bear to send one of my sons out now."

"Very well, milord. If Tirac is intent on enslaving our people, there is a very good chance you will not return. You know this."

David sighed deeply as he pulled on a gauntlet.

"I know, Gilbert. I know. But there comes a time when your time has come. The only difference is being willing to step up."

Gilbert bowed his head respectfully.

"Gilbert, if I do not return…"

"I'll look after them both, milord."

"Thank you."

* * *

Bernard and Frederick watched as their met the troops out to lead Tirac's forces from the battlement.

"That should be me," Bernard muttered. "Dongard needs its lord right now, and I am the younger and more fit warrior."

"Dongard needs _a_ lord. You are the heir, brother. If anything happens to father, you will lead our people. They will follow you. I will follow you," Frederick responded seriously.

Bernard met his brother's gaze.

"Ay. I know. I still don't have to like it."

Frederick patted his brother on the shoulder then headed back into the castle.

"Megan," Frederick called to the servant girl. "You could go fetch the Criers. We will need to inform the people that Tirac was come to our land at last."

"Oh yes, milord," the blonde girl bowed and was off at once. "I will return with them at once."

"Very good," Frederick nodded his acknowledgement.

* * *

Back with the ponies of Dream Castle, they were nearing completion of their preparations for the Spring Dawning Festival. All was going well, until attention turned to a sudden outburst from Gusty.

"Parasol, you dunderhead! We all told you to be careful while you did that," a paint-covered Gusty hollered up to a guilty-looking Parasol.

"Sorry," Parasol called down from her position at the top of the latter.

She had been helping to paint a pavilion when she accidentally dropped the paints on Gusty's head.

"Yeah, whatever, just be more careful next time, you klutz," the white unicorn huffed before stalking off to wash off.

"Sorry," Parasol called back again. "Really."

Either the grumbling unicorn did not hear or didn't acknowledge. Either way, she has likely to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Done and done," Paradise chimed.

The banner her and Wind Whistler had started work on was complete. "Spring Dawning Festival" was written in grass green, symbolizing the new Spring.

"It should suffice. While I consider it practical enough, I think the others might want some…" Wind Whistler started. "Perhaps, decorative imagery like tree with fresh leaves."

"You don't think they'll like it?"

"I think it's just fine, Paradise. I'm saying the other might want to be more festival."

"Yeah, you're right. I can paint the images. You don't paint much do you, though, Whistler?"

"Sorry, but I am not practiced in the artform."

"Alright, you can help set up tables while I put on some finishing touches, then."

"Would that really be alright to make you work on it alone?"

"Oh sure! I've got this. I'll call when it's time to set it up, Whistler."

"If you insist. You will know where to locate me if you require any assistance."

* * *

"Magic Star! Magic Star," Medley called while carrying an envelope in her teeth. "This just arrived by Pegasus Mail."

"Hmm? What is it, Medley?"

"Bad news, our entertainment cancelled on us. He won't be coming by. We'll have to find a replacement."

"Nightshade cancelled on us," Magic Star gasped, dropping the matches on the ground. "Why?"

"It's all here," Medley replied, setting the envelope down.

Using her telekinetic power to open it up and pull the letter out.

"_Previous engagement_; _bigger audience awaiting_…" Magic Star read aloud.

After reading the entire thing, she sighed.

"Alright, we'll just a replacement, but who can we get on short notice? We already set up the stage," Magic Star wondered.

"We could just ensemble our more musically inclined together to sing something," Medley suggested.

"It'll have to do. Get Masquerade to handle it. Theatricality is her domain, anyway."

"Right."

With that, Medley was off.

"And try to keep it under wraps that Nightshade's not coming. I'll…"

_**"WHAT?"**_ come hollers from all over.

"Nevermind," Magic Star muttered.

* * *

As the sun was setting down, the preparations were done at last.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did pretty good," Lickitysplit said while looking around and nodding approvingly.

"Do I still have paint in my mane," Gusty asked turning her head from side as Twilight gave it a good, long look.

"Not that I can see."

Parasol laughed guiltily.

"Good work, everyone," Magic Star. "We finished on time. We'll be able to hold the festival in the morning this year. Now everyone's free to spend the rest of today as they see fit. Dismissed."

With that, the ponies dispersed. Some went back into the castle to rest up, while other more rambunctious ones still remained outside.

"Let's go, guys," Bowtie called, leading a mob towards the lake.

"Wait for me. I'm coming, too," Ember ran after them.

"Hold on, wait up, Ember," Twilight dashed after the impetuous foal.

Bowtie leapt off a ledge at the narrow part of the lake and landed on the opposite bank. While Gusty and Fizzy had donned some roller-skates and followed after.

"I'm going for the inside out double inside out loop, Medley," Firefly told her friend as she flew off.

"No, wait. It's too dangerous Firefly."

"Danger's my life, Medley," Firefly called back and started flying loops through the air while dangerously close to the ground.

Ember galloped as fast as she could towards the same ledge that Bowtie, Gusty, and Fizzy was previously gone over.

'I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it. I'm just like the big ponies.'

"Whoa. Hold it right there," Twilight said, leaping into her path.

"Aw, I would have made it," Ember said, slowing stop.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, maybe."

"Uh-huh, well, daredevil little foals go play inside," Twilight said, nudging Ember in the direction of Dream Castle.

* * *

"And done," Applejack bucked the lat of the apples out of the tree. "Now we have enough for apple pie, apple fritters, apple dumplings, apple…"

"Watch out!"

"Apple watch out?"

CRASH!

"Apple sauce," Applejack finished, while facedown under Firefly with crushed apples surrounding the two.

"Oh, sorry. Were these the apples for the festival tomorrow, Applejack," Firefly nervously asked.

"No, I was just going to eat them all, myself. Now get off me."

"Heh heh," Firefly said, jumping off the yellow and tan earth pony.

Applejack got up and looked around. Her ears fell when she saw the collision left no fruit uncrushed and that she'd have to start over to get her stand ready for tomorrow.

"Hey, Firefly, I don't suppose you'd help gather some more apples… Firefly?"

The earth pony took notice that her friend was staring into the distance very intently.

"Firefly?"

"What are those?"

Applejack followed Firefly's gaze and noticed dozens of tiny figures on the horizon, flying in their direction.

"Hey, everypony! Take a look at that," Applejack shouted, pointing at the approaching things in the sky.

"Hmm?" Every one of the ponies turned their attentions to the coming specks.

"Gosh. What are those," Fizzy asked.

"…I don't like this," Gusty stated, starting to back up towards Dream Castle.

"Hey, everypony. Let's head back, just in case," Bowtie said, also starting back towards their home.

"What are those," Firefly muttered again.

She took off and headed in their direction.

"No! Stop! Firefly, don't go," Medley called after her friend, before reluctantly following after to assure her safety.

Medley pumped her wings hard, but Firefly was just too fast and had disappeared into the distance, only to reappear again.

"Firefly?"

"Dragonriders! Everypony run or fly for it," Firefly shouted zipping past Medley.

By this point, the things were close enough for Medley to identify them. Indeed, they were dragons. She turned tail and flew after Firefly, having no better luck than before of keeping up with her.

"There they are, men. Take what you need, but leave the rest unharmed," Scorpan ordered, and then reigned in his steed.

With a simple gesture, he ushered the others into a V-formation as they descended upon the fleeing ponies. With another, they dived down talons first, ready to grab some Pastels. One dove at Bowtie, who leapt out of the way and bucked him good in the head. This sent the dragon and rider off course just enough that they crashed into the ground. The rider screamed as the dragon rolled over on him, crushing him.

"Be ready to pull the gate shut as soon as they're in," Magic Star ordered.

Her and the other unicorns readies to use their power to turn the wheels that would pull the drawbridge shut. Already their magic gripped the mechanism.

"Oh, no. Gusty, look out," Parasol called.

"Huh," Gusty looked over her shoulder to see an approaching dragon.

"Heh, here's gust in your eye," she said causing the wind around the dragon's wings to veer it off course and into some trees.

But another dived down and grabbed her in its talons. However, it didn't aim the dive perfectly and had to set down with one foot before starting to take off again. This mistake gave Parasol just enough time to dash out into the open and buck it in the face. It released Gusty, but grabbed Parasol instead and took off into the sky.

"Ah! Help," Fizzy shouted, getting grabbed as well.

Before any other ponies could be nabbed, the rest had entered the castle and drew the bridge shut.

"Sir, the ponies have all retreated into the castle. What are your orders, commander?"

"You two. Take those ponies you've already captured back to Midnight Castle. The rest of us will wait. All good things come to those who wait."

"Sir," the riders bearing Parasol and Fizzy saluted before heading back.

* * *

"Whew. That was close. Is anyone else missing?"

"Not as far as I can tell."

"I'm here."

"Here."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wait! Where's Firefly," Medley asked, looking around frantically.

"Didn't she come in with the rest of us," Bowtie asked.

"No! She was ahead of me. She should be right here," Medley galloped around looking everywhere.

"Everyone, look for her, now," Magic Star ordered.

"Firefly! Firefly, where are you?"

"She's out there. Look," Bowtie shouted.

She pointed out the window she stood at as the small purple speck disappeared into the distance.

_"I've got to get help,"_ Firefly thought, determined.

She headed west, towards the kingdom she had seen from a distance while exploring once before.

"Someone there will help us. I hope."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Firefly's Journey

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **Considering how doubtful it is that I could ever have come up with something as brilliant as "Friendship is Magic", you should be happy I don't own any rights to MLP.

Thanks, Wild!

**Chapter Two:**

**Firefly's Journey**

It was nightfall in Dongard. In fact, it was a rather peaceful one at that. A slight breeze chilled the air as crickets played their melodies, breaking empty silence. It was almost deceptively peaceful. You wouldn't think this land was on the brink of invasion and disaster on such a night.

"Good night, dearie. You head straight home now, you hear. You never know when Tirac's hordes will come," an elderly maid said to the girl, Megan.

"Oh, Trell, I'll be just fine, but yes, I am heading straight home. See you tomorrow," the girl waved goodbye.

"Ai, see you, Meg."

The girl hummed as she walked through the stone streets of the Castle Town. A few pedestrians still did business at the hour, while others ran errands, or dabbled in seedier work that the law would catch during the day. Along the way, she stopped and bought some bread and cheese with her weekly pay. She loaded it into her basket, she went on her way, waving goodbye to the grocer.

Finally, her path led her away from the Castle Town and across the drawbridge. Many others, who did not actually live in town but simply worked there, left in cluttered crowds which Megan was among. The drawbridge closed behind, and would not be lowered again until tomorrow when the workers arrived to go to their jobs. She took to a trail leading off the main road, towards her family's little ranch. They were a family of five. Her parents, herself, her younger brother, Daniel, and the youngest of the three children: Mary.

Her father, brother, and mother tended the farm by day while she worked as maid and assistant to Lord Frederick, the younger of David's two sons. She took the job out of necessity, as work as a lord's maid guarantee a weekly payment for the family to help put some weight in their purses.

Megan stopped in her tracks and gazed out onto the peaceful landscape. It pained her to think about it, but soon it could very well be burned black with the fires of war if Tirac's forces managed to defeat Lord David at the front lines.

Her thoughts turned to Frederick. Unlike his father and brother, he was not a great warrior and not an overly proud individual. He was more of a thinking man, scholar, tactician, and a decent warrior. Yet he did not see his own strengths, thinking himself useless next to David and Bernard.

After a bit, Megan shook away her thoughts and realized she had let herself get lost in them, and quickened pace towards home. Before long, the little path led her over a hill, and at last the humble ranch was visible. A lantern hung at the door, lighting the way home.

Once she reached the entrance, she took down the light and entered the abode after dousing it. She stood for a second just inside the door, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Before her was the kitchen area and opposite, the beds. One bed for her parents and three little cots for her and her siblings were along the back wall.

She set the lantern down and readied herself for bed.

_'Lord David. Please stop Tirac at the front,'_ she silently prayed before pulling the sheets up and laying her head on her pillow.

_'Good night, everyone.'_

With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Milord, should you not get some sleep? Tomorrow will be very busy for both you and Lord Bernard," the Chief Librarian said.

"Not yet, Andrew," Frederick answered. "There has to be something in these records. There must be something about Tirac and his armies that we have missed."

Andrew sighed and resigned himself to helping the young lord search through old records of Tirac's other conquests though the decades.

"Is it not enough to know that he has been undefeated ever since his reign began?"

"No, Andrew. No one can win every war they start like Tirac has done for seventy years now. He must have some secret to his success. These texts may have the answer."

"The secret of his success is that eldritch power he possesses, milord. Whenever his armies are not enough to handle things, he, himself, will appear to lead the charge in the dead of night and wield a weapon made of pure Darkness that smites all his foes. No one knows the true nature of this power, nor its name. Hence why none can counter it."

"I know that! There must be some kind of sense, some kind of pattern we can discover. Some weakness we can exploit. No one of this earth is invincible. Everyone has a weakness. Everyone can be defeated."

"In all due respect, milord, minds far greater than yours' have tried their luck in outwitting him before as well, yet he remains and they have been buried."

The book Frederick was reading snapped shut as the now irate noble leapt from his chair.

"And what would you have us do, Andrew? Just give up? Let him have our lands to do with as he pleases?"

"I meant no disrespect, milord. T'is just…" The librarian started to speak, but found himself having difficulty.

"I know, Andrew. You are not of Dongardian birth."

"…Yes, milord. As you know, I came from the kingdom of Glensdale from the far East. Alas, it has long been reduced to rubble and a barren wasteland by the Dark Lord Tirac after he was through with it. I have seen my homeland and other lands all fall to him in my lifetime, milord. Nothing short of a miracle is going to stop Tirac."

"Well, I am not giving up. There has to be a way. There has to be!"

Frederick returned to studying the methods of their enemy, but this time, also pulled out books about magical items, weapons, relics, and books about miracles from the shelf and set them to one side to begin reading through as well.

"If a miracle is what it will take to defeat Tirac, then a miracle I will find."

* * *

"Gloom Mountain at last," Firefly thought as she set down at the base of the formation.

She had been flying for a day now. The easy part was over. Tomorrow, she would have to cross it to get the kingdom on the other side.

"Piece of cake, Firefly. You can dance through the air and do it with glee," she told herself. "I'll find someone."

* * *

"Well, I think we should go after Firefly. There's no sense in just waiting around here," Paradise insisted.

"And get caught by those things," Ribbons asked, incredulously.

"We'll have to go back out, eventually, and they're not acting like they're going to leave anytime soon," Galaxy put in.

"So we fight," Gusty asked.

"In all likelihood, we'll have to," came a reply from Wind Whistler.

* * *

"Sir," a lieutenant asked Scorpan. "Why do we not just rip that castle asunder and grab what we want from their numbers?"

"No need. They will come out on their own once they realize that we're not leaving. We grab the last two and we'll be on our way."

"But sir…"

"No buts, lieutenant! The rest of them will still have to live here once we've obtained our four and been on our way. It isn't worth leaving those left a demolished home for just four ponies."

"…Yes, sir."

* * *

The following morning, Firefly was awakened by a cock crowing in the distance. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked dumbly for a moment, not remembering where she was immediately, but looking around at her grassy surroundings, rather than her bed back at the castle, brought it back very quickly.

She glanced up at the mountain before her.

"Now or never, Firefly."

The young Pegasus flexed and stretched before taking off into the mountains. Not many ponies dared to get this close, as the western mountains also had another name not known to many outside of the ponies: Gloom Mountain, or the Mountain of the Witches. It was named such for the family of witches that dwelled there, and kept all others out. Presently, three lived in the ancestral home: Hydia, Draggle, and Reeka. While not as fearsome as previous generations, their hearts were still dark and filled with hate for other living things and their magic potent.

Firefly knew this, as she had dared to fly above the mountain a few times, off on some adventure. She had sighted Dongard in the distance many times before, but never got close enough to become acquainted with the humans that dwelt there.

After giving her wings a few readying flaps, she dashed forward and began her ascent into the sky. Finding a suitable gust of wind to help her to rise towards the heavens, Firefly thrust herself forward and was soon high enough to begin soaring over the mountains. Over them, any pony knew not to land lest get caught by the witches. No one ever knew what happened after someone was ensnared by their traps, but they were never seen again at least on the East side. Firefly's current mission did not allow for curiosity or bash action.

Hours passed as she navigated the peaks and spires without landing. Her wings were killing her, but she knew if she could not land until she reached the other side. Thankfully, from previous experience, she had learned to pace herself getting over the massive formation.

A twist, a turn, and a loop, then another turn, the mountain seemed a labyrinth to any Pegasus that dared to pass over it. Perhaps it was intentionally so, as a curse cast by a witch long past. Firefly knew not.

She smiled a bit as she remembered the first time she had been here. Gusty had dared her to cross over while Medley had begged her not to. Not being one to pass up a challenge, Firefly took to the mountains, and back again in about a day's time by flight. Her wings were numb by the time she had made the return journey, but no one ever questioned Firefly's courage again.

As a result, she also received the ultimate nagging from Medley. Firefly often brushed off her friend's words of caution, but she did appreciate the thought.

"Hoo, boy, this is exhausting. Well, Firefly, old girl, you did this before. You can do again. Just a few more mountaintops and you'll be in the clear and in that place where those humans live."

* * *

"Mother, oh, mother, look! A pony," Draggle, the tall, red-headed witch, called.

"Don't call me that, and what's this about a pony?"

"Up there! She's trying to cross our mountain."

"Is she? Well, we'll just have to see about that."

* * *

_"I'm near their home. I hope they didn't spot me, but I don't have time to be stealthy. I've got to get over to that other land to get help,"_ Firefly thought, determined.

With that, she spurred herself on and made her tired wings propel her through the air even faster. It was then, that she heard a chanting on the air, as fell voices completed an incantation of some sort.

"Oh boy, now I'm in for it!"

She a heard a cracking and crunching sound to her left that started loud and became louder. The mare glanced in the direction the terrible noise came from and was aghast to see the stone of the mountain, itself, coming to life. A patch of rock came right out of the side of a wall lurched forward and began to shake. Bits flew off and the thing took shape. A stone griffon revealed itself under the mass of rock and it roared in her direction. Not an organic sound, mind you. The wretched sounds of rock lurching over rock erupted from the maw of the beast as it also took flight. By all rights, the stone thing shouldn't have been able to fly, but the witches had put some kind of devilry on it.

Firefly didn't know what to do, but she had to figure it out fast, as it caught up with her quickly. Firefly couldn't speed up anymore and expect to stay in the air long, as her wings were just too tired and even beginning to grow a little numb from usage.

Firefly flew into a narrow canyon to try to lose her pursuer, but the fell beast turned on its side and followed after her. So the little pony tried entering a cave. The stone creature folded its wings and landed, instead chasing after on foot as the two passed through caverns and chambers to the other side of the hole. Once on the other side, Firefly was gasping for breath with the construct bearing ever closer.

Finally, she spotted a bit of hope in the form of another canyon. An idea sparked and she flew for down towards it. Again, the stone griffon turned to allow itself to follow after into the narrow opening. Firefly steered directly towards the bottom using gravity to increase her speed. However, the griffon was faster and was finally close enough to strike. The jaws of its beak parted to take a bite out of the little pony, but then Firefly pulled out at the last second. The construct got to chomp down on air. It was only then the thing saw its mistake. It was too close to the bottom and could not pull out or turn. The stone creation hit the floor of the canyon and shattered.

Firefly, meanwhile, was not faring well. Her energy spent, she landed roughly and lied down. She breathed very hard now and her wings were just too tired to flap anymore. She'd have to hide somewhere before trying again.

_'Be careful, Firefly. It's dangerous,"_ Medley's often said words of advice echoed in the Pegasus's mind as she dragged her tired form into a small cave where she wouldn't be spotted from above.

"That what I get for rushing," she muttered before lying down again. "I'll just have to try again later."

* * *

"Are they still out there," Gusty asked bored.

"Yep," Shady replied.

"Great. Hey, Paradise, how's reading the castle blueprints going?"

"Ah," the white Pegasus stuttered as she looked through the piled of tomes and scrolls laid out before her. "Uh, uuuuuh, well… I'm not seeing any alternate exits out of here yet, but I'll keep looking. The only other way out is through the back door which leads into the woods, but the only way to go from there is to our kin in the South. I'm guessing we don't want to lead them there."

Gusty sighed and lied back on her bed. She began counting the stones making up the ceiling in the room she, Shady, and Paradise shared. It had been a day and a half since the dragonriders had attacked them and made off with Parasol and Fizzy. She hoped they were alright. She also hoped Firefly was successful in finding help. Though the Pegasus had left without a word in the midst of the confusion, Gusty knew her well enough to know what was going on in the Pegasus's mind.

"Hey, somebody's coming," Shady suddenly cried.

"Hmm?"

Gusty jumped out of her bed and look out the window. Sure enough, one of the dragonriders had come forward. He sat on the saddle of his dragon, which stood just before their drawn up drawbridge. The thing on the back of the great beast looked odd to her. He was some kind of winged goat man.

"Greetings, Pastel Ponies of Dream Valley," the man called. "I call for a parley. No one will attempt to capture more of you, I promise. I just want to talk."

They trio watched as Magic Star emerged from inside onto the castle's front all.

"And what guarantee do we have of that, Mr…uh…?"

"Scorpan. Call me Scorpan. You have my word as an officer of his…" Scorpan paused before spitting out the next word. "…Majesty's empyreal army."

Magic Star blinked at the man's sour tone at having to call his master as such.

"Your master? Tell me, who is this master you speak of?"

"Tirac the Conqueror, my little pony," he said.

Gasps and murmurs broke out between any and all ponies listening.

"Tirac," Shady questioned.

"He's a powerful warlord in lands far to the North, Shady. Anyone who doesn't bow to him gets wiped out," Paradise said.

"Hey, man, its surrender or die. That's his policy. It makes everyone too afraid to try to fight back. He now controls all the lands to the North and East," Gusty added.

"That's right, Gusty. Unfortunately, a few kingdoms were outright decimated before the other kings, emperors, and lords got the message and have been folding like cards before him ever since," Paradise said.

"Is he really that bad," Shady asked.

"Worse, Shady. It'd be bad enough if he was just a conqueror, but he commands some force of darkness that does his bidding when armies alone can't cut it," Paradise replied.

"Yeah, he's basically just one big cheater, man," Gusty stated.

"No one who comes under attack of his dark magic lives to tell the tale, it's just too powerful," Paradise explained.

"Then who spread the story around," Shady asked.

"People who saw the destruction that weren't on his hit list or people he passed up on killing just to let them tell the tale, that's how. They said it was like a living cloud of black that trumped even other magic user's magicks," Paradise continued.

At this point, Shady began hyperventilating.

"Hey, whoa, calm down," Gusty exclaimed.

"Calm down? He's basically evil incarnate and he's come to our Dream Valley. How I can calm down," Shady whispered frightfully.

Gusty opened her mouth to reply, but for once, found she had nothing to say.

* * *

Scorpan waited patiently as the drawbridge lowered and out stepped Magic Star and Northstar. He gave a small bow in respect. Magic Star and Northstar returned the notion, but did not take their distrusting eyes off of him for a second.

It always twisted his gut to be looked at in such a way, but Scorpan knew that he should expect this kind of response from people his forces attacked. His eyes lifted up towards Dream Castle briefly and he saw dozens of pairs of eyes staring frightfully down at him. That was the other look that churned his gut, being met with fear.

Now, Scorpan was not a cruel being. Quite the contrary, but being the slave of Tirac meant harming the innocent whether he wanted to or not. Why would such a being serve a vile entity like Scorpan did? Well, Scorpan was not always like this. Many years he was quite different and lived a good life amongst his people.

Then Tirac came. He still remembered that dark time from many decades ago. His father led their people against Tirac, but it was all for naught. They drove his armies back, and when victory seemed near, the dark lord himself appeared on the battlefield.

The army of Scorpan's homeland knew not what to make of the dark blue and red centaur that suddenly appeared, nor did they have time to contemplate him. He reached for the pouch around his neck and opened it. Out spilled what could only be described as evil given gaseous form. The black mist flowed out and in seconds Scorpan's brothers-in-arms fell. Soon, it was just Scorpan, his father, Tirac, and what remained of the latter's army.

Scorpan's father leapt forward, sword at the ready to slay the vile conqueror, but was met with more of the black mist that had slaughtered the rest of their army. It engulfed him and then nothing as left.

Tirac ordered his troops forward to the kingdom's capitol. Scorpan intervened and begged for the safety of his people, offering the warlord everything. And so it was done, Scorpan's people in exchange for his eternal servitude of the dark emperor.

"Mr. Scorpan," a voice said bringing him back to the present.

"Huh? Yes, of course," the goat man answered. "Before we begin the deliberations, perhaps you might give me your names, if it pleases you."

"Of course. My name is Magic Star, and this is Northstar."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Now, you said you wished to negotiate with us?"

"Indeed, ma'am, I do. My…master, Tirac the Conqeror, requires four Pastel Ponies for something. We have already acquired two. If you would part with two more of your numbers, my men will leave the rest of you in peace."

"Just what is your master's purpose? What would happen to the four ponies taken to your master?"

"They would very much be alive, I can guarantee that. It is your magical properties Tira…master, wishes to exploit, in one of his campaigns."

Magic Star stared him in the eye dead on for a long moment.

"You're not telling us everything."

"I'm saying all I am allowed to say, but the ponies taken would be very much alive and well cared for, I promise."

"And why can't you say anymore? After all, we're the targets, are we not? Why not let us in on what we would be in for?"

"…I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You can't say why, can you? The words physically can't get past your lips, can they?"

"…"

"Very well, I've heard all I need to hear. What if I said no?"

"My men could tear this castle to pieces in an instant coming in after you. You can either give up two of your own willingly, or hope I'm bluffing. Either way, my men grow restless of this wait, and Tirac will also not wait forever. Your choice."

As cold as his words were, Scorpan's tone did not quite measure up. However, threat of Tirac's patience reaching an end seemed to have an effect on the unicorn before him.

The wait was long as Magic Star weighted what was told to her. Northstar stood by her side with bated breath.

"I have your answer," Magic Star said at last.

* * *

"Rrrrrth! Ooh! Ow! Alright, you can do this," Firefly told herself.

She flexed her wings a few times as she worked out the sore kinks.

"Remember who you're doing this for."

With that, she began galloping and leapt into the air. She flew upwards at a steady pace, preparing to have to pick up speed in case more trouble awaited her up ahead.

"Are you sure the little pony came this way, mama," Reeka asked, stuffing her face with some freshly dug earthworms. "We haven't seen sight or sound of the dumb thing for hours now."

"Oh, she'd down there, alright," Hydia said. "This was the last spot where I could see through our pet's eyes before it hit bottom, and don't call me mama. Oh, what's that?"

The three witches stared over the side of the cliff as something small moved down in the darkness. It wasn't until it was too late to stop her that they realized it was the pony their construct had pursued earlier. Firefly zipped upwards into the air right past them, causing Hydia to stumble.

"Aaaaaaugh," the old witch cried and she started to fall over the edge, grabbing Draggle who started to fall with her.

The younger witch grabbed a hold of a nearby tree and the two dangled over the canyon's edge helplessly.

"Reeka! Help us!"

"I'm coming, mother dearest!"

"Don't call me that! And curse you, you wretched, horrid little pony! Curse you!"

_"Serves them right,"_ Firefly thought as she disappeared into the horizon and soon had her bearings again.

A while later, Firefly passed over another peak and knew she had just one cliff face to overcome and she would be on the other side. She dipped down to increase her momentum and then made a u-turn upwards. In an instant, she was up and over the cliff face, and the land of humans she had gazed upon before was in view. She passed over the last portion of the formation and steered downwards, towards the big city in the distance.

"Just hang on, guys. Help is on the way."

To be continued…

A/N: And there you have it. How was it, guys? I know there wasn't a whole lot of Firefly in these first few chapters, but don't worry. There's going to be plenty on Firefly in this next, upcoming, chappy, in which she meets the young lord Bernard to try to convince him to send help to Dream Valley. We're also going to see a lot more of the main cast of ponies next time, too.


	3. Chapter 3: Destined Meetings

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **Yep. I own the rights, but decided not to make a show out of it, but rather post a story about it online where people could read it for free, instead of making tons of money off it. Naturally, my college business class teacher often pulled his hair at my results.

**Chapter Three:**

**Destined Meetings**

"Raise the drawbridge," Wind Whistler called.

"But Magic Star and North star are still out there," Twilight exclaimed. "We can't—"

"They've surrendered themselves over willingly. Look."

Twilight closed her eyes to concentrate, then teleported onto walkway of the front wall. Sure enough, the two ponies allowed themselves to be picked up and flown away by the dragonriders.

"They've left us! They left us," Truly gasped.

"But observe, the dragonriders are all leaving," Wind Whistler said. "Could they merely have required four ponies?"

"Once they're out of sight, I'm going after Firefly," Medley whispered to the scholarly Pegasus.

"That's hardly in form with your usual cautious character."

"Firefly's my friend. I should have been right after her from the beginning," Medley guiltily replied.

"Just four," Ember asked Twilight.

"I guess. I don't know what's going on, Ember, but we'll find out soon enough."

"Just four? Then why send an army to come after us? I don't get this," Gusty hollered.

"Do you think they'll be back," Shady asked.

"Count on it. Dark lords never just let things be. Tirac would have us for slaves before he's done."

"But we're just little ponies? What use could he get out of us," Shady asked.

"Better miserable slaves, then any free spirits running loose," Paradise explained.

The white Pegasus looked at the earth mare's confused look.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but that's what lust for power does to someone. Enough will never be enough."

"That's usually when you bite off more than you can chow," Heart Throb said.

"Well, yes, all tyrants fall eventually, but when is the question, and will it be before he's had his way with Dream Valley," Paradise asked.

No one had an answer for that one.

"Well, then. I suggest we use the time we still have to weigh and measure our current situation. Then implement a plan of action," Wind Whistler.

"I second that," Galaxy spoke up. "We have to defend ourselves, find out what Tirac wants with our friends, and save them."

"Right, so let's get thinking," Twilight said.

The light purple unicorn used her magic to levitate a pen and scroll to write down whatever they came up with. The ponies gathered and began discussing their options.

"I'd feel better about this if Magic Star were still here. She usually leads us," came from Shady.

"Could she really have asked any of us to take her place," Galaxy asked.

* * *

"This Northeast pass is the straightest path to this city that Tirac could take to get here if he has victory at the Front. Other than that, it's forest on either side that his forces will have to cut through," Bernard said as he pointed to a spot on the map laid out before himself, his brother, and the other officers present.

"Milords, even if your father does have success in the Northeast, Tirac himself will come to clear a path for his forces if our main army cannot stop him" a general stated. "Then because we stood against him, he will come to destroy our people."

"I know, General. We have to evacuate our people to safety. Father's campaign is against powerful odds and will buy us enough time for that if nothing else."

"Odds are that he has laid to waste more powerful lands than this, milord," Andrew the Librarian added. "Shall we fetch the town Criers?"

"Yes," Bernard responded. "Send the people this message that all the people are to be ready to pack and organize, then come to the capitol when the time comes. There they'll meet an escort that will take them to one of our allies in the West, in New Delbrook. We'll send word if they can ever return."

"Very well," Andrew penned the last of it and handed the page to a servant to send onto the scribes.

"As for us," Bernard said. "We will meet the forces of Tirac when they come. They might defeat us and claim the lives of those who will fight them, but what they will get is an empty land."

Bernard then turned his attention to Frederick, who continued to pour over books, even during the meeting.

"Brother, do you have any thoughts to share?"

"Well," Frederick turned his attention from the text in hand. "As you all know, six elements make up the forces of nature in our world: fire, water, wind, light, earth, and darkness. Each has an opposite it is weak to. Fire to water, water to fire. Wind to earth, earth to wind. Light to dark, dark to light. Fire, water, wind, and earth are currently commonly used by today's mages, while the magicks of Lights and Dark have been lost to us since The Cataclysm. Has anyone ever considered that Tirac's magical weapon is just the Element of Darkness, harnessed to his will?"

"Brother?"

"Well, the scholars that have theorized and speculated about his power have assumed it is an unnatural, otherworldly power, and all thoughts of it being a weaponized form Darkness have been tossed out."

"That would be because you said it yourself: that both the Light and Dark magicks have been lost to mankind. Besides, darkness just does not fell soldiers and bring entire countries to their knees, milord," Andrew replied. "The records concerning the continents of Lumina, the Continent of Light and Old Umbrae, the Continent of Dark, are very vague. It's even been suggested that they are just a myth and the ancients never had the power at all. If Tirac has uncovered the ability to harness the Dark to his will, then I'm afraid we have still have no method of countering him."

"What we have then is a new avenue to of thought to consider. Ruins of Old Umbrae: The Continent of Darkness are scattered all over the land! We've been trying to counter him under the assumption that he uses unnatural magicks or that he has been harnessing energy directly from the Astral Plain via a pact with a spirit or devil. Nothing tried has worked, for seventy years and going. Whether counter spell, curse, or seal."

"That would make some sense, since the Light and Dark elements were said to trump all others," Andrew spoke.

"If so, then there is the catch along with the answer. Both of those nations eventually fell as all do in time," Bernard cut in. "The secrets of using Light and Dark Elemental Magicks died with them because they would noy share their secrets with the rest of the world."

"So you did pay attention in class sometimes, older brother," Frederick laughed, impressed by his brother's input.

"No, but you have been studying the supposed lost elements since childhood. So that is the catch. We recover a secret of a nation long gone? What time do you think we have?"

"Well, I will not deny the hour grows late…" Frederick started.

"Very late," A magician spoke. "Magic takes years to learn. Recovering the lost Elemental Magicks will also take much time and all that have tried have failed, Lord Frederick. If Tirac had the fortune to succeed where others failed, then it is truly telling how inaccessible the ancients made the powers of Light and Dark. It will take years, possibly decades to find it, and then whoever does will have to learn an entirely new body of magic not taught in any of today's Magic Academies from scratch to defeat Tirac."

"Then our situation is grim," A general said. "What matters at the moment is defending our peoples. We can chase faint hopes and chances another time."

"We will not have later if we are all killed when Tirac comes for our heads," Frederick argued.

"So we mount an expedition, then," Bernard asked. "Which way? There are ruins of the ancient kingdoms and new cities built over or around the old ones in all directions at varying distances across Eoland. We would have to sweep the entire land. The simple fact remains we need our men here, and now, Frederick."

Frederick was about to argue back, but when he saw that he was not going to convince anyone to help, thought better of the notion.

"Very well, Bernhard. If I may, then, could I be allowed to continue studying this? If I can find a lead, would you be willing to listen?"

"If you can find a lead, your suggestion will have my undivided attention, little brother."

"In that case," Frederick replied, stepping up the map. "I would suggest we set up a battalion of men at the Northeast pass to slow Tirac's approach, should it come to that. It will at the very least buy us a little more time to position ourselves and get the people out."

"So you were paying attention," Bernard grinned. "I was thinking the same thing. So it will be done, then."

"If that is all for now, then, Bernard, I would like to retreat back to the study."

"By your leave," Bernard said.

Frederick bowed slightly, and then left.

The guard opened the door for him as he passed. Outside, his assistant, Megan, waited patiently for him.

"Good evening, milord."

"Good evening, Megan. I have some work to do. Listen, why do you not take off early tonight. I only need you for a couple more things tonight."

"Oh, but would that really be alright, Lord Frederick? I am…"

"It is alright, Megan. I will even make sure you are paid for an entire day."

"Oh, then, what will you be needing, then, Lord Frederick?"

"We are heading to the study. Today, I will require every book on the history of the ancient continents, Lumina and Old Umbrae, the occult, Elements, Light, Darkness, and summoning that our library possesses."

"Yes, milord. Will you need anything else?"

"Yes, I skipped breakfast this morning, while the librarian and I are collecting the materials, could you run down to the kitchen and have them fix something light for me?"

"Right away, Lord Frederick."

Megan looked like she wanted to say something, but held her tongue.

"You're wondering why I'm letting you have the rest of the day off."

"Yes, milord. Are things really all that bad?"

Frederick stopped and sighed. After a moment of deliberation, he decided to be truthful.

"Yes, Megan. I'm afraid it is. We have been targeted by a force that has thus far been unstoppable. To call our situation unfortunate would be a gross underestimation. Tonight, go home. Enjoy some time with your family. After you have ordered the food, you are free tonight."

* * *

"Excuse me," Firefly called to some passing people. "Can anyone show me to whoever's in charge around here?"

She had landed near the Dongard Castle Town a short while ago, and had walked up the strangers passing in and out of the city.

"Huh," a man stared dumbly in her direction.

"Blimey! Did… Did that purple lil' pony jus' talk," a woman asked.

"Impossible. This has to be some kind of joke."

"Oooo, pretty pony."

"Yes, don't touch it, dear."

"Why does it 'ave wings?"

"It? _IT?_ Excuse me, but I AM a _SHE_, thank you very much, and I _am the one talking_. Can any of you tell me where your leader is?"

"A talking pony? Impossible!"

"I smell money to be a made," one man said, grabbing a nearby rope.

"Uh-oh," Firefly muttered and took to the sky immediately. "Hey, I'm not just some four-hoofed thing for you to sell! I need help. Please, where can I speak to whoever's in charge around here?"

"That'd be Lord David."

"Ah, great! Where can I find him?"

"He's headed out Northeast…pony?"

"Oh, do you know I can find him there?"

"Well, you don't need to, deary. His son Bernard is runnin' things in his stead for now. He's in the castle."

"Oh, great! Thanks, lady! I'll go see him right now!"

Like a shot, Firefly was off towards the castle.

"No, wait, little pony… Oh, dear."

"How do you think Lord Bernard's going to handle a purple talking flying pony that drops in uninvited?"

"Give 'er to Lord Frederick?"

* * *

"Um, sir?"

"What is it, soldier?"

"I see something purple coming our way."

"…Eh?"

"There!"

"Where?"

"There, sir! Tis coming out way now!"

"What in Eoland…! Archers, to your positions!"

"It looks like some kind of…flying horse…?"

"Are they coming out to greet me," Firefly wondered as she neared.

Of the iron clad humans around the walls surrounding the castle, the one with a cape and a badge raised his arm in her direction.

"Halt, beast! Halt, I say!"

"Wha…," Firefly uttered as she slowed her flight to a halt as she spotted the archers taking aim at her. "What are you doing?"

"You shall not enter here, beast. What manner of errand brings you to our skies?"

"Please, Mr. Knight, I have to get in to see Lord Bernard. It's very important that I do!"

"State your business, beast."

"I AM NOT a beast! I'm a Pegasus pony, and my name is Firefly. I need your help. Listen, dragonriders attacked my home and took two of my friends with them. If I could just…"

"No."

"But…"

"No!"

"If I could just…"

"NO!"

"Well, why not?"

"No one gets in without invite, Ms. Firefly. We will tell Lord Bernard that a 'Pegasus' pony has come to see him, but you will not be getting in until he decides to let you in."

Firefly's ears fell flat at this. "Oh, oh right."

With that, she fluttered away.

"Sir, should you not have asked her here she'll be staying?"

"How hard could it be a spot a purple winged pony that talks, Wilkins?"

Firefly let herself descend to ground level down in an alley away from the loud crowds. Who could have known these humans would be such sticklers for rules? She had been tempted to just fly right past those archers and into the castle, but she thought better of the notion, since she didn't want to make _too_ bad of a first impression. At least Lord Bernard was going to be told of her this way.

She trotted off, taking in the sights, not sure of what to do with herself now. She had hoped to just be able to fly in and ask for help. She hadn't counted on red tape.

"I hope they're all holding out back home."

* * *

"What was all that about, captain," Bernard asked the officer as he approached. "We heard shouting out here."

"Oh that. Well, please do not think me insane, milord, but a talking Pegasus, called herself Firefly, came here, sir. It said it needed you help."

Bernard blinked several times, taking this in. Finally, he said:

"What?"

"Sir, do not think me mad, but I actually spoke with the creature. It tried to just fly right in to see you. Well, I could not risk it being an agent of Tirac, so I forbade its entry. Well, tell him what you saw, men."

"Ay, milord. A purple flying talking Pegasus clear as day."

"Purple, flying steed, indeed, milord."

"Darnedest thing I ever saw…"

"If the others weren't also seein' it, I'd think I had too much to drink before comin' back to duty."

"Maker only knows how it avoids being eaten by wolves with that colorin'…"

Bernard nodded, acknowledging what was being said to him.

"Very well, but why did you not detain this creature?"

"Well, sir," the Captain said. "The airborne equestrian did not actually do anything illegal or act hostilely."

"Well, capture it for the time being, anyway, but do not treat it poorly when you do. I will see for myself what this is about when I can. At ease, gentlemen."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

Meanwhile, far to the Northeast, in Tirac's castle, the dark lord waited impatiently. Though it had only been almost three days ago, Scorpan should have returned with all four of the ponies he had been sent for.

"SPIKE!"

A moment passed after the dark lord roared the infant dragon's name.

"Yes, Lord Tirac! I'm coming, milord," the small purple reptile called breathlessly as he entered the throne room.

Spike took a low bow before frightfully lifting his gaze to the master of the castle.

"What does milord need?"

"Has Scorpan returned with the other two ponies yet? My patience wears thin."

"No, not yet, milord, but I'm sure he's on his way back right now."

"I don't want your assurances. I want results. While you are here, I might as well inquire about the state of those first two Pastels that were brought in."

"Oh, yes, milord. We've been taking the upmost care of them."

"Good. They will need to in good condition still by the time of the Summer Solstice. It is to that end I had that garden constructed out back. Keep them well, Spike. You are dismissed."

"Yes, yes, milord," Spike bowed again and retreated quickly from the room.

Tirac smirked as the sight of the small creature practically fleeing his presence.

A knock at the door of the throne room announced the presence of another visitor.

"Enter. Ah, General Shiltarn of the Lizardmen. What news 'graces' me with your presence this day?"

"Milord, Dongard has refused to turn over their lands to you."

Tirac almost laughed.

"A rare occurrence these days. So what news of the battle do you have to report," the lord asked as he took a drink from his goblet.

"We were not able to defeat them in our first engagement, milord, but their land and army are small. They will not be able to weather a second strike."

"For your sake, Shiltarn, they had better not. Or must I remind you of what happened to General Dranga," Tirac gestured to the head that hanged from the wall above his throne.

"…No, milord. I understand. I will deal with this annoyance, myself."

"Good. Dismissed, General."

The General bowed, and then left the room.

"Hmm. Resistance from the Dongardians. How interesting."

* * *

"Oh boy, I always think he's going to kill me," Spike muttered, breathing a sigh. "Well, I better check up on Fizzy and Parasol now, anyway. "

The dragon then basically the skipped the rest of the way, as Fizzy and Parasol had been much better company than anyone else in the castle, saves perhaps Scorpan.

In the dungeon, Parasol and Fizzy stared through the bars of their little cell sadly. Only three days had gone by and they'd had enough of this place already.

"I spy with my little eye…"

"A stone."

"Wow," Fizzy genuinely exclaimed. "How do you do that? You ARE good at this!"

"…"

"Okay, now I spy with my little eye…"

"The guard."

"You did it again!"

"Fizzy…"

"Yeah?"

"Enough."

"Aw… Okay."

CLANG! The loud slam signified that the two had a visitor, which either meant a visit from Spike, the only friendly face in the castle, or a sorely guard bringing them their dinner. They hoped for the former, but expected the latter.

"Hi, girls," Spike said happily as he bounded into view. "How are you doing today?"

"Trapped," Parasol said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but hey, it isn't all bad. I'm here to take you out to the courtyard."

Of yes, being allowed out into the courtyard was one of the few joys outside of Spike's company that came with this dreaded place. Not to just a joy, but a necessity, as all ceatures and beings need outdoors and sunlight in one form or another. Thankfully for the health and mental well-being of Fizzy and Parasol, and soon Magic Star and North star, Tirac and his subjects, despite their overall cruelty, knew this at least.

The courtyard was closed-in, anyway, and Fizzy's magic would not allow her to teleport outside anyway, for some reason. Nevertheless, the two Pastels were overjoyed to arrive outside and be greeted with green as they were lead by Spike.

Together, the three enjoyed their time away from the dingy cell as they ran and played through the small garden of delights that had been grown there. Alas, after a few hours, they were called back and forced back into the cell again. Spike's apologies did little to sooth being cramped back into the little stone square, though.

* * *

"Alright, men, you all saw the flying beast earlier, correct?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Alright, then spread out and put up posters of the thing, and keep an eye out for it while you make your daily rounds."

"Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How are we going to get the public to believe this thing exists? Unless they have all seen the beast with their own two eyes, they are all going to think Lord Bernard has lost his mind."

"Well, they will learn better once the beast is captured. Dismissed!"

The soldiers of Dongard split up and began combing the city for Firefly, ready to capture and imprison the latest 'threat'.

"I actually have the rest of the day to myself," Megan thought happily. "I suppose I should not be so happy about it since it means we are likely to come under attack soon. Oh well, at least it will not be today. I wonder if Daniel and father could use some help with the cows… Hello, what's all this…?"

Interrupting her thoughts was the sight of a wanted poster for a purple, flying, talking pony, as issued by Lord Bernard. She blinked several times, disbelieving what she was reading. Anyone who saw it was to report it in. She might have laughed and assumed madness of her lord if she did not personally know him to be of sound mind, herself.

_"What is going on,"_ the girl thought.

She quickened pace towards home, deciding she didn't want to get caught up in whatever was going on. She had made her way through most of the Castle Town with the main gate in sight when she heard it, a high-pitched whinny and the clopping of hooves in a nearby side street. The girl turned and down the uneven road of broken, cracked, or poked up bricks with several stairways leading don or up along the side. The way was narrow as well.

"Now what fool would take their horse off the main street and onto this dangerous road?"

It was then Firefly made her appearance as she galloped into view before leaping into the air and taking flight. Megan rubbed her eyes and looked at the Pegasus again almost certain she was seeing things not there.

"A flying pony!"

"I can talk, too."

Megan yelped, surprised at the response.

"Hello," Firefly said. "Listen, could you hide me? Those knight guys are after me and I don't know where to go."

"Why are they after you?"

"I don't know, but please, I could really use the help."

"Um, well… W-What have you done?"

"Nothing! I just tried to get into the castle to ask this Bernard guy for help."

"Oh, you should not have done that, especially right now. Listen, I don't know about helping you, but I can forget I saw you, since you do not seem like you really mean any harm."

Firefly's ears fell back at the sound of that. She just nodded her response and fluttered away. A bit of guilt welled in Megan, seeing the dejected creature.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Follow me."

Megan led Firefly into the side road and took her through a few twists and turns before the two came to a narrow space between two buildings near the East wall.

"There's a bigger space behind there," Megan explained. "I used to use the spot when I was little and played Hide-And-Seek with the other children. You can drop down from above and the come back out when the coast is clear. Just stay out of trouble, alright? The poster said nothing about any crimes you committed, so I am willing to give you a chance."

"Cool!"

"Well, I guess it can get a little drafty back there, but it always hid me well when playing hide-and-seek when I was little."

"Ah, not what I me…never mind. Anyway, thanks, er…"

"Megan."

"Thanks, Megan! I'm Firefly."

"Pleased to meet you. Well, I have to be going, but you should ask to make an appointment to see Lord Bernard at the front gate of the castle when you can. Hopefully they won't try to capture you."

Just as Megan was turning to leave, a voice rang out from not far away at all.

"Quickly men! We're gotten reports that the beast came this way."

"Oh, no. The will see me," Megan gasped. "They will know I was trying to help you."

"Hope on," Firefly said, appearing next to her. "I'll get us back into that little hiding spot of yours'."

"Is it safe?"

"You want to spend all night being questioned?"

"Well, no…"

"Hop in, Meg! You can trust me."

Megan carefully climbed onto Firefly's back. Once the girl was secure on her back, Firefly took to the air and descended into the little space behind the buildings and none too soon. The two remained quiet until they were sure the soldiers had passed.

It wasn't until she was sure no one else could hear them that Megan dared to speak.

"Hey, Firefly, what do you need to see Lord Bernard about anyway?"

"Dragonriders attacked my home. They took off with two of my friends. The ponies… We haven't dealt an attacker, since…ever. Not since ol' Olivia scared off the goblins once and for all. We need help, and yours' is the only kingdom I know about."

"I see, that is awful, but you have come at a bad time I'm afraid. We have our own share of problems right now."

"You do?"

"Our home is under attack, too. A warlord named Tirac has come with his armies."

"Where's he from?"

"Northeast of here."

"Hey, those dragonriders came directly from the North to our home and we're due east of here! You don't think e have a common enemy, do you?"

"Probably, but what would Tirac want with little ponies like you?"

"Well, we're all a bit magical, I guess, but we're nothing special. Besides, we've always been happy to leave the rest of the world alone and be left alone by everyone else, so I can't see why he wants us."

"Yes, I'd imagine a bunch of flying ponies would have to be magical."

"Oh, we don't all fly. We also have unicorns who can cast magic with their horns and plain old earthbound ponies, but we all talk."

"Hmm? That is interesting, but if you have been targeted by Tirac, then Lords Bernard and Frederick _have_ to be told," Megan announced. "Alright, I am bringing you home with me tonight, and this is what we will do after that…"

Megan leaned in to whisper in Firefly's ear.

A/N: And that's it for Chapter 3. Please R & R.


	4. Chapter 4: A Plea For Help

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **Do I own any rights to Hasbro properties? I'm posting this on and a couple of chatrooms I'm a member of. Guess.

Note: This is going to be very dialogue heavy chapter. I swear the action and adventure is coming, but there are a few things that need to be explained coming up, so please bear with me.

**Chapter Four:**

**A Plea for Help**

"Enter," Bernard answered the rapping at the office door.

"You said you needed me, milord," Andrew the Chief Librarian asked as he entered.

"Yes, what do you know about talking Pastel ponies?"

"Oh, well, until earlier today I would have told you they were a myth, and that rumor of occasionally seeing flying Pegasus near our Eastern Mountain range float around the villagers, but nothing substantial. They are a few children's fairy tales and toys sold in the market based around them, but not much else is known about them."

"Bring me the reading materials, anyway, if you would please, Andrew. The castle guards all had the same story when asked of seeing the flying equine today. Obviously, there is some truth to this."

"Here you go, milord," Andrew laid the texts down on the desk in front of Bernard. "I had a feeling our earlier visitor was what you wanted to see me about."

"Thank you, Andrew. Forgive me if I have interrupted any of your duties, you are dismissed."

"Milord," Andrew bowed and left.

"And Andrew."

"Yes, milord?"

"Send a scribe up. My generals have just sent in our armies' current numbers. Tell him I have some enlistment papers they need to copy and have sent out to all the villages and other properties."

Andrew cocked an eyebrow. "That bad, milord?"

"We currently have a thousand strong, with some additional help coming from our west borders to block off the escape routes of our people after they have crossed over. Before Tirac gets here, we will need to have additional troops and militia trained and ready to fight."

"Yes, milord. I will be sure to tell the scribes on my back to the library."

"Thank you, Andrew. Now that will be all."

Andrew bowed again and left the young lord alone again.

After a moment of putting the finish touches on the enlistment papers, Bernard picked up one of the old fairy tale books. He shook his head at himself as he began reading the tale of how a pony produced an offspring by wishing on a mirror.

* * *

"'Ello, Megan. Did you do just purchase that little thing?"

"Um, yes, Mr. Carpenter. It's just a colt right now, but father requested another beast of burden to help out at home."

"I see, well. I hope the runt works out fer you," the wood worker said.

He returned to his work and Megan and a disguised Firefly went on their way.

The Pegasus snorted irritably as they walked, as getting comfortable in this new get-up was proving impossible. She had been covered in mud and had a saddle squeezing her wings flat against her back strapped on. She couldn't remember a time more unpleasant, but she stayed silent and bore it. They were passing the Castle Town's main gates right now. At least she could talk some more with her new companion once they were away from the city.

"Thanks," she whispered once they were away. "I owe you big for this."

"Well, it is not over yet. I still have to get you in to talk to Lord Bernard. If you are put away in a cell like he is ordered, it could be a while before you can. What is important is that he learns Tirac also has his sights set somewhere else."

"Still, thanks for helping me out, Meg."

* * *

"You're sure they're not coming back," Medley asked.

"Not a single thing bigger than a pony in the air," Gusty replied, bored. "You can probably get going now. Firefly's a couple days ahead of you, you know."

"Alright, then. I'm off!"

Medley took to the air and vanished into the distance. Shaking her head, Gusty started to walk away and back into the castle. Then, she heard the sound of flapping wings. She rolled her eyes, and turned her head to see Medley flying in place, looking sheepish.

"I don't know my way through the witch's Gloom Mountains."

"Medley," a voice called from out front.

"Hmm?"

"If you want something productive to do, you join us in going to the Moochic."

It was Wind Whistler. She had gathered together Bowtie, Twilight, Applejack, and Shady.

"Ah, right, sure," Medley called back and descended towards the other.

"Brother…" Gusty muttered, and then wandered off.

The group of six headed due East towards the Mushrump.

* * *

Meanwhile, due West…

"And here we are," Megan announced. "My family's ranch."

Her ranch was in view, but still a decent distance off.

"It's nice. I don't see a whole lot of animals, though."

"Well, there has been a dry spell for the last few years, but until recently, things _were_ starting to improve again."

"So you're being invaded _and _there's a drought?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It all depends on how much rain we get, and being so close to the east mountain does not do us any favors."

"So your land has a lot of farms that depend on the rain, huh?"

"Yep, Dongard is largely farms and ranches, with some trade with other lands but we do not really have anything too necessary since everyone has farms. Then there is the magic school. Our wizards bring in a fair amount of money, too."

"Sounds a bit more complicated than things at Dream Castle."

"Oh?"

"Well, we ponies just grow what we need to eat, and the only business we really do is trading with the Moochic for tools or books."

"The Moochic?"

"A scatter-brained magician gnome. He's nice enough, but without his assistant Habit, he'd never get anything done."

"So what do you trade for tools and books, and why?"

"Well, we're his meal ticket, basically. Gnomes mostly eat fruits and vegetables like us. And the tools are only bought occasionally. We upkeep the castle ourselves, but things wear out after so many uses. As for books, our bookworms, Twilight, Magic Star, Paradise, and Wind Whistler always have their noses in the pages."

"Speaking of which, how do ponies learn to talk, fly or use magic, anyway? I've never seen anything quite like you before."

"Long story. The short version is my kind originally belonged to a witch named Olivia who hated other humans after they rejected her. She left Gloom Mountain, because she hated what the witch family there did to other people, but the stigma of who she was always caught up to her. So she lived far away from everyone. But she got lonely living by herself. So she whipped up the spell that made us like we are."

"What happened to her?"

"She got old and died, but used the last of her magic to create a stronghold where we'd be safe: Dream Castle, since she would no longer be able to protect us herself. Let's see, I'd have to ask Paradise or Winder Whistler, but that was about four hundred years ago. We have a big portrait of her hanging on our wall. She was real pretty."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"No, silly. Humans live about 80 years at the best of times. No, the only ponies who would have known her are the Flutterponies…or the scatter brained Moochic. I would have loved to, though."

"Flutter…ponies? You said it was just Pegasus, unicorns, and earthponies."

"Yeah, of our group there are just the three. The Flutterponies were where she got the idea to make us talk and do other things. I've heard they live forever, but I haven't actually been to see them."

"Well, why not?"

"They live far to the east, far even for us, and on the other side of the Living Wood. It's harder to get to them than it was flying here. Besides which, according to Paradise and North star, they're huge, ah…what was the word…? Isolationists! That's it! They're huge isolationists."

Megan shook her head.

"Who would've guessed so much was just on the other side of our east mountain in the blank lands."

"Blank lands?"

"Oh yes, there's a big spot on our maps that is just blank, blocked off be our Cursed Mountain, the Crystal Desert, and the Living Wood."

"Yeah, we don't see any humans in our, 'blank lands'."

"How could we? Anyone who tries to cross those mountains ends up hopelessly lost before returning back where they began, minus any valuables."

"Oh, right. That would be the work of the witches of the mountain. They don't like anyone coming up onto their turf. They're the ones Olivia left."

"Witches, huh? Well, that explains a lot, but then why wouldn't our wizards have figured it out?"

"Probably because whatever enchantment they've put on it has been there since the fall of Lumina and Old Umbrae, it's old and deep in the mountain, itself. They've lived there since before us ponies lived in Dream Valley. Olivia was able to tell us all about them and warned us to stay away from 'em."

"I see. Listen, Firefly, we're almost here, right? I don't know how my family would react to you, so I think you should hide out in that grove of trees just beyond our ranch until night fall. Once it gets dark, I'll come to get you and let you into the old barn. It's drafty, and we haven't kept any animals in there since my grandfather died and passed the ranch to father, but it'll have to do. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Meg. As long as you get me into Dongard castle tomorrow, I'd spend the night in a cupboard if you needed me to."

"Ah, it won't be quite that bad."

"Well, I'll be hiding out if you need me."

Firefly shoved the saddle off with her front hooves, and then it bucked off and flew off, leaving one servant girl shaking her head at herself for what she may be getting herself into. She'd have to get Frederick to back her if she was to get Firefly into Bernard's office, she knew. Fortunately, she knew his fatal weakness: thirst for knowledge and seeing new sights. A brightly colored, talking, flying pony would certainly quality for both of the above.

"Father, I'm home," she called.

"Me-Megan? What're you doin' home already? You work 'til sundown, right," Dirk asked his daughter with a surprised voice.

"Milord let me off the rest of this day, father. It all happened right after a meeting."

From his expression, she could tell he also knew that boded very ill.

Dirk tied a horse to a nearby post and walked over to lean to the fence near where she stood.

"Well, that's how it is, then. We always knew this time might come. Nothing to be done about it."

"Yes," Megan slumped. "Of course."

"Chin up, Megan. It won't be just yet. Come on, help your brother and me finish up the chores, and we'll see about having a good old fashioned family night here."

Megan smiled a bit at this.

"Yes, father," in a much more enthused tone.

* * *

"You've done well, Scorpan. Yes, these two will do very nicely. Put them with the others. Now, we will begin preparations for the Solstice."

"Yes…master," Scorpan bowed grudgingly.

He motioned for two guards to take Magic Star and North star away. Rather than following them, he remained in the throne room.

"If it please you…master. What do you want the ponies for? They hardly seem worth the trouble."

"Humph. I will be the judge of what is worth our trouble and what is not, Scorpan. However, since you want to know, their magical and physical make-up makes them ideal for my final goal."

"Final goal?"

This was the first Scorpan had heard of this. He had always assumed total domination was the final goal, but it now it was sounding like there was more to meeting that than just conquering nations one at a time.

"Yes, these Pastels were altered by magicks long ago, and they are charged with raw magical energy which maintains them. Combined with my power on the day of the Summer Solstice, which will be amplified tenfold, I will be able to transform them into creatures of darkness. They will pull my chariot skyward into the heavens. There, I will bring in the night that never ends, save for where I choose for it to! My power will sweep the land. You know the phrase_, you can run, but can't hide_? There will not even be a place to run anymore when my work is done. All will be mine, Scorpan. It is for that moment, which everything we have done works towards."

Scorpan stood mouth agape.

"I know you wanted control of the entire continent…master, but the whole world…"

"Yes, Scorpan. The entire world. Everything is now in place. All the nearby kingdoms which might have been able to halt my plans had they ever learned of them will fall or be subjugated before the Solstice, mooting the issue. I have all the components collected to complete the spell. Seventy years of hard work will finally pay off. You see, Scorpan, what separates me from conquerors of the past is that I now have what I need to take the entire world without biting off more than I can chew. All good things to those who wait."

"Wait? Wait for what? Couldn't you have taken the ponies before and completed this on another Solstice?"

"No, it has to be on a Summer Solstice on each hundredth year anniversary of the day the Light and Dark Continents fell. The fabled Myrrh Star will shine only on that day, granting enough added energy to any elemental spell caster to cast the most powerful spells from their body of magic. In my case, the element of darkness, and I know the spell that will grant the Eternal Night!"

"A star…shining in the day?"

"Yes, Scorpan. A star shining in the day, it goes without saying that it's not an ordinary heavenly body. It shines once every hundred years. It shined on the day of the Cataclysm that ended both the old continents, as they attempted to use it as I do. They were careless with it and it destroyed them, forcing the peoples who were not killed in the ensuing chaos to flee and scatter to the four winds."

"It sounds…as if you truly play with fire…master…"

Tirac chuckled.

"Indeed. Put your mind at ease, Scorpan. I did not wait and plan all this time to be undone at my moment of triumph."

Scorpan was suddenly very sorry he had asked. He didn't ask anymore, but he mentally slapped himself for not considering what darker purposes Tirac would have in ordering him to take the ponies. He did, however, find it odd that Tirac could know of such things, since this was never found in any history he had ever read on the old Light and Dark Continents.

"In that case…master, I take my leave to check up on our new 'guests', if it pleases you."

"Yes, it does. Leave me."

Scorpan bowed as low as he could stomach before exiting the room. Once outside, his shoulders sagged. He had never realized just how big his master's plans were before. He didn't doubt the truth of Tirac's words. Heaven knows, that throbbing…**thing**, that he kept in that bag which had laid waste to so many lands before was proof enough for Scorpan.

"Just who are you really, Tirac…" Scorpan asked aloud.

"Scorpan!"

"Hello, Spike. How've they been keeping you busy since I've been gone?"

"Oh, they have me taking care of the Pastels. There's Fizzy and Parasol and those two new ones you brought in."

"So, you've…started bonding with them," Scorpan said, uneasily.

"Oh yeah, they're great. Better company than anyone else around here, 'cept you."

Scorpan's eyes lowered to the floor. This wasn't good. Spike had already made friends with their prisoners, then he'd have to say goodbye as they were morphed into another…darker form of life on the Solstice.

"Damn you, Tirac."

* * *

"Alright, we're about to exit Dream Valley, everyone. The way is clear as far as the eye can see," Wind Whistler called down to the group below her.

"We'll be easy targets once we're out there, Whistler," Medley said hovering nearby. "There _is_ a plan beyond 'get to the Moochic alive', right?"

"Negative," Wind Whistler replied after a pause. "This is extremely risky, and there's no way to get there safely if the dragonriders are out there somewhere between here and the Mushrump."

The group shortly thereafter reached the end of the tree line. The ones on the ground level hesitated for a bit before they dared to venture out beyond their Valley. Under any normal circumstances, a trip to the Mushrump would be no big deal, but alas these were troubled times.

The walk across the plains was uneventful, but tense. The ponies never knew a moment of peace of mind while out there. The presence of nearby fauna helped, as the birds chirped and plains dogs went about their business as if nothing was amiss. At last they came to a path. It led the rest of the way to the Mushrump.

"Wait," came Bowtie'a voice just as Shady was stepping out onto it. "Listen."

"Listen for what?"

"Put your ear to the ground," Bowtie instructed.

"I can sense a presence piercing the air," Twilight spoke, using her horn's magic.

"Both of you stay down on the ground," Applejack told Medley and Wind Whistler.

The two wordlessly nodded.

At last the entire crowd could hear the pitter-patter of footsteps coming from the direction of the Mushrump. The ponies retreated further away from the path into some long grass. Before long, some goblins came into view. They walked along the path in a staggered and unorganized formation. They were muttering amongst themselves dejectedly.

"I can't believe the chuffin' Moochic frew us out."

"Quiet. There be dragonriders about. We need ter get hammer and tack to the bloody Goblin Forest by nightfall. Never know wen they'll come back."

"Dawn riders, they burned us village last time."

"They'll be hammer and tack and we'll be 'elpless."

"Hush up. We 'ave work that needs doin'."

"I 'ope the old witch won't be too mad at us."

Soon, the goblins passed out of view, too caught on in their own troubles to notice the Pastels hiding nearby. As soon as the sounds of the green humanoids were long since drowned in the distance, the six dared to finally step out onto the road.

"Looks like we need to get a move on," Applejack muttered. "Goblins have already been to the Moochic's house. Think he's okay?"

"They didn't say anything about harming him, so I imagine so," Wind Whistler responded.

"Let's go, guys," Bowtie said, already walking

The others wordlessly obeyed. They hoped that they would encounter nothing else along the way.

* * *

Together, the rancher family herded the last of the livestock into the barn.

"Get, you," Daniel hollered, driving a few goats into their spot. "There you go. Done over here, father."

He pulled the door shut behind them, closing them for the night. Megan tied up the cows while Dirk took the reins of the horses, leading them to their stables for the night.

"You two can go on ahead into the house, alright," he called to his children. "I'll be right behind you."

"Yes, father."

"'Right, father."

Dirk finished closing in the animals for the night as the sound of his older daughter and only son disappeared into their abode. The sun was just starting to set when he finished his work and was headed inside, ending the work day for today.

"Daniel!"

"Wut?"

"You're stepping on my dolly," Mary whined.

The boy looked down and sighed as he moved his foot before tromping away to a different part of the abode.

"Daniel, be nice," their mother, Anna, chided.

"It's just a doll. Besides, it's not like the silly little thing matters anymore, anyway," he replied. "It's all comin' crashing to an end, anyway."

"Daniel…"

"Yeah, yeah, stiff upper lip and all that," Daniel sat down.

"Now, Daniel, you don't know that. At least try to be optimistic. You take life as it comes and make the best of it. It'll all be alright in the end," Anna scolded.

"Besides," Megan piped in, coming in the door. "We have Lord David, Bernard, and Frederick leading us."

"Yeah, like all those other lands had their own leaders before Tirac ran 'em all over. I do not know why we are still here. We should be headin' South to the sea or West to another land," Daniel said.

"Oh, Danny," Megan sighed.

"What is with all the long faces? Looks like dinner's ready! Let is eat, everyone," said Dirk as he entered the home.

Thankfully, Dirk had cut the tension like a fine knife and dinner was very relaxed and enjoyable as the family had small talk about their day and topics of interest. Even Megan calmed down, even if by tomorrow, her job would be on the line if things didn't go well. She was taking a big risk in helping Firefly, but it was worth it if it helped.

* * *

"We've arrived," Twilight cheered.

Giant mushrooms stood before them. Thankfully, the rest of the trip had been without incident. The source of their hopeful salvation was before them, and the group galloped happily towards the Mushrump. Before long, the towering fungi were on either side of them and finally, the enormous mushroom that was the Moochic's house was in view.

"Hello, Mr. Moochic," Bowtie called as they neared the door.

"Mr. Moochic, are you home."

"I'm here," came a faint reply from within.

"Come on in, whoever it is. I'm just… Tidying up in here."

"Oh, thank goodness you're home, Mr. Moochic… What happened in here?"

The Moochic's house was a mess. Well, more of a mess than usual. Unlike the usual homey chaos that made up the interior of the home. Today, it was just chaos. The Moochic and his rabbit assistant ran about here and there setting things right.

"Goblins, I presume," Wind Whistler said.

"Oh, deary me, yes. Nasty bunch," The Moochic said while putting some books in their proper place before the bookshelf itself fell over on top of him.

"Oh boy, help him," Bowtie hollered as the group ran to his side.

They hoofed and lifted the shelf off of him.

"Oh my, yes. That was a bit of a surprise," The Moochic said.

He crawled out from underneath it.

"Oh yes, you were here to ask me something."

"Well, yes, you see we've been attacked by dragonriders who work for Tirac," Medley explained. "Is there anything you can do to help us?"

"Hmm. Well, there just might be a way. Now let's see. Tirac…? Tirac? Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

It was then that the gnome's assistant Habit the rabbit hopped up with an open tome, a sketch drawing of the Centaur in question adorning one of its pages.

"Hmm? Oh, oh yes! Tirac the Conqueror! Of course," the Moochic slapped his forehead.

He then turned to the little ponies in a matter-of-fact manner: "He wields the Element of Darkness. You'll need the Element of Light to counter him."

"Oh, do you have it," Shady asked.

"Oh ho ho! Don't be silly. No one has the Element of Light anymore. The last people to control its power were the Ancient Luminans of the Continent of Light. You'll have to search their ruins to find it, but I do have an empty vessel that can house it. Now where is it? I know I had it somewhere around here. Perhaps in the cupboard. No… Ugh, a bug! No, in a book? That's not it. That wasn't it, either. Maybe under the couch."

While the Moochic went on his search, messing up the parts of the house that had just been cleaned, the ponies and Habit stood wearing less than impressed expressions. If there was one thing he was infamous for in these parts, it was for his absent mindedness. The ponies sighed; they knew this could take the remainder of the day if he'd forgotten where he put the vessel.

Habit hopped over to the gnome and tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm? What's that. Of course, I buried it in the garden!"

With that, the gnome dashed out into the back yard and began tunneling into the ground with the speed only a gnome could muster, which is actually quite impressive, given that they're natural tunnelers rivaling even dwarves. Within a minute, the hole was three feet deep.

"No, no. That wasn't it, either. Huh, I guess I must have lost it."

He hopped out of the hole, shrugging. Again, Habit tapped the Moochic on the arm.

"Hmm?"

The bipedal white rabbit produced a small locket from his red overalls.

"Yes, it's the Vessel. The Vessel of Light. Now you can house the Element of Light with this, once you find it, that is."

"Where can we even begin looking," Wind Whistler asked. "The Ancients have been gone for a long, long time."

"That's right, their ruins are everywhere, or have been built over," Medley put in. "It could take forever to find."

"Well, we won't ever find it if we don't start," Bowtie stated, hoping to keep morale up.

"But what if we don't find it," Shady asked, fear visibly taking over.

"We will, Shady," Twilight reassured. "We just have to get a lead, and the rest will go smoothly."

"Countering Tirac. That's a new one on me," Applejack then added. "Well, I guess someone has to, and we've got friends that need saving."

"Right," Bowtie nodded. "I say we start searching right away!"

"But where," Wind Whistler asked.

"Everywhere we can," Applejack replied, shrugged. "Whatever it takes, I guess."

Wind Whistler rolled her eyes. Bowtie and Applejack obviously were underestimating the sheer scope of their search. The continents were that Old Umbrae and Lumina were once _the_ super powers of the ancient world and every land would have some remnant of them somewhere in their borders. She did appreciate the spirit they possessed, though, but what they needed was a plan.

"How can anyone just attain an Element," Shady asked. "What Mr. Moochic said doesn't make sense. I thought Elements were used like magic and have to be learned. Besides, don't they already make up everything around us? At least, that's what Paradise told me."

"Usually, yes," The Moochic said, "But the Ancients had a bypass. They had wizards who discovered how to gather the Element in one place and could condense it into an ore. They were then placed into Vessels like the one I just gave to… What's your name, little one?"

"Twilight, and I'm a third bigger than you."

"Twilight, yes. The Element would then obey the command of anyone who held it who could open it. They were coded with Magicks that made sure only someone of the blood of the Lumina could open it and use the Element. That's part of what made them so powerful. They could make it in masses and send them out to the front lines and never have to worry about wizards or having their magicks turned against them."

"But how do we find a human with blood of the Light Continent?"

"Simple, when the Cataclysm struck the Ancients fled their nations, their power was shattered. So they interbred with those they once shunned as outsiders. Finding a human with blood of one of the nations or the other won't be difficult. Just be careful not to trust just anyone with it. It takes a special person to be handed power and then give it up once it's of no more use."

"Yikes," Shady muttered.

"We still need a lead for the Element," Wind Whistler stated.

"You can look in the Goblin's Forest," The Moochic said plainly. "There's an old city of the Continent of Light where their Mages learned their trade. That'd be the best place to begin looking for the Element Ore. You might want to hurry and get all this done and get yourselves and your chosen Wielder to New Umbrae in a hurry, though. The Conqueror has plans."

"Oh, well, thank you, Mr…"

"No time for thanks! No time for thanks! You have to stop Tirac. Off with you now!"

"Right, well, thanks, anyway Mr. Moochic," Bowtie called over her shoulder as they were herded away by the old hermit.

"Ah, well, now what I was doing? Was I searching for something? Ah, I'm sure it'll come to me," the Moonchik muttered to himself, passing the mess in his living room.

* * *

The rancher family had lied down for the night. One could tell they were asleep by the pattern of their breaths. Well, all but one. Megan quietly slipped out of her cot and made for the door in the darkness. She slowly opened the door and gently closed it behind her so as not to wake her kin. Clothed in her nightgown, a robe, and some slippers, she made for the little grove where Firefly waited.

"Firefly. Firefly," she called softly.

"Yeah," replied a voice right behind her.

The girl cried out and jumped a foot in the air. She had been given a fright by the Pastel's stunt.

"Firefly," she exclaimed, quite cross.

"Heh heh. Sorry."

"Well, come on. Let's get you into the old barn. It will not be anything like the castle you told me about, but it will have to do for now."

Once there, Megan opened the door for Firefly.

"Here we go. Again I am sorry I could not do any better, but I cannot have you in the barn we use. Father and Daniel will be up before I will."

"It's alright. See you in the morning Meg."

"Goodnight, Firefly."

The girl closed up the barn and headed back the house, yawning. She just hoped this pony wouldn't be the end of her.

* * *

"Milord? Milord," Andrew called to the sleeping Frederick in the study.

"Mrf. Huh?"

"Milord, you have fallen asleep in the study."

"Right. Well, I should be off to bed, then. It is just that…"

"I know, Lord Frederick. Have you had any luck?"

"Oh, well, I have narrowed down the possibilities. Let me see…um, yes… Tirac's power is either my guess about the Element of Darkness or he is in league with a high level demon. Possibly one of the Great Old Ones, even."

"Well, then, the solution will be difficult to find either way, milord. Do you require any help with these? May I be of help in any way?"

"Ah, well. I guess I could use some help returning them to the library."

"Very well, milord."

**A/N****:** Aaaand end of Chapter 4. Next time, Megan and Firefly enter Castle Dongard to ask for Bernard's help while the Pastels return to Dream Castle to organize a search party for the Element of Light. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: Paths Converging

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **Nope. And I'd probably have to fight Faust in a gladiator-style arena to get 'em, too.

**Chapter Five:**

**Paths Converging**

Firefly shivered as some cool morning air swept in through the cracks between the boards of the old barn. It had been impossible to get warm during the night, but she didn't really mind. She had a new friend. One who had decided her plight was worth taking to the current ruler. Speaking of which…

Her eyes shot open, suddenly remembering why she was here. Firefly lifted her head off the ground where it formerly rested and looked outside through one of the many cracks. The ranch yard was empty. But she could hear the crow of a cock from a nearby farm. She knew she'd have to get moving quickly if she were to meet up with Megan but remain unseen by her family. She leapt to her feet and went over to the barn's entrance. She pushed the door open with her nose and steped out. She could see some nearby hills not far from the road where she could hide and perhaps eat a little. She took to them on foot, quickly, and hid herself there as best she could.

The Pastels typically did not like eating grass, much preferring fruit and vegetables, but grass would have to make do unless she actually wanted to anger the locals. She was here to ask for a huge favor. The last thing she needed was their ire, she knew. Holding back a nauseous gag she knelt down and bit off a mouthful of grass and attempted to eat her fill.

_"Oh Maker, why. This stuff is nasty. How can ordinary ponies and horsies eat this stuff,"_ she wondered.

She attempted a few more mouthfuls before giving up and taking a low perch atop one of the hills to watch for Megan. She didn't know how many hours passed, but the sun was fully in the sky before three figures emerged from the rancher family's abode. Two of the figures headed for the fields, while one headed up the path.

_"Oh good, I'll be able to get her attention without drawing any attention."_

Megan made straight for the hill. She intended to make a break for the old barn as soon as she was out of line of sight of Daniel and her father.

"Hey, Meg," Firefly called, standing up.

"Oh, Megan gasped, startled. "Stop doing that!"

"Heh heh. Sorry."

"Well, I brought the saddle again. I had the excuse of use for it at the castle. Mother and father trust me completely, lucky for us," Megan said, waving the seat for Firefly to see.

Megan paused and felt bad for lying. She had an important mission, she reminded herself.

"Come on Firefly. Let's get you muddied up again."

"We have to?"

"Unless you have less brightly colored Pegasi to bring here, I'm afraid so."

Firefly groaned glumly. The process was quick and well…dirty. Before long, Firefly looked like an ordinary brown little pony and was saddled, her wings covered. The two were on their way again, each hoping the tall tale that this was a pony Megan bought on the way in for the ranch, but needed a place to keep it before she could take it home would work.

* * *

"We're back," Medley yelled as she flew up and around Dream Castle's towers and walks.

It had taken them walking all night as the trip there and again was an entire day. The six ponies that set out to the Moochic's were tired and in need of sleep. They hadn't dared to stop out in the open.

"So how did it go, darlings," Heart Throb asked.

"Well, we have good news and bad news," an exhausted Applejack replied. "We have a plan to defeat Tirac the Conqueror."

"…What."

"Gather everyone in the dining hall," Wind Whistler instructed, retaining a mask of professionalism in the face of dead-tiredness. "We'll explain all there."

"…And that's the short version," Bowtie later finished up before the sizable crowd.

"We have a Vessel to hold the Light Element and a lead to an old Magic School of the Lumina, Continent of Light. However, we need a descendent of the Ancients to use it."

"So Firefly's impetuous actions in heading West to the human lands may just be to our advantage," Wind Whistler included. "Paradise, have you brought that book of human history like I asked?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes. Give me a second, I'm trying to find the information you asked for."

"What information," Lofty asked.

"Information on The Second Dark Age, of course. It began in light of the fall of the Light and Dark Continents. There are records that show where some of the remains of the Ancients went to live afterwards."

"The lands to the West owe their overall allegiance to the Western kingdom, Midhelm, including the land Firefly saw when crossing Gloom Mountains before."

"Well, then, she's a got a 50/50 chance with anyone she manages to bring with her," Parasite spoke up. "Groups of Ancients from both nations went West, Wind Whistler."

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd.

"It alright to have a cow yet, Gusty?"

"Yes. Yes, it is, Shady."

* * *

"So that's the long and short, Alec," Megan said to the guard. "If I could just keep this little pony in one of the castle stalls just for today and then take it home with me today, that'd be great."

"Well, I'll have to ask the captain, but I don't think it'll be a problem. Come on in, but stay in the yard. I'll bring him right down to talk about this."

The guard stepped aside and allowed Megan to enter with Firefly. He called for someone to go get the captain of the guard. Megan let out a sigh whilst they stood in the yard. Well, step one was out of the way. Step one was get to Lord Frederick and introduce them.

Firefly looked up into Megan's worried face. She wished she could calm the girl, somehow, but she didn't dare to speak just yet. Her thoughts were interrupted by the clank of the captain's boots. She looked and recognized the same, stern-faced man from yesterday who refused her entry. Now she just hoped he wouldn't recognize her.

"So you want to keep this beast of burden in the stalls for the day."

"It'll be the first and last time, captain," Megan hastily said. "I know this isn't a normal request, but I'm willing to pay."

"Ah, forget it. It should be fine as long as that animal behaves itself. I would imagine it should, since it's been bought for ranch life. Good day, Megan."

"Thank you, captain."

Megan and Firefly made a beeline for the stalls and entered. Once an empty one was found, Megan opened the door and let Firefly in.

"Alright, Firefly. I'll be back with Lord Frederick as quick as I can."

The Pegasus just nodded sadly as Megan disappeared. Now she was alone in a place that wanted her put in a cell and no way to get away easily. She reminded herself that Megan would be right back. Still, images of arrows being pointed her direction from the previous day did not do her state of mind wonders.

Megan made her way through the halls of the castle with haste. She didn't trust that mud they used to hide Firefly for long. She knew they needed Frederick on their side as quickly as possible. That would hold off any guards until they met with Bernard. A hall, a staircase, then another hall, a turn to the left, another hall, and finally a door to the right, she went. She stood at the door, wondering how she was going to get Frederick to come with her to the stalls. She straightened out her maid's uniform before knocking.

"Come on in Megan."

"Good morning, milord. How may I serve you today?"

When she entered, Frederick was finishing fastening up his tunic. Next to him was a pile of books.

"Well, today, I'm putting together findings from my research and putting in some orders for certain books on the Elements from the Deckard Magic School. After that I'm heading down to archives to find some maps of the land as it was a millennium ago."

"Well, you cannot overlook a meal in that time, milord."

"Heh. No, I suppose not."

The young lord looked over to his maid and noticed immediately the nervousness in her face.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, milord."

After giving her a good look, in which time she masked her worry with a smile, he just shrugged, deciding that she'd probably tell him something of real importance on her own.

"Well, then, Megan let us get busy."

The next few hours were spent in the castle library, as Frederick put together his notes into a comprehensive paper. Megan handled ordering the books as he worked. Her continued anxiety over the pony in the stalls did not go away and Frederick continued to notice it throughout the day. Eventually, he tired of waiting for her to come out with it.

"There is something bothering you. You are as open as this book I'm reading from. Family troubles? Worrying about the coming of Tirac? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Well," Megan started.

She stopped talking, not sure how to go on. Finally, she just decided to let it out.

"I am wondering about that flying horse the guards saw yesterday, milord. You do not really think it's some spy Tirac sent, do you?"

"If it was, it would have long since gone. You send spies to find out where your enemy is and what they are up to before they are ready for you to know. If it was here to kill Bernard or myself, then it would not have given up just because the guards threatened it. All in all, I would imagine the poor thing just arrived at the wrong time. Tirac has never used subtly to get his way that I know of. And as far as I knew until yesterday, such equines were things of children's fairy tales. So I would not worry about it."

"Then, what about the wanted posters the guards put out milord?"

"My brother's unfortunate tendency to overreact I am afraid. Cannot say I blame him, though. It's his job to be cautious as acting lord."

"What if they catch it?"

"Then it will spend maybe a night or two in the cells before Bernard or myself have a look and find that there is likely nothing to worry about and let it go."

"What if you did not have to lock her up to get to talk to her?"

At this, Frederic stopped writing and turned to look at Megan.

"Her?"

Megan gulped, then smiled sheepishly.

"Well, what if I said there was an unusual animal down in the horse stalls?"

Frederick raised a brow to this.

"Hmm?"

"Well, milord...would you?"

"Yes, I suppose. What are you getting at, girl? That you have that thing in the stables right this minute?"

He was dubious in tone, and smirking at this point, convinced of an incoming punch line.

"Ah, well… You see. I know where she is right now."

"…You do?"

Again, he raised his brow.

"Would you be willing to follow me to the horse stalls, milord?"

"How in Eoland could you have gotten it…?"

"Her, milord."

"…Her, into the stables?"

"Nothing some mud and a saddle couldn't fix to look like an ordinary little pony, milord."

He studied Megan closely. Nothing in her eyes told him she was joking. Had she really gotten the wanted Pegasus into the castle stables?

"Alright, I am interested. You…are not joking, are you?"

"No, milord. She…needs help. I am a bit uncertain, but I think her land is also under attack by Tirac. She came to ask for help. Well, maybe I should just let her tell it. Her name's Firefly, by the way. I thought it was real important both you and Lord Bernard be told as soon as I could get in to see you."

She stopped.

"I know I should have turned in her. Please forgive me, milord, but I meant every word of it. I will even spend some time in a cell if I have to over this. I just ask that you hear her out once."

Again, Megan and Frederick's gazes met. He saw nothing but resoluteness in her look.

"I will be right down to the stables," he said at last.

Her face brightened immediately.

"Oh, thank you, milord."

The two left the library and headed on down. Megan breathed out a sigh of relief. That had gone much better than she feared. If nothing else this showed she had his trust. Now she just hoped they wouldn't be met with an empty stall once they arrived. The last thing she needed was interference from anyone else before Frederick had a say. A short time later, lord and servant had arrived at the stalls.

"Well we are here, Megan. Show me this Firefly?"

"Oh yes, right this way, milord."

_"Well, here goes everything,"_ she thought as she him over to Firefly's stall.

"Here she is, milord."

She opened the door to the stall and stepped out of the way to give Frederick a good look at the enchanted equine inside. The young lord looked inside and found a sopping wet Firefly. She had become inpatient and had ripped off the saddle and dipped herself in the water container. Her violet color could now be seen clearly now that it lacked the covering of her mud disguise. The pony shook herself off. She looked up at the on-looking humans before her.

"Hello."

Megan cleared her throat uncomfortably as she looked at Frederick out of the corner of her eyes. He stood, blinking.

"It…really is the Pegasus the guards are currently seeking out. Firefly, right? Megan told me you were having some problems back at your home."

"Yep, I'm Firefly. You must be Lord Frederick, the younger of the two lords currently in charge around here. I've heard all about you."

Frederick let out a quiet chuckle, one of his lip's corners upturning into a half smile. Before, he was skeptical of the news the guards had reported, but actually gazing upon the three and a half foot talking equine up close was another thing altogether. He had even been somewhat skeptical in spite of Megan's display back in the library. His first instinct was to be angry with Megan for leading it into the castle instead of just turning her in, but the creature was too small to be a real threat to the people of Dongard as he had previously told Megan. Any anger he felt subsided.

"Uh, Mr. Lord, sir," Firefly said, cocking her head to the side a bit. "You are kind of spacing off there."

"Oh yes. Forgive me. I am just assessing this situation. Ah…"

Frederick put a hand to his forehead as he organized his thoughts. He grabbed a nearby stool and sat it down inside the stall. He seated himself on it and motioned for Megan to enter as well. She did and closed the door behind her. Frederick opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. He closed it again, then at last spoke.

"Alright, first things first, Megan said you needed our help. Tell me why."

Firefly explained the dragonriders that came from the due north and that she was told by Megan it was probably done by Tirac.

"Ai, Tirac has dragons and riders for them trained and ready to go at his command. His empire is Northeast from his land, and your Dream Valley is directly East. The geography and method both match Tirac, so there is no doubt. Alright, next question. What could he possibly want with you?"

"Beats me, Mr. Lord. Our unicorns have magic, but he also nabbed Parasol, an earth pony."

Frederick furrowed his brows, pondering this. It did not make much sense, indeed but someone as shrewd as Tirac would have to have a purpose in all this.

"Wait, Firefly. You said that you could all talk because you were enchanted by a witch, so all of you have some magic, right?"

"Well, sure, Meg, but nothing like the power he's packing from what you've told me. We couldn't offer him anything he couldn't get anyway."

"Wait, you were altered magically by magic to be this way? Yes, yes… maybe…" Frederick muttered. "There is a possibility…"

"What's on your mind, Mr. Lord, sir?"

"Well, I believe I once read that with the right spell, that something called a Familiar, a magical servant, could be created from any sort of already magical creature. I will have to consult this at the library, but I believe that is the case. How many of you are there?"

Firefly's ears laid back against her head at the sound of this.

"Bu-bu-but what will happen to my friends if he does that? Will they be alright?"

A moment of silence passed, before Frederick broke it.

"I honestly do not know, but I need you to tell me. How many other talking ponies like yourself are there?"

"Oh, I don't know! About thirty of us live at the castle, but there are more that have moved onto other places. My group just likes to stay where Olivia intended for us. There are some others that live at a place called Paradise Estate and others living in The Clearing, but we don't see them often. If they caught us all, I guess they'd have enough for a small army of Families."

"Familiars."

"Yeah, those."

"So, milord, are you going to help us get an audience with Lord Bernard," Megan asked.

Frederick looked at her with absolute certainty.

"Yes, Megan, I am. As I have said, I will have to check my facts on this matter once more, but if I am remembering this right, then this can bring whole new problems for all involved. These poor ponies will be robbed of their lives and forced into another form entirely then turned onto the peoples of these lands. My brother must be informed at once, for all our sakes."

Smiles crossed Megan and Firefly's faces at this news.

"Oh, thank you, milord. I knew we could count on you!"

"Yeah, you're the best, Mr. Lord, sir."

"Do not thank me yet. Dongard has its own share of problems. I can get my brother and our generals and advisors to listen. I cannot guarantee any action will be taken on Firefly's behalf."

"Yeah, Meg already told me that yesterday," Firefly responded, now a bit deflated.

"Ah, yes, but I will do what I can on my end," Frederick hastily added.

Firefly managed a partial smile in response to this.

"One thing, though, girls, it would probably work in our favor if Ms. Firefly was not free to go where she pleases when presented to Bernard."

"What do you mean, milord?"

"Well, it would put a few minds at ease, I'm sure, if Firefly's at least collared for the duration of her time here."

"Again with this," Firefly moaned.

"I am sorry, Firefly, but you made quite a scene by flying straight at the capitol of a land under fire. The reaction you received is unfortunately to be expected. It will only be for a little while. Bernard may be suspicious and stubborn, but he will see the truth of the matter if he can just speak with you for himself."

"Oh, alright," Firefly sighed. "Whatever it takes."

"That is the spirit, now," Frederick urged.

The young lord got up and left Megan and Firefly alone for an instant while he fetched a guard. The servant girl tried to smile optimistically at the frowning Pegasus to little affect. An instant later, Frederick reappeared with the captain and a few guards. The subordinating officials looked quizzically at their lord, who held up a hand as they reached for their blades.

"Just collar her. I can promise she will cooperate. Then bring her along with me when I call for you. We are off to see my brother."

"In all due respect, milord, our orders to take this creature down to the cells came from Lord Bernard."

"Then he can give that order once we have been to see him. First, though. Collar the pony here and have two guards stand by this stall to keep an eye on her. I need to take care of something but I won't be long. I will send for Megan to fetch you when I am ready to go to Bernard's office."

"…Yes, milord."

And it was done. Firefly allowed herself to have a steel collar clamped around her neck and the other end of the chain was attached to a pillar in the stall.

"Captain, you may return to your duties. I will take care of this matter personally."

"Yes, milord. You're going out on a bit of a limb for this creature, though."

"I understood, captain, but if you've ever trusted me. Trust me now."

"Very well, milord. By your leave, I return to my duties as ordered."

"Yes, dismissed, captain. Alright, Megan, a quick trip to the library and we're all set."

"Yes, milord."

"Then let us be off."

Firefly watched as the other people left, leaving her alone with the two guards. Awkward silence set in almost immediately.

"So… You guys had this job long?"

No response.

"You guys are real professionals. Maybe too good. No one's looking. Wanna talk?"

* * *

"Ah, Lord Frederick, back so soon," Andrew greeted.

"Quite. Andrew, I need _Magi Sevulia's Book of Familiars_ right this instant."

"Of course, milord, but I implore… Why?"

"I think luck may be on our side at last, Andrew," Frederick stated, setting aside the books he was reading from earlier to make room. "We may have just uncovered another piece of the plot we currently are entangled in and it just flew in on dark violet wings."

Andrew threw up his arms, giving up on understanding the young noble and went to fetch the book he requested.

"Creation, creation, creation…" Frederick mumbled, flipping through the pages, a finger kept at the front index. "Here we are. Creation of Familiars… Let us see… The Basics… Talking animals… Ah-ha, here it is! _"The easiest method to create a Familiar is to use an already enchanted creature. The preexisting magicks make it a much more simple task for a Mage to change the being or creature in question into another form and the end result will be more powerful in some cases."_ I knew it! Andrew' where can we find a Mage? I may need one to cast an Identification spell."

"Well, Magi Christopher was invited by Lord Bernard to a meeting early this morning."

Frederick marked the chapter of the book. It had all the proof he needed to show that Firefly was of an enchanted race and why they would make ideal specimens for a line of Familiar Attack Beasts for Tirac. Barring that, they had a Mage in the castle today to verify it.

"Megan, go fetch Firefly and her escort from the stables. I will meet you out in the hall just outside Bernard's office. Be swift."

"Yes, milord."

And Megan was off like a shot.

"Andrew."

"Yes Lord Frederick."

"Could you help me carry these papers?"

"Of course."

Shortly thereafter, Megan, Firefly, and the two guards met Frederick just outside of Bernard's office. Frederick had done some last minute compiling of his findings concerning Tirac's power source in case that was also demanded. Once they arrived, he had had a quasi-finished version of it under his arm along with the book of Familiars.

"Well, then, shall me," Frederick stated, and knocked on the door.

The butler answered.

"Ah, yes, Lord Frederick. I am afraid that Lord Bernard is a very busy man. Unless you have important business to discuss, he has informed me that it will have to wait."

"Oh, believe me, Francis. It does not get any more important than this," Frederick gestured to Firefly.

The butler raised a brow.

"Very well. Milord Bernard will see you, then."

"Hello, brother," Frederick greeted upon entering the office.

Bernard was filling out papers. The other occupants of the room were an adviser, the Magi Christopher, and one of their generals.

"Frederick. What can I do for you," Bernard asked, not looking up from the papers he was signing.

"You may want to see this, brother."

At last the heir looked up from his work to the mob that had entered his office.

"What."

"Good heavens, you have brought that beast here," the adviser gasped.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Frederick," the general asked.

"Interesting," Christopher said, his gaze fixed on Firefly, studying her every move.

"Yes, brother and esteemed gentlemen, I present you with the equine terror of Dongard. I have already looked into the matter of her presence here and I believe this is something you need to hear."

Bernard set his pen down and gestured for them to continue.

"Is this really wise, Lord Bernard," the adviser asked. "We have pressing matters to attend to."

"This will be just a moment, brother. I swear it," Frederick assured.

"Very well, why then has this Pegasus paid our land a visit at this troubled hour," Bernard asked.

"The floor is yours', Firefly."

"Firefly?"

"That's my name, Lord Bernard…sir."

"….Alright."

At this point, all eyes were trained on Firefly. The general had heard the beast could talk, but had not believed it until now.

Firefly cleared her throat as she was led forward to the center of the office.

"Well, here's how it happened…"

Firefly explained her plight to Bernard and his company. He listened intently and did not speak until she had finished.

"I see," He said after. "Well, as I hope you have been made aware of, this land is also standing on the edge of disaster. I do sympathize with you, Firefly. I really do, but we just do not have the resources to allow us to split up our forces right now, unless it is absolutely necessary."

"But-but…" Firefly sputtered almost in tears.

"I am sorry," Bernard replied. "But no. We have too much that needs doing and our troops are needed in too many places right now."

"I would concur," the general put in. "Our men are stretched thin as is."

"A wise answer, milord," the adviser said.

"Why our land," Christopher asked. "There are other human nations you could have picked from."

"Yours' was the only human nation I knew of."

"Well, just what do you think Tirac would want with you…Pastels, you said you were," Christopher then inquired. "You seem a very humble sort of creature."

"They are enchanted creatures, dear water mage Christopher," Frederick said. "A witch placed a spell on them to make them as they are now. Meaning they are rife with magical energy already. Just what plans could someone like Tirac have in store for them?"

"Oh yes, we were originally just ordinary ponies. It's thanks to the witch Olivia I can talk," Firefly smiled.

Bernard blinked.

"Little brother, I know you must have a point, but it is lost on me."

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything," the adviser asked skeptically.

"Well, creatures that have been previously altered by magic are easy to manipulate once subdued and with the right implements," Christopher explained. "You could strengthen the enchantment and thus make the creature a more potent specimen. You could put a whole new spell on them and alter them to your will, creating Familiars, which are magical servants that can be used for any purpose. They could also be joined with other creatures to create chimeras. The applications are nigh endless."

"Magi Christopher, can you verify that an enchantment has been placed on this…Firefly," the general asked. "As it stands, we have only the word of this creature as proof."

"Well, yes, of course. Spells to identify hexes and enchantments are First Year level spells."

"Do it," Bernard ordered.

Christopher, the water-based mage bowed, and then the wiry little man walked over to Firefly and knelt before her. He brushed back his shaggy raven hair as his baby blue eyes met Firefly's dark violet ones.

"This will not hurt a bit," he said.

He reached and touched Firefly on the forehead and began to chant a spell. He released her and immediately a glyph made up of a glowing purple circle with various symbols on it became visible before him.

"What is that," breathed Megan.

"The spell glyph," Christopher answered. "Mages can make them visible to identify what kind of spell has been placed on an object or being. Indeed. There is something here. It's not a spell glyph like any I have ever seen, but with time and a team of mages I could decipher the entire coding of the spell. As it stands, all I can really tell is that this particular enchantment and Firefly was fused to the core. Not a natural creation, yet not artificial."

"Meaning?"

"There is no removing this enchantment using even the most skilled wizard in the world. What you see is what you have before you with this Firefly. The magic and she are one. This is who and what she is born from day one. There is no fraudulence about this creature. She really just is a talking, flying, oddly colored being. So rendering them ordinary hoofed beasts of burden is impossible. Yes, so obviously Tirac's intentions are to use these…"Pastels", as likely to create a force of Familiars or Chimeras."

Christopher snapped his fingers and the glyph vanished from view.

"Would Lord Bernard have me have the glyph studied?"

After a moment to think it over, Bernard shook his head.

"No, Magi Christopher, that will not be necessary. What I want to know is why not to create his own Familiars to begin with."

"Using pre-enchanted entities is a big shortcut in the magic world. Enchanting an object or entity into becoming a Familiar is a very long and difficult process. There are several complicated steps to creating one from scratch as well as several items and output augmentations. that need to be collected They would have design the spell precisely to have the desired effect. You then have to infuse the specimen with magical energy and make them while breaking the former apart to a point and allowing the magicks to sink into it's body. Then you must solidify it again. Then, without halting the spell, cast another which will alter it to the spell's design. Using something like these Pastels allows you to skip the entire Enchanting process and go straight to manipulating what is already there. You just need to fully decipher the glyph to understand what you need to do."

"So… What is your decision, Lord Bernard…sir?"

Bernard sat in thought for a while.

"General?"

"If we remove any troops from their stations as it stands, there will be holes in our defenses, and it will take months to train the new recruits we will soon have coming in. If we can ever render aid to this Pastel, it will be months from now, near the end of summer at the soonest."

"How many Familiars or Chimeras would we be looking at if Tirac's dragonriders tried to capture all of your kin?"

"Oh, hundreds."

"Hundreds," Bernard breathed, feeling drained now.

"Well, the situation would be disastrous if Tirac were allowed to create these things. It falls to those who know of treachery to counter it, Lord Bernard," the adviser said.

He turned to Christopher.

"Magi Christopher, what are the military applications for Familiars and Chimeras."

"As created by someone like Tirac: one who holds the power to flatten armies before him? They would be ideal killing machines. He could shape to them to meet any deadly form he wanted."

"Then we cannot let him have his way, one way or the other," Frederick said.

"Indeed. Alright, you have convinced me, Frederick. George, send for all my generals and other officials. We're going to hold a meeting about this."

"Yes, milord," George the butler bowed and was off.

"Guards, you may uncollar…Firefly, and send her to some guest quarters. Megan, since you are the one who brought her here, you can tend to her. Dear Frederick can handle his own papers for once. Frederick, General Thomas, Adviser McGovern, Mage Christopher, you are all coming too, naturally. Megan, Firefly, we will send for you once we have come to a decision and inform you of it."

And so it was done.


	6. Chapter 6: Decide

My Little Pony

Chronicles:

Disclaimer: I own my cat. Now much else.

A/N: To anyone hoping to get a look at the other ponies' end of things, sorry. We're not going to be seeing them for a few chapters, as they really have nothing to do until Firefly returns with help.

Chapter Six:

Decide

"And over here is a guest chamber, Firefly," Megan gestured to a nearby door in the hall.

She opened it up and in zipped the eager pony.

"A BED," Firefly cheered happily.

She jumped into the air and then flopped onto the bed in absolute ecstasy. Megan giggled as she watched the equine stretch and then curls up on it. The guards watched the creature with a mind sense of interest. Now really wonder or alarm, though.

"Awfully relaxed, aren't you, Firefly?"

"Nah, we have their attention. They can't just ignore what Tirac's doing to my friends now."

"No, I supposed not."

"Hey, Meg, do you suppose I should have attended that meeting? What if the generals or whatever don't take Berny and Freddie seriously?"

"They will. They're both men of sound mind, Firefly. In this world of magic, I don't think anyone can really doubt them completely. And if worse comes to worse, they can send for you. Firefly…?"

The Pastel had already fallen asleep atop the covers.

"Silly pony," Megan chided light-heartedly.

She stroked Firefly behind the ears, causing the equine to shift her weight happily in her sleep.

* * *

"So why did you give yourselves up, anyway," Fizzy asked Northstar and Magic Star.

"It was the only way to guarantee the safety of the rest. Though the one who calls himself Scorpan didn't seem to want to hurt anyone, his master Tirac most certainly would," Magic Star said back. "Besides, they only wanted two ponies. I don't know what they have planned for us, but at least the others will be fine for now."

"For now," Fizzy asked.

"It was a temporary save because no abominable tyrant such as Tirac will ever be satisfied to have anyone not under his control," Northstar commented. "Magic Star and I hope that our friends will use the time we have bought them to save themselves."

"Just themselves," Parasol gasped.

"Yes, Parasol. I'm sorry, but it's too late for us unless they can manage to work up a miracle," Magic Star said. "_All Tirac sees, he conquers._ That has been the saying for over fifty years no."

"Tragic, but true," Scorpan said as he rounded the corner into view.

Spike was by his side. On either side of the two, guards flanked them.

"Hello, Scorpan. What do you want of us," Magic Star asked.

"You're coming with us."

He snapped his fingers and guards opened the cell door. As the Pastels were chained with enchanted collars that kept them from escaping, they were powerless to resist as they were led away. They passed down many halls and corridors before coming to a final door. It was opened before them and they were led into a large and dark throne room. Opposite to them, the back was shrouded in darkness, making it difficult to see the being that sat upon the throne.

"Ah, yes, the Pastels of Dream Valley. I am honored to be in your presence. As my plans would be all for naught without you."

"What do you mean," Magic Star demanded, her eyes narrowed. "You tear down entire nations in your wake. What could you possibly need what little power we have?"

"Oh, you will not be serving me as you are. Shackle them to the floor now."

"Now then," Tirac said, rising to full height from his curious throne. "Shall we begin."

The four Pastels gasped and cowered in fear as the beast emerged from the darkness and into the light. What stood before a great and terrible creature, indeed. He was a centaur of great size, a whole ten feet, in fact. He was covered with deep blue fur. Only his face and two well muscled arms were devoid of hair, and were red-skinned. Great bull horns grew from both sides of his head. Tirac smirked at their reaction to the site of him. It always pleased him when he got this response. He reached out his hand and passed it over the quartet.

The Emperor chanted a spell and soon enough their glyphs shined in the darkness. The centaur examined each glyph and muttered to himself as he read the ruins engraved into the spell. At last, his voice rang out in laughter.

"Whatever the name of the magic user who cast this spell upon you was clever indeed. They distilled the magicks to create a fully intelligent and independent race with magic fused to their core into a very simple yet sophisticated array. They wouldn't have needed anymore than simple witch weed potion to bestow the necessary power output to accomplish this single-handedly when it would normally take a room full of Mages. I just may have to pay your land another visit, if only to get my hands on the notes and journals this master of magic would have complied."

Scorpan's face fell. He was now dreading what Tirac might say next.

"What's master talking about, Scorpan?"

"Patience, Spike."

"Well, no matter for now," Tirac muttered.

With a wave of his hand, the glyphs vanished.

"Take them back to their cells. I will begin to make the proper calculations for the ceremony."

"Yes…master. Come along, Pastels. 'Tis time we returned."

Once they were out of Tirac's ear shot, Spike spoke up again.

"Scorpan, what was master talking about?"

Scorpan ceased stride in the hall. He ordered to the guards to take the four ponies the rest of the way. After a long pause did the goatman finally speak.

"Spike, Tirac is going to change them… Change into horrible beasts to pull his chariot into the heavens where he will bring in the Eternal Night."

Spike's mouth fell open.

"But why? Aren't there plenty of dragons who can do that for him?"

"There's probably more to it than just that, Spike. He didn't tell, and frankly, after hearing all he has in store for this world, I was afraid to ask anymore."

"But-but-but-but, we aren't going to let him do it, are we, Scorpan?"

Scorpan hung his head and said nothing more. He walked away, downtrodden. Yes, he was going to let that horrible monster do it. His people were counting on him. He repeated that mantra in his head.

"Yes, we are, Spike."

Spike looked as if he was near tears. His shoulders sagged and it was the dragon's turn to sulk in the hallway. As Scorpan walked away, he felt like a coward. He felt more lost than ever. Even more so now that it looked like this nightmare would never end. He had always held out hope that someone would finally slay Tirac and it would all end. Now he wasn't so sure he could count on that happening.

After what felt like an eternality of walking, Scorpan finally entered his room, not bothering to put the guards at ease. He sat down on his bed. He wondered what his father might think of him should he be able to see him now. He knew he didn't want to know the answer.

"_Your people need you. You people need you to do this."_

Even as he repeated it, the words began to ring hollow, because the part he never repeated was the part about their safety being at the expense of others.

"There's nothing you can do for them," Scorpan also told himself. "Spike can give them a comfortable wait until the Solstice. There's nothing you can do but soften the blow for his victims."

* * *

A knock on the door awakened the sleeping Firefly.

"Huh? Wha…? No, no more surprises Surprise," she cried out.

Looking around reminded her of the current predicament.

"Right."

"Hello," Megan greeted as she opened the door to the servant.

"Lord Bernard, Lord Frederick, and their council will see you now."

The two followed the servant into the meeting room. He opened the way for them, and then stepped to let them in. Both girls gulped as they stepped in.

"Hello, milords, officials, and generals," Megan curtsied.

"Hi," Firefly waved.

Before them was a long table of about twenty chairs. Various officiers and officials sat at it while lesser ranking people stood behind them. At the head was the table was Bernard. To his right, Frederick.

"Megan, daughter of the Rancher and Firefly of Dream Valley, you have been summoned here today to hear our final decision," Bernard declared, standing up. "As you have been informed, our forces are too few for us to give any of them up to your cause and that will be the case until the end of Summer. It would compromise the safety of the people of Dongard."

Firefly's ears flopped back and rested against her head.

"But…"

"As such, you will have to make do with considerably less support than you were hoping for."

"Less support," Firefly questioned.

"Yes, while you will not return triumphantly with an entire battalion of men as you likely hoped for originally. There are a few…'Associates' we have found use for from time to time that I can lend to you. I had hoped to use them as the aces up my sleeve, so to speak, but the news you have brought to us lends itself the skills they possess."

Megan blinked. She had no idea of what he spoke.

"Great, who are they," Firefly asked, excited.

"That, I cannot answer here. As it stands, those in this council and Lord David at the front are the only people who know about them. They will come to meet you, but their identities I cannot disclose here."

"Oh, why," Firefly cocked her head to the side.

There was an uncomfortable clearing of throats and a few awkward coughs.

"Our enemies have never played fair or by any conduct of war," Frederick replied. "We have learned to meet a knife in the dark with a knife in the dark or to strike first if need be."

It was then that Megan recalled a rival lord was once tried to invade and snatch Dongard out from under Lord David. He died when he attempted crossing a bridge he thought was safe. Then his like-minded heir ascended his position and tried the same. He was later killed in a carriage accident. By carriage accident, of course, that meant a carriage fell on him. The current leader had withdrawn her forces from Dongard and that rival lordship never made another move against them.

Megan had always found their sudden deaths odd, but this revelation was shedding disturbing new light on that period of the past. But then she considered that the deaths of those lords had ceased a war before it began.

"So…they're really tough," Firefly pressed.

"The best, Pastel."

It was then that Firefly leapt into the air and whinnied happily, her wings holding her aloft.

"Woo-hoo! We're saved!"

"These people will not be the only ones accompanying you. My brother, Frederick, will be leading this mission. He will represent Dongard in this Dream Valley you hail from, along with Magi Christopher. Servant Megan, you will be assisting Frederick on this mission. The participants will meet at Green Hollow in Dongard Field tomorrow at noon. Meeting is adjourned," Bernard announced.

The various occupants of the room disbanded. Except for Megan, she stood shocked.

"Hey, Meg. Meg! It's time to go," Firefly tugged on her sleeve.

"Huh, yeah. Sure thing, Firefly."

"You okay, Meg?"

"Sure… Why wouldn't I be?"

An excited Firefly hopped down the hall back to the guest chamber giggling and squealing at the fact that she had accomplished her mission.

"I may not have convinced Bernie to give me a whole army, but he's giving me the best he's got. They're gonna save my friends! Yeah!"

"Indeed, Ms. Firefly," Frederick said, making an entrance just as they had reached the room where Firefly would be spending the night.

"Oh, Lord Frederick," Megan bowed.

"I can see you're nervous about this. I will not make you go if you do not wish it. This mission will be dangerous."

"No, no. I am fine with it, milord. My job is to serve you no matter where you go, Lord Frederick," Megan insisted. "My family would have it no other way."

"Oh, you're so sure of that, are you," Frederick crossed his arms.

"From the time when I was very young, father always told me to honor my obligation, milord. I was made your assistant. Your welfare is mine. Besides which, I've already gone out on one limb. What's another," Megan said firmly.

Frederick nodded and smiled.

"Well then. You have it, but your decision to participate comes with a small cost. What has been said cannot risk leaving the walls of this city until morning. Word will be sent to your family that you will be assisting me with some negotiations to get help from a neighboring land."

Megan opened her mouth to argue, but Frederick held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Do you still want to partake in this? You don't live close enough to the city to get here in time to meet up with the Specialists on time. We will be leaving before the cocks crows. Is coming with us your final decision."

Megan looked conflicted and bit her lip in thought. She looked at Firefly, who shrugged, not an having answer for her. Finally, she turned back to Frederick.

"Yes, I will still assist you as I always have, Lord Frederick."

"Very well. The servant's quarters always have a spare cot. You should be able to find bedding for the night. Get Firefly settled then tend to your evening chores."

"Yes, milord."

"Meg, you don't have to come."

"No, Firefly. I do. I'm already too deep in this to turn back now, I guess. I doubt I'd have a job here at the castle much longer if I disobeyed a direct order from its acting lord, anyway. Come on let's get you settled in for the night."

"Do I have to? I've been itching to return to the skies, Meg."

"You'll have plenty of time to fly when you're guiding us through Gloom Mountain, now come on, you silly thing," Megan gave Firefly a shove into the room.

The rest of the evening was a blur to Megan. Her entire world spun under the weight of the task she had just been drafted into. She didn't even know if she was doing the right thing or even the smart thing, but she also had no reason to withdraw. She knew that her life here in Dongard was about to take a sharp turn no matter what happened from here on out with the coming of the dark lord.

"Am I doing this, because I want to try to make a difference," she wondered. "Can just helping Lord Frederick be of any importance, though? What am I doing?"

Firefly had tried a few times to console her throughout the evening. The mare was beginning to regret getting Megan to help her. She began to wonder if she shouldn't have just let herself be taken in when she saw the distress her new friend was in.

Eventually, Megan made her way down to the servants' quarters. To her delight, another of the maids, Trell, had taken the initiative and prepared a cot for her beforehand.

"Oh, thank you, Trell. I wasn't sure what I was going to do."

"Oh, it was nothing, girl. Now, if you've finished your evening chores, I'd advise you to get to bed. Lord Frederick tells me you're gonna have to be up bright and early tomorrow. Oh yes, we've also prepared this."

Trell produced some traveling clothes for a girl in Megan's size.

"I had to get them from the market today."

"Will they fit?"

"Of course, girl! I'm only raising a household of a husband and seven little rascals. I think I can tell the size a person wears by now. Now off to bed with you."

"Right, thank again Trell."

With that, the girl rushed off to get some sleep for the night.

The night was an ordeal for the preteen. Though the cot was actually more comfortable then what she had at home, it only served to remind Megan how not at home she was and wasn't going to be for quite some time. Firefly, upstairs, meanwhile, had no problem falling fast asleep. An actual bed was much better than that abandoned barn she'd been subjected to the night before.

Sound sleep can also have it's disadvantages, though. That night, Firefly had a dream. She was flying along the top of Gloom Mountain on the return journey to Dream Valley, but when she got there, it was empty. Silent. Not a soul or even the peep of a mouse broke that eerie quiet. She searched high and low for her friends to no avail. Finally, she exited the castle and flew up into the skies above to scan the horizon.

Then she spotted them. Her friends all stood facing Dream Castle. Behind them, a looming shadow. With his left hand, he swept dark mist over them. Firefly swooped in their direction, in an attempt to save them. Just as she was getting close, the mist cleared. Her friends had become monsters. Before he could pull out of the swoop, they lunged. The last thing she remembered was the wailing and gnashing of teeth as darkness surrounded her.

"Aaaaugh," she cried as she fell, and hit a stone floor.

Her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at the ceiling of Dongard Castle.

"Oh, right. Just a dream."

Even though that was the case, Magi Christopher's words still rang in her head. What she dreamed, she hoped, would not become a reality.

"Firefly," Megan called.

She knocked on the door and entered to find the winged mare unceremoniously lying on her back on the floor. The sight was humorous enough that she giggled.

"Morning," Firefly greeted.

"Good morning, Firefly. Sleep well?"

"Like a colt in its crib, Meg."

"That's good to hear. Come, Lord Frederick and Magi Christopher will be waiting for us in the courtyard."

"Righto. Nice duds, by the way."

"Duds?"

"Clothes."

"Oh thanks. Trell, one of the other servants, got them for me."

Megan's outfit was essentially a good pair of green leggings with a green, long sleeved tunic and boots.

Megan and Firefly hurried to the courtyard, and sure enough, were greeted by Frederick and Christopher. There was a horse for each of them.

"Here you go, Megan," Frederick handed her the reigns. "Shall we?"

"Of course, milord."

"How fairs Magi Christopher, though? Have you ever done anything like this before," Frederick plied.

"Never, milord, I am a simple country Mage. Bringing water up from deep within the earth for the local farmers in times of drought, finding sights for wells, serving as a medicine man or exorcising simple curses and spirits are my usual bag of tricks. Subduing old magicks meant to harm travelers while crossing mountains or bringing down dragonriders will be whole new tricks for this mid-life dog."

"Well, you are in the company of those who also have not done any of those things," Frederick said light-heartedly as he got his horse moving.

"And being a stranger in a stranger land to get help was new for me," Firefly said. "And look, I'm not leaving empty saddle-bagged."

"_And I have never stolen a magical beast into milord's castle at the risk of being arrested before,"_ Megan added mentally.

Though how well the latter was working out for Megan was to yet to be seen.

The three road out of the Castle Town as Firefly took to the skies over them. At the early hour, few saw them depart out into Dongard Field, making for the Green Hollow to the East, near Gloom Mountain. The trip there was uneventful, as the oncoming forces had not yet arrived in this part of Dongard. The journey was fairly long as the horse riders, though. It had been during the early dawn hours when they had set out and it was noon at the time they arrived.

The group of four rode on the narrow path leading to Green Hollow and before long, they saw it. They also saw it was empty.

Firefly landed and looked around, visibly confused.

"Lord Frederick, I thought we were supposed to meet the here."

"We were…" Frederick started to say.

Just then, a hooded figure leapt out of a nearby tree and landed on the saddle of the horse right behind the young lord. Before anything could be done about it, the strange man had a knife to Frederick's throat. Frederick's steed was startled, but did not bolt, being a trained war horse.

Christopher started to cast a spell, but an arrow embedding itself in his staff cut him short. The Mage looked over to see a masked archer aiming right for him. It was then that two other figures also emerged from the woods surrounding the hollow. One of them was covered in plate armor which hid their identity. The only way to tell them apart was that one was much, much bigger than the other. The other was hooded much like the man holding a knife to Frederick's throat.

"Good heavens," Christopher gasped.

Megan swallowed hard, not sure what to do. Firefly, meanwhile, had taken to the sky again.

"Identify yourself, sir," the man with the knife to Frederick's throat ordered.

"I am Lord Frederick of Dongard, second son of Lord David, current ruler of these lands."

"Are you? Well, if so this may not be a good day for you," the man replied.

"Nonsense, it'll be a nice day if it doesn't rain," Frederick retorted.

"It's always a nice day if it doesn't rain."

"As long as the sun isn't too warm," Frederick said back.

With that, the knife was taken from Frederick's throat.

"Forgive me, milord, but the last time any of us actually saw you was when you were probably eye level with…that, during a banquet while we were on patrol keeping an eye out for an assassin."

He gestured to the three and a half foot Firefly.

"What just happened," Firefly asked.

"A password of some sort, likely," Christopher answered.

"It's quite alright. I trust I just I had my life held in the hands of Clyde the Huntsman?"

"Indeed," Clyde dropped onto the ground beside Frederick's horse.

He pulled his hood back to reveal a face with thin, sharp features, well-tanned skin with a few wrinkles showing his age and graying dark brown hair. His eyes were a pale blue. He was armed with knives, daggers, and a crossbow which were concealed beneath his cloak.

"Then the man with the bow will be Mark the Long Shot."

"Naturally, milord," Mark called back, stowing his arrow.

He took his mask off, revealing a much paler and younger face. His facial structure had a more square shape. His eyes were green and his dark hair showed only a few grays setting in. He was armed his trusty longbow, arrows, and his dagger.

"And I am Blake the Ranger," the other hooded man announced, revealing his face as well.

Blonde hair with brown eyes put to a round face. Two-handed grip long sword and another longbow.

"Ashei the Swordswoman," the last one declared, lifting the visor of his helmet.

Very well tanned skin with hair and eyes. One-handed grip long sword paired with a shield.

"We are the Specialists," Clyde bowed to Frederick. "We served your father for many years. Now it is an honor to ride off into battle alongside you, Lord Frederick."

"Will such a young lord be able to handle this journey," Blake, somewhat skeptically.

"Yes, I will," Frederick answered. "I have been taught to handle situations such as these all my life."

"Indeed."

"Thank you, one and all," Frederick replied, now addressing the entire group. "It will be an honor for me to serve alongside the men and women who stopped many a war with the less than friendly lot among our neighbors. You know me, but I believe some introductions otherwise are needed. This is my assistant, Megan. She will be coming with us and aiding me. This is the Water-based Magi Christopher. We will need him to cross the Cursed East Mountain, Gloom Mountain as they known in the East. And lastly, that up there is Firefly, our guide to the East."

"I assume you have all been briefed on our mission."

"Yes, milord," the four answered in unison.

"Go out East across the Cursed Mountain and stop Tirac from creating an army of magical beasts," Clyde stated.

With that, the aged Huntsman bent over to grab a blade of grass and then put it to his lips. He blow into the leaf and the whistling sound it created was greeted with the distant whinnying of horses. Four more steeds trotted out from the woods

"Whoa, you are guys are good," Firefly muttered.

"Not at all," Clyde replied, leaping onto the back of his steed. "Just experienced."

"What are talking about, we are the best," Blake countered, climbing onto his.

"Modest as usual, huh, Blake," Mark quipped.

Ashei remained silent. Then, seven humans and one Pegasus Pastel were off to Gloom Mountain. The trip to the foot of the mountain was also without incident, but the sun was setting after the day's journey to it was finished. Tomorrow would be their first step in crossing it.

**After Notes****:**

Yeah, yeah, I know. I've added a bunch of highly trained and competent human OC's to the blend. Well, watching the original special I just couldn't figure on anypony being stupid enough to just grab the nearest prepubescent child and return with exactly one helping under-aged hand.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cursed Mountain

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Cursed Mountain of the Witches**

"Alright, Firefly, you are our eyes from above," Frederick said. "Our safety rests on you."

"Hey, I'm the most reliable pony of all. You've got nothing to worry about as far as my directions go."

"Right. Our problem will be the witches," Ashei spoke. "What are they capable of?"

"Summoning a giant stone griffon from the mountain's rock," Firefly replied. "It happened on the way over."

"Oh, only that," Megan said, witheringly.

"Thus we have him," Frederick pointed to Christopher.

"Simple country Mage," Blake mocked.

"The only Mage available," Christopher shot back before placing a hand upon the base of the mountain.

He began murmuring a spell. Another glyph appeared. The Mage studied it and passed his hands over the glowing apparatus sorting through various bits of information. By touching certain points on a glyph, a Mage would bring up a sort of screens not to far removed from those of modern computers that contained specific pieces of information. Spell glyphs were akin to modern electronics in some respects in terms off design. Each one of the points along the outer rim of the glyph could be touched and that would scroll up specific information. For example, one screen would explain what spell components went into the spell. Another would explain the precise magicks cast. And so forth.

"What can you make out, wizard," Clyde asked after some time had passed.

"I can tell that many hands have added, changed, and perfected the spell upon this formation over the centuries. It's very complex and anything we encounter that cannot be overcome by strength of arms will be difficult to dispel."

"How about dispelling the Enchantment altogether," Mark suggested.

Christopher just shook his head at this.

"Not possible, at least not from here. According to these runes right here, the Core of the spell is deep in the mountain. Even if I work any dispelling magic from here, the Core would just restore it in moments. We' will just have to be careful, follow Firefly's directions and take the obstacles as they come."

"Well then, we just have no choice," Frederick spoke. "Lead the way, Firefly."

"Yes, sir," Firefly saluted.

She led them to a path leading up into Gloom Mountain. At first, the journey was simple, almost pleasant. Deceptively so, in fact. The only sounds in the air were the clopping of hooves and the flapping of Firefly's wings with the wind blowing here and there as the occasional fauna skittered about. It did not last. Soon, even the sounds of the wind died, leaving the group in an eerie silence that was uncomfortably broken by their presence. All felt it, but none dared to speak as it felt as if a force would bear down on them the instant someone did speak up.

All eyes carefully scanned their surroundings, looking for any sign of a disturbance. Hours passed as they slowly made their way along the mountain path, but they never let down their guard. Thus, the first group of Dongardians with an inkling of what to expect made their journey, with hopes of also being the first to cross over by land.

"Whoa, boys," Clyde ordered. "Everyone halt."

Everyone brought their horses to a stop as told. Megan quizzically looked around.

"What is…"

"Quiet, girl," Ashei hissed.

Nods passed between The Specialists. Before them was a spot on the path that was flanked on either side by low mountain walls. Fog hung low overhead but then suddenly settled on the path before them, rendering visibility ahead to zero.

"Mage," Blake.

"Right," Christopher replied.

He chanted a quick spell. Briefly something flickered from within the fog.

"Oh yes, good sirs. There is a trap in there and it appears it has been set beneath our feet somewhere," the Mage announced.

"Remove the fog."

Christopher set to work again, and cast another spell the mist's way. Nothing happened.

"Hmm. It's held by there by the same enchantment on the mountain."

"I can guide you guys through," Firefly offered.

"Hang on, I have one more trick."

Christopher cast another, and something began to happen. The fog began to clump together in liquid form and wetted the path.

"Impressive," Frederick praised.

"Nice," Firefly added.

"Not really. The fog could not be removed, but whoever designed this trap did not plan on me altering the water's form. I cannot disarm the trap, but now we have will have our sight. We must press on now. The water will become gaseous again, but I know not how long it will take."

"Right," Frederick responded. "Megan and Christopher to the center. Asheri, Blake, and myself will be at the front. Clyde and Mark take the rear."

Firefly flew ahead of the group and looked around the area surrounding them. She saw no sign of the witches or any spell cast by them. She swooped down lower to the humans.

"Looks all clear from the air, guys, but I'll bet the witches know we're here."

"Yes, they bloody do," an unnatural voice suddenly spoke.

Creatures that appeared humanoid suddenly burst forth from the ground. The horses reared in fright, but their riders maintained control.

"Go! Go! Go," Clyde shouted.

The group's steeds broke into a gallop. The war horses were quick on their hooves and evading attack as the stone creature shot along the ground's surface as if they swam through with alarming speed. One got too close and reached out with its hands to grip the retreating horse. The horse saw the grapple coming and leapt away from the construct then rear-kicked the thing's head before dashing off again.

Finally, some of the rock monsters 'dived' and momentarily reappeared ahead of them. They charged the group. Firefly looped in the air once and came down towards one of the rock beings ahead of the group. She flipped around in the air and stomped it with her hind hooves. However, she succeeded only is ricocheting off it and tumbled away. Before she crashed, she managed to get her velocity under control and flew awkwardly away with a very sore par of hind hooves and a reminder not to try that again.

Gathering her wits, Firefly ascended into the air again to at least try to pull Megan, the only person small and light enough for her to carry away from the sight. Her upwards flight slowed rear a dead tree. She spun around in the air and prepared to dive down. Then the sound of a voice in the air caught her attention. She looked around to try to find its source but saw nothing.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the tree sprang to life and gripped her tightly before she could react. She struggled to no avail. She attempted to kick at the branches and break loose, but her legs were soon coiled and she was completely unable to move.

She still had her mouth though. She looked to the humans below and called out to them.

"Guys, I think the witches are here…"

She saw the group still rushed the constructs, Blake and Ashei at the front. Their words were drawn. Firefly had to wonder how they intended to cut solid stone, and to her surprise, they did. Blake stabbed one of the creatures, causing it to shatter while a slice from Ashei had the same result. Mark fired an arrow, felling another stone beast. The mare was beside herself at the improbability of it all.

The first thing one has to remember about Specialists. They are never caught unawares. When they were informed that they would be crossing a mountain cursed to keep uninvited visitors out, they had invested in weapons made to cancel out whatever sorcery was put on an object.

"You live up to your name," Christopher muttered.

"Hence why we still live," Blake replied.

"We are not done yet," Clyde said.

The numbers of the stone creatures suddenly increased as more and more emerged from the ground, blocking the way. The things slowly advanced, as they no longer had to chase the humans having surrounded them by now. The Huntsman reached into his satchel.

"These stone golems are the reason why no one your Dongard has ever crossed our mountain. That is not about to change no matter how welled armed you are," another voice with unknown source spoke.

"Who said that," Megan asked.

"I am Hydia, leader of the witches of Gloom Mountain. Do not bother to look for me to line up a shot, archer. I am sending this message out from afar. Congratulations, all the same, you are the first in two hundred to ever see our stone golems coming and put up a fight, but it ends here. Normally, we would just take your valuables and send you back the way you came without you ever having been the wiser."

"But we're seen too much, we know," Mark said.

He reached into his quiver and felt for an specific arrow he had stored there. He pulled it out and notched it and took aim at the surrounding stone golems.

"I wouldn't do that, little man. You will only make this worse for yourself. Just give yourself up and let them end you quickly."

"Not a chance," Ashei shrugged. "We live and die by the sword, foul witch."

"Do it," Frederick ordered.

"Momma, they were supposed to back down," Another voice said. "What's wrong with these people?"

"We are no ordinary travels, madam," Clyde cut in before Hydia had time to give her daughters the usual lecture about calling her mother. "Our job: to overcome any obstacle no matter the cost or what we must do to those who oppose us."

With that, the Huntsman whipped out a handful of small bags from his satchel and flung them at the golems. The bags exploded upon impact, shattering several golems and creating an opening for escape. With a snap of their reigns, the group was off again. The golems attempted to close off their route again, but Mark fired his special arrow, which was tipped with a similar device as Clyde's bomb-bags. The blast shattered the ones in their way, allowing the group to pass.

"Mother, they're escaping," Draggle cried while she dodged being run over.

"Oh, you can tell? And don't call me mother!"

"Sorry, Hydia, but what'll we do now?"

"What about Firefly," Megan asked.

She pointed at the shouting tangled pony above them.

"This," Mark answered.

He pulled out a milder version of his bomb arrow and aimed at the tree holding the Pastel. He fired it at the base of the dead tree and the resulting blast dislodged the violet Pegasus from the now falling tree's grip. She flew away in a somewhat spastic pattern before leveling out.

* * *

"Well, that did not exactly go well," Hydia muttered as she and her daughters observed from the cauldron in their house.

"So what'll we do now, mo…Hydia," Draggle asked.

"What else, stupid? We stop them at the next trap set near the other side," Reeka answered.

Suddenly, the shorter daughter found herself face-to-face with Hydia.

"Don't answer questions asked of me! And yes, we will stop them next time. However, we don't have to do anything, ourselves, though. The next trap is entirely automated."

"What's that," both daughters asked.

"It works on its own, you imbeciles."

* * *

At last the retreating humans and equine came to a dirt path. Their pursuers stopped at the edge, not being able to follow them over the dirt, never having been designed to go past the first stretch of the path.

"They've stopped," Firefly called.

After a bit, the horses were slowed to a walk again.

"Well, that explains why no one makes it past the first stretch of the journey," Christopher breathed.

"We're still in their territory," Frederick answered. "You said before that the Enchantment was spread over the whole mountain, Magi Christopher."

"Yes, milord. The spell is strong, but thankfully our enemy appears too feeble-minded to properly utilize it, but that doesn't account for self-sufficient spells."

"Hmm?"

"They will work on their own once cast. I would wager the golems were entirely under their manual control, but will not at all traps are the same and will trigger without outside intervention."

"You are our eyes from the sky, Firefly," Megan said.

"Some good she was before," Blake muttered.

"Hey," Firefly cried, indignant. "It wasn't my fault. I'm the eyes from the sky, not the ground!"

"Forgive Blake, he sometimes speaks out of term," Clyde assured. "Think nothing of it."

Blake just grumbled to himself. The small crew eventually had to stop to rest their horses, which were exhausted by their earlier escapades. The rest was hardly restful, as they knew not what to expect next. They hadn't known to begin with, now they were even less so. What put the most concern in their minds was that it took Firefly the better part of a day of flying to pass over. On foot, they would spend the night and not be free of the mountain until the latter part of the following day.

After a bit, they were moving again, striding with deliberation towards the other end, Firefly as their guide. They cane across many obstacles, some natural, some supernatural, however, they encountered nothing so strong as the stone golems and Christopher was able to dispel them long enough to open brief windows for them to escape. By night fall, they had neared the halfway mark and settled down the night, taking turns at the watch. Little did they know that the trap Hydia spoke would greet them in the morning.

* * *

"You are certain that this is how their glyphs were arranged, master," the mage asked of Tirac as the two prepared the spell to alter the four Pastels.

"Quite, Beezen. It will not be a problem."

The elderly mage cocked a brow before going back to writing down the alternations they would have to make to the Pastels' structure for the ceremony. The design Tirac had presented him with beyond anything he had ever seen. Most spells to enchant a creature could wear off and revert the creature to an ordinary beast after a while or could be dispelled. This was something entirely different and many components went into the spell that made the Pastels as they are.

Finally, the mage sighed and shook his head.

"Master, if I may. It will take us months to fully calculate the energies your Element would need to overcome and alter them on the day of the Solstice. Whoever created these…Pastels, was a genius beyond even myself. We may miss the Solstice as is."

Tirac snarled and took a step towards, Beezen, looming over the small, frail old man at full height.

"What nonsense is this, Beezen? I believe your boast was that you were the best. Certainly this should be a trifling matter for you."

"Wait, wait! I never said I would fail you, master," Beezen bowed into both knees, old bones creaking all the way. "What I am trying to say is that I require the spell journal of their maker. It would simplify things greatly. As it stands, I haven't the slightest how their natural biology and the magic energies mesh so completely. I have never seen anything like this before, master. I cannot even begin to give you an estimation of how long it could take me without it."

After a long empty silence passed as Tirac bore holes into the wizard with his gaze, finally he spoke.

"Slave," Tirac called.

A woman dressed in rags ran up as if her life depended on it and threw herself at the ground before him.

"Yes, my master."

"Tell Scorpan, his master orders him to return to Dream Valley and that he is to search Dream Castle brick by brick until he finds the journals and notes of the creator of the Pastels. He will be leaving the instant his troops are ready."

"I will, master."

"Be hasty about it."

"Yes, master," the woman bowed again and then ran as if fleeing the room.

"So much for being the best wizard in the land," Tirac said to Beezen.

The dark lord turned and left the old mage alone in his lab.

Beezen breathed out deeply out of relief. Then scowled at the open doorway Tirac left through.

"Don't forget…master, who it was that helped you find the power of your ancestors."

* * *

Scorpan watched Spike and the Pastels in the garden out back from above as the one called Magic Star kept the little dragon entertained with a tale about something called Tambelon. He had pretty much let his subordinating officers lead the drills for the day, deciding he could afford not to be a first-hand accessory to spreading misery for just one day.

As he heard approaching footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder to see who was joining him on the roof. It was one of Tirac's many slaves dragged in from the nations he conquered.

"General Scorpan," the woman said. "Tirac has new orders for you."

"Alright."

"You are to return to Dream Valley and search Dream Castle for any and all written materials penned by the enchanter who created the Pastel ponies, by any means necessary. You will be leaving as soon as you division is prepared."

Scorpan's gaze lowered as he clenched a fist and let out a low growl.

"Tell him I've received my orders."

"Yes, General Scorpan," the woman responded.

She bowed and left.

"So much for promises," he muttered, looking to Magic Star. "Forgive me."

* * *

"And this canyon is the best way through on foot. This'll take you almost all the way to the end," Firefly explained. "If we aren't held up too much, we should be there before the twilight hours."

"Great. Instead of an open path with low walls on either side, now we have one with high walls on either side," Blake complained. "This will be an even better place to set a trap. What do you know of this area, Firefly?"

"Not much. I've never flown this low through Gloom Mountain before.

"Wise decision," Mark observed. "A lot of opportunity to bury someone under an avalanche here and it's a longer ride than the last stretch."

Frederick closely observed the surroundings directly ahead for anything that stuck out. Finding nothing made him even more uneasy.

"There is something ahead, milord," Christopher said to Frederick. "The ground is bears no curse this time, it is the very walls near ground level, instead."

"Firefly," Frederick called. "How far do you think you can carry Megan? If at all possible, I'd like you to let her ride you to the other side, if you would please."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, milord," Megan replied.

"No problem at all. I could take her all the way to Dream Castle in one go," Firefly replied confidently.

"Please do, then," Frederick asked. "Take her to Dream Castle as fast as you can and then return."

Firefly landed near the horse Megan road and nodded for the adolescent to hop on. After a moment of indecision, the girl dropped down on the stallion's left side and climbed onto Firefly. The corner of Clyde's lip turned up into a smirk as he observed how the Pastel and girl were proportioned well enough to seem like a full sized horse and adult rider if shrank by one-half.

"Ready, Megan?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then here we go!"

Like a shot, Firefly had take to galloping speed and was in the air with her passenger clinging for dear life.

"Perhaps you should have had her fitted with a saddle and bridle in case it came to this, milod," Ashei spoke, looking on how Megan almost slipped off at one point with disapproval.

"I hadn't actually planned on anyone riding her, ma'am," Frederick responded.

Christopher began preparing another spell as they ventured along, his low speech audible if one listened. He prepared it to counter their first of many surprises, which it did not take long for the ground to come across.

"Hold," Clyde raised a hand.

"You see it, Blake?"

"Ai, there's no mistaking it."

The others stopped along with Clyde. He and Blake dropped to the ground and made their way over to something. Their purpose did not immediately catch Christopher and Frederick's eyes, but it became clear once they reached a specific spot on the ground. They stopped by a lone rock out in the middle of the ground. The surrounding earth was perfectly flat and no other rocks were near. The Huntsman and ranger knelt down and examined it for a long while.

"There is a pressure point here. Had one of ouf horses kicked it away, it would have set off a trap. Let us go around it," Clyde said.

"Agreed," Blake put in. "That would be safer than trying to disarm it."

They retreated away and climbed back onto their respective horses. The group then made their way past the trigger taking care to go around it. They thought they had dodged their first brush with death, but then they head a rumbling coming from either side of them.

"Oh, no," Blake muttered. "Ride!"

He snapped the reigns and his horse shot off at full speed, followed quickly by the others. Square slots opened up in the walls. Darts shined visibly in what sunlight made it as far down as the canyon floor. Automated crossbows fired their shots at the riders. Christopher had already began a spell the instant he heard them rumbling. He threw his arms into the air called out. Water gathered around his hands and with a flick of his wrist the liquid hardened into two flat slabs levitating on either side of the crew.

In a flash, it was over. The bolts were derailed or blocked by Christopher's shield, had missed their target, or been imbedded in Ashei's shield. After they were past, Christopher dispelled the water.

"A simple country mage, indeed," Frederick said with a grateful tone.

Christopher just shrugged, while breathing hard. Getting the timing right had taken a lot out of him.

After a bit, the riders slowed their steeds to walk again. Frederick looked around at his company, taking in any damages. All the horses had survived, even Megan's which was led behind Mark's horse. Magi, Specialist, and Lord were all alive and well as well. The first blow had been subverted.

"What I do not understand is how did the trap go off," Frederick asked.

"We were wrong. Tripping that switch would have deactivated the trap," Clyde responded. "I should have known it was too obvious. The very ground beyond was the switch to set it off."

"Clever," Christopher commented.

With that, the mage began preparing another round of magic to manipulate the moister in the air. He was using basic water magicks, which merely moved the liquid around or altered its form. It was a quick and flexible variety of power in his body of wizardry which could be employed quickly.

It didn't take them long to come across another obstacle. They had gone on maybe fifteen minutes when the walls opened again, but with much larger holes this time. They were roughly twice the size needed to let a horseback person into them. Then heavy stone footsteps erupted from within them. Rock giants came out. They were built much like one would expect trolls to be. Unlike the quick stone golems, these giants were large, and moved slowly.

"The witches sure have outdone themselves, haven't they," Ashei murmured.

"We ride. Now," Blake ordered.

The others nodded and were off. The first giant advanced on the lot as they staggered their formation. The thing raised a fist to pound a rider with, but the move was premature and they were able to predict where it would fall and simply went around where it landed. Using the same hand, it whipped around, swinging at Ashei and Frederick. The young lord's horse was simply out of reach while Ashei leapt over the blow

Then came the next giant. An ice spike struck it and knocked it clean over. Then the next was dispatched by a bag arrow from Mark, then more fell by bomb bags or arrows as well.

As more giants came out from the doors in the walls, their problems increased once more. The enchantment repelling blades of Blake and Asheri did damage against them, but were not enough to bring them down in one hit like with the golems.

Clyde threw a bag at the giant attempting to strike at Ashei. The resulting explosion destroyed its head, but the momentum could not be stopped and its fist still fell towards the swordswoman.

"Watch out," Blake yelled.

He pushed Ashei off her horse, causing her to fall from the path of the oncoming fist. In the process, he put him somewhat in harm 's way and him and his horse ended up getting slammed by the stone hand instead. His steed let out a terrible dying cry as it fell to the earth next to its wounded master.

Clyde threw another at the advancing giants behind. He caught one right in the chest area. As the thing collapsed, ceasing in function, it tripped up another of its numbers, sending it to into the wall. Loose rock flew at the seven humans and they tried to get out of the path of the falling earth. Frederick, Ashei, Christopher, and Clyde were successful while Mark's horse was struck down, sending its rider falling to the side, thankfully away from the falling debris. Clyde's horse was uninjured, but its rider was knocked from its saddle by a rock striking his shoulder just wrong.

The man collided with the ground and his bomb bag split open and spilled everywhere. Some over in the giants' direction and were stepped on, destroying more of their foes.

One rolled over to the immobilized Blake. He looked up at the other giant blocking their path preparing to strike at the others. With what little strength he still had, he gripped the bag containing the volatile powder and flung it at the giant. The blast subverted the thing's actions and destroyed it.

A chunk of rock flew into Christopher's arm, injuring it. No bones were broken, but it caused him to lose his concentration and the water he had gathered to battle with splashed harmlessly on the ground.

Ashei and Frederick leapt to Blake's side and pulled him away while the other led the remaining horses past the now blasted giants.

* * *

"Firefly's back," Skydancer hollered.

"And someone's riding on her back," Sweet Stuff added.

"Firefly," Medley cried.

She flew out to greet her friend.

"Hey, Medley. Sorry I left you guys so suddenly, but I had to get help."

"Oh, I'm just glad to see you're still alive. Oh, who is this?"

"You can call me Megan," the girl called to the cautious Pegasus.

Firefly and Medly landed in the courtyard of Dream Castle. A crowd of overjoyed and curious Pastels came out to see the strange human Firefly had brought with her.

"Just one," Gusty questioned, deadpan.

"Well, no," Firefly replied. "I've got six more coming."

This was met with either delighted cheers or completely unimpressed stares.

"Speaking of which, I've got to get back to them, like now," Firefly said. "I still need to lead them the rest of the way once they're out of the canyon."

"Hang on, I'm with you this time," Medley said, firmly.

"Yeah, me, too," Masquerade's raspy voice chimed.

"Indeed, it was brash to go alone the first time," Wind Whistler spoke. "You can at least bring the rest of us Pegasi along this time."

"Uh, well… If you guys insist."

"We do," came several replies.

"Excuse me, but I thought this castle would still be under siege right now," Megan said. "Is Tirac not after all of you?"

"All of us? Actually, no. He just wanted four, and he's taken that many."

"Who did he take," Firefly asked.

"Fizzy, Parasol, Magic Star, and North Star."

"Just four," Megan cocked a brow.

"Well, never mind that for now, I've got to get going," Firefly said, and took to the skies.

She was followed closely by the other Pegasi.

* * *

Christopher stepped back and looked over his handiwork in tending to Blake's wounds. Having a hurt arm as well, it had been difficult, and he'd had to enlist Clyde's aid. Thankfully, the Huntsman had steady hands and some experience and knowledge in patching up hurts as well. The damage to Blake was serious, but not life-threatening as far as the Mage could tell.

Blake had suffered a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs, cuts, and bruises. His eyes will dilated, so it obvious he suffered no concussion. Ashei had escaped with only a few minors scrapes, as had Mark, Frederick, and Clyde. They were out of the canyon, but were now at a three way cross roads without any clear indication of where to go. Five of their original seven horses remained.

"Christopher," Blake spoke with a pained voice. "Could you get my flask from my pack. I could do with a little something to dull this."

Christopher just nodded and went to retrieve the alcohol for Blake

"Firefly best return to us soon," Clyde muttered. "We were lucky this time, but we cannot afford to stay on this mountain any longer."

"I concur, sundown nears. It will not take those witches long find us," Ashei said.

"I would say our worries are of that are over," Mark spoke.

He point up to the sky eastward. "Look."

From the east, several little dots headed in their direction. At first, the company did not know what to make of them, but as they neared, that the flying things were every imaginable color of the rainbow became clear. At last, they were discernable as the Pegasi of Dream Castle.

"Hey, guys," Firefly greeted them. "Wow. Looks like the mountain did a number of you. Are you all alright?"

"Ai, all but Blake came out with any serious wounds," Frederick called back. "And hail, the rest of our Pegasus Pastels of Dream Castle. I am Lord Frederick. You have already met my assistant, Megan. This is Clyde, Ashei, Christopher, and Mark. Blake is the one lying wounded here."

The Pegasi made quick introductions before leading the party the rest of the way out of the mountain.

C

"NOOOOO! No No! No," Hydia roared.

The three observed as their intruders successfully escaped their mountain traps and finally were led to safety by the Pastel ponies.

Hydia leaned over the cauldron, gripping it hard enough to make her hands bleed. She breathed heavily in and out holding in a great rage as her lips turned up into a snarl.

"Girls."

"Ye…yes, Hydia?"

"Bring me the spell book. This is the first time in centuries anyone dared to come to our mountain and successfully crossed. That horrible little Pegasus is the one responsible for this. She will be made to pay! It will be a lesson hard learned, but she will learn fear us. We have work to do, girls."

"Yes, Hydia," Reeka and Draggle both replied, smiling nervously.

For once, they remembered to call their mother Hydia. There was something off enough about her latest behavior to warrant no messing around.

* * *

The dragonriders zipped through the sky in the direction of Dream Valley. They would be there by the time the sun began to set. The edges of Scorpan's lips twitched. His mind struggled to put together a nonviolent plan to get that spell record Tirac had ordered him to retrieve. Yes. He would try to reason with the Pastels first. He would only order his men to raid to the castle as the last resort. No matter how he ran the scenario through his mind, he did not see a good end to negotiations.

* * *

"Andhereweare," Whizzer exclaimed as the party reached grassy land once more. "Thecastleisjustthatway."

"…Right," Frederick said. "Come again?"

"You'll arrive at Dream Castle southeast of here following us," Winder Whistler translated.

"ThatswhatIsaid!"

The final leg of the journey to Dream Castle was uneventful, something Frederick and company as grateful for. It was shortly before sunset when they arrived. A beautiful pearl white castle with red roofing came into view as they crossed over one final bluff.

Before it was field large open field. A few colorful bits and pieces remained of the festival the Pastels _had_ been preparing for. Alas, they took down everything and brought it back within their stone walls after the attack.

"Just a little more, Blake, and you can relax on a bed in some quest room," Mark assured his companion.

"Milord, is everyone alright," Megan called from the wall as the group crossed the drawbridge.

"Indeed. Just some minor scratches for the most part. Blake received the worse of it, but it expected to recover," Frederick answered.

"Your horses can will have all the rest, food, and water they need out back in the garden," Wind Whistler announced. "We, on the other hand, have much to discuss."

Later, in the dining hall. Seven humans and about thirty Pastels sat together and ate and spoke. Frederick, Megan, Clyde, Mark, Blake, Ashei, and Christopher had cleaned up for the dinner. First, introductions were in order.

"And those are all our names," Galaxy finished.

"How many total live here," Frederick asked, filling his plate.

"Well, this is all of us minus the four the dragonriders took."

"Just four," Clyde asked.

"That was what I said," Megan replied.

What is going on here," Blake asked. "I thought Tirac had come for you all. Yet only four are gone. Taken. Now he just leaves you alone. Our mission was to stop that madman from creating an army of Familiars."

"Familiars? What are you talking about," Posey asked.

"He refers to the fact that we were created by magic to be as we are," Paradise answered. "Any being or creature made with magic can easily be altered into something else if you can figure out their magical make-up very easily. It's easily and more efficient just steal some other wizard's creation and remake it into your own."

"Yes, it was Magi Christopher here who brought this possibility to our attention when Firefly met with my brother to discuss rendering aid to Dream Castle," Frederick spoke. "It would seem our initial guess was incorrect. However, even taking four Pastels is troubling news as he must have some purpose."

"Well, we did find out a little about him from Mr. Moochic, if that helps," Bowtie said.

"Oh, yeah, that absent-minded gnome you trade with that Firefly told me about," Megan chimed in.

"Yep, that's him," Applejack nodded. "He said Tirac has the Element of Darkness and we gave us a Vessel of Light to hold the Element of Light in to stop him."

Frederick raised a brow in interest.

"This gnome, this Moochic said that," Frederick asked, leaning forward. "I also theorized that he possessed the Dark Element, but I've never been able to confirm it. How did he come to this conclusion?"

Several ponies shrugged.

"We haven't the slightest," Wind Whistler said. "However, he's never been wrong. Magic and sage knowledge are his expertise in spite of himself. He has never incorrectly identified any curse or enchantment that we required assistance in dealing with and he always knows how to remedy the situation. So as far as we Pastels are concerned, if the Moochic says Tirac wields the Dark Element, then it is the truth."

"So how can we find the Light Magic and use it against him," Clyde asked.

"Simple, we find someone with blood of the Continent of Light to obtain it."

"Obtain it," Christopher asked.

"Yes, the Ancients discovered a bypass to having to learn it. Anyone of their blood can wield the Element. Whoever can, can open this Vessel to and touch the Element to place it inside and then command it as they see fit," Twilight spoke.

She stood and let the Vessel slide from her horn onto the table. The object appeared to be a simple round, white locket. It would split down the center with the hinges on either side where it attached to the chain necklace.

"The Ancients figured out how to gather Light into an Ore and place them in one of these. Anyone of their kingdom could control it. They managed to design it that way."

"Goodness, the power of a raw and condensed Element in the palm of the hand of anyone they gave it to and without having to learn discipline to use it," Christopher muttered. "No wonder both nations ended up destroying themselves."

Then it dawned on the Magi.

"Vessels…"

"Magi Christopher?"

"As you know, milord, the power of any given Element is unlimited in and of itself, but any given Vessel, like a Mage, can only wield so much of it before the levels of concentration they have to reach exhaust them. There are ways to increase one's output of magic. Witch weed potion, wands, staffs, scepters, and…magical beasts."

"Like Familiars," Mark asked.

"Yes, military and combat are just one of many uses for them. He could also reconstruct the four he took into additional Vessels from which the Element of Darkness can flow from. He would be able to increase his output by four times the power he could bring forth alone. You only need a few Familiars to do that. I cannot, of course, confirm this for certain, but the facts do add up."

"But why," Blake asked. "He's never had any problem razing whole lands to the ground with what he has before."

"Then he may have another reason," Christopher responded.

"Hmm," Galaxy hummed. "So the plot thickens."

"Well, no matter the reason. He must be stopped," Frederick said. "If this White Vessel can offer up that opportunity, then I'm all for it."

"You cannot honestly believe this nonsense," Blake laughed.

"Well," Christopher replied. "No one has ever been able to find a singular answer behind why the Light and Dark lands fell. All we know is that, as of this forth-coming Summer Solstice, a full thousand years will have gone by since a great cataclysm ripped their foundations asunder and the Ancients fled and scattered. They say a massive and uncontrolled magnitude of Dark power was what brought it."

"Refresh my memory," Gusty said. "How did the fall of the two continents happen again?"

"Dark power erupted from the Dark Continent, Umbrae, and it covered all the skies for three days, but that power was wild and uncontrolled. It ruined Umbrae in its wake and shattered the Light Continent as the wild magicks lashed out against the lands below. On the third day, the magicks had finally subsided and the sun could be seen in the skies above again. None of our modern wizards and magicians have been able to calculate how they could possibly have obtained enough power to make that possible.

"But highly advanced Vessels containing raw Element ore just waiting to be commanded by anyone it was given to would bring forth impressive power, but it still wouldn't quite do it, I would not think," Christopher continued. "No Element is so powerful that it can blanket Eoland and render all other magicks helpless against it unless another force was at work."

"Another force," Blake said skeptically. "What force could be greater than legions of mages wielding one of the two most powerful Elements in cooperation with just as many non-users firing raw Element out of a locket?"

"Well, firstly, it would be extremely difficult to condense raw Element into form that can be safely picked up and loaded into a Vessel like ammunition. We have the formula to do it successfully, but no one has ever pulled it off. So even if Umbrae and Lumina were ultra-advanced, they could only construct a few. Then I have stated, no Element is so all-powerful that it could cover the skies, let alone for days, on its own. It has been commonly accepted that another force was at work on that day… on the… Summer… Solstice…"

"Christopher…?"

The wiry little magic looked as though he had just has an epiphany. He sat pondered with his fingers to his chin for a moment.

"Christopher," Frederick called again, louder.

"Ah! Oh, forgive me, milord. I just had a terrifying thought."

Frederck blinked. Then it clicked at what point Christopher had trailed off.

"You think that perhaps the phenomenon aided in causing the Cataclysm, or, The Three Days of Dark, will occur again."

"Perhaps," Christopher answered. "Tirac has only his own power, so the added strength of four new Vessels from which to channel the Darkness could recreate the event his ancestors caused if the unknown factor made a return. Naturally, this is all pure conjecture. Though you must admit that the dates, rules of magic, the means, and the events all match if that Vessel is genuine."

Silence fell over the room.

"So… what, an eternal blanket of black covering the sky overhead," Lickitysplit asked, dubiously.

"You're kidding, right," Shady said.

"I know not," Christopher replied again. "I know only the rules of magic I have lived by my entire life."

"Well," Frederick shrugged, "Here goes nothing…or perhaps, everything."

The young lord picked up the locket-like Vessel. He rolled it over in his hands checking for a lock quickly, before attempting to pull it open. Nothing happened. It remained firmly closed. He sighed, disappointed. Obviously, the blood of the Light Continent did not flow in him. He passed to the next person, Clyde. This wielded the same result. Then Ashei, then Mark, then Blake, and finally, Christopher. All failed.

"Hmm," Christopher hummed.

He looked over at Megan sitting next to Frederick. He walked over and handed it to her.

"Try it, girl."

Megan slowly accepted it from the mage and looked around uncertainly as all eyes were on her. She positioned it in her hands and pulled. It opened.

"Interesting," Christopher said quietly.

Megan began to breathe raggedly. All that she could think of is that using the Element of Light now fell to her.

"No," she muttered.

She stood up apprehensively, letting the trinket fall onto the table and stepped away. She looked up at the crowd again.

"I… I…"

"What's up, Meg," Firefly asked.

She stared at the young girl intently.

"You…you expect me to fight Tirac?"

"Well, you did manage to open the locket," Wind Whistler spoke. "If we have a deadline of the Summer Solstice, then we may not have any other options."

"Hey, whoa," Galaxy interjected. "Don't put that kind of pressure on her."

"Yeah, not cool, Wind Whistler," Gusty said.

Frederick stood and walked over to the girl. He knelt in front of her as she wiped away a tear. He wore an understanding expression at the child's fear.

"Forgive me, milord, but I'm just no hero. I also know nothing about using magic."

"I know, Megan. I know. It would be too cruel to ask a child to do this for us. We at least need to find an Element Ore to fill the Vessel. Would you be willing to help do that at least?"

He turned to the rest of the room with a stern look.

"We will ask no more than that," he said to the onlookers.

He turned back to her and lord and servant exchanged a long stare.

"Yes, milord, I will help you that much."

"Thank you very much, Megan," Frederick said.

He patted the girl on the shoulder giving his best smile. He then turned to the Pastels.

"Alright, did this Moochic say where we could find the ore?"

"The Goblin's Forest," Medley said. "It's Northeast of here. We know the way."

Frederick was about to speak again when a ringing was heard in the air.

"The alarm," Moondancer cried, rearing. "Something's coming!"

"Alarm," Blake asked. "All the ponies are here."

"Magic. Galaxy and Gusty set it so that any disturbances in the air bigger than a horseback human would set it off," Wind Whistler said as the Pastels crowded out of the room

Lord and Specialists drew their weapons and followed the mob to the upper levels of the castle. They proceeded through a hall and up a slight of stairs until they reached the roof. Dragonriders filled the skies in the valley before the castle.

A battle had come to Dream Castle.


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Company

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Strange Company**

"Does this castle have any defenses," Clyde asked.

"Uh, no, in all the time we've been here we've never been attacked by anyone a little unicorn magic or dive-bombing Pegasi wouldn't subdue," Paradise answered.

"Is there any way out of here aside the front gate then," Mark questioned.

"Yeah, the back door, but no one uses it because that goes straight into the forest out back. Plus, it's hard to open because it was made to look like the rest of the curtain wall surrounding the castle."

"We make our exit through that door, now," Clyde ordered.

The Huntsman went back into the castle followed by the other three Specialists, heading downstairs.

"What should we do," Gusty asked.

"Buy time," Blake said over his shoulder.

The dragonriders landed in the valley, but did not advance right away.

"Wait until my signal," Scorpan ordered.

He lightly snapped the reigns and his dragon started forward towards the front gates. When he was about fifteen feet shy of the moat, he pulled the dragon to stop. He looked up and saw the frightened stares of the ponies looking down at him.

"Greetings, Pastel ponies of Dream Valley, I, Scorpan, General of the 1st Company of Dragonriders, have returned to discuss a pressing matter with you."

"Just what pressing matter requires you to bring an army with you? Have you come for the rest of us," Galaxy asked.

"No, my…master, will not be requiring anymore Pastels. What he requires… Are your creator's magic scrolls and journals, specifically the ones pertaining to your creation. So if you could just hand them over, my men and I will be on our way once again."

When no answer came after a moment, he called up to them:

"Listen, time is short, no one here today has any time to stall, if…"

He was interrupted by the drawbridge lowering and one of the double doors of the front gate pulling open just a bit. Ah, they were sending one of their own out to treat with him like before, of course, the goatman was thinking. Then something happened that took him completely by surprise. A red headed man in armor, followed by a blonde girl in green civilian traveling clothes emerged, instead of the Pastels he was expecting.

"Hail, General Scorpan," the man said pleasantly.

The man seemed to be completely unaffected by the twenty foot winged four-legged reptile ridden by a goatman before him. The girl, however, just stared daggers into him.

"Hail," the goatman said back somewhat haltingly.

"Ah, I can see our presence has you a bit surprised. Well, I am Lord Frederick of Dongard, second son of the reigning noble, Lord David. Please do forgive my sudden intrusion, but I convinced our humble hosts to let me handle the negotiations."

"No offense taken, but you are a few good days east of your home, young Lord Frederick," Scorpan replied as he slid off the dragon's back.

He bowed respectfully at Frederick, who returned the gesture with a slight bow of his own.

"Yes, it has been an interesting last few days, indeed. Now, the spell lay-out to create colorful little ponies as a requirement for a conquering warlord's campaign. That is even more interesting, and he sent his most successful general all the way out here to get them. Call me curious, but what on The Maker's green Eoland could he possibly want with that?"

Scorpan swallowed. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He had not been told to stay quiet, but he wasn't sure it would be in anyone's best interest for them to know of the coming darkness that would soon sweep the land.

"You needn't answer," Frederick said. "We already know the Pastels were constructed and how much easier it is just to steal some other enchanter's creation to alter to your own wishes."

Frederick briefly glanced at the army behind Scorpan, seeing about three hundred strong.

"One of our mages already inspected the spell glyph for these Pastels. He called 'unlike anything he has ever seen before'."

Immediately, Scorpan was reminded of Tirac's own reaction to the glyphs.

"I was never actually told why, but that would make sense. While I have no doubt that he would eventually fully decipher the glyph himself, just retrieving the spell journal simplifies matters," Scorpan replied. "Our job is to retrieve them no matter the cost."

"Even if you have to tear this place apart brick by brick?"

"…Yes, Lord Frederick."

"Very well, my assistant and I will return and I will do what I can to convince the Pastels to turn over the materials you request. Come along, Megan."

"Monster," Megan muttered hatefully at Scorpan before following Frederick inside.

_"More than you know, child,"_ Scorpan thought back, sighing.

He watched them reenter the castle. Sighing again, he climbed back onto the dragon's saddle and rode back to his subordinates.

"They have an hour. If the materials we seek have not been given to us by then, we will invade."

His men cheered at the sound of this, eager for battle.

"Silence! Restrain yourselves and harm no one unless you have to. We will take the castle and search it. Nothing more is to be done."

"Why do you have us hold back so, sir? They are the enemy…"

"They have done nothing to warrant any of this, yet we attack them anyway," Scorpan shot back. "This is not an army of armored soldiers. They're defenseless Pastels living otherwise simple lives. We invade them regardless. There is no honor in this."

"They could be planning something, sir."

"Planning what? The castle had no back gate, as we confirmed last time. They have nowhere to go except out that front gate."

"What about that man, sir? They obviously went to find help."

"I would have received word of an army heading East, leaving Dongard. That would not happen right now. Dongard is weakening and will soon be ready to fall. They cannot spare a single soldier of their main army. If anything, Lord Frederick, the man I spoke with likely only came with a few."

* * *

"So is everyone on the same caravan of thought here," Blake asked, scratching his chin.

The Specialists observed the army formed in front of the castle from the woods out back of Dream Castle.

"Indeed, a full on assault out in the field would be suicide," Clyde muttered. "Our best chance of doing any good would be to get those dragonriders within the castle walls where they can't move so well."

"After we have had the Pastels evacuate, of course," Mark added.

"Yes, the fewer non-combatants the better," Clyde replied.

The Huntsman took something out from his satchel. It appeared to be another small bomb bag.

"Really, Clyde, I don't think throwing a few bombs here and there are going to solve our problems, especially not in the closed quarters of that castle," Blake smirked.

"This is no bomb bag, my associate. This is wyrm bait."

"Worm bait," Mark asked.

"Think of it like catnip to dragons' cats or blood in the water to dragons' sharks," Ashei explained. "Only the best rider with the best trained dragon can keep control of their ride once this has been misted into the air."

"Exactly," Clyde smiled. "The best chance of overcoming an enemy with vastly superior numbers is to add the element of chaos to blindside them. When we received our briefing, I knew there was a chance of this happening, so I brought this along just in case."

"Is there anything you did not prepare for," Blake quipped. "When we head North to Tirac's castle, we might encounter some Wild Poseys just after we cross the Crystal Desert. Have any Posey's Bane bagged?"

"Present and accounted for," Clyde said, pulling out a box of it.

Mark suppressed a laugh, then added:

"Of course, getting past the troll manning the bridge about partway through the desert will be an even earlier obstacle."

"That is quite alright. We have this," Clyde answered.

He pulled out a sheaved dagger.

"This belonged to the first king of the first united Yeti nation in the snowy wastes of Crystallus. It will freeze the blood of its victim, one of a kind and worth a king's ransom. I kept it in case we ever needed to barter with a collector of rare treasures. The weaselly Duke I took this from the still warm hands of was attempting was going to copy its design to launch an attack on one of Dongard's allies. The Maker only knows how he got it, himself."

* * *

"Alright, we have an hour," Frederick told the Pastels. "I want everyone out that back door and into the woods. Now just in case we need something to bargain with, where did your Olivia keep her records and custom spells?"

"I have them," Christopher replied, holding up a thick leather-bound book.

"I thought it important we had it with us," Wind Whistler said.

"Are we going to be alright," Ember asked Twilight.

"Yes, little one. Don't worry."

"But can't the dragons burn down the forest?"

"I do not think it will come to that," Frederick replied. "The General did not seem to want to truly hurt anyone. He was more than willing to bargain and did not appear to even have a remote fondness for his lord, Tirac, at all."

"I still think him beastly for waging war in Firefly and everyone else here, milord," Megan said bluntly and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, what a jerk," Firefly piped in.

"Life isn't so simple all the time," Galaxy said. "Alright, let's get organized and head out."

"Indeed," Frederick murmured. "Megan, torches and flint."

"Yes, milord."

Megan fished a couple of unlit wood torches and the lighting materials from her pack as Frederick took the journal from Christopher.

"If worse comes to worse we can just threaten to burn this tome."

"A bluff," Christopher smirked.

"Well it would be the only thing we'd have left if those Specialists fail," Gusty said.

About ten minutes later, Pastels were pouring out the rear secret exit when the Specialists had returned. They stopped and allowed the flow of all the colors of the rainbow to step past before they attempted to reenter the structure. Last out came Frederick, Megan, and Christopher.

"What is our situation, milord," Clyde asked.

"We have an hour. They have come for this."

Frederick held up the tome.

"And that is," Blake asked.

"Their creator's spell journal, apparently Christopher is not the only one who found their spell glyph difficult to decipher. If all else fails, this will stand between us and potential harm."

"Excellent. We have a plan, and we need him," Ashei pointed at Christopher.

The four Specialists walked back into the castle, taking Christopher with them.

"Hey, you guys gonna need any help," Firefly asked.

"Probably, but…" Clyde started.

"Great! How can I help?"

"I think I will assist as well," Winder Whistler added.

"You could always use an extra helping of magic," Twilight said.

"But…but, Twilight," Ember said, looking pitiful.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Ember. Go with the others and I'll help Mr. Christopher," Twilight responded pleasantly.

"Alright, you can help," Clyde said. "Only a portion of the dragonriders will touch down inside the castle walls. When I give the signal, I want to distract the still skyward ones."

"Understood," Wind Whistler said.

Thus five humans and Twilight went inside to prepare for battle from the ground. Firefly and Wind Whistler went about organizing the Pegasi to fly when need be.

"Hey, Ember, come on," Megan called.

The little filly looked worriedly back at the castle as the others made for the forest.

"Ember," Megan called again.

After the foal still did not move, she went over to her.

"Hey, there little one, what is the matter," Megan asked quietly.

She got on her knees and tapped the little foal's shoulder to get her attention.

"Twilight might…might get hurt," Ember said, tearfully.

"She went out before to the Moochic's. She will be fine."

"The dragons weren't here before."

The hour passed and Scorpan's men grew impatient with each passing minute of it. At last the sixty minutes passed, and no one emerged from Dream Castle with the journal in hand, or hoof. Scorpan sighed, knowing that the time had come for action.

"Sir."

"Yes, I know," Scorpan grumbled.

He gestured for the attack begin.

"Just charge in a frontal attack formation, and remember, move only to capture and immobilize. Only kill if you absolutely have to."

His dragonriders snapped the reigns and flew right at the castle at full speed. The dragons flew over the outer wall and the front line landed in the empty courtyard.

"Come on out, little ponies. We promise we won't hurt you."

"Much," another added.

Cue chuckles from all around. The moment soon passed as they were met with no sign of resistance.

"So, what now? General said not to destroy the castle."

"Well, open one of the doors! They have to be hiding in there, somewhere."

"If only you were so fortunate," an unfamiliar voice said.

"That didn't sound like…"

Christopher appeared atop the keep. With a quick chant and Christopher threw a small opened bag up, misting the air with its liquid contents. With a gesture of his hand, the substance scattered all over and the wizard retreated back into the castle.

"What…" one of them questioned.

He was interrupted by the dragons on the ground suddenly rearing and piercing the air with their wail while the one above began to fly erratically. In an instant, a horde of the flying beasts were in a frenzy and tearing at each other, and their riders. Utter chaos broke out. Maimed wyrms fell to the ground, dragons ripped asunder by their fellow flyer, and riders utterly obliterated. A few riders managed to reign their otherwise frenzied steeds under control and fled the site of the violence.

"Steady boy," Scorpan said. "Steady, Pyros."

He pulled at the reigns and gave his dragon's neck a rub, speaking soothingly to it. He knew not what came over his dragons of his army, but he knew he had to get this under control. The few that had remained in control returned to his side.

"Sir, the wyrms have gone mad. A wizard appeared before us and strayed the area with a red liquid."

"Wyrm bait," Scorpan muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Save whom you can, soldiers."

Scorpan took off with his remaining men towards the now dying chaos. In an instant, the ranks of the dragonriders had diminished considerably. A wyrm moved to subdue another by diving from above and holding it. The wyrm's bait was wearing off, so the task was more much easier. By the time, the frenzy was only, of the three hundred Scorpan had brought with him was now down to dozens. He had another ten thousand back at the home base, but nevertheless, this loss was not going to look good no matter how successful he was from this point on.

"Alright, men, now be ready for anyone who dares show their face. Higgins, you and your remaining men give us support from the air. The rest of us will descend into the courtyard."

"Yes, sir…" Higgins began to say.

Then his dragon shrieked in agony and fell to the earth below. Scorpan was able to spot the arrow that had lodged itself in its eye before his subordinating officer began to plummet. One of his troopers was able to catch the man, but they were unable to save the dragon which fell lifelessly onto a pile of other carcasses in the moat below.

Immediately, the riders raised the heads of their wyrms out of shot of the unknown archer below. Scorpan looked down a saw that the walls and courtyard were now occuptied by a small band of humans. There were about five of them in all.

"Same plan as before. Attack!"

About a dozen dragons swooped down towards the band below them.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Christopher muttered.

"We do," Clyde responded.

The first dragon down came for the Huntsman. It lunged low with its teeth and claws for him. He leapt over its talons and ran up its front leg. The wyrm attempted to bite at him, but was met with a knife to the eye. It recoiled in agony as Clyde zipped past and ended its rider before using the reins to swing around to the ground below its neck and slicing its jugular. He then dived away as it fell dead.

One landed and made for Christopher. The mage swung his staff just in the nick of time to send a block of ice its way, derailing its attack. He then retreated back into the castle while the wyrm and rider readied another attack, but was able to get away quickly enough.

One swiped its claws at Ashei. She stepped out of the way and pricked its clawed hand with her sword. It withdrew its hand and swung with its tail. She jumped over the blow and the ducked the next. She shield caught an arrow from its rider. Finally, it lunged forth with its mouth open. What it and its rider did not anticipate was the lady knight leaping forward into its jaws and plunging her blade into its brain. She let herself fall out in the split second its jaws opened to maximum screeching in pain before they clamped shut and the thing fell over on its side. Its rider stumbled to his feet and charged her. Their blades met.

He swung his one-handed long sword in a solid but rigid fashion, showing his youth. She blocked with her shield and made a stab for him. He parried and counterstriked, but was blocked with her shield again. A dragon landed behind Ashei and made a dive for her. She fell to the ground and let it fly over her, instead of tackling her attacker and crushing him to death.

One of the riders from above had his ride aiming a shot of fire breath down upon the humans. Suddenly, something violet zipped past him almost knocking him off his saddle, and would have, if he wasn't strapped on. Suddenly, the skyward dragons were being buzzed and Pegasi.

"Take this," Whizzer shouted.

She spun in the air and bucked the front of the helmet of one of the riders, bending it over his face enough that couldn't see or remove the helmet without help. The blow also knocked him senseless.

Higgins took chase of Firefly, but she flew circles around him even as he pursued her. She spun around to face him and stuck out her tongue. Enraged, he drove his wyrm into a dive at her but she shot out of the way. He landed on the courtyard below rather roughly

He was almost felled by an arrow fired by Mark. Snapping the reigns harshly, he roared for his dragon to kill him. They were almost upon the man when an unknown force sent his ride off course and almost into the curtain wall. He looked up and saw a unicorn pastel with pink fur and a purple and light mane casting something at him. His dragon stomped the earth hard, regaining control and jumped towards the little unicorn.

Twilight whinnied and retreated, narrowly avoiding being smashed like an insect. The stone wall rumbled as the angered rider and steed smashed a hole into it where she had just been standing. Then the wyrm leapt up and followed after her like a cat over a narrow surface.

"Twilight," a shrill voice yelled.

"E-Ember?"

The impetuous little filly had reentered the castle, worried for her mother figure's safety. She dashed out onto the curtain wall. She recoiled in fear at the dragon pursuing Twilight.

"Ember, stop," Megan shouted, emerging onto the second story behind the filly.

She had been unable to catch the filly once she had bolted back into the structure. Behind Megan, a breathless Frederick came out a second later, pursuing his assistant. He was here to catch his assistant and stop her from entering the fray, but carrying Olivia's tome had made it difficult for him.

"Fetch," Higgins pointed to the Ember.

In an instant, Twilight saw a shadow fall over her. She looked up and witnessed, almost in slow motion, as the dragon flew over her and at Ember. The little filly had no time to react and she was in the jaws of the dragon in an instant. She whinnied and cried and struggled to no avail. It had her.

"Ember, no! You wouldn't…" Twilight began.

"I would," Higgins said firmly.

He looked at Frederick who had come to a dead stop not ten feet from him. An enraged Megan took a swing at the great wyrm before her, but she was backhanded aside from it. It sent her head over heels and eventually over the side of the railed wall into the courtyard.

"Megan," Frederick cried out.

He attempted to ran to her, but was blocked by Higgins. With a light push from one of the dragon's forearms, he was knocked to the ground and Olivia's journal landed next him.

Scorpan heard a scream and looked up. He saw the girl from earlier falling to the cobblestone ground of the courtyard below. He pulled on the reigns disengaged himself and his wyrm from their fight with Clyde. A quick jump and he caught the girl. The scared child was too deeply in shock to push Scorpan away as he held her in his arms.

Clyde stood nearby, ready to attack or be attacked but reframed from doing anything but watching. He observed Scorpan carry Megan over to the door Christopher had retreated through earlier and set her down where she could flee the battle quickly. Wordlessly, Megan raced inside again.

"Awfully big book you got there, milord," the officer said to Frederick. "I'll wager it's what we came for. Hand it over without a fuss and I won't have my wyrm here chomp the little one."

Higgins pointed to the journal next to the noble. "Fetch."

Frederick did not react when the wyrm extended a single claw and dragged the tome across the ground closer to it. It picked the book up and gave it to Higgins. The man opened the journal and skimmed a few pages, making sure.

"Alright, now release the little one," Frederick said, trying to sound authoritative.

Higgins just smirked and clicked his tongue once. The wyrm raised its head and twisted its neck around until its maw was close enough to drop Ember into Higgins's lap. Ember briefly struggled, but soon became too petrified to move as Higgins snapped the saddle reigns and took to the sky.

"We have it, General. We have it. We can return victorious!"

"To the skies, men," Scorpan ordered.

The remaining dragonriders took to the skies.

"Hold," Clyde called.

Scorpan looked at the Huntsman he had been tangling with for the last several minutes.

"Hold," the goatman asked.

"Yes? Mind if I ask a question, one soldier to another," Clyde asked.

"I suppose," Scorpan replied, uncertain of what this man wanted.

"Between capturing four Pastels without harming a soul and giving your enemy every grace you can afford, you seem less and less like a servant of Tirac of Conqueror. Why do you serve him," Clyde inquired.

Scorpan chuckled bitterly.

"In this life, soldier, we are either born kings or pawns. I just had the misfortunate of being placed on Tirac's board," Scorpan explained.

The goatman and his wyrm took off and soon vanished into the distance.

"Ember! Ember," Twilight cried, grieved as she entered the courtyard. "Oh, Ember. You silly filly. Why did you come here?"

"What is this about the little one," Ashei asked.

"Oh, she suddenly showed up when I was being chased by one of the dragons. That horrible rider caught her and used her to take the journal from Frederick."

"What? What was our lord… Well, that explains how they got the journal," Blake muttered.

"Forgive me, my friends," Frederick said, descending a flight from the second floor. "Twas my failing. Megan. Where is Megan?"

"I am here, milord," Megan ran up to him and bowed.

"Megan, but how can this be?"

"You can thank the good General for that," Clyde answered. "I saw him catch her and take her to safety."

"How did they get the journal, Lord Frederick," Mark asked.

"I pursued Megan who pursued the foal into the castle. I did not think… We stumbled upon the battle that had come up to the second floor. The rider knocked Megan and me about. She fell over the side while I merely was pushed onto my back. He used the foal as leverage to take the journal from me. I should have just left it out in the woods, but when I witnessed Megan rushing back here I followed my first instinct to catch up and stop her. I… have failed us all."

"Hardly," Ashei said bluntly. "Tirac would probably have discovered the secrets of the spell that created them eventually. Now we just lack a a single moment to spare."

"I would have to concur," Christopher spoke. "We have an Element to rediscover. We should reconvene with the Pastels and decide who will do that."

"Indeed," Clyde nodded. "Feel not think too lowly of yourself, milord. You bought us an hour to prepare. One mistake does not undo the rest of your deeds."

Blake said nothing, silently blaming the lord, but deciding to avoid conflict for once.

Later, the ponies and the humans met in the woods to discuss things.

"Oh, Ember," Firefly shook her head.

"What did that dumb filly think she was doing, anyway," Gusty asked.

"Oh, you know how she is. Always jumping into things without a thought to caution," Twilight said glumly.

"Ember is the least of our problems presently," Wind Whistler cut in. "Their forces will return to Dream Valley whether for retribution for what happened today or do enslave us all. One way or the other, it just isn't safe at Dream Castle right now and it won't be until Tirac falls."

"Wind Whistler is right," Galaxy added.

She had cut in before Twilight could argue.

"Alright, everyone, any pony not going to assist Megan in getting the Element needs to head for the Moochic's tomorrow," the ruby unicorn said. "So we need to choose quickly."

"Well, I'm the one who brought Freddie, Meg, and everyone here in the first place," Firefly said. "I can't exactly back away from danger now. Heh, danger's my life, anyway."

She trotted over next to Megan and sat down.

"Any pony else?"

"I will go," Wind Whistler said, joining Firefly's said.

"That does double for me," Bowtie said.

"Like I can back out after that display," Applejack muttered.

She planted herself next to Firefly, who chuckled.

"I have to help save Ember," Twilight said.

"If Firefly is going, so am I," Medley said.

"Hey, you can't take just _one_ unicorn," Gusty announced proudly. "We'll kick their tails into the middle of next millennium!"

"Any pony else," Galaxy asked.

None.

"Alright, every pony follows me to the Moochic's tomorrow," Galaxy said.

"So someone's going to have to either take turns walking or some unlucky horse is going to be carrying a double load the entire trip. Megan can ride one of the Pastels," Clyde muttered.

Ashei hummed absently in response.

The two groups had since returned to the castle to spend one final night indoors and to prepare for tomorrow's journey. The humans organized their remaining supplies while the sun's rays still graced the day.

"Milord," Megan said timidly.

Frederick looked to the girl.

"Yes, Megan."

"Well, I know you said that you were not going to push defeating Tirac on me, but… These lands… East of our Cursed Mountain and South of the Crystal Desert, they're all a big blank spot on our maps. The witches and the harshness of the desert both made sure of that. This is the first time anyone has ever entered these lands in centuries…"

"Yes," Frederick said.

He was quite unsure where she was going with this.

"…Where are we going to find another descendant of the Continent of Light to use this?"

She held out her hand, showing him the locket in her palm.

"We will think of something, Megan, or are you volunteering?"

The girl looked down, visibly very unsure and scared.

"I…"

She paused, before looking at him again.

"I have some evening chores to do."

Frederick just put his hands on his hips as he watched ran off to busy herself before bed.

"You know, she is right," Blake said.

"Perhaps," Frederick replied.

He looked down at Blake where he sat leaning against the curtain wall around the castle as Christopher switched out his bandages with fresh ones.

"There now, Blake. Just another few weeks of my treatments and your battered arm will be as good as new," Christopher said confidently.

He smiled reassuringly at the Specialist who just scowled through the pain.

"Really," Blake asked Frederick. "Why do you not just command her? She is your assistant…"

"She is a child," Frederick said forcefully. "She is also not a soldier."

"No, but she is the only person who can use the Element that we know of. That puts her close enough to being a soldier in my book."

"That girl a lot of guts," Christopher put in. "She stood up to a dragon bare-handed, which is more than I did with all my magic, and this time, her answer was not a straight out 'no'. If I might be so bold, milord, we could just give her some time to find her courage."

"Just what time to do you think we have, Magi. The Conqueror's power and influence spreads and grows each passing day as he gains more ground in his conquest," Blake asked skeptically.

"War is the realm of adults," Frederick said. "I will not ask this task of a child. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go help Mark and Wind Whistler map our route."

He turned and left the company of the wizard and assassin.

"The Goblin's Forest is where we will find the ruins and hopefully, the Element's, location according to the Moochic. The forest is about a week's journey Northeast of here," Wind Whistler said to Mark.

The archer and the Pegasus were in the meeting hall. The Pastels had brought out a map of the lands South of the Crystal Desert

"Goblins, huh. Now that will be a problem. Getting in without fighting off a whole band of them trying to rob or cook us will be the real trick," Mark commented.

He traced his hand along the path on the map, mentally noting down the path they would be taking.

"It's even worse than that," Wind Whistler replied. "They are not presently led by a traditional goblin Chieftain. A felinian witch named Catrina seized control when she killed their previous leader. You keep what you kill in goblin society, you know. She's known to be shrewd, clever, and cruel. She's had them setting a stronghold there for quite some time and has them trained and moving almost like an army instead of a mere rabble. So far, there have been steel shipment robberies along with many other non-survival based thefts conducted by them since she has taken over."

Mark raised a brow.

"Oh? So they do not just ambush what they need to survive anymore?"

"I'm afraid not. We will have to be very careful once there. In fact, they haven't attempted petty theft for food since I was a foal. She may have organized a form of ranching for them within the forest, itself, so that they can focus all of their marauding skills on larger targets."

"This assignment just gets better and better… You know, for a race of rainbow colored ponies that talk, fly, and perform magic, you certainly live in a dangerous land."

Whistler actually dropped her usually dead serious expression and giggled slightly.

"Well, the local safety hazards don't usually pile up all at once like this," she said.

"I would hope not, for your sakes," Mark remarked.

"Back to topic, however, since her priorities are just a might higher than goblins', I hope that if it comes to it that we can reason with her," Wind Whistler explained.

"I see. There might be a chance, then."

A knock at the door got their attention. Frederick entered, looking somewhat in ill mood.

"Well, has our route been plotted out yet," the noble asked.

"Yes, milord, we just finished," Mark said.

He showed the noble the course.

"According to Wind Whistler, it will take about a week getting there."

"Excellent. Good work, Mark," Frederick said.

He read the spot on the map.

"The Goblin's Forest… So now our real problems once there with the ruffians inhabiting that territory," Frederick muttered.

"Let Whistler tell you about their current Chief, Catrina," Mark said.

"Catrina? Sounds felinian," the young lord said.

Later that evening, once all had retired for the night, Megan still lied in bed fully awake. She turned the locket given to her over in her hands. Every fiber of her body did not want to face Tirac on the coming Longest Day. Yet, deep in her heart, she started to suspect that any choice in the matter may soon be taken from her. Putting the locket on the dresser beside her, she turned over and tried to go to sleep. Many sleepless hours for the hay-haired child passed as she curled up and tearfully wished she were back home in her own bed, and not for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9: North to Darkness

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I own a car, but believe me, Hasbro, you don't want it.

**Chapter Nine:**

**North to Darkness**

Higgins grunted in pain as he was slammed against a stone wall by Scorpan. The goatman held his neck almost tightly enough to choke, almost. Higgins dared to make eye contact and saw absolute fury in his General's. He knew why the outburst had happened. That little filly he had abducted from the castle was the cause of this confrontation.

"Explain yourself, soldier," Scorpan hissed.

"I was just doing my duty, sir," Higgins said with a strained voice. "I got the book. The foal was just a little insurance for our safe exit. So many of us already fell yesterday."

Scorpan's eyes narrowed and he snarled at his subordinate. However, he released him. Higgins staggered forward rubbing his throat and coughed a bit.

"You are dismissed, Higgins, but if you ever pull anything like this again, I will have you demoted and it will be a long time in the cells for you."

"Yes, sir," Higgins glowered.

Scorpan looked down at the little Pastel cowering in the corner. He took a step towards her and reached out a hand. She just crawled under a desk in response. Placing his hands on his hips, Scorpan wondered what could be done that wouldn't involve further scarring the poor thing for life.

"Can I be of assistance, sir," one of his subordinates asked.

"Negative. Bring Spike. His presence should be disarming enough that he can coax her out of there. Just make sure she doesn't escape in the meantime."

"And when Spike calms her down, sir?"

"…Just have him bring her to me. I will figure something out."

"Should it not be to the cells she goes? She is a prisoner of wa…"

"Prisoner of an unauthorized arrest, you mean. Just do as I say."

"True, sir…but… Can you really fault Higgins? We almost lost, sir. We all know you're all about softening the blow as much as you can for the people we invade, but we could have died out there."

"I know, soldier. Believe me, I know."

The goatman left the room to go to his office to write out the report of their casualties. That left his subordinate alone with Ember. The youth bent down on knees and tried calling to her, but she did not come out.

"Right. Get the baby dragon."

* * *

Morning came in Dream Valley. The early birds among the Pastels and their human guests could already hear the birds chirping on the dawn breaking air. Outside, at the edge of the castle's drawbridge, the entirety of its inhabitants stood ready for departure to one destination or another.

"Alright everyone, you are ready to go," Galaxy asked the group following her.

'Yeses' were said. Saddles bags were full and they were rested and paced for the walk to the Moochic's.

"Good," Galaxy said. "I've already sent the Moochic a telepathic message. Our arrival's been prepared for."

She turned to the group heading for the Goblin's Forest.

"Be careful everyone."

"Hey, what's there to worry about," Gusty shrugged. "We'll be back before you know it!"

"Yeah, we've got everything we need to start," Firefly exclaimed. "Tirac's going down."

"If only we could share your confidence," Blake muttered.

"On come on, what could go wr…"

"Finish that sentence, and I will have a new Pastel skin blanket," Blake warned.

"Why? We have the Vessel and a wielder!"

Megan said nothing, but began contemplating her hands and turned away from the chatter.

"We'll let her decide that when the time comes," Frederick responded flatly. "Come, our hour is short."

The two groups said their final farewells and then seven humans and seven Pastels set off on the most dangerous journey of their lives. Possibly even their last.

"You sure you'll be okay," Shady asked Gusty.

The green-headed unicorn looked at the lagging earth pony.

"Hey, man, don't have a cow. Don't worry about us. The way things have come together, it's gotta be fate. You know the old stories. The heroes always come home."

"Not always alive, though," Shady asked.

"We ARE coming back alive, Shady," Gusty replied, "Don't worry about us. You just worry about staying safe with the rest."

"I wish I had your courage," Shady muttered.

Then the little mare uttered her goodbye and followed the others. Gusty just shook her head at the mare and galloped to catch up with Firefly and the others. She found Shady's admiration flattering, but her own lack of self-worth was often maddening. That was something to settle once this whole mess was over with.

* * *

"Hello there," Spike said.

He peered under the desk Ember had situated herself under, with a smile that was all-smiles.

"My name's Spike. What's yours'?"

"E-Ember."

"Well, hello, Ember. How come you're hiding under here? Come on out."

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Scary, bad men."

"Ah, you must mean the dragonriders. Don't worry about them, Scorpan would never let them hurt you. In fact, he's made sure each and every Pastel pony brought here has had an easy time of it."

"Fizzy, Parasol, Northstar, and Magic Star are still alive?"

"Well, duh. I can even prove it to you if you come out."

Ember just looked away and huddled in the corner. Spike sighed, scrunching his face deep in thought. Obviously getting the little foal out from under the desk was going to be more difficult than he previously thought. Not being able to think of anything else to do, he spoke again:

"Hey, if I make the guards go away, will you come out?"

"Uh-huh," Ember nodded.

"Alright, but you gotta make me a promise first."

"…What?"

"Do you promise not to run away or fight me."

It took Ember a long moment, but finally she nodded again. Spike turned to the guards.

"Hey, guys. Scram."

The two dragonriders exchanged glances, shrugged, and left. It wasn't their problem if the foal stirred up trouble. Scorpan said to let Spike handle her, so the blame was on him if this went wrong.

"Okay, they're gone," Spike said. "It's safe to come out now, Ember."

Spike stepped away from the desk and ushered her out. Ember poked her head out and carefully scanned the room. Only Spike remained, as promised. She breathed out a sigh of relief and crawled out. The door the guards had gone through was still open. She could have run right past the little dragon, but she didn't know her way around this new castle. She met the gaze of her curious little host. He was purple bipedal reptile with green spikes across the center of the top of his head, back, and tail.

"Wh-what now, Spike?"

"Now, I take you to meet Scorpan."

"Sc-Scorpan… NO!"

"Why not? He won't hurt you. Besides, you promised you weren't going to argue with me."

Ember winced at that, recalling very clearly.

"Oh, alright," she hung her head.

"Hey, now, it's not all that bad. Scorpan's a fine guy, really! You just can't judge him by his cover. Now follow me. Before I take you to see Scorpan, I said I'd show you your friends."

Her mood brightened at the prospect of seeing the purloined ponies again, and she practically skipped after the dragon. Noting her sudden shift in mood, Spike shrugged.

"Must be a Pastel thing," he thought.

Spike led the little filly through many halls and corridors.

"This place…it's kind of dark and…spooky," Ember said.

She stayed very close behind Spike, walking low.

"Eh, you get used to it after a while, though I will admit that dull dark gray stone without any kind of decoration is kind of empty looking now I that think about it. Heh, dark and hollow like it's master."

"Tirac?"

"Yep, ol' Tirac," Spike answered. "Though this wasn't originally his castle, of course. Like everything else in New Umbrae, as he calls this empire, it was taken from someone else."

"Who?"

"King Ulrich the VIII and this place used to be the Balacroff empire. Yep, this was Tirac's very first land snatch. They used to control everything from the East and to the West along this Northern territory. They also had a trade route through a part of the Crystal Desert. Tirac wasn't really interested in the route so it was abandoned. Now the bridge down there is now basically a toll booth run by some troll named Niblic who took it over."

"How did he do it? Did he use his sack of black magic?"

"Believe it or not no. He united the warring hordes that live on the Khione Islands straight North of this mainland."

"Never heard of them."

"Oh, well, they're a snowy, icy island chain inhabited by raiding hordes of mongrels. They used to be at war with each other. They were never a real threat to Balacroff or any of the other nations since they didn't stand together. They'd send a stray ship here and there and that was about it. Then Tirac came in and united them and they were enough to sneak in and take Balacroff by force of arms. It wasn't until…"

Spike stopped.

"Spike…?"

"The kingdom of Toltus, where Scorpan comes from, I haven't been able to get him to say much about his past there. What I can tell you is that his homeland was second of Tirac's list, being one of the most prominent kingdoms of the time along with Balacroff. He completely blindsided them with his power."

"I thought he was all about fear."

"Well, now he is. He needed two big wins like Balacroff and Toltus make everyone afraid of him and Toltus was his Element's big debut. Scorpan told me he and his father led the armies against Tirac, but they failed, big time. He killed Scorpan's father and was about to the stomp out the whole nation when Scorpan made his bargain with him. In exchange for his people's safety, Scorpan would serve him forever. Rumors spread fast and news of the new "demon" Emperor hit the other kingdoms of the East quickly. Some went on the offensive but he just smashed everything in his path. The last of the Eastern kingdoms fell just before I was hatched, and Tirac's been moving West for some time now. I heard General Shiltarn's forces finally made it Southwest enough to reach the Midhelm lordship, Dongard, a few days ago."

"Wait, Toltus was the second kingdom, but Paradise and Wind Whistler said that Tirac's taking everything over started…uh, a hundred years ago."

"Close, seventy years ago. Toltus fell 69 years ago."

"Wow, Scorpan is _old_."

"Well, heh heh, yes and no. Scorpan's cursed. When Tirac said he would be serving him forever, he _meant_ it. As long as forever lasts, Scorpan's people are safe."

"Where is Toltus?"

"So it's far to the East and a little South. You just start walking east, and when you see the North-most part of the Living Wood to your South, you know you're on the right track. Once you've gotten past it, there's Toltus."

"Living Wood…oh yeah, that's the forest that keeps Flutter Valley safe."

"That' the one. Gotta tell ya, your Dream Valley is really boxed in. Gloom Mountains to the West, the Crystal Desert to the North, the Living Wood to the West, that entire patch of continent is one big blank on everyone's maps. The Maker only knows how he learned about you Pastels."

"So you don't know?"

"That's the million gold piece question Ember. All I can really tell you is that Scorpan was sent straight south in your general direction once before to fill that blank point on the map. I have no idea how he could have learned you were created by magic while doing that."

We never saw the dragonriders before they came and took Fizzy and Parasol and Magic Star and Northstar away, though."

"He didn't take a whole army, Ember. Just a map maker and two other riders"

Ember looked down at the floor before kicking the ground slightly with a hoof.

"So, about Scorpan…will he ever be free?"

Now it was Spike's turn to contemplate a floor tile.

"Probably not."

"Why not? Wind Whistler said all bad people get beat. I don't see why Scorpan can't go free when Tirac dies."

"Yeah, well, this 'Wind Whistler' doesn't know about the upcoming Solstice."

"Solstice?"

"The Longest Day of the year. On that day, Tirac's getting a power boost which will allow him to cast a spell which will extend his reign to forever and to every inch of the world."

Ember gasped, shocked at this news. She swallowed and spoke again.

"There's still hope, Spike. Don't feel sad."

"Yeah, right," Spike replied glumly. "The knights and wizards of all the nations to the East, giants, the sasquatches of the Low Lands, dragons, the griffins of Cloudsdale, the felinians of the Highlands, goblins, trolls, the giant crustaceans of Crustacia just south of here, and soon that poor lordship Dongard along with all its neighbors and the king of Midhelm they serve. The only ones that haven't fallen to him yet are the Yetis of the North Pole. And that's just because Tirac isn't trying to get them very hard. _All he sees, he conquers_, is the saying. Ember."

"So what do you plan do to, Spike?"

"Survive. I have to."

"Why?"

Spike went silent and looked away.

"Spike?"

"I'm one of the last Gem Dragons, Ember."

"What? How?"

Spike gave her to look implying that to be a dumb question.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I have ol' Tirac to thank for that. From how Scorpan tells it, the Gem tribes refused to be ridden by his dragonriders."

"How did you survive?"

"We were lucky enough to have Scorpan as our attacker. He 'let' a few 'escape', but found me freshly hatched, the sole survivor of my mother's clutch of eggs."

"How did he convince Tirac to let you live?"

"He promised to make me the greatest dragon in his armies in exchange for my life. That's a long way off, though. I haven't even grown my wings yet and won't get 'em another fifteen years, so training me as Death from Above is a ways off."

"So…is everyone Tirac bosses around…not bad?"

Spike sighed.

"Unfortunately. Most of us here are just as big of victims as you and your friends, Ember. We just… Nothings works. He always wins. No one's seen Tirac _not_ get his way yet, even the ones like Scorpan who have been here from the beginning or almost the beginning."

"Who else has been here from the start?"

"Oh, that'd be Beezen, but he isn't like the rest of us. I'm talking about the other Generals like Shiltarn or Wylf, poor slaves hailing from lands he's taken. Beezen was with Tirac as far back as the uniting of the hordes, if not before. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

"…W…Why?"

"He just loves having rare specimens to strap down on his operating table. It's best he doesn't learn about you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Scorpan'll think of something."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he's a goat guy with a plan. Well, here we are. Your friends are just inside. It's a shame you couldn't have shown up before. We've already been out to the garden out back today."

The door groaned and creaked as Spike pushed it open, revealing rows of cells down a long, narrow passageway. The passage was well-lit and almost cheery, instead of gloomy like Ember had been expecting it to be. She cautiously followed Spike into the chamber, staying close behind him much like before. About a dozen or so empty cells in and they came upon the imprisoned four at last. The cell was clean and well-kept up and futons had been supplied for each. Whoever their jailor was had done his best to keep them happy, despite the circumstances.

"Back so soon, Spike," Magic Star asked. "I didn't think Tirac would allow us out more than… Ember?"

"Magic Star," Ember cried happily.

She rushed over to the older mare and nuzzled her chest through the bars. Magic Star returned the gesture while giving Spike a quizzical look. The dragon could only shrug. He quickly explained the events as best he could while making sure they knew Scorpan had no idea the foal had been brought along for the ride until the dragonriders had returned and that the officer responsible had gotten the chewing out of a lifetime.

"So Ember is to join us in this little cell," Fizzy asked with a concerned voice. "Please don't have her locked up."

"Not my decision," Spike said with sympathy. "I'm just here to show her you're in tiptop shape. I'm actually supposed to take her to Scorpan next."

"Oh yes, the General," Magic Star said skeptically. "The man without a say in his own actions."

"I must ask what just what good he will do," Northstar asked. "Tirac pretty much has him tamed."

Spike visibly winced.

"Look I promise nothing bad will happen to Ember, guys."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep," Magic Star said bluntly.

* * *

"So those Pastels actually sent for help," Tirac said, amused.

The centaur smirked, baring a fang as he flipped through Olivia's spell journal.

"Yes…Master," Scorpan replied. "They were just a band of six adults and one child, nothing to worry about."

"Yet you left with three hundred but returned with thirty-five."

"Wyrm's Bait…Master, was the cause of our sorrows. I didn't expect them to have any, since it's so rare…"

"Wyrm's Bait? Huh, these interlopers came prepared. Hmm."

"What are your orders…Master?"

"Slave, write this down. Have this sent to General Wylf at the Wild Plains Southeast of here, _"Send a battalion of men to Dream Valley and crush the resistance that has been mounted there."_"

"The Wild Plains," Scorpan asked. "So you really do intend to cross the Living Wood to Flutter Valley?"

"Yes, Scorpan, I do. Now as for your further orders, there is an uprising in Cloudsdale amongst the griffins. Break their spirits along with any bones that you must, Scorpan. You leave the day after tomorrow. And Scorpan, another military disaster like you had back at Dream Castle, and I will begin taking what I need from Toltus to cover for all our military expenses. Do I make myself clear?"

"That will not be necessary…Master. I will never fall for such a trick, again."

"You better not. Your people are just breaking even as is. It would just break my heart to have to drive your kingdom into a Depression. You are dismissed."

"Yes…Master," Scorpan bowed.

He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Scorpan…"

Scorpan looked up at his overlord.

"I would just hate for that Pastel foal to find her way into Beezen's laboratory. Succeed, and I may consider letting you keep your new pet."

"Point made…Master."

Scorpan took another bow and exited the throne room.

"Beezen," Tirac called.

"Yes, master," the old mage replied.

He emerged from the shadows from where he had watched the exchange. He also took a bow and kneeled before his lord. Again, his old bones creaked and moaned in complaint at this.

"So, Master, will you give the Pastel foal to me? I could always use a living specimen to experiment on."

"No need. We have this."

Tirac tossed Beezen the spell journal of Olivia. The old magician caught it, almost fumbling it in the process.

"Begin work on deciphering the Enchantment on the Pastels immediately. I will come by your laboratory later. In the meantime, I believe you said you felt some…disturbances?"

"Yes, Master. Recently, my assistants and I have detected rifts in the fabric of space and time at the ruins of Tambelon, at the Crystal Desert's south most point. We believe that something is trying to force its way into this reality from another dimension."

"…Is that so?"

"Yes, Master, and that's not all. I had a servant retrieve all the writings on the topic. It seems that there is an old prophecy about the return of Tambelon and its lord and master, Grogar, on the fifth hundredth year of their banishment to a pocket dimension called The Realm of Darkness by the Sages of Balacroff, now New Umbrae."

"Yes, yes, I know the tale, Beezen. Grogar was a goat that was altered similarly to the Pastels and rebelled against his dark magician master. He learned how to control Arcane magic, and built an empire bent on world domination. A beast after my own heart. However, then the Sages of Balacroff turned his own magic against him. He was just able to ensure his return for a short time in the five hundredth year of his imprisonment. In order to remain on Gaia, he must find substitutes to take him and his army's place in The Realm of Darkness. So how much time do we have until he returns?"

"Two years. Nevertheless, the magicks of the spell he cast are already beginning to take effect. After he has freed himself from his prison, you will have competition for supreme dark overlord of the world."

"We will see about that. He also came from a time when the Elements of Light and Dark have been lost to worlds. Even if he is prepared for someone to resist him, he will not see my Dark power coming until it is too late."

"Be that as it may, Grogar is not the only one that is beginning to stir, though, Master," Beezen insisted. "We have also recently gotten word that Neptune, King of the Seas, has shown signs of becoming active above sea level again. You know better than I he once ruled both the deepest depths and the surface of the ocean with an iron fist making sailors and merchants pay heavy tolls for safe passage, before we surface dwellers took control of the latter from him. His new coming has arrived in the form of his emissary, Davy Jones, the Devil of the Sea. And lastly…"

The old wizard chuckled at the weight of the all these evils reentering Eoland.

"Lastly, Surt, the King of the Fire Giants has also been displaying recent activity. Though he and his subjects have been living deep in the depths of the earth, some of his giants have been sighted above ground in regions near volcanoes. I don't need to remind you that Surt once ruled the surface of this continent as well as the depths before we of the surface took topside from him as we did with Neptune."

"Yes, all true, but are you not forgetting something? What were the two nations that drove them both back into their respective depths?"

"Master?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, Old Umbrae, the Continent of Darkness, sent Neptune down the blackest, deepest part of the oceans, giving the surface and the shallows to all land or air bound creatures free reign to cross the seas without direct opposition that wasn't nature itself, while Lumina, the Continent of Light, drove Surt and his fire giants back underground freeing the land. It was a planned attack that was carried by both groups simultaneously. At the time, they were just a rebel faction battling their cruel, demigod overlords. Then the wielders of Light and Dark filled the gaps left behind as rulers of Eoland, themselves. Come now, Master, every mother and child knows the story of how the two continents rose to power to begin with."

"Precisely, Beezen, and what do I possess that those who defeated those demigods so long also wielded?"

"One of the two supreme Elements that laid waste Neptune and Surt's hold over mortals: Darkness. However, you are just one…"

"By the time any former world power rears their most unwelcome head, whether Grogar, Neptune, or Surt, my Darkness will be cast over the entire heavenly body and my power will be in dominion at every square inch. With a simple command, I will sunder their might with my greater strength of power. Let them come! Let them come and feel the wrath of Tirac the Great! By the time they do, even the sun shall only shine where Tirac wills it!"

"Your humility overwhelms me, Master."

"When I need a Jester, I will call for Scorpan, Beezen. The point is, it is too late for anyone to oppose me now. In a few short months, everything we have worked so hard for these seventy years will finally be within our reach."

"Of course, Master," Beezen bowed. "If I may take my leave, I would like to begin studying the journal. I would just not make the mistake of underestimating any of them."

"Dismissed," Tirac ordered.

Once out of the Beezen chuckled at the size of his master's ego.

"I swear it doubles each year," he muttered to himself. "Oh well, just a little longer, and he will ascend to supreme power and I will have all the time in the world to experiment and learn to my heart's content."

In truth, while Beezen held no real loyalty to Tirac, he also had no intention of attempting to dethrone him. Ruling the world would take too much time from mastering magic and learning all the secrets of the universe. He was content to be the right hand man of the one who did rule it, though, seeing as it would grant him every research resource he could ever possibly want. He also didn't really doubt that Tirac would overcome each of these obstacles when the time came. It was just a matter of caution to him.

Unaware of the timing, lord and magician chuckled confidently, both very confident in their position. Both also very unaware of the coming seed of rebellion bore around the neck of a twelve year old girl, many miles south.

* * *

"Oh, hiya, Scorpan! I've brought her like you asked."

"I can see that, Spike. Thank you. Hello little one, my name is Scorpan," the goat man greeted, forcing a faint smile.

He got down on knee before the little foal, which looked at him with cautious eyes.

"Listen… Forgive me. I knew not that my soldier had taken you from your home until we returned. I have been called away, so I will not be able to return you anytime soon. I am sorry."

"It's alright, Mr. Scorpan. Spike and Magic Star already told me you're not bad."

"Not bad, and no good," Scorpan muttered. "Listen, Tirac already knows you have been brought to us. He has charged me with a task. If I complete it, he may leave you be, among other things…"

Scorpan trailed off and sat down at his desk. He filled out a form of some kind. Once done, he rolled it up and handed it to Spike.

"Here, give this to the guards. This will grant Ember a spot in your room tonight. Make sure she feels at home."

"Sure thing, Scorpan. Can I go this time? Can I, huh?"

"Maybe next time, Spike."

"Aw, but how am I ever to be the greatest dragon in New Umbrae if you never take me along?"

"I am sorry, I really am, but you are just too small to be of help as of yet."

"Yea, but…"

"So how was your day, Spike? Did you have fun with your new friends?"

"Well, it was just fine. We went out back to the garden as usual. They were happy to see sunlight, as usual. Magic Star even helped me read some King Leonard the III."

"King Leonard the III," Scorpan asked, impressed. "When last I read with you, it was Pokey the Dog, not heavy reading material like that. How your mind has expanded to broader horizons."

"Eh, it was nothin'," Spike said, blushing. "I wouldn't be anywhere near where I am right now without your reading lessons."

* * *

"Here we are," Medley chirped happily. "The rest of the way to the Goblin's Forest will be easy for you newcomers to follow. We just follow the path along the West bank of this river Northeast a week and it leads to the Goblin's Forest."

"We should arrive at Eriador Village two days from now at our rate of travel," Wind Whistler said

The path they stepped onto heading Northeast was very well trodden and well-used. The horseback humans guided their steeds over to the river bank and dismounted, allowing the war horses to drink.

"What is Eiriador like," Megan wondered aloud as she climbed off Gusty's back. "And you said it was populated by… Halo…hies?"

"Fallohides," Gusty answered. "Fallohides, Meg. They're little people."

"Little people," Megan asked.

"Yep, they don't grow any bigger than Megan is now," Applejack explained. "They look like littler versions of humans. Their village was actually build over the top of the river both at its widest point and where it forks off straight East. Fishing and boating is their lot in life."

"So are there any normal sized humans around these parts," Clyde asked. "Or are big people like us unheard of in these parts?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Wind Whistler answered. "Gloom Mountain's witches or the dragonriders will have been the only other presence of full sized humans for many centuries now. So, humans have not made a good impression as of late."

Brilliant," Blake mumbled.

"We don't often come out this way," Bowtie said. "But we've been there before. They know us, somewhat. I have no idea what state we'll find the village in, though, since we did come across that band of goblins that were also seeking the Moochic's help with the dragonriders."

"Yeah, the village might have been attacked, too," Firefly said. "I wouldn't think they'd have anything they'd need, but apparently they needed us Pastels, so who knows."

"Then we just let the Pastels talk to the little people," Mark stated, helping the still wounded Blake off the horse they had been sharing. "I know I would not want to talk to a giant that stomped into town if we had just been attacked by another group of 'em earlier, but a friendly neighbor might have my ear."

"What good is a representative if he does not take the floor," Blake asked, gesturing to Frederick.

"Do the Fallohides often have encounters or dealings with the goblins," Christopher asked.

The mage stood next to Blake and set to work checking over his wounds and further mending whatever he could.

"Not since Catrina took over," Twilight answered. "They have nothing of interest to… whatever she has the goblins doing these days. Though that might have changed depending on how badly the riders damaged the forest."

"I wouldn't worry about the Fallohides, though," Medley said. "In the worst case scenario, we'll just be met with a bunch of locked doors."

"Is there anyone other than the goblins who could make trouble for us," Megan asked.

"Not according to what we were told earlier," Frederick responded. "According to Wind Whistler, only other villages scattered throughout make up the population of this land, and that the greatest military force we might encounter would be a militia group."

"Eh, the worse it gets around here are the Raptorians, but they're just a bunch of wimps," Firefly laughed. "They serve some pig with delusions of being a princess, for crying out loud!"

All the human's minds were officially blown by that. After the horses finished drinking, the party was on the road again. For the most part, it was a peaceful day with little disturbances, and certainly not how one might expect the day of the start of a journey to begin. For two days, their task was met without obstacle other than distance, a fact they were grateful for, as the real challenges ahead were daunting enough without assist.

"And Eriador should be visible over this next bend," Firefly announced.

She flew a bit ahead of the others and scoured the distance from above. What she saw almost made her forget to keep flapping her wings.

"Oh boy…"

"What is it," Frederick asked as he and the others caught up with her.

"That."

In the distance, they could see Eriador, village of Fallohides, or what was left of it. Ruined buildings and streets with collapsed walkways could be seen. A camp site not far off was just to the West of the partially ruined village. Sounds of the citizens working on rebuilding could be heard in the distance while others busied themselves at the camp.

Whether dragonrider or goblins, the party stood in silence at the sight of the destruction before them. Each knew that this was but a taste of what was to come if they faltered in their task.

The trek the rest of the way to the village was silent. As they approached, they could see the Fallohides take notice of them and then run and hide or barricade themselves behind whatever barrier they could get behind. In the evening sunlight, the group could see the reflection of a small blade or an arrowhead here and there. Unwavering, Frederick road in front up as a well-dressed Fallohide in a suit and top hat and several armed guards met them just outside the village.

"As Mayor of Eriador, I order you to leave this place immediately. We have nothing to do with you big folk."

"They have no intention of bothering you with, but what happened here," Wind Whistler said.

"Goblins and dragonriders," the mayor frowned back. "First it was dragonriders comin' makin' demands, then it was goblins raiding our supplies and tools and our people. We'll have nothing more to do with outsiders right now, so be off with you!"

"The goblins made off with your people, why," Frederick asked.

"Oh, who knows what they want," the mayor replied. "Who may I ask wants to know?"

"Oh, forgive me," Frederick said genuinely. "I am Frederick of Dongard, I am the younger son of the reigning lord there. These are my companions, Blake the Huntsman, Clyde the Ranger, Mark the Ancher, and the Ashei the Swordswoman. We are here on the behalf of the Pastels, who were attacked by the dragonriders. We head north to help rescue their kin which were taken in the raid."

"You brought them here," the mayor asked the Pastels incredulously.

"Yeah, I brought them here. Gotta a problem with that," Firefly puffed up.

"Yes," the Fallohides said unison.

"Big folk are not to be trusted," the mayor proclaimed. "Always off having their wars."

"In all due respect," Frederick countered. "Only one of us 'big folk' is waging a war, and its against all the rest."

"Ai, Tirac, I know," the mayor said. "You'd have found something else to fight about without him, though, I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a town to repair."

"What of your taken," Frederick asked.

"Them," the mayor asked.

He sighed unhappily, then met Frederick's gaze again.

"They'll have to wait until we get organized here, then we'll go get 'em back from Catrina."

"My party and I are heading for the goblin's forest, ourselves," Frederick said. "As a gesture of good will what if we brought back the missing the Fallohides on the way to our actual errand?"

The mayor of Eriador broke out in laughter.

"Ha! Bring back our lost, and there'll always be a table and an Inn room open to ya, young Lord Frederick."

"I accept," Frederick grinned.

The mayor blinked and stared with raised eyebrow up at the red head, realizing that he was serious.

"You do?"

"Yes, Mayor of Eriador. When we are done in the Goblin's Forest, you will see that not all 'big folk' are all the same. We just have one question, though. What were the demands of the dragonriders?"

"Oh that they wanted a map of the entire territory, and yes, we gave it to them. Can't refuse a man riding on the back of a beast as big as a house, you know! Especially not a winged goatman like the one leadin' them!"

"What happened after they had their map?"

"They turn about and went back North."

"…What?"

"I said, they went back from whence they came."

"How long ago was this?"

"A few weeks, why?"

"I do not know," Frederick replied. "But this bodes ill somehow."

A/N: Alright a few things:

Neptune will be taking on the role of Squirk, from the episode "Ghost of Paradise Estate".

Surt will be taking on the role of Lavan, from the episode, "Quest of the Princess Ponies".

Yes, I'm bringing Davy Jones into this. He existed as a myth told by sailors long before the "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies. He's the Sea Devil. Satan is the land devil, while Davy ruled the damned souls of the seas. That said, my take on Davy Jones will not be a carbon copy of what writers Terry and Tom and director Gore Verbinski did with the character for the "Pirates" movies. I'm working on a separate concept for him, but that won't be a while yet.

Yeah, I know that introducing this sheer multitude of pony villains (Nightshade and Zeb, and by association, Arabus, Porcina and the Raptorians, the witches, Catrina, Grogar, Neptune as Squirk, and Surt as Lavan), this early in the game might be getting a little excessive. I'm just trying to build a world here.

As for why I named the home of the griffins Cloudsdale? Laziness.

Lastly, I'm not going to deny it. The Fallohides are a type of Hobbit and the town was inspired by Lake Town because I didn't want it to be just another standard village like the ones found back in Dongard, and all ripped right from Tolkien's pages. The Tolkien Estate, Peter Jackson, and New Line Cinema can just all just hop in line to sue me after Hasbro's done with me. ;)


	10. Chapter 10: In a Cat's Eye

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams.

Thanks for the feedback, The Tyler. I'm glad you're liking this so far.

**Chapter Ten:**

**In a Cat's Eye**

"To me, my fellow griffins! To me! We can still beat them-"

The leader of the uprising in Cloudsdale was interrupted and silenced by the weight of Scorpan's wyrm stomping him flat against the ground. The remains of griffin's ranks stood huddled and cornered at the military force of the dragonriders as they surrounded them on ground and up in the sky. With their leader gone, their spirits were broken. The once hot-headed and proud griffins were defeated.

"_Now_ will you surrender," Scorpan asked, for the third time.

A few griffins still snarled at him, but they looked around at the hopelessness of their situation. Seeing no way out, at last, one of them spoke.

"Yes. We give up."

"Excellent," Scorpan replied. "You will return to your homes, and you will not speak of rebellion again. Understood? If there is ever a next time, my…master, will have you all wiped from the face of this planet. There will be no third chances."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just give up. Bow down to that tyrant?"

A moment of silence passed between the goatman and the griffin.

"…Yes."

* * *

And there it was. Twelve days to the day since Firefly journeyed to across Gloom Mountain, seven humans and seven ponies sat on a hill overlooking the Goblin's Forest. Despite the recent threat of the goblins on Eriador, the five day journey had been almost completely uneventful. Upon the region of their quarry, they sat; pondering the best way to enter the forest that would best serve their intent of getting back out, alive. A big main path led into the woods a hundred yards ahead. The group had no doubt it would be watched.

"What do you think, Clyde Huntsman," Frederick asked.

The young lord lied on his stomach as flat as he could get beside the Specialist, as did everyone else.

"We need a bearing," Clyde said as his eyes studied the outer edge of the forest. "It's obvious by the height of those oaks and pines that this forest is very old. It's also very large, to boot. We could wonder the paths and hills in there for weeks looking for some sign of an old ruin all the while deep in goblin territory."

"Alas, this forest is a blank point on even our own maps and charts," Wind Whistler said.

"What are you up to, Twilight," Ashei asked.

She had taken notice of the unicorn sitting with her eyes closed, deep in concentration as her horn glowed, making the use of some kind of magic apparent. She didn't answer at first, but after of moment of having everyone's attention, the light of the horn finally subsided. The pink unicorn's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked, getting used to the sun's rays again.

"Sensing," she answered. "There are about a dozen living beings not far into the forest."

"Sentinels," Blake muttered. "They are keeping watch on their borders."

"Can you tell where they are," Mark asked.

The archer notched his bow with an arrow.

"I can't tell, sorry. But I think they're near the main path…I can't tell which side, though."

"Christopher," Frederick said to the mage. "Could you cast a locator spell to find them?"

"I could if this were a watery or swampy area. You would need an earth mage for that to work here. Perhaps Gusty could try to sense disturbances in the air though."

"Sorry, man," Gusty shook her head. "I could do that, but in a forest _trees_ count as a disturbance in the flow of air. I'd need some way to tell a living being from a plant."

"Could you and Twilight use your powers together," Megan asked.

The two unicorns exchanged glances.

"…We….don't know," Twilight spoke. "It's not impossible, but it'd be difficult."

"Wanna try it," Gusty asked.

Twilight shrugged uncertainly and walked over to Gusty. The two unicorns situated themselves on the other off the hill away from the eyes of the goblin guards and then sat opposite of each other then bowed their heads. They touched their horns together. The two began to concentrate on letting their magical energies flow as one. The sizable mob they traveled with watched as their respective magicks shined. Gusty's horn glowed green while Twilight's glowed purple. The two energies did touch, but did not mix. About five minutes passed as nothing seemed to be happening. Then, the point where the magicks met began sparking white. As more minutes passed, they became more frequent as the two unicorns were visibly beginning to strain from continuous casting.

Finally, a pure white light shined at the meeting point and it spread until both magic energies were engulfed in it. It lasted for three whole minutes before the unicorns could use no more magic and the spell was broke off. Twilight collapsed on the ground while Gusty gasped and wheezed for breath.

"They're… watching…from…both sides of…the road…about three meters in…readied to ambush anyone entering…" Gusty hissed out.

"Is it really so hard on unicorns to do that," Megan asked.

"Yes," both of the participants said at once.

"At least for Gusty and I," Twilight said.

"Cause our magics are totally different ballgames, man," Gusty replied.

"My magic is based around things living. I can locate them and heal them. While Gusty's is Elemental, she can control the wind and sense any object that breaks its flow. I could more easily use my magic in conjunction with someone like Galaxy, whose magic is similar to my own."

"Right, so about that ambush waiting for us," Blake cut in. "We can handle that, but now we have the issue of finding the ruins once in there. Does anyone have a solution to that?"

"I could fly overhead real quickly and check it out," Firefly offered.

"Sounds good to me, but I believe this is the part where everyone else tells you that is too dangerous," Blake muttered.

"Actually, that is about the only thing we can do right now," Clyde said.

"I would agree. Tis dangerous, but we have no other option, and Firefly is the quickest flyer here," Frederick said.

"Right! I'll zip over the forest and look for stone structures from the air and meet you guys back here."

"Good. Then while you do that, the rest of us will ready for our own ambush," Clyde said.

"And here I thought you had all gone soft," Blake said.

Firefly launched into the air like a cannonball and flew high over the top of the Goblin's Forest, seeking the elusive ruins of the Lumina race. She flew high, high enough to meet the clouds. At first, she flew above the main path until visibility from the sky was lost. The path continued Northeast before it curved straight North before it vanished under the thick branches of trees. Firefly continued heading North where she guessed it might have continued for a while until she found a small clearing. The base of some ancient round building long crumbled and fallen was in the center. At the middle of the old stone floor there was large square opening in the ground and a staircase heading downward. Firefly knew not if that was the ruin she sought so she continued looking.

For a good half an hour more, she circled overhead, looking for something that wasn't natural flora down in the forest. She was growing impatient when she finally spotted something that looked like carved stone.

She dived downwards to get a closer look. Sure enough, the stone foundations of several old houses along with the partially wrecked remains of some kind of old tower were in amongst the trees. A little ways away, the still standing ruins of an old stone building, possibly the school, were overgrown and falling apart. Next to it, the partially collapsed walls of an old fort.

A quick scan of the surrounding area showed no other results. So she happily started back. In her excitement, she forgot to ascend to higher elevations. She realized her mistake when a lasso shot up from the tree line. She barely dodged it, but another and another were slung her way. She could hear goblin voices below and knew she had been found out. She flew upwards and attempted to get away from the vile creatures and their ropes. As several lassos reached their peak and fell back downwards harmlessly, she thought herself quick enough to get out of reach. Then one suddenly looped around her neck and pulled her back.

She pulled upwards but could not gain any ground. She glanced downwards and saw more coming her way climbing through the tries like apes. So she dived once again and began jerking at her end with constant action, at many angles, and with all her might. The goblin perched on the branch struggled to keep his footing and balace as she jerked and pulled in every possible direction. At least, he could hang on no more and was soon himsef in the air, dangling by the rope he snared the Pegasus with. She quickly flew lower just above a clump of trees sending her hitchhiker right into their midst. A slight jerk, a pained yelp, and a sudden loss of extra weight showed she had disposed of her uninvited passenger. Working a hoof into the rope, she pulled it loose and her head out of it.

Then, suddenly, Firefly felt something graze her left wing. She saw an arrow shot through the air ahead of her and knew she was being attacked more lethally now. She dived downwards and then upwards in an arch shape then left and right to avoid more arrows which whistled through the air distressingly close to her.

She launched herself upwards again in an attempt to lose her pursuers. One final arrow grazed off her flank and drew blood as it cut her, but dd not imbed itself. Fortunately, she had memorized the location of the sites of the ruins before she was attacked.

* * *

"'Ave a look, some bloke's comin'," a goblin whispered.

"Cop ready," another hissed.

A figure in all steel plate armor marched into the forest along the main path leading a horse. A shield hung over the person's shoulders. The goblins shifted their weight from one foot to the other as they readied to pounce. The stinking warty, green, hunch-backed humanoids smiled yellow-toothed smiles. Just a bit more and the intruder would have the pointy-eared, round-faced goblins upon them.

As the passerby finally began to pass between the goblins on either side, they dashed out. They were quiet runners, wearing leather gear instead of plate armor or chainmail.

"Halt! Yor our prisoner now, human."

"Oh, am I now," a distinctly female voice said from behind the steel visor.

At five and a half feet tall, the armored woman stood not much taller than the goblins.

"Yes! Honest 'guv! If yer want ter live, yer'll give over all yor treasures, right, now."

"Come and get me them."

The dozen closed in around, fingering their blades and gloating about the ease of this kill. Then one of them gasped and moaned, pained, and fell over dead, a crossbow bolt sticking out of his back. Two more followed dead on the ground. Surprised, the goblins reeled in confusion, not knowing where to turn.

Three men suddenly leapt from the woods on either side of the road. While two were in perfect condition, one had his arm in a sling. A fourth raven haired man on robes stumbled out of the brush after them and fell flat on his face.

Ashei whipped out her sword and swung at one of her attackers in a single motion. Head of the goblin standing closest to her rolled away as the knees of the body buckled, before it collapsed. She cut downwards at another, but it blocked and parried, then counterattacked. The two began exchanging blows while the rest of the battle commenced around them between the other Specialists and the remaining eight goblins.

Two goblins charged the wounded man with the crossbow. Blake dropped the bow and pulled out his two-grip long sword to defend himself. The pair smiled at their easy quarry and raised their blades. Blake simply dodged the first and threw himself into the passing goblin with all his weight, knocking it off balance and to the ground. He gritted his teeth in pain as his still busted arm and aching ribs disagreed with the action, but he bore it and was ready for the second. He parried the other attacker. The goblin did not predict his opponent very well and soon found its blade hand parried to the side. Blake kicked its hand, breaking its grip on the sword. He ran the goblin through and then turned and met the blade of his other attacker with his own.

One charged Mark, but it met with an arrow to the eye. It fell to the earth, dead, as well. The archer glanced over to Blake, who was pulling his sword out of his second attacker.

He looked over at Clyde, who stepped over the corpse of one. The Huntsman engaged a third. Ashei had dispatched two more goblins by then, and moved to help Clyde. The final ran at Christopher. He witnessed as the mage's defensive spell was interrupted by a simple rock flung at his head by the goblin. He notched an arrow, but Frederick approaching on horseback beat him. The lord swiped his blade at the goblin's own crude weapon. Bits and pieces of the curved goblin sword flew through the air as the cracked and chipped cutter bounced off the ground before settling harmlessly onto the earth. The goblin cried and writhed in pain as it clutched its broken hand. He looked up to find itself staring right at the end of Frederick's sword tip.

"Where are the captured Fallohides," Frederick demanded with authority.

"The bleedin' Underground. They're in the Underground."

"Know of any old ruins around here and where this Underground is?"

"Wot?"

"You know, an old city Falling apart. Now tell us where both are."

"No! Oi! Can't ask me that! She'll be mad! Right! She'll 'urt me! Right!"

"Catrina the witch? Yes, she might hurt you. We, on the other hand, will end your miserable life if you do not tell us what want to know."

"Go ahead. Cor blimey guv! I'd ravver die than Nanny Goat Race 'er!"

"Very well, you have made your choice," Frederick replied.

He stabbed the vile thing in the chest. Its expression twisted in pain once before it fell to the earth, dying.

"Thank yer," the goblin hissed out, breathing its last.

Frederick stared down at it, questioningly. It had actually just thanked him for killing it? Something told him that the taken Fallhides might be in immediate need of their assistance if the witch that awaited them deeper within the forest was truly so horrible.

* * *

Within the Underground the goblin spoke of, a figure sat upon a throne. Before her on the floor in the center of the room, a map of the forest was laid out. Little lights, like candles, moved across it. Each represented a living goblin. She sat leaning back with her eyes closed.

The sound of whistling air disturbed her rest. Grumbling, she opened her eyes and looked down at a map of the forest that was laid out on a table in the middle of the throne room. Twelve lights located at the entrance of the forest extinguished. The map was covered all over in little lights, each representing the location of an individual living, breathing goblin.

"Catrina, it looks like someone entered our home and snuffed out our sentries," a voice said.

The source of the voice was a lizard man, no bigger than Megan. He stood at the bottom step of the flight leading up to her throne. He had turned to look up at his master.

"I can see that, Rep," the felinian growled.

"Do you want me to handle this, Catrina?"

"Yes. Find whoever it was and make them pay, dearly."

"What if it's the Fallhides, Catrina," Rep asked. "We can't really hold it against them coming in ready for war looking for their taken. Or maybe it's the dwarves from that mining village they're allies with that's just West of here."

"So what would you have me do, Rep? Give up the Fallhides we took?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Well, forget it," she roared.

She stood up, shaking with anger. Magical energy caused the air to stir and swirl in the room. The lizard man had to hold onto his helmet to keep it from blowing off.

"You will find the ones responsible and they will be made to fear me as the goblins have. This assault will not be tolerated! Understand me, Rep?"

"…Crystal clear, Catrina."

* * *

Frederick's thoughts were interrupted by the Specialists as they argued over who had the most kills. He looked at them, faintly distaining at their talk.

"And I say that kill was mine," Clyde insisted.

"I saw an enemy's back and stabbed. 'Twis not my fault I ended up with four, and Blake placed second after me with a measly three kills, with you and Mark dead last with two each. I might mention I did it without ever even bringing my shield out," Ashei shot back.

"Nice to know your priorities are in the right place," Frederick said sarcastically.

"Forgive us, milord, but we know you did not get a thing out of him," Mark replied.

"Absolute fear of their master is the only way to keep them in line if the one leading them is not a goblin chieftain, themselves," Clyde explained. "Better to die by the hand of an enemy than risk facing the wrath of their master after failure or betrayal."

"You sound like you have seen all this before," Frederick said.

"I have," the Huntsman replied. "It always works the same. A good magician or warrior kills their chieftain and seizes control, and uses the rest of the horde to do their bidding. It's been a distressingly common practice to many criminals looking for brute force in large numbers. It's even how our favorite tyrant, Tirac got his start in the North. Just on a larger scale by killing all the chieftains of the goblin's larger, Northward cousins, the orcs, and uniting all their tribes into one massive army."

"Oh right, girl and ponies, you can come out now," Christopher called.

He turned to Blake.

"Alright, let me see those wounds again. That scuffle _had_ to have aggravated something."

The six Pastels and Megan came out of the brush a short time later.

"Ghastly," Medley commented.

"Well, it's not as bad as the mess back at the castle," Applejack stated.

She took deliberate steps around the downed goblins, over to the adult humans.

"War is a nasty business," Mark shrugged. "But you get used to seeing this kind of thing after a while."

"You do," Gusty gasped.

"So here you guys are," Firefly exclaimed.

She fluttered along all smiles, until she saw the goblins corpses.

"Ick, you guys are messy. Well, I found two ruins. You can find one by following the main path until the end. It's a stairwell leading underground!"

"The Underground," Frederick muttered.

He recalled the words of the goblin.

"And the other," Wind Whistler asked.

"Oh, you go West off the path just after you pass by a huge bunch of thorn bushes growing along the left side of the road while it's still going Northwest. The ruins there're the remains of a bunch of old houses, a tower with its upper half torn down, a big building that's still mostly standing, and a fort with chunks of its walls gone."

"So which do we check," Bowtie asked.

"The one off the beaten path," Frederick said. "The goblin said the prisoners were taken 'Underground', so the one at the end of the trail is likely the lair of the witch. We can confront the witch about the Fallhides after we have the Element."

"We might confront them sooner than you might think," Clyde said.

He knelt by one of the corpses and pulled something poking out of the edge of the leather gear worn around the chest area. It was a flat, round, and blue object, almost like a mirror.

"A life stone," The Huntsman said. "They know someone killed the sentries here at the entrance."

Christopher whirled around and looked at the sphere in Clyde's hand. His expression turned dark and angry upon gazing upon it.

"Arcane arts," the water mage rasped.

Christopher now had everyone's attention as his expression turned puzzled.

"But this advanced and used by just one witch," he pondered. Then it him: "Oh, no!"

That there were still any mages in this day and age still so irresponsible to utilize magic that required ripping open rifts in the cosmos to draw on energy from the astral plain to cast spells was nothing short of appalling to a civilized mage like Christopher. Anything could go wrong while tearing open a rift. Anything from accidentally summoning a demon ot other kinds of abominations, which usually resulted in a very messy, gooey end for the arcane mages involved. Anotherr consequence involved getting their own selves forcefully drawn into the rift. To where? Only The Maker knew.

Then misusing the astral energy draw upon could potentially be even more harmful. On the first year of magic training, all mages learned about how a misfired astral-based spell once sundered an entire castle and the town surrounding it. The arcane magicks had their obvious appeal, though. With Element based magic, a magic user was forced into a very specific body of spells, but the magic was much safer to use. A misfired water spell would just splash water around harmlessly, for instance. The arcane arts could do virtually anything, on the other hand. The only Elements which were noted to be as versatile as the arcane were Light and Dark.

The third and final implication of the presence of the arcane arts was it required at least three users to cast any significant spells. Spells powerful enough to make a forest full of goblins submit to their new master. That there was only one witch likely meant witch weed potion. Historically, witch weed potion was the magical catalyst of choice for arcane magic users who worked alone. There were other, safer, catalysts that would be used like medallions, scepters, wands, or staffs, but they were less effective, and would still only narrow the number of mages required for truly impressive displays of power down to two.

Witch weed potion was among the most potent catalysts in all Eoland which increased both the user's output and capabilities tenfold, enabling even the most humble magic user to cast high power spells. It was the most easy to come by and produce as the weed was a common plant found in many ponds and lakes. Well, it was common the West, anyway. In exchange for being the easiest to make and one of the most effective, it also had the biggest drawback: it was highly addictive and had a severe negative impact of its user's personality. It increased the aggressiveness of whoever used it in excess as much as it increased their magic. Most mages knew only to use it on very rare occasions, such as emergencies.

Christopher very clearly recalled from a conversation with Wind Whistler that the humble countryside surrounding Dream Valley had no reigning wizard organization and no standardized teaching practices like they did back West or much farther East where felinians such as Catrina hailed from.

Naturally, witch weed potion was outlawed in most regions where it was common enough to be a hazard, which was mostly in the West and apparently, here in this boxed blank land.

Using Layman's terms, Christopher quickly filled the uninitiated in.

"We get moving, now," Frederick ordered.

"Are we just going to leave them here unburied," Bowtie asked, a little uncertainly.

After the battle at Dream Castle, the Pastel unicorns had used their magic to form a ditch out of a patch of earth and filled the it with the bodies of the dragonriders, and then covered it up.

"Their allies can bury them. We have no time," Christopher said.

"No time unless you want to end up in a goblin's stew," Clyde added.

The group was moving again in moments. They followed Firefly's instructions by heading along the main path to the thorn bushes. The violet Pegasus hovered around near Frederick, with Megan on her back. In this confounded forest, they knew not where to expect the next attack, yet had to quicken pace. A good two hours passed before anyone spoke again along the way.

"Are we really going to try to rescue the Fallohides, milord," Blake asked.

"Yes, but _after_ we have the Light Element," Frederick answered. "We will give our witch a good scare with a dose of magic no one has seen for a millennium."

"I think I can do that, at least…" Megan said.

"Hey, guys, I'm hearing a lot of footsteps coming this way," Bowtie said.

The mare put an ear close to the ground and listened intently.

"I hear them, too," Applejack murmured.

"Ah, our hosts are coming out to greet their guests," Medley said frightfully.

"Firefly, how much farther too where we turn off," Megan whispered.

"Just ahead, we can make it if we hurry," Firefly said.

Frederick let out a brisk sigh, and clenched his teeth slightly, thinking fast.

"Alright, Megan, Pastels, go. Just run. We will catch up. The goblins are coming this way expecting only a band of warriors. We can cover any trail left in your wake, head to the ruins with all haste, now."

"But, milord," Megan began.

"Do as I ordered," Frederick firmly spoke. "You are the only one who can obtain the Element that came with us. We have no second choices or chances. **Now, go!**"

Megan bowed her head.

"…Yes, milord."

The seven Pastels and girl ran ahead of the six adult humans on the trail at full gallop. The Pegasi took to the air so that there would only be four pairs of hoof prints to cover.

* * *

"Alright, first things first, boys," Rep said to the goblin following him. "We head to where it happened and figure out where to look for our enemy from there. This time, try not to kill anyone before I give the word, alright?"

"No promises. "

"May we won't ter 'ave a look that far. 'Ave a look."

"Huh?"

Sure enough, just ahead of the trail awaited two persons on horseback. A young redheaded man in light chainmail armor and a person all plate mail.

"Are you the ones who killed our guards at the front," Rep asked, trying to sound authoritative.

In truth, the lizard man just didn't have any talent for it. He was trained as a butler, not a warrior.

"Indeed. My companion and I have come here on behalf of the Fallohides. I am Lord Frederick of Dongard, and this is my bodyguard, Ashei."

"Never heard of Dongard, but if you think you can just barge in here…"

"Like you just barged into the Fallhides' village?"

The lizard man winced, quite visibly, at that retort.

"I say we just kill them boff right now," one of the goblins sneered.

"No," Rep barked back.

"Listen, Lord Frederick, sorry, but letting the Fallhides go is not my department. You'll have to take the matter up with Catrina."

"We understand," Frederick said.

He was about to continue when Rep butted in.

"Human, are you not? Have not seen or heard of your kind in these parts. You live either on the other side of the mountains to the West, North of the Crystal Desert, or East of the Living Wood. And you can forget saying you came from the South, which is just an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks all along the coast keeping human boats out! What _other_ business brings you to our humble Center Lands? It had to be something pretty important."

Frederick smirked a bit at this.

"Very astute, Mr…"

"Rep."

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Rep, another matter did bring us East across Gloom Mountain, but we came across Eriador and just could not let things stand."

"I see. Well, if you want to talk this out with Catrina, I'm afraid you will just to surrender and come with us as our prisoners. Can't let the ones who killed my men just roam freely. Seize them."

"I think not," Frederick replied.

Just as two goblins were passing on either side of Rep, an arrow fired a shot across their noses and imbedded itself in a tree. Rep fell backwards onto him rump. That shot had just barely missed him and the two goblins.

"You did not seriously think Ashei and myself came alone, did you? You are surrounded by about three dozen archers."

Panicked the goblins looked around in all directions trying to pinpoint the location of their aggressors.

"I don't spot nuffink," one muttered.

"Of course you do not," Frederick bragged. "They are the best my homeland has to offer."

"We isn't afraid of yer. Fight, goblins, fight! Fry ffer hides!"

"Do that and we turn your lizard friend into a pin cushion," Frederick yelled.

That threat made the goblins stop dead in their tracks. As bad as their punishment would be for not taking the intruders prisoner, they knew getting Rep, their chieftain's long loyal retainer, killed would doom them even worse.

"Drop your weapons," Frederick ordered.

The goblins snarled and bore their teeth, and after a minute or two, the sound of weapon hitting earth was heard all around. Frederick breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Maker, the leader of the goblin band knew nothing about leading and organizing a unit, and the goblins, they were as stupid as he'd always heard.

"Captain," Frederick into the forest. "Have four men come forth and tie up these ruffians."

"Why just four," Rep asked, cocking a hairless brow.

Frederick shrugged absently.

"The six of us here should be enough to put the lot of you in bondage."

"No… You already have us surrendered. Why not just bring out the whole army," Rep said.

He stood back up, giving Frederick a hard look.

"They really are only six of you, aren't there?"

"Stand down, Rep," Frederick ordered.

"I just might."

Suddenly, the lizard man got down all fours and something unexpected happened. In a flash of light, what had been a humanoid reptile man was a wolf and he charged the pair of riders.

"Oh, bugger," Ashei managed to stutter.

"Spill their blood! Struth," the goblins shouted.

Bolts shot out from the tree line and downed goblins. Nevertheless, they picked up their weapons and charged at the horseback humans or into the woods. Their courage rekindled by the promise that man of the horse was bluffing.

Frederick and Ashei's war horses reared and lashed out with their front hooves at the approaching shapeshifter. Rep leapt into the air at them, but then morphed into a hawk at the last minute and flew over the heads of the pair. Seeing the goblins charging, Frederick and Ashei turned their steeds about and prepared to retreat, but were blocked when Rep landed and morphed into a hulking twelve foot troll a few yards behind them.

The two turned their horses about again and charged the coming horde of goblins. Their swung their swords at the goblins, killing whatever stood in their path while their steeds stomped a few into oblivion while dashing past them.

One leapt and grabbed onto the flank of Frederick's horse and attempted to pull the man off. Frederick backhanded the beast in the face with a metal gauntlet. This stunned it, but it regained its grip and grabbed at him again. It had him by his green cape. Frederick attempted to undo the clasp, but was almost too late. The goblin's hand jerked back holding only the cape and almost fell off. It dropped the cape and grabbed for the man again. Ashei thrust her blade into the things' back.

It cried out once and let go, limply let go of Frederick's horse and crashed onto the ground. It continued to moan to pain as its comrades ran past it. In their distraction, lord and lady almost missed Rep flying overhead in the form of an eagle and landing before them again. He took the shape of a bull and stomped his hooves menacingly at them.

Looking behind them, they could see the goblins charging after them. This time, the mob coming up behind them was too big for two horses to force their past.

"Into the woods, Ashei," Frederick asked.

"Yes, into the woods, and before he turns into a stone giant, please."

The pair exited Westward into the woods, reigning their horses to go as fast as they dared.

Mark ducked low under a horizontal swipe by a goblin blade. He drew forth his dagger and stabbed the beast in the foot with it. The thing cried out in stunned agony as Mark jumped up, pulled his dagger loose, and gave it a knee to the face all in one motion. It fell back unconscious.

Another burst through the brush at him and rapidly swung at the archer. Up, down, side to side, angled, the attacks were swift and forced the archer to retreat and parry. What the goblin had on its side was momentum. He was eventually forced Mark against a tree. He ducked again, just barely avoiding losing his head. He heard the metal collide with bark inches above.

He stabbed at his opponent but the goblin jumped back and got away with just a cut. Behind the goblin, Mark could see two more approaching and finally just broke into a dead sprint through the trees, the goblins close behind him.

Clyde pulled a knife forth from another downed goblin. He and Blake stood back to back fighting these things off blade to blade.

"Magi, we could use for help here."

Christopher sat high up in a tree, away from the conflict below, silently chanting a spell and gathering up the magic necessary. Finally, he spread his arms outwards from the very trees of the forest, gathered two large masses of water on both sides. The liquid hardened and formed into icicle shapes.

"I think we need to begin running," Blake said.

"Agreed," Clyde replied.

Both men shot off as quickly as their legs would carry them.

"There they go! After them, goblins! Spill their blood on the bloomin' trees! Blimey! 'ang the skins from the branches! Kill! Blimey!"

"There's a sweet one for you," Blake remarked.

Behind them, they could hear the sound of the icicles stabbing the earth and goblin flesh. Dying cries rang out as the two Specialists dived behind a large oak. When they dared to peak around it, they saw that Christopher had managed to take all the goblins attacking them down.

Clyde looked and saw the magi slumping over in exhaustion. They were not getting another spell out of him for a while.

"Great, now let us get him down and then find Mark, Ashei, and his lordship, and put some distance between us and them," Blake said.

The Ranger looked around.

"Where did Mark get himself to, anyway?"

Just then, Mark came into view running at full speed. Behind him appeared about twenty-five goblins.

"Oh, bloody hell," Blake muttered. "Clyde, have anything in that trusty bag of yours' for goblins?"

The Huntsman sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I was saving it. Plug your nose and cover your eyes, Blake. This is going to be very unpleasant."

From the distance, loud shrieks could be heard on the air.

"What in Eoland was that," Frederick asked.

"That…doesn't…matter…now…I have you," Rep wheezed.

The lizard man and his goblins had pursued the two for a good distance now. It was all uphill for the horse riders now. It would be easy to catch them now.

"We part ways here, Lord Frederick," Ashei stated.

"Hmm?"

"You ride one way through this forest. I will ride the other. At least one of us should get away to meet with the others."

"What about the others?"

"The one who escapes brings them to the aide of the one who gets caught!"

"Ah."

"Ready? Go!"

The two riders snapped their reigns and their horses took off down the hill in separate directions.

"After him," Rep pointed to him.

Seeing the horde pursuing Frederick over herself, Ashei turned her steed about and charged. She thrust her sword into one's back and trampled another before breaking off the attack and circling back for another. She attacked again, but this time the goblins were better readied for her.

She charged them again and managed to down more, but the others scattered and then surrounded Ashei and her horse. The horse and rider tried to escape, but were menaced by some goblin spear wielders that blocked their path.

"You wanted our attention? You have it," Rep said.

He morphed into a Minotaur and struck the swordswoman to the ground. The goblins grabbed the reigns of the war horse and led it away while another took Ashei's sword. Two goblins dragged the dazed Specialist to her feet by her arms. One of them pulled off her helmet.

"You'll have to forgive me for calling on an old sexist cliché, Miss Knight," Rep said. "But it looks like we have a damsel that the others will come to save."

"I would not count on that," Ashei said plainly. "The rule is that if one of us is caught, we are left behind. I only did my duty in drawing the chase away my lord, Frederick. When they come, it will only be to save the Fallohides. They will do what they came to do. Cut my throat whenever you wish, I will not be a factor in their decisions. My lord understands this, and my comrades understand this."

Frederick witnessed the capture when he dared a look over his shoulder. He kicked his horse into another gallop and went to find the others.

A/N: Ah, yeah, believe me when I say that Ashei getting herself caught is not going to be the sexist cliché you might be expecting right now. I swear I am not going to create a scenario where a woman has to rely on a bunch of men to rescue her in a fanfic based on a franchise starring mostly girl characters.


	11. Chapter 11: Light Come Forth

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **If only, if only.

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Light Come Forth**

"Now, you _are_ sure this is the way, Firefly," Megan asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Come on, I would never lead you guys wrong."

"Yeah, she learned her lesson from that time you got us lost in a mine," Applejack said. "She never led us anywhere without _actually_ checking it out beforehoof again."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again," Medley shivered.

"What was that noise," Bowtie interrupted.

"Hmm?"

Just then, the group heard the sound of a stick snapping, perhaps under the weight of a foot.

"That's enough motivation for me," Wind Whistler muttered. "Make haste."

They quickened pace and still heard the sounds of someone following them every now and again, but saw nothing when one dared a look over her shoulder. Suddenly, a goblin dropped down to the ground in front of them.

"Run, everybody," Bowtie shouted.

The goblin made a menacing swing with the club it carried, forcing the Pastels to flee in all directions. More goblins jumped forth from the bushes and behind rocks and trees and everywhere else. Several of them had ropes or weapons ready.

One threw the noose end of his rope at Bowtie, who jumped over and fled Westward as fast as she could go, dodging and leaping through goblins. Applejack charged at one acting as if she were going to ram him. He crouched like one might expect a goalie to do, ready to catch the 3 ½ foot pony, convinced that his heavier build and superior strength could stop her.

At the last second, she leaped up and landed on his back. The force of her landing winded him and she bounced away, landing hooves first on another goblin's face and chest. Then she took off in a sprint and ran through some trees to avoid being an easy target.

Gusty and Twilight ran through, but not at full pace. Twilight threw back any goblins that got too close using telekinesis. Gusty, who ran in front, used blasts of wind to force a path open. Then when the goblins began closing in greater numbers, the green–haired Unicorn came to a dead stop and concentrated. Twilight skidded to a stop behind her, shouting at her companion to get moving again.

The smirking and growling goblins formed a circle around the two and prepared to tie the two up. As one approached, it held a noose up to Twilight's head. It bared its teeth at the pink Unicorn as if daring her to try something. Just as it raised the noose to put around Twilight's neck as a collar, Gusty's horn shined like a green flame.

A small cyclone took shape in a second with the two Unicorn stand uneffected in the eye of the storm. It beganscooping up all the goblins and flinging them into the distance or against trees or to the ground. Then she loosed the small tornado at the rest of the approaching goblins. Trees, goblins, patches of earth, and rock exploded into motion and the ensuing chaos sent whatever survived of their pursuers back from whence they came shrieking into the distance. After the instant it took flatten that patch of forest, the twister was gone, subsided.

Gusty fell onto her side, exhausted. Twilight had formed a protective shield of magic around them at debris fell all around them. After she was sure nothing more would fall at them, Twilight let it down and looked around.

"Guys? Guys, are you alright," she called tentatively.

She looked around for sign of the others, hoping that Gusty's insane little stunt hadn't cost them their friends.

"What in Eoland was THAT," Medley shouted.

The green Pegasus's head poked up from a ditch where she hid during the tornado Gusty summoned.

"What was reckless," Wind Whistler said, appearing next to Medley.

"When I get my hooves on Gusty…" Applejack grumbled.

The yellow earth pony crawled out from the ditch as well, followed by a skittish looking Bowtie.

"Just what madness possessed your mind a few moments ago," Wind Whistler demanded angrily.

She fluttered over to a sitting Gusty, who shook her head to clear it.

"Huh? Wha?"

A stern glare from the scholarly Pegasus told her enough.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, it got rid of the goblins, didn't it?"

"I'd say it did," Firefly called.

The instant the goblins had appeared, she had shot off into the distance to get to Megan away. She dropped the girl off high up in a tree and came back to help her friends just in time to see the last bits of debris fall.

"Well, don't do it again, Gusty," Medley said.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't. Let's just get out of here before they decide to come back."

"So…which way's West again," Bowtie asked.

She looked around, having quite lost which direction they were heading in.

"Oh that's simple," Firefly laughed. "I never changed course. I took Megan right in the direction we're heading in and turned around 180 degrees to get back here."

They continued on their way again, climbing over fallen trees and such until they had left the site of the disaster Gusty summoned. Firefly recollected Megan from where she had hidden her, in a tree far from that last encounter, thankfully.

"Firefly, I saw trees and rock take to the air. What happened," the girl asked.

"Oh, that was just Gusty overreacting. She did get rid of the goblins, though."

"…Oh."

It was well into the evening after many hours of walking for the little band of ponies and girl. As they traveled Megan pondered what those around her had accomplished and what she had not. The ponies had gotten the Vessel of the Element from the Moochic and brought help in the form of her lord and the Specialists. The Specialists had fought off an army of dragonriders and were already fighting off a forest full of goblins. The ponies had also defeated an attacking mob of them.

Megan, on the other hand, had done nothing but take up space. The only thing she was good for was obtaining the Element, and then handing it over to someone else who was brave enough to face Tirac with it. Again, the million gold piece question crossed her mind: where else were they going to find a wielder of Light? They would have to research family histories, which could take months, and then pass it onto someone willing to do battle with the most prominent warlord of their time.

That was the thing: time. It would take time to find someone else who could use it, and time was thing they did not have. For all she knew, Lord Bernard back home had already evacuated the people and was making his own last stand against Tirac right at that very moment.

She hugged the violet mare she rode upon as if for dear life. Firefly looked at the girl through the corner of her eye at the sudden contact, wondering if anything was wrong.

"Hey, Meg, is something bothering ya?"

"Nothing…" Megan said unconvincingly.

Then she sighed out: "Everything, actually."

"Well, that's a load to carry. Better drop it before I crash" Firefly quipped.

She smiled friendly to the disturbed girl. Worried eyes met her.

"Seriously, what's wrong, Megan?"

"I know I will have to do it, but… but… I don't know if I can."

"Is this about you being related to Lumina's people?"

"Yes. It could take months to find someone else, but by then, Dongard, the very reason I even came out all this way could be gone. The surest way would be just to burgle the Element and head straight North to pummel ol' Tirac, myself."

Megan made a punching motion in the air to punctuate her point. Then her eyes again and her shoulders sagged.

"Can I do it, Firefly? I am no great warrior or wizard."

Firefly bit her lip, and then breathed out a long sigh. Megan had just dropped one heck of a load she wasn't sure she could provide an answer to.

"Well, if you look at it like a chess board, maybe you can."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's almost like before we were playing with a set of chess pieces that was missing a very important piece. Tirac had all his pawns, knights, rooks, bishops, and his queen, while everyone else was playing while missing all their good pieces. Tirac's Darkness would be his queen and the Light would be ours'."

"Right, so once we get it, the field will be level," Megan said.

She took out the necklace from her tunic and looked at it.

"Then we get precisely one game, all or nothing."

"Why worry so, Meg," Firefly asked.

"Why? I might fail if I chose to take up this task."

"So might someone else," Firefly said.

"I know," Megan sighed.

"You know, Meg, when I went looking for help I found exactly the one person who could," Firefly said. "You helped me get close enough to Bernard to talk to him, and then you were able to open that locket. I found exactly who we all need to rid the world of Tirac. Ever thought it was meant to be?"

"You do not strike me as one who puts much stock in destiny."

"I don't, but between finding you a descendent of Lumina and everyone else getting the Vessel from Mr. Moochic, who just happened to also have a lead for us to follow, I'm starting to."

"If you were meant to arm the Vessel, then maybe you were also meant to have it, period," Bowtie called from the ground.

"Be encouraged, not afraid," Wind Whistler added. "Tirac's evil is not the only force at work in our world."

"We will see," Megan trailed off.

"Maybe you should just learn to trust yourself, Meg. Hey, look, we've arrived," Medley cried happily.

The group stared ahead. Sure enough, ruined stone buildings lay just before them.

"Where was the building you said you saw," Wind Whistler asked.

"Over here, follow me," Firefly stated.

Over and around the foundations of the old stone hubs they followed the violet Pegasus until they came to the still standing structure. It was about the same size as a mansion. Completely rusted metal gates at the front gate swayed and creaked in the breeze. The seven ponies and girl walked through and beheld the ruin.

"It certainly looks like one would expect a educational facility for magicians to," Wind Whistler uttered.

She cocked her head to the side examining it.

"Well, only one way to find out," Applejack said.

She walked over to the front entrance which gaped wide open. The oak double doors which once would have been an obstacle had long rotted away, leaving the structure without barrier to the inside.

The yellow earth pony poked her head in and looked around. It was dark, very dark. She could not see anything beyond whatever light from outside made its way in.

"We're going to need a light source, everypony."

Gusty and Twilight nodded. Their horns shined in the darkness like torches. They led the way in. Inside there were still a few remains of furniture, but mostly the inside was just old or crumbling rock. A collapsed staircase here, a pile of rubble that was once the floor of an upstairs room there, but overall the inside was the very picture of ruin.

"So where do we begin looking," Gusty asked. "This place is huge."

"Well, according to what I've read," Wind Whistler replied, "Wizards usually have their labs and workshops as well as training facilities in the cellar, well away from their main living quarters. So we need to find a stairwell leading downwards."

The next hour was spent looking through every first floor room and doorway, seeking the elusive flight to the basement. They started searching the front most rooms, and gradually worked their way deeper inside in a methodical search pattern. Until at last they came to the last room on the far back right, which was a completely barren spot of the old school, save for the rectangular opening in the floor with stairs leading down.

"Well, we found it," Bowtie said.

They peered down into the darkness. Gusty and Twilight shined their horns down into, but it did not reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you suppose its booby trapped," Bowtie asked.

"Only one way to find out," Firefly said.

She and Gusty slowly descended down under the search. After them, came Megan and Applejack, then Medley and Bowtie, and finally Wind Whistler and Twilight. They encountered no trap on the stairs (or at least none that still worked) and made it safely to the bottom. From there, their road split into three paths, one straight ahead and the other two to either side.

"Split up, or check them all one at a time," Applejack asked.

"We stay together," Bowtie said firmly.

"I concur," Wind Whistler stated.

First, they headed right. The first hallway had no doors and did not twist or turn in any direction. It just came to a portal at the end. The entered the ancient room and what must have been the remains of a lab. Old books lines shelves, while piles of dust lay at the bottom of shelves that had collapsed. An old stone table with lab equipment long since passed their expiration upon it. Cobweb and dust lined every surface.

Wind Whistler wondered over to the back wall, looking for some kind of clue while Twilight examined the items on the table with Megan and Bowtie.

Applejack and Firefly looked at the old tomes, trying to decide whether or not to risk further ruining them by opening them.

"Hey, somepony, shine your light over here," Whistler's voice called out from the far wall.

"What is it," Gusty said.

The white unicorn trotted up to the blue pale blue Pegasus.

"Look here. There is kind of devise bolted into the floor back here."

When Gusty got close enough, Wind Whistler was able to get a better look at it. In the center, there was an orange globe surrounded by others. At once the pale blue Pegasus realized that the apparatus was a model of the universe with the sun in the center. Around all the planet and suns there was a kind of shade on its side, much akin to a modern lamp shape. Adorning the shade were the constellations. Whistler's eyes moved downwards beneath the display to a level on a panel just beneath it. Beneath the panel was a gage, showing which the year the universe would be arranged a certain way.

Curiosity overtook the well read one, and not knowing what else to do, she pushed the lever to the right and watched as the display whirled and moved forward in time. She stopped when it reached their current year, 1000, A.C. (After the Cataclysm). It was then that she noticed a curious blue star that had not been there before and existed on no other chart. She tweaked the contraption forward a bit and noticed that it would be shining overhead of Eoland sometime this coming summer. As she adjusted the arrangement closer to the Solstice, she noticed that it shined brighter and brighter the more she zeroed in on it.

The glow reached a peak on what would be midday of the Solstice.

"Hey, that little blue dot looks a like that thing on the painting on the wall here," Gusty said.

"What," Wind Whistler looked up.

A single image adorned the back wall. An image of the outside of a tower during the day, the sun was directly overhead, showing that it took place during noon. Beside it, a blue star-like object shined in broad daylight.

"What is that," Wind Whistler asked.

She turned back to the device and set it back another hundred years. The blue speck showed up again. Then she set it back another nine hundred days to the Summer Solstice of a millennium ago. It was indeed shining in the sky on the day of the Cataclysm which ruined Lumina and old Umbrae.

As for what this could mean, Wind Whistler had a very strong suspicion.

She called the others over and explained her finding. She also brought up how Magi Christopher had theorized something similar before, a week ago, in fact. Tirac action's were indeed odd, but so close to the coming Summer Solstice on the thousandth year anniversary of the Cataclysm, all the pieces fit. He might have been trying to recreate whatever old Umbrae had been up to, she explained.

"We still have no solid evidence, though," she finished up.

"No Element, either," Megan said. "Tis not in here."

They went back and eventually came back to the fork. This time, they went straight. Unlike the other hallway, this one was littered with door and rooms of all kinds. They searched each one, and found nothing but a couple of smaller labs and what might have been storage rooms. Walking past the other rooms they had explored, the group came to the end of the hall. A closed stone door blocked their route .

All along the side of the door with the knob was a series of six curious locks. They appeared to be latches that could be pulled back. The only odd feature about them were little loops which adorned each one of them. They had no keyhole, so Megan grabbed one and yanked it free, but once she let go, it went back into place. She tried it again with the same results. All the latches did the same. So finally, Megan tried to hold the latches open, but found that she could not keep them all open, as they were evenly spaced apart from the top to the bottom of the door.

Even with the Pastels' aid in keeping them all unlatched from the door, it still would not open. Finally, Megan spied hooks on the wall just to the left of the latches, one for each latch and directly parallel to them. Then it clocked what the little loops on the latches were for. They were like eyes of a needle which cloth could be fit through. She realized that the latches needed to be held in place once pulled loose of the door, the girl took out her little pocket knife. She cut away apart of her tunic arm sleeve and then divided that into six clothes which would serve her purpose. She threaded the fabric through the eyes then pulled back each latch and tied the other end to a hook.

The party heard something click on the other side of the door. Flashing a happy smile, Megan pulled on the doorknob again, but it would not budge still. After several tries, she stepped away from it, throwing her arms up in the air, at a loss.

Then something happened: words appeared upon the door as if some invisible hand was chiseling them into it.

"_Congratulations on solving the first puzzle._

_If you can solve the three riddles, the door will open._

_You have one guess for each."_

Then the words vanished as if the door repaired its surface and then they were replaced by the first of the three riddles:

"_I run and run, but cannot flee._

_I am often watched, but never seen._

_When long I bring boredom, when short I bring fear._

_What am I?"_

"I got nothin'," Gusty said.

"I'm out," Applejack concurred.

Twilight mulled over the riddle in her mind, but could not think of anything that could be watched but never seen, something that cannot be escape no matter how long it runs, or brings fear when short. Then it hit her.

"Time."

The words vanished again and were replaced by the second riddle:

"_I cannot be seen,_

_Cannot be heard,_

_Cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be smelled,_

_Cannot be tasted._

_I lie behind stars, under hills,_

_And empty holes I fill._

_I come first, and follow after._

_I end laughter, kill joy,_

_And bring fear._

_What am I?"_

"Simple, the dark," Wind Whistler said.

The words reshaped and moved into the final riddle:

"_I can be seen, yet not,_

_Though I dwell topside._

_I am your companion,_

_I bring warmth and laughter,_

_And keep the wailing and gnashing of teeth at bay._

_What am I?"_

One look at the locket around her neck was all Megan needed to come up with the answer.

"Light."

Once more the writing changed:

"_You may enter, but the spoils are not yet yours. Overcome our guardian. The answer lies in the eyes of the king."_

"A guardian, a guardian," Gusty asked, exasperated. "Oh, what now does it expect of us?"

The door before them opened out into the hallway by itself. Beyond it was a room with its own light source. An Enchanted chandelier lit it. What they could see was a wide open room. In the center just under the chandelier was some kind of magic circle on which a metal knight in black plate armor with symbol etched onto the metal stood. Behind them, at the far back wall a stone statue carved into the shape of a king looked down upon them. The king seemed to be very old, having wrinkled skin and a great beard, yet his had a very muscular frame. In one hand, the king held a stone book. His other hand was raised and his index finger pointed down, at something. Along the edge of the room, pillars could be seen.

The eight of them entered the room cautiously, eyeing the twelve foot metal knight figure wearily. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them. They spun around and tried to open it. Then they heard the clanking of metal hitting stone.

Slowly, Megan dared to turn around, and sure enough, the metal guardian had come to life and was advancing on them. They all screamed and scattered throughout the room as it charged. Bowtie, Wind Whistler, Medley, and Twilight sprinted for the pillars. Applejack and Bowtie exchanged glances and nodded, knowing what they had to do. They ran circles around the knight, getting its attention. It swung its great sword at them but missed. They both stopped in front of it and allowed it to bring its sword down with all its might. They dove between its legs.

Applejack stopped just behind it and allowed Bowtie to jump onto her and then onto the knight. Before it could right itself, she hopped up and bucked its helmet for all her worth. It grabbed at her, but she leapt away, leaving it to straighten its head gear.

Firefly, meanwhile, had scooped Megan onto her back and had flown to the ceiling with her in toe. Gusty, meanwhile, was working up some wind magic while hiding beside the throne.

"Firefly, we need to get to the king."

"Gotcha, Meg."

The violet Pegasus dove down, giving the guardian a wide birth before landing beside the throne. Megan climbed onto the lap of the stone king and looked into his eyes. They were just stone. There was nothing in them.

"Maybe you need to look where he looks," Firefly suggested.

Megan climbed so that her head was beside his gazed. She looked at his face again and then followed the stone stare to the book it held. On the open page was the same symbol that the guardian had stood on. The pointing finger pointed to the center of the circle, which was an eye.

"Firefly, I need to stand on that eye in the center of the circle. Keep him distracted."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Firefly shot over to the guardian, turned herself around in mid flight, and then bucked its helmet out of place again. It swung its sword around like one might swat at gnats. Megan climbed down and ran over the circle and stood on the eye in the center. Nothing happened, all doing that did was get the attention of the guardian and which turned to her, completely ignoring the others now. It sliced its sword through the air at her.

Time seemed to almost pass in slow motion for Megan as she stood there with the blade bearing down on her. It was mere feet away when something snatched her out of harm's way and the sword harmlessly clanged against the floor.

"Medley," Megan breathed.

The Pegasus mumbled something back, but what was said was inaudible as her mouth was full of Megan's tunic. It was then that all the other six ponies swarmed and taunted the guardian, leading it away from Megan and the circle. Medley set Megan down on the ground and the girl ran back to the circle.

The guardian had obviously not wanted her to near the circle.

"Megan, have you lost your mind," Medley cried.

She flew alongside the girl. Megan shook her head.

"The answer is there, Medley. Please help me."

"…Alright."

Megan once again stood upon the eye. Again, the guardian abandoned chasing the ponies and headed straight for her. The girl looked down at the eye, which looked straight up. She did the same which had her starting up to the chandelier directly overhead. It was then that she noticed the odd shape of the hanging fixture. It was the shape of an upside down bowl with a single shining round gem in producing the light. Then it dawned on her. Megan pulled the locket out and examined the pearl white Vessel. It was the exact same pocket watch shape as the gem above her.

"Medley," Megan called.

In a flash, the Pegasus was by her side. She climbed and pointed up at the fixture.

"There!"

Medley flew her up to the gem, which was almost blinding at this close a range. Below them, the guardian prepared a stab at them. Megan opened the Vessel and reached to the gem. It felt warm in her hand, but not too hot. She pulled it loose from the chandelier without effort and placed it within the Vessel. A perfect fit.

She looked down at the guardian as it thrust its sword toward. Megan held up the now armed Vessel in front of her defensively. She willed with all her might for something to happen. Then, as if answerign its master's commands, a blinding beam of light shot forth and engulfed the guardian. The metal giant's armor fell apart as if made of sand and soon it was gone altogether. The door clicked and opened back out into the hall for them.

Medley floated back down the ground. Megan slid off her back, never taking her eyes off the Vessel for a second. All eyes were upon the object in her hands. The once empty Vessel of Light that the Moochic had given them was now filled. The pure white light shined beautifully from it.

"Megan," Firefly breathed. "You did it."

Bowtie started to laugh merrily, a tear streaming from her eye.

"We…we have it!"

The girl and Pastels laughed and cheered amongst themselves for a good minute. Their first mission objective complete, but their moment of reverie was interrupted by the eye of the magic circle on the floor lighting up.

Startled and confused, the party stared cautiously at it, wise to having a nasty surprise jump out at them by now. As the eye glowed in the dark, a transparent specter appeared. It was the king whose stone likeness sat upon the throne in that room.

The first thing Megan noted was how sad and down-trodden the king looked. He looked at them and sighed.

"Hello, your majesty, my name is…"

But she was interrupted at the apparition began to speak with a voice as somber as his expression.

"To anyone who has come and fought their way past my guardian golem, know this. What you have sought and obtained is a great and terrible power. This is the last will and testimony of the King of Lumina, Arngrim the XVI: do not abuse the power of Light.

"Light and Dark are the supreme magicks in our world, save only for Divine magic available only to The Maker. The Power of Light, which you hold, is not to be used lightly. At the founding of our vast empire, my ancestors used the Light to vanquish the rule of Surt, the King of the Fire Giants and we filled the void left in his leaving ourselves and ruled uncontested by all. Well, save for our sister nation, Umbrae, the empire of Darkness ruled by the centaurs. For a millennium, we crushed all rebellion or anyone else who tried to take our place.

"Greedily, we hoarded the power of Light, created the Light Cores, one of which you now hold, and bonded them for usage only for our people. In our arrogance and foolishness, we cared not how our tyrannical role impacted those around us as long as our position in this world was secure.

"Then… The day of reckoning came. Umbrae, which had discovered Mirrh, the Elemental Star, had planned an attack that would give them control of the entire world. Myrrh, the Elemental Star, shines once every hundred years on a Summer Solstice. Most cannot perceive the star as it shines right next to the sun. Then they invented a telescope with shaded pens that would allow them to study the sun. It was then that they discovered the star.

"It increases all Elemental magicks many times over. Kerik, the emperor of Umbrae summoned his court Magi and four Vessel Wielders to cast a very powerful spell that day. It would have blanketed the entire world in a Dark shadow which would have spread their power to every corner of the globe. Their domination would have been absolute. Even the sun would only have shined when and where they wished it.

"However, our spies discovered the scheme and we moved quickly to thwart their plan."

Then the recording of the king ceased speaking for a minute. He closed his eyes, which welled up. He broke into one sob before regaining his composure. He wiped his tears away, opened his eyes again, and continued.

"But our timing… Our timing was terrible. We did not foresee what would happen when we stormed their capitol and interrupted the spell in mid casting. It was too late to stop the Darkness from ascending and covering the sky, but we did cause the Magi of Umbrae to lose control of the spell.

"For three days, pure, uncontrolled Dark energy swirled in the skies above blocking the sun and lashing out against the earth below, causing great upheavals and disasters of all kinds and magnitudes. On the third day, the skies cleared, but alas, the damage was done.

"Our world as I know it has reentered the Dark Ages, the chaotic, uncivilized state it existed in before Surt and Neptune came to the surface and brought order under their iron fists, a millennium and a half ago, give or take a year or two.

"I know not what kind of world exists to whoever listens to my words or why you have come, but know this. The Power of Light, which you hold, is every bit as great and terrible as Darkness. If misused, a Cataclysm of Light could also happen as the Cataclysm of Darkness did.

"As a final request from an unworthy creature such as myself, I beseech you, please… Stop the mistakes of the past from repeating themselves. Use this power wisely and responsibly, and only when you must.

"Fair thee well," were the final words of the king before his image faded out of sight.

Megan looked down at the open Vessel. With a shaking hand, she closed it tight. Suddenly, the once beautiful light of the Element seemed very treacherous. Gusty and Twilight's horns lit up again to compensate for lack of light.

"Come on, everypony. Let's get out of here," Applejack said.

"Wait," Twilight said, suddenly hyperventilating.

"What is it, Twi," Firefly asked.

"Do you remember what Christopher said? That the Elements actually have limitless power, but Vessels, such as Mages or Cores, can only wield so much at a time? The king said five Darkness users cast the spell that would bring in the Eternal Darkness? Well, how many Pastels did he take, guys?"

"Four," Gusty answered after a pause.

"Yes, four other Vessels through which to funnel his Darkness on the Day of the Summer Solstice! He really _is_ going to try to recreate what the ancients did that day!"

"But they lost control of it, which caused the Cataclysm," Medley said.

"Yes, but only because they were interrupted at the precise wrong moment," Wind Whistler put in. "If Tirac's spell is cast without distraction, he will have eternal and complete reign over all of Eoland."

"We haven't actually heard anyone say that was what he has planned, but everything adds up and we can't afford to wait around. The Solstice will be here is just a few months," Bowtie said.

"We… We have to find Milord Frederick and the others," Megan exclaimed.

"Right," the Pastels said.

Megan climbed onto Firefly's back and the group was off, back to the surface to find their human companions.

* * *

Meanwhile, far to the North in Midnight Castle… Tirac the Conqueror shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. At last, his yellow eyes shot open and looked over at the pulsating bag, housing his Element, Darkness. Instead of the usual almost rhythmic pulsing, tonight it was erratic.

"Something disturbs my Darkness," the warlord asked no one in particular.

"Easy, my old friend," Tirac petted the Core. "Your time will come."

Somehow, that seemed to appease the little bundle of wriggling Darkness. Yet, Tirac could tell something had changed in the air.

* * *

Catrina watched with disdain as more and more lights flickered out as time passed. Just what were her goblins and Rep doing out there?

"Servants," she roared. "I hunger! Bring me food, this instant!"

A pair of goblins came in a short time later, holding trays of food for their Chieftain. She took the saw fish meat and ate while she watched the happenings on her map angrily. A while later, a lone goblin entered and gave a light bow.

"Lower," she ordered.

Down on a knee he went.

"Lower."

Both knees with his hands on the floor.

"LOWER!"

Flat against the ground. She chuckled at his absolute obedience.

"Lower."

The goblin gaze an odd look. She laughed at him.

"What do you want, vermin?"

"Announcin' the return of Captain Rep and 'is division, Chieftain Catrina. They brought a prisoner, they did."

"_'A'_ prisoner?"

"Yes, yor Ladyship. One prisoner."

"How could just one prisoner fell dozens of my goblins, who else is in my forest still roaming free as we speak?"

"Well, right, Rep would be the one 'oo would 'ave ter tell yer that. I've been tendin' me duties 'er in The Underground all day."

"Fine, send him in," Catrina sighed.

She cradled her chin with her hand and tapped her nails against the arm of her throne impatiently. The goblin ran back and opened the huge double doors, letting Rep and his party enter the chamber. Catrina looked to the prisoner they brought with them. The woman was the picture was stoicism, looking completely unimpacted by having her arms chained behind her back and for having had her weapons and gear taken from her. She wore a simple cotton shirt with pants and boots.

Instead of bowing like the others, the prisoner just stared right into Catrina's eyes, almost like a predatory fox picking its prey. The look was disconcerting even to one such as the felinian was sitting good with a fresh batch of witch weed potion. Somehow, Catrina knew that if this prisoner got loose, her life would be in danger every minute she was free.

Ashei studied the felinian closely. She stood at about the same height (5' 6") as herself, had the face of a cat with just enough human in to speak and have human-esque expressions. Her body was covered in fur. The upper part of her head had brown fur, as did the backs of her hands, which were all Ashei could see from the robes she wore. White fur covered her chin, the front of the neck, and palms. If the Specialst had to guess, she would probably say the brown covered Catrina's back, outer arms, outer tighs and legs while the white covered the underside of her arms, chest, stomache, and inner thighs. Oddly, the felinian's head was covered in long, blonde hair like a human would have. She also had cat's teeth and claws at the end of each finger.

"Catrina, Chieftain of the goblins of The Goblin's Forest, I presume," she said.

"Eh up, yer bow before Catrina! Show some respect, welp! Struth," one of her captors yelled.

He punched at the back of her head with his fist, but even bound Ashei was able to avoid the blow. He roared and grabbed the chains that held her arms behind her back and pulled her back towards him. However, Ashei used the momentum to collide her forehead with his chin, snapping his jaws together with tooth-shattered force. The goblin howled in agony and stumbled away, clutching its mouth.

Laughing, Catrina clapped her hands and raised them to stop further assault against their prisoner. She stood and smiled almost pleasantly down at Ashei.

"Warrior, I like your spirit, but I think I will enjoy breaking it even more. Rep, send her to work making my potion with the other prisoners."

"You sure, Catrina," Rep scratched the back of his head. "She caused a lot of trouble with the group she showed up with, and they were looking for the Fallohides…"

"Yes, I am quite sure, Rep. Just what would you have me do?"

"Give her enough Forget-Me-Not Potion to send her far back enough to forget the Fallohides asked for her help and dump her next to her horse and supplies somewhere away from the forest?"

"Take her away and put her to work."

"If the Chieftain does not mind, I would like to ask one question of her," Ashei said.

The goblins looked up at Catrina, awaiting an answer. Finally, the Chieftain just shrugged bored and gestured for the warrior woman to ask her question.

"Some associates of mine encountered your goblins on the road to the Moochic's about a week ago. Apparently, they were seeking aid for some attacks your forest was put under by dragonriders."

Catrina chuckled lightheartedly.

"Oh yes, that. Well, they had come South from Midnight Castle looking for some kind of magical construct to make use of in their campaign to rule the world. In exchange for being left alone to do as I please, I offered them some information. I pointed them in the direction of the Pastel ponies, that dwell in Dream Castle."

"Catrina, you didn't…" Rep gasped.

"Evidently, she did," Ashei replied. "How did you know they were created by magic?"

"Too fantastic to be natural, too humble to be Divine, therefore: magical," the cat woman said offhandedly. "After all, there's only one true Unicorn and Pegasus each. They too were created through the Light and Dark magicks of Lumina and Umbrae, respectively. If I'm not mistaken, they guard the points where Surt and Neptune could reenter our world and stop them if they ever triy. It's apparent that their creator based the designs of the Unicorn and Pegasus ponies on the originals."

"I see," Ashei replied. "Thank you, Catrina, that will be all."

With that, Ashei was lead away to what was known in The Underground as the Machine Chamber. Rep explained to her that she would be pushing a giant wheel what ground the dried witch weed into powder before it was mixed into a tea-like brew.

"You obviously do not approve of many of this Catrina's actions," Ashei suddenly said to him after a long period of silence from her. "Why, then, do you serve her?"

The lizard man scratched the back of his head again, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, you might say I've already thrown in my lot with her, a long time ago."

"It is because of her actions and treating with Tirac the Conqueror that the Pastels came under an attack that was completely unprovoked. In fact, she seems to be taking lessons from him, stealing Fallohides from their homes."

Rep lowered his head and looked at the floor as they walked along.

"I know, but I can't just… Leave her, we've got a lot of history together, warrior."

Ashei shrugged and said no more. Soon enough, they descended down a final flight of spiral steps and entered the machine room. The Specialist scanned the room. Sure enough, there were the missing Fallohides, bare furry feet and all, manning the witch weed assembly line. To the far left, there was a row of tables basked under hot lamps where the goblins were drying out the witch weed. She observed as they scooped the ones that had finished drying up and carried them over to coned shaped pit. Then a similarly shaped stone was lowered into it and then the captured Fallohides turned the wheel which rotated the stone in the pit, grinding the dried witch weed. From there, a cartful of the ground plant was pushed over to storage room. She could not see what lied within that kept the plant fresh, but the door was open. A Fallohide walked out, carrying a bag. He carried it over to a cauldron. He opened the bag and poured the green powder in and the boiling process began.

"You know, if she lacked the witch weed potion…"

"Quiet, yer. The day some goblin too big for 'is britches started finkin' like that were the day enough of us died that we finally 'ad ter found an official-like graveyard."

"We don't touch The bloody Machine."

"Remember wot 'appened ter Bert, Bill, and Tom? We were tidyin' them off the walls for a monff."

"And we just don't pork about wot she did ter Gorbag."

The goblins collectively shuddered.

"Yeah, yeah, she maimed and traumatized the goblins that tried funny business with the witch weed potion machine, but those days are long behind us," Rep cut in. Chain her to the wheel and keep a close watch on her."

Ashei was led over to a handle on the wheel after it was pulled to a stop. The manacles were padlocked to it and she was ordered to star pushing. She and the captive Fallohides were went to work.

She reminded herself to be patient. Now someone knew where to find the Fallohides. She just had to wait for her chance.

* * *

Megan put her hands on her hips, and looked displeased at the forest before them. The Pastels and her had long since left the confines of the old magic school. Now they waited near the edge of the ruins for Frederick and the others to catch up with them. It was already well into the night and the group had taken to rotating watch while the others slept. It was Megan's turn.

She was started to worry. She was regretting ever leaving her lord's side, and now she had no idea what had become of the leader she served and followed through a witch's mountain, dragons' sieges, and now into a goblin infested forest. Her eyes stared intently into the darkness of the forest, trying to get a glimpse of anything that moved.

Just as her shift was ending with the moon reaching the highest point of the ruined tower, something stirred in the underbrush. As quietly as she could, he roused the Pastels and they crouched behind whatever stone blocks still stood. Megan fingered the Vessel and prepared to let loose whatever power she could muster to protect her new friends. She had had enough to hiding behind others and was ready to do something.

Finally, five figures emerged from the trees of the forest and into the moonlight. They stood upright and at about six foot, and too tall to be goblins.

Megan stood up and called:

"Milord, is that you?"

"Hail, Megan," the one in front answered. "So you made it."

"Milord," she cried again.

She clamored over the ruined wall and ran to the adults. She bowed before him and smiled happily up at her lord. He smiled back and nodded.

"Are you all well? Is anyone hurt?"

She looked to Blake.

"More hurt, that is."

"Ashei might be," Clyde answered.

The aging Huntsman sat down on a block, his bones creaking slightly as he did.

"What happened to our lady knight," Wind Whistler asked.

"She was captured on my account. I am beginning to fear I am just not cut out for this quest," Frederick said guiltily.

"She was captured on no one's account," Blake snapped. "She was doing her job as one of the protectors of Dongard's lords. Besides, milord, you have made it abundantly clear that we are not leaving this confounded forest until those little people are freed. She is using the opportunity to locate them. She will come find us when the opportune moment comes."

"In the morning, we set out for the goblin's stronghold," Clyde said. "Right now, we have other business to attend to. We have to get that Element."

"Actually, we don't," Firefly replied.

"Oh," Frederick asked.

Megan smiled and nodded.

"It is quite alright, milord. We went ahead and collected it before you got here," she said.

She reached into her tunic and pulled the Vessel forth: "Behold."

She opened it and the Core shined before the five men. Frederick, at first, went slack jawed, before his face broke into a big, happy smile. Christopher leaned in close, intently studying it. Never before had we ever seen such a sight.

"There it is," Mark uttered. "I almost did not believe…"

Clyde silently stared at it. For the first time since the girl and Pastels had known the man, one corner of his lap turned up into a partial grin. Even Blake seemed to be in awe. In all his long, cynical years alive, never had the former bounty hunter turned Specialist seen anything so beautiful.

It was not just the pure, almost heavenly glow it gave off that amazed them. It was also what it represented: an end. Through that shining light, they saw an end to all those years of looking to the Northeast at New Umbrae with weary eyes, wondering when the day would finally come. Would this day finally be when Tirac set his eyes on their little land and came for them all. How long could Lord David and his armies hold them at bay? For the first time ever, they looked on the world and saw hope.

Twilight cleared her throat. When no responded, she did it again. Finally, she nudged Wind Whistler.

"I think we're forgetting something important."

"Megan," Wind Whistler called. "Remember what else we found down in the old school?"

The girl's eyes fell again. Sighing, she closed the Vessel and looked back up at Frederick.

"Milord, the last king of Lumina left a message to whoever retrieved this. He spoke of the day of the Cataclysm. He confirmed that Christopher feared."

She explained all what the recording what shared with them. When she finished, and she drifted off from his last sentence and bit her lip. Then she looked up at the group before her again.

"No one has actually said that is what Tirac is planning, but it all adds up, milord."

"Then we have until June the 21st to stop him if this is so. It is after midnight, today is Apr the 3rd. We have seventy-nine days to thwart Tirac," Frederick said.

"That means we _truly_ have no time to find someone else to use to Light Element to battle him on that day," Megan said.

She took a few ragged breaths while she contemplated her feet some. Finally, she met the eyes of the party again. She gathered and swallowed her courage, then spoke:

"I will do it. I will battle Tirac."


	12. Chapter 12: The Test of Strength

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **If only, if only.

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Test of Strength**

"So you still haven't found the other intruders yet, Rep?"

"Afraid not, Catrina. They've been pretty slippery. Though, it's not just humans who have entered the forest. Pastels, too."

"What? What on Eoland could they possibly want here?"

"Beats me, but a bunch of our goblins returned late last night shouting about the Pastels and some girl who was accompanying them throwing storms their way, they said they barely escaped with their lives. They were heading in the general direction of the abandoned Lumina town."

Catrina raised a brow and put a finger to her chin. What would Pastels want with some old ruin? Now that just did not make any sense to the felinian. She tapped a clawed finger on the arm of her seat, deep in thought, but nothing rang any bells.

"Well, whatever they came for. Find them. Find the human intruders, find the Pastels, and bring them all here. They can all join the knight in making my witch weed potion."

Rep sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Catrina, maybe this is becoming more trouble than it's worth. The Fallohides aren't cooperating; we have a highly skilled killer in our dungeon, and a bunch of other fighters just as dangerous roaming freely. Let's just call the whole thing off before we bite off more than we can chew."

"Bite off more than we can chew? If anyone is really so stupid as to challenge me, I can just flatten them with a single spell. Let them come!"

"_Let them comes?I_ That's crazy talk, Catrina…!"

"What did you say," she bellowed.

She quickly chanted something in that wicked tongue he did not understand, but hated, and a powerful gust of wind sent him head over heel over table and into wall. He groaned in pain, and slumped over into near unconsciousness at the blow.

Blinking, Catrina stared at what she had just done. She had just attacked Rep, and with her arcane arts, no less. The proud Chieftain got up off her throne and ran to his side.

"Rep? Rep! Oh, please, be alright. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I…"

"….You've…changed…Citty…"

The lizard man looked up at her with an unhappy stare. He was alright. A bit jostled, but alright.

"Don't call me that."

"You used to love that name when you were little."

"That was then. Times are different now."

"So are you."

"For the better, I assure you. I was weak back then. I will never be unable to conquer any obstacle again."

"Obstacle? More like invading army led by a power hungry mad centaur! There was nothing anyone could do!"

"Precisely, Rep! Never again! He will never take from me, or you, again. We are out of his sights. He can have his wretched little Pastels!"

"…Is that why you made that deal with him?"

"Yes, I could not let that hideous goat beast take control of the forest. So I used what I had to make a deal with him, and I'll make as many more as it takes to keep what we have gained since then or work up the strength to fight them off if need be!"

"So that explains all the witch weed powder you've been having us make double time. Catrina, this is not the way…"

"What would you know, butler? I know exactly what I am doing! It will all work out in the end. I have it all figured out. You'll see!"

Rep sighed, shaking his head. He knew there was no talking her out of it at this point. He recalled a time when she was kind and gentle, but ever since her noble family lost everything to Tirac, she had began a slow change into the ill-tempered and bitter felinian before him now. It had gotten worse ever since she had discovered that stuff called witch weed potion. As her family's ever loyal servant, it was his job to try to bring her back from this void she had fallen into no matter what.

* * *

Ashei sat, watching the goblins that stood guard over her cell. The two were playing some game of cards. So far, one of the two had won every game they played while the other had suffered a severe losing streak.

"Ah, no! Struth! Lost a'ain! Oi!"

"Pay up! Come on, ffen!"

"Cor blimey! Mae best of twenty! Double or nuffink!"

"Yer said that last time, right! Pay up!"

"He could be cheating," Ashei stated.

"Wot, luv? Yer reckon Digger 'ere is cheatin'," the loser replied

"Bugger off, right, yer! This is none of your business, luv," the winner shouted.

"So you do not deny it," she asked.

"Wot?"

"Humph! I told you he was cheating," Ashei crossed her arms.

"Maybe yor right… That's a bit of wins," the loser said.

"Wot? Struth! Yor gonna believe this git over me, eh, mate? I'm not cheatin', blimey!"

"Let me spot that deck, guv!"

"The deck will look innocent enough. It's in his sleeves you will have to look," Ashei explained.

"Eh up, cop your mits off me! I ain't cheapin'! Honest guv! Let go! Oi," the winner shouted.

"Don't push me oray! Oi! Lemme spot them sleeves," the loser yelled back.

The accused picked up a blade.

"One more step into me personal space, and I'll 'ave yor guts for garters, by damn!"

"Awfully defensive for not cheating, are we not?"

"Yer button it!"

Much to the surprise of the winner, the loser suddenly pounced and the two were tearing up the room in their scuffle. Ashei stepped up to the bars, waiting for the opportune moment. Finally, one tackled the other against the bars. She gripped his neck, and he slumped to the ground into unconsciousness, but not before Ashei relieved him of his curved blade. She grabbed the other before he had a chance to back away and the bars and pulled him close. She stuck the blade to his throat.

"He probably was cheating, but that does not matter anymore. I will be having those keys now."

* * *

Morning came, and the thirteen at the ruins were ready for the day ahead of them. They were ready to face Catrina and free the Fallohides. Megan was nudged awake by Firefly as they were packing up to leave. Frederick had let her sleep instead of waking her because of what she and the Pastels had been through the night before. She moaned and opened her eyes. After a moment of taking in how light out it was, she was up like a shot. Looking around, she saw that last's night hastily made camp was already ready to get moving.

"Milord, why did you not make me?"

"After last night, you needed the rest. Come on, then. You will have plenty of opportunity to help us later. We have some Fallohides to rescue."

"I still do not understand why you insist on helping those little people," Blake complained. "it is not like they were particularly kind to us when we arrived at Eriador."

"Catrina and Scorpan were the first exposure to bog people like us in over three centuries, Blake. After the coming summer, one way or the other, these center lands are likely to become introduced to the larger world. It's best that they know not all big people who will be coming to these lands are not all here to take advantage of them."

"That will not get us any closer to Midnight Castle, Milord."

"I know. I never it was the tactical thing to do, but it is the right thing."

Blake rolled his eyes at what he viewed to be banal prattling of an optimistic tick. However, he had sworn the same oath all four the Specialists had, and that meant following through with this stupidity as their Lord Frederick commanded.

The two said nothing more to each other as they headed to The Undergound. Frederick knew Blake's thoughts without the older man having to voice them, but didn't matter. He had to help the Fallohides and rescue Ashei. Then he still had to find an alternate user for the Light Element. He had originally been overjoyed at Megan's finding it volunteering, but since then he had had time to think and decided against putting the responsibility of preserving the future in the hands on twelve old year child.

"We will probably not be able to enter this 'Underground', even with a fight," Clyde spoke up. "I believe I may have a plan, though."

* * *

"Alright, boys, If they want their lady knight back, they'll have to cross this spot eventually," Rep said.

He and the goblins laid a trap near the entrance of The Underground. As he saw no purpose in searching the whole wood for them, the lizard man instead of opted to just wait for their trespassers to come to them. So now it just a matter of keeping the goblins in line long enough for the plan to work, he knew.

They didn't have to wait too much longer. Soon, enough a distance group of persons were closing in from the South on the main path. Rep motioned for the goblins to get ready to attack. Soon enough, they could make out the red headed lord from the day before. Riding on the back of a green light Pegasus with a blue mane beside him was a young hay haired girl. To his other side was the magician that had rained icy death down upon them yesterday leading horse on which that smart mouthed man with a busted arm rode. Behind them was a blue Pegasus with a pink mane, an orange earth pony with a yellow mane, and darker blue earth pony with a pink mane.

As soon as they were close, the Rep and the goblins surged out onto the path.

"Surrender, and where is the graying knife-fighter and the archer?"

"Oh, you have not met them yet. I am currently seeking them, myself," Frederick shrugged.

"Surrender."

"Alright, well, you have us," the red head replied and dropped his sword to the ground.

As did Blake, he dropped his bow and long sword and Christopher, his medallion. Megan put her hand to her neck, feeling where the Vessel had been, but Frederick had convinced her to give it up to Clyde while the rest of them were captured.

Rep and the goblins stood, untrusting of the display before them.

"You did check the bushes and trees just before they got here," Rep whispered to one of his charges.

"Yesir, no one 'ere, guv, honest."

"Alright… Seize them."

Meanwhile, a good distance away, Clyde mark, Firefly, Gusty, and Twilight searched the hills surrounding the entrance of The Underground. Goblins were notorious for digging innumerable additional emergency exits into the earth from which escape if things should ever go truly wrong. It was nearly impossible to trap them underground or smoke them out a single exit. Today, however, these emergency tunnels served another purpose.

Goblins hid them well and typically did not keep a close watch on many of them, confident in their secrecy. To one who knew what to look for, as Clyde, Blake, and Ashei would, seeking one out posed no problem. The means to locate one of these passages was to find a mound with a rock sticking out of the ground that had a round impression drilled into it. At the base, one would find a handle hidden in vines. Pulling up on it would raise a simple wooden hatch.

Mark, younger than the other Specials by ten-twenty years, a younger man of about thirty summers, did not yet have the benefit of much experience with goblins. Clyde, the other two, and his predecessor cleared Dongard of its latest major infestations of the green pests before he joined them, formerly serving as a military archer. Most of his work with the other three had been against his fellow man. Clyde was the most prominent expert on the topic of goblins, among the four. Living in a cabin in the woods with one's Huntsman father taught him his way around most of the perilous creatures of the world early on.

The sun slowly passed through the sky as the five toiled to find such a passage, but so far their efforts had been fruitless.

* * *

"How DARE you lose her," Catrina bellowed at Rep.

The lizard man sputtered and tried to come up with some answer.

"I… I don't know how it happened. I was out laying the trap that caught these nine. We'll find the warrior woman, just please calm down Catrina!"

"Calm down? She's running loose in my lair and you want me to be calm?"

"…Yes," he squeaked.

Frederick cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Oh, shut up, you," Catrina grumbled. "Just… Just take these miserable persons away and lock up for now."

"Sure thing, Catrina. Bring 'em."

In one cell, Frederick, Blake, and Christopher were jailed, Megan and Pastels in the one next to the men's. After Rep and his small army left, they were left in the company of each other, which left to check on other prisoners after a while.

"Well, that was hardly a thorough interrogation," Frederick muttered.

The three men sat on the floor, as no bench was provided, against the wall.

"Possibly not necessary, if Ashei just came out with why we are here," Blake replied.

"Just how long will this take," Wind Whistler asked. "We have just over two months to reach Midnight Castle and stop Tirac."

"We should have already left already," Blake muttered

"Eh, Firefly, Mr. Clyde, and everyone else will have us out of here by sundown, I'm sure," Medley said.

"So certain, are you," Blake chuckled. "I still do not understand why we have to help some Halfling kinds. We should be heading North to the Crystal Desert right now."

"That _is_ enough, Blake," Christopher sternly said. "You _will_ respect our lord's wishes."

"Here I am. What more do I need?"

"You are probably right," Frederick responded. "However…"

He stopped in mid sentence and let his head rest against the cool stone of the wall he leaned agained.

"However, what, milord," Megan asked.

"I swore I would never again pass someone who needs help by."

"Oh, here we go," Blake grumbled.

Ignoring that comment, Frederick continued.

"When I was still a lad, father put me in charge of an expedition to find the answer behind a strange drought that caused the lands in our Northern region to go dry. We found a band of refugees who had been chased South into our lands by Tirac's forces. Hailing from Elfheim, the kingdom in the Northeast our Western region of the land, they were. The refugee elves were helpless, but I had another task at hand, so my band ignored them. When next I laid eyes on them, they had been slaughtered by the band of criminals who blocked the river, causing the dry spell."

"Why would anyone block a river," Applejack asked.

"To drive the farmers out and get the land for themselves. They intended to unblock the river once they were gone. The dam was deep in a forest and the path to difficult to traverse."

"So why were the refugees killed?"

"They stumbled upon the criminals going about their work and heard just enough to be a threat to their plans. If I just had given them some supplies, they would not have had to take to the forest looking for food."

"So how did you make the jerks pay," Bowtie asked.

"He did not," Blake said. "The entire expedition was a disaster. Frederick's party was ambushed by the ones responsible, and some men Lord David sent to keep an eye on young Lord Frederick's progression on his first mission as a leader had to step in and finish what he started. The boy had led his men into the forest without a plan."

"The spoiled, self-entitled boy I was back then just did not have the experience or discipline to handle the task at hand," Frederick spoke. "It was a long time before I was ever given another task by father. All the consequences of every mistake I made taught me a hard lesson that I was not prepared to help govern our people yet. Speaking of unprepared children… Megan, I do not want you to be our wielder."

"What," she cried. "Before you seemed to want me to."

"That was before I took up some considerations after you actually had it. It is too cruel and unreasonable to put this task on a child such as you. You have no experience with magic, or military. We have a mere two months to ready you for a battle against one who has mastered his power for nearly a century now. We need someone more adept with magic."

"Are you still going on about that," Blake asked, facepalming.

"We do not have a choice, milord, in all due respect," Christopher said. "She is the only one we have found who can and _has_ used it. I understand your sympathies, but time is short."

Frederick sighed.

"We shall see."

"I am doing to do this," Megan insisted. "And I can! Just believe in me, as others have always believed in you."

"There will be no more about words about this matter, Megan! Your lord has spoken," Frederick ordered.

Megan opened her mouth to speak, but no words cam. She had never seen him act like this.

"But why, milord?"

"Did you not hear my tale? A child has not the makings to take up this kind of task. Just… Just believe me, Megan. You hold a weapon of equal power to Tirac's, but how would you battle him. Just blast him with the Light and hope he cannot block and counter? What then? You did very well, above the call of duty by going daring to obtain it without waiting for us, but Tirac will be something far, far worse than some enchanted suit of armor."

"But I will not be alone! You, and Clyde and Firefly and everyone else will be there!"

"A lot of good we will do with two forces powerful enough to fell entire armies going at each other's throats," Blake muttered.

"I believe in Megan," Medley said. "I don't know what she's capable of, but she did fell the guardian before it killed us both. Even if Tirac is far worse, I believe she can do it."

"I don't see why she can't do it," Bowtie said.

"That goes for me, too," Applejack added.

"It sounds logical to me," Wind Whistler concurred.

"Right now, our main concern is getting out of here," Wind Whistler spoke. "What we need to peace of mind and no confrontations amongst ourselves."

* * *

"Found anything yet," Firefly quietly whispered over to Gusty from the mount she was digging around.

"Nope."

"We have to find one while the sun is still out, else our task becomes much more difficult," Clyde said.

He closely examined the earth at the bottom of another mound.

A while later, their efforts proving fruitless, they moved on and trudged up a hill to look for more. When they reached the top, they were met with a surprised.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough," Ashei deadpanned.

She on a rock, in full armor and with her weapons returned to her.

"The emergency exit you seek is right over there."

She gestured to her left at a freshly opened hatch. When Mark lifted it, sure enough, the darkness of a tunnel greeted them.

"Thee Thy Thou Thumb, ready or not, here we come," Firefly said quietly.

The hole was only big enough for them to enter, single file. Once in, they walked the length of a stone hall with turn or fork, until they at last came to the end. They peered out into the cavern at the end. It appeared that they had come to a crossroads within the tunnels. Opening in the walls littered every inch of the round space.

"Which way now, Ashei" Gusty asked.

"Here," Ashei pointed.

The tunnel was North of the entrance to The Underground, and the exit tunnel had taken them a bit more upwards. A tunnel just to their left leading downwards was the route they sought.

"The tunnels back to the cells are very straightforward," she explained. "A straight, then we take the second right, then the third left, and then the next left will take to where the Fallohides and our companions are being held."

"Whoa, hey, no one told you Meg and everypony else had given themselves up to get in here," Firefly exclaimed.

"We have done this before," Clyde explained.

Slowly but certainly, they made their way through the designated turns. Down on hall they went. They heard approaching goblins. Into a storage closet they hid. After avoiding a good few encounters, their steps finally led them jail.

There, the goblin guards Ashei had overtaken earlier sat, contemplating their earlier failure.

"That were a mess, right? Well' we won't let that 'appen again."

"That is where you are mistaken," Ashei spoke.

She and Clyde put blades to their throats. The two guards just signed. One held up the cell keys in surrender.

* * *

"It must be nearing nightfall by now," Bowtie guessed.

"How could you tell in this mess," Applejack said, bored.

"I spy with my little eye," Megan started.

"Something filthy, I am sure," Blake muttered.

At was then that their companions made their appearance.

"If there was ever the look of mourners at their own funeral, I would say we found it," Mark cracked.

"Very funny," Blake said. "Now please get us out of here."

"Do not forget the Fallohides," Frederick said.

"They didn't forget us. Here we are," a young lad of a Fallohide said, rounding the corner into view.

Ashei unlocked the cell with the three men and moved onto Megan and the ponies.

"Thank you," Megan said to the older woman.

"Think nothing of it."

"Megan," Clyde called.

The girl turned to him.

"To its owner I return this."

He produced the Vessel from a pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you, I will make sure to put it to good use as its wielder."

Slightly confused, Clyde furrowed a brow, but shrugged it off, assuming he had missed some kind of exchange. That reasoning behind that odd little moment would likely make itself known soon enough.

Soon, all of the Fallohides were freed. Human, Pastel, and Fallohide gathered in the jail and planned.

"The goblins will change guard soon. We will have to be ready to fight them when they do," Frederick.

"We can fight," a Fallohide elder said. "My name is Thom. I know something of leading others into a battle. The goblins we can handle. We've spied where the weapons and tools are kept many times. The problem will be the witch."

"Leave that to us," Frederick said. "We have a bit of magic of our own. If you could just help us get to the throne room that will be enough."

The elder's wrinkled face broke into a smile.

"Consider it done, young man."

Then, for the first time in centuries, A Fallohide shook hands with a human.

Within minutes, the little folk raided the nearby storage and tackled whatever goblins were in their, relentlessly pounding them with their fists while Frederick and company took them all down. The Fallohides were then armed and the small army charged the halls leading to the throne room, from which Catrina was never far.

* * *

"The hour grows late, Rep. Have you found the trespassers yet?"

"Not yet, Catrina. Something's wrong with how easily they gave themselves up, I tell ya! They have something planned. Please, just let them and the Fallohides go and forget this whole thing. The goblins can make the potion."

"Those idiots can't even make decent food for themselves! They are good only as muscle! We need someone with a more finessed touch to make the potion. Hence, the Fallohides."

"Which begs the question, how come you never told me you were going to kidnap them?"

"Oh hush. I knew you would argue with me over the matter, so I sent the goblins without you to fetch them. I have everything under control, Rep."

"No, you don't," Rep answered, firmly.

"What?"

"These are no ordinary people we're dealing with, Catrina. You have had disaster upon your very doorstep the instead they entered our forest. Look at how easily that lady escaped from the cells! She didn't even have to kill a single goblin to do it! How long will your arrogance blind you?"

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I asked you _how long will your arrogance blind you_?"

The felinian quivered with rage at the insult. She expression twisted into a snarl as her servant insulted her.

"Take that back."

She glowed with the magical energy coursing through her.

"I'm sorry, Catrina, but it's true. You can go ahead and hurt if you want, but we've gotten nothing but trouble since this started."

"I'm…! …I'm not going to hurt you…again. But I will change my mind. Go to bed, Rep. Get the slaves up bright and early tomorrow. I'll settle all this myself, then. You see that I have everything under contro…"

It was then that a goblin burst in the throne room.

"Cor blimey! The prisoners 'ave escaped and ffey're attackin'!"

* * *

The two sides clashed in the central chamber of The Underground. It was a wide span with many tunnels leading to and from it to every corner of the old caverns.

"We'll clear a way through for you," Thom told the party. "Now follow me and the boys. Charge!"

About two dozen Fallohides armed with anything from small blades to staffs changes to where the goblins of the opposing side were their thinnest. The goblins charged right back at them and it seemed like the smaller beings might become overwhelmed by the goblins' sheer size, but then, at the last minute, they dropped low and used the coming momentum of the larger species against them. They tripped or flung several goblins over their heads and allowed the Fallohides behind them to charge past them and meet the now slowed goblins.

The green creatures were pushed back and the seven humans and seven ponies pushed their way through and followed Ashei into the throne room. They were met with some goblins guards, but the Specialists were quick in dealing with them. Clyde and Mark fired their bows while Frederick, Blake, and Ashei met them blade to blade. The sentries soon fell. Mark and Clyde grabbed at the large double and heaved. They pulled open, revealing the interior.

"'_Welcome to my parlor'_, said the Spider to the Fly. _It's just too you have come to die_," Catrina smirked.

"Should I," Mark offered.

He reached for an arrow, but was waved off by Christopher.

"Conventional weaponry will do none of us any good here," the Magi said.

Christopher looked to Megan, and nodded.

"Come with me, child."

Megan swallowed. She nervously gripped the Vessel of Light and strode up to the incensed felinian alongside the water mage and the two Unicorns. Before they were within earshot, Christopher whispered to Megan:

"Wait until her guard is down. She's ready for a fight; we need to take her completely by surprise. In the meantime, take these and act like my assistant."

Christopher handed Megan his bag.

When the four finally reached the witch and stood just before her, eyes narrowed to slits glared daggers down at them. Her hands glowed with the arcane power, as she was already tearing up the rifts to draw power.

Water Mage, girl, and Unicorns stood off against the felinian for what may have seemed like an eternity, as they waited for the first move. Finally, Catrina struck out with a blast of lightning. As quickly as her blast came, it caught and redirected through a funnel of water. The arcane lightning struck the ceiling above her, where Christopher had aimed the redirection. Rep gasped as the rocky earth above came loose and bore down on her.

With a wave of her hand, at was knocked off course, harmless to the side. Christopher lashed out with a water-whip attacked but the felinian cast a puff of air, blasting it away. All who could fired an arrow her way, but they were ignited and became as soot before they could reach their quarry.

Mark's eye twitched. Apparently, their mage had not been joking when he said their weapons would do no good here. In retaliation, Catrina fired a quick shot of repressing telekinesis over at the humans at the double doors. They were thrown out of the throne room and the double door closed behind them. A bar of astral force appeared and kept it shut.

Angered, Megan reached for the Vessel. The felinian noticed the movement and was about to fire a blast of enegy her way. Christpher pulled the girl away while Twilight used her telekinesis to throw the witch back against the wall and Gusty used a wind blast to throw her across the room.

However, Catrina twisted in the air like a cat to land on her feet. She fired down some fireballs at the group, forcing them to either dodge or block. She landed and slammed her clawed hands onto the ground. Using her magic, she Enchanted some vines and they grew and twisted tog giant and lashed out at her assailants.

Christopher chanted a quick spell and manipulated the water within the vines. The liquid froze within the tendrils and they shattered and fell to the ground harmlessly. The water mage was beginning to breath heard. By this time, Catrina had readied another attacked and again slammed her fists into the ground. Gusty and Twilight were also casting.

"Now," Megan asked.

"Almost," Christopher answered.

Rocks and stone spikes punched upwards from with the ground at the humans and Pastels. Twilight cast a wall of telekinetic force while Gusty cast whipped up a smaller twisted. Christopher cast a wall of ice in front of them while the two Unicorns strained to cast another spell, and collapsed onto a knee. At this point he breathed as one who had just run a half day. The wind and force met the coming wall of rock projectiles, but were overwhelmed.

The ice barrier was also shattered. Gusty cast one more blast of air to knock the coming barrage aside and had managed to clear most of the more dangerous ones from hitting them, but there were still the smaller stones coming their way. Just as they were about to connect, Megan throw her arms over herself to protect herself. Then, she was suddenly basked In a bright flash.

Lowering her arms, she looked around. She was no longer standing in the same spot. She was closer to the witch than before and her three companions were no longer by her side. She looked behind her and saw them all lying upon the ground unconscious. Cuts, bruises, and welts covered their bodies. The remaining cast stones had done their work. Twilight had teleported Megan away from the coming attack. Now she was the only one standing against Catrina.

Rep dared a look out from behind the pillar he hid behind, and was immediately overcome with remorse at what he saw. He heard Catrina cackling madly as she took predatory steps towards the magic users that had dared challenge her.

"See, Rep? Everything is under control. No one can match the power of the arcane arts and my witch weed potion together! I am unbeatable to the weaklings who inhabit this land!"

Catrina stopped about fifteen feet from Megan. She scowled at the girl.

"Out of the way, child, you're an eyesore."

"No," Megan said firmly.

Catrina laughed and shook her head. Rep could see what she was about to do and made a mad dash over to the face off.

"No, Catrina, stop…!"

It was too late, Catrina lashed out with tendrils of arcane force which took the shape of snakes and were about to rip the girl to ribbons. The girl had also anticipated the attack and held a strange locket in front of her. She opened it just in the nick of time and a shield of glimmering light formed around her. None of the arcane serpents reached her. The bonds of the power forming them shattered upon the barrier.

Catrina stood, dumb-founded that there actually a force that could block her attack. She was almost unprepared to protect herself when the shell around the girl dissipated and a beam of shot her way. Catrina raised her hands and summoned a wall of protective astral energy to stop the attack. The two forces connected, and the witch's defensive spell worked, barely.

With all her strength and will, the felinian concentrated on repelling the unknown power before her. She strained, so matter how much force she put out, she just could not gain and ground and it was taking everything she had to maintain the wall of force between her and certain doom. Then the intensity of the strange power increased and she was being pushed back. Catrina's feet began to slide back across the stone floor and her shield began to chip and give away. The heat of the light power began to break through.

Rep had come to a stop a short distance from Megan. He stared disbelieving at the little blonde.

Catrina shrank back further. Unknown to her, the strenuous use of her power had caused to the bar of energy blocking the door to dissolve. It pushed open and the other humans, Pastels, and Thom flanked by a few other Fallohides stormed in. They were ready for a fight. However, it became clear enough that their aid would not be needed.

"Now you don't see that everyday," the elder uttered.

"Should we assist," Ashei gripped her sword.

"Which one, the one of our side seems to doing fine," Blake asked.

"Guys, look," Bowtie yelped.

The group looked to the fallen magic users.

"Get them out of here," Frederick ordered.

Clyde, Mark, the Pastels, and the Fallohides ran over and carried the three out of the room and into the main hall, where the other Fallohides had repressed the goblins.

"Oh, no," Catrina gasped.

By this time, her shield was covered in cracked like glass that was about to break. Another push from the girl, and it would all be over. Then, like a dam breaking, the Light surged through the splintered barrier and the witch was engulfed in the hot, burning Light. She was thrown backwards and into the wall behind her. The force of the Light pressed her against it, almost to the point of suffocation.

The felinian clenched her teeth and tried to endure the burning pain without crying out.

"Alright, cat lady, listen up," Megan said menacingly. "Call off your goblins, tell them to let the Fallohides, my friends, and I go, or so help me I will grind you into dust right here and now!"

Catrina looked pleadingly over to Rep, who looked quite unsure of what to do.

"I…," the witch started.

Her mind briefly reeled with a way out of this other than giving up her slaves, but that soon died as the pain increased.

"…Surrender."

Megan closed the locket and let the witch fall to the ground. Catrina looked up and met Megan's stare. What she was resolution in human's eyes. The girl's hand had not left the locket. She was ready to reopen it and blast her again if she tried any funny business.

The witch summoned a little astral energy to make her voice heard through The Underground, and then spoke:

"Goblins, cease attacking and let the intruders and the Fallohides prisoners go."

The Catrina then slumped face down on the ground.

"Did you hear that, my fellow Fallohides? We're free," Thom called into the main hall.

A cheer broke out amongst the mob that had congregated in there. Growling and baring their teeth, the goblins backed away into the smaller tunnels and holes. They had been ready to counterstrike, but if the old bag wished it, they would comply.

Rep ran over to Catrina's side and sat the sleeping form of the felinian up. Megan put the Vessel away, and turned to look at her companions.

"Megan,t hat was awesome," Firefly practically squealed.

She bounced over to her friend and offered a ride. Megan smiled back, and thanked her for the compliment. Then she turned to Frederick.

"Have I convinced you?"

Frederick mulled over his words for a proper.

"Oh, just say yes, already," Blake said with a frustrated tone. "She has me sold on letting her use that trinket. Under some guidance from our mage and the Unicorns, such as they are, she will improve more by the time we've crossed a bloody desert and a mountain range to get to Tirac."

"Well, if our group cynic is convinced," Clyde remarked.

Frederick laughed, and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Alright, alright, you have my support to be our Light Wielder, Megan. However, if you ever do anything that shows me you cannot handle the responsibility, I will personally relieve you of it by any means necessary. Understood?"

Megan smiled and nodded her head, before remembering the proper form and bowed.

"Thank you, milord. I will not disappoint you."

"Huh? What happened," Firefly asked.

"I'll tell you later," Megan said.

She climbed onto the mare's back and the two were off like a shot, rejoning the other Pastels in the main hall.

"Come on. Let us leave this place, and before tabby over there wakes up," Mark said.

"It will be sundown topside," Ashei observed. "We may have to walk well into the night to put any real safe distance between us and here."

"Oh, that's alright," Thom spoke. "There's a dwarven mining town just a few hour's walk West of this forest. We Fallohides are friends to them; they'll welcome us and our saviors in with open arms."

"We thank you," Frederick said to him.

All who had entered The Goblin's Forest, whether by choice or in chains, left The Underground and walked unimpeded on the main path. The sun's last days would be seen in the sky above, casting reds, oranges, and purples.

"You know, you were very lucky nothing was broken. Between the healing arts of you and Twilight, you will be almost as good as new by tomorrow," Clyde said to Christopher.

The Huntsman helped the mage reapply his bandages. Behind them, the two Unicorns limped along, supported by Bowtie and Applejack at their sides. Medley and Wind Whistler were just behind them.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Christopher responded, with a slightly pained voice.

The Huntsman helped him climb back onto the horse, which the group had gone and reclaimed either from captivity or from where they had hidden the stallions in the forest sometime earlier.

"What do ya mean," Gusty asked. "I couldn't get rid of all the rocks."

"Yeah, but your last blast of wind cleared the rest of the really dangerous ones," Twilight replied.

"Speaking of magic," Applejack said. "Why did you have Megan hold back from using the Light?"

"The witch needed to be overconfident," Twilight replied. "Megan's power might be greater, but that Catrina has more experience. So the rest of us did battle with her and lose to get to lower her guard enough that she could be more easily overtaken by sheer might. When we entered, she was ready for anything that might have been thrown at her."

"What," Gusty cried. "Hey, next time you're gonna make me a fall pony, warn me!"

"…Sorry, it was Christopher's idea. I thought you had heard him whisper to Megan, too."

"Well, I didn't!"

"So how do you like the Light so far," Firefly asked the rider on her back.

"So far… I have a use," Megan muttered.

"Oh, you were worried about that? You humans worry about the silliest things sometimes."

"I guess I do."

Back in Catrina's throne room, the battered, bruised, and very disgruntle felinian sat, sulking at her loss at the hands of the human from the West. She tapped her fingers on the arms of her seat impatiently awaiting her next batch of witch weed potion. Rep stood nervously by her side.

The double doors opened again, and in walked a bevy of armed goblins.

"Finally, bring me the potion," Catrina ordered.

"We don't 'ave any potion for yer, witch. Yor weak now, right! Yer were beaten by them. We won't follow yer anymore. Cop her, fellas! 'Av e a looks like 'cat food' is on the menue tonight!"

The goblins charged the two, but Catrina was quick and cast a magical barrage of blades their way. The sounds of a vicious battle echoed throughout The Underground, but went unheard by those above.

A/N: Woo-hoo! Finally done with Catrina's mini-arc of the story! Huh, now I'll have to think of some other plot to use her for since I just did the whole "Catrina seeks slaves to enable her addiction" plot of the second _My Little Pony_ Special.


	13. Chapter 13: The Beginning of a Quest

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not presently own any _My Little Pony_ or other Hasbro or Tolkien properties. However, a penny a day will eventually get me there. ;)

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Beginning of a Quest**

They had arrived at the dwarven mining town, Dverger Town, shortly after nightfall. As promised, Thom the Elder had been able to convince the dwarves to let the humans spend the night, though the former was still weary of the latter. The gold coins of unmapped center lands bore different insignias, but gold was still gold and the party was able to pay their way into the inn.

"This looks about right," the innkeeper of the Tin Flagon Inn said.

He counted the gold pieces. The Dongardian coins were a little thicker than the local kind by about a centimeter. So the keeper had to bring out a scale.

"Alright, I have a couple of rooms with two beds each free tonight. You can split 'em if someone's willing to bed down on the floor."

"We will take it," Frederick replied. "Thank you."

They accepted the keys and entered the main dining hall and pub of the inn. Frederick, Clyde, Ashei, Mark, Wind Whistler, Medley, Bowtie, and Applejack took a table where they could spread out the maps they brought with them. Blake went to bar, joined by Firefly and Gusty. Megan, Twilight, and Christopher went upstairs to the rooms to get some sleep.

"At last," Blake grinned down at the pint of ale before him. "How I have missed you my fickle mistress."

"That stuff really that good," Firefly asked.

She examined the drink curiously. She figured the Ranger's downing the drink quickly and happily to be her answer and ordered some, herself.

"Hey, don't leave me out, man," Gusty chided, joking. "I want one."

"You sure about that," the bar tender asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"This is not for everyone, little ponies," Blake said. "Do not take too much. You will regret it in the morning. I guarantee it."

"Eh, what could happen," Firefly shrugged.

The bartender put the mugs down in front of the two Pastels.

"Down the hatch," Gusty smiled.

She used her magic to lift the glass and take a mouthful of the stuff. The instant it she had drank it, she cheeks bulged. She wore a disgusted expression, but swallowed the bile substance all the same. She sputtered and gagged before setting the drink down. The bartender, knowingly, set a cup of water down in front of her, which she accepted happily and hurriedly.

Blake just laughed as he received his second mug.

"Warned you."

"You never said anything about it tasting so nasty, man! Not cool," Gusty complained.

"I think I'll just stick with water," Firefly told the bartender.

"Bah! You have to find out the hard way about alcohol," Blake said between swigs. "You have not yet lived until you have had your first trip to an inn or pub for a round or two."

"And who took you for your first taste of this…stuff?"

"My old man. Who else? Let me suffer through and nurse my first morning after-effect, he did. Taught me never to go beyond my limit again."

"What's your limit?"

"The round after next, ladies."

"You know, going around saving Fallohides and protecting Pastels is not the typical behavior you humans are known for," the bartender said.

"How would you know? Some impassible obstacle or another to all four of your winds keeps us all out," Blake retorted.

"Well, there are the old stories from before the witches took over the mountain and when your Northern traders still came this far South across the desert."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Tales of enslaved dwarves and Fallohides, and wars amongst each other with everyone else caught between. Also tales of massive forest clearing and theft of many resources," the bar tender said.

"Well, as a member of the scoundrel race known as man, I will you have know one thing," Blake said seriously.

After a pause, he smirked.

"It does not sound like we have changed at all."

After receiving looks from the bartender and both Pastels, he then threw up his hands, disarmingly.

"I jest, at least as far as the people of my homeland are concerned. In Dongard, slavery and land-snatching has been outlawed for quite some time and we make a point of not starting any of the wars we get involved in. As for saving the little folk, you have our young lord, Frederick, to thank for ordering it."

"Oh?"

At this, Blake began to look uncomfortable.

"…Yes."

* * *

"It will be difficult to plot a course quick enough to deliver us to our end with enough haste to cease Tirac's machinations. When we sally forth tomorrow, we will still have two and a half months before the Solstice," Wind Whistler said.

Picking her words carefully, she continued.

"There is good news. From this locale, we have a clear approach to the desert. Heading in a straight line will send us to its outermost edge in another week if we go as far as we can each day."

"Then it looks like our only hindrances once we have crossed into it will be dunes, the heat, and the winds," Clyde observed. "For what looks like another week of travel."

"Affirmative," the blue Pegasus replied. "Then we will come to Crystal Canyon, a place known for the crystalline formations jutting out of the ground. It will be difficult to navigate, but as long as we have a compass and we Pegasi can fly overhead, we should be able to find our way through. But… I don't how long we will have to wonder around before we come out the other side.

"When we do, that's when we will arrive at the chasm, and Niblic the troll. Now we just need something pay his toll with."

"Leave that to me," Clyde said, confidently.

Whistler looked at him intently and waited for him to continue.

"In our business, you confiscate many rare items. This is one of them," he said.

Clyde put his satchel of many tools on the table. He pulled out the ice dagger had he once shown his fellow Specialists.* It appeared to be a plain ordinary weapon until he drew it from its sheath. The blade appeared as if made of the coldest ice.

"This," he explained, "Is one of a kind. It belonged to the first king of the Yetis of the North Pole kingdom, Crystallus. It would freeze the blood of any it punctured. He called it Svell' skera, or "ice cut"."

"Where did you get that," Frederick asked, curiously.

"Oh, from Duke Swinton, the Longshanks. He was going to have its design copied into an entire army's worth of swords to launch an attack against one of our allies," Clyde replied.

"One of kind and really old sounds about right for getting us across the drawbridge," Medley said.

"Yeah, but there are fourteen of us, will one dagger, no matter how rare, really be considered enough to get us all across," Bowtie added.

"We can give him Blake," Applejack suggested, half-joking. Half.

"Oh Maker, he would never let us across at that price," Ashei deadpanned.

"I heard that," Blake's voice called from the bar.

"Getting back to business," Winder Whistler said. "After we cross his bridge, we will next have to pass through the ghost town, which used to be the Trading Outpost of the Balacroff Empire."

"After that, it looks like wide open desert with a minor number of rock formations straight to the other end," Frederick finished.

"The quickest anyone has ever crossed was three weeks. Thirty days at the longest," the Pegasus added.

"It's going to be tight," Applejack said, and breathed out a sigh, daunted at their task.

"Once there, it looks like we'll be somewhere called 'Crustacia'," Medley said.

"Yes, a land of Great Lakes, rivers, and forests. It is home of the Great Crustaceans, mammoth crab-like creatures that once ruled over it peacefully. It's also home to the Wild Poseys, parasitic living plants that will seize and devour most of the moisture from the plant-life, and even the wildlife. Having tough shells that the Poseys cannot dig into, the Great Crustaceans, or crabnasties, as they are sometimes called, have been the ideal wardens of those beasts. The Crustaceans still play their role as the keepers of the Poseys, thankfully."

"Let me guess, our _favorite_ land-grabbing centaur is why they ain't in charge anymore, right," Applejack asked.

"Quite correct," Wind Whistler replied.

"The Crustaceans are a proud lot, so there is always a rebellion of some kind going on," Frederick said. "This will be the first New Umbrae controlled territory we will have to cross. Their rebellion might be our path through to the Hellspire Mountains, the next leg of our quest after that. Then once we have passed either over or under the mountain, we will at last be in New Umbrae."

"Then to Midnight Castle," Medley muttered.

"That's not the worse of it," said Wind Whistler, "It could take us up to a month, or longer, just getting to the Hellspire Mountains once in Crustacia, depending on how much resistance we come across.

"Then crossing over Hellspire Mountain will be ten days, or eight days, passing beneath. Once in New Umbrae, we will have anything from two to fifteen days before the Solstice to arrive outside of Midnight Castle, enter, and battle Tirac, roughly estimated and not accounting for any additional difficulties we might encounter."

"Could we Pegasi just fly Megan to Midnight Castle," Medley asked, though she sounded like she knew that was a bad plan.

"We would be spotted by their dragonriders making their rounds."

"Well, it was worth asking," the green Pegasus shrugged.

"Secrecy is our ally, Medley. That Tirac has no idea that the instrument that can defeat is him coming to his very doorstep is our greatest asset right now," Clyde said.

* * *

"So, do all centaurs act like Tirac, bro," Gusty asked Blake.

"I would not know," the man answered. "Never met one in all my years."

"Really? How come," Firefly questioned. "I know there aren't any around here. I just figure they all live someplace else."

"The last time anyone had ever even heard of a group of centaurs before Tirac came along was a few hundred years back. After the fall of old Umbrae, the centaurs, the rulers of the old kingdom, fell into ruin with their continent, and dwindled in numbers over the years.

"They never stopped trying to retake their former glory. They claimed it was their birthright to rule. The other peoples, who had their own nations rise to power by then, would not have any of it, so the last known nation of 'em were driven North. Far North, North of even the Khione Islands, home to the orc tribes Tirac united to take Balacroff from Emperor Ulrich."

"Wow, so Tirac was the first centaur anyone's seen in a long time?"

"Oh yes, but no others ever came back down from the far North like he did. Ol' Tirac is probably the reason anyone still remembers that centaurs ever existed at all."

"Why hasn't anyone seen any others," Gusty asked.

Blake shrugged.

"No one knows. There are many rumors floating around why. The most popular one is that he is the last."

"That sounds about right," Firefly whispered.

"Mm?" Blake mumbled.

"The last of a once great race watches as all the rest of his kin die before his eyes because the peoples who once served them now forced them to live in poverty. Sounds like the right mix to brew a stew of enough ambition, bitterness, and anger to do what he's done."

"Trying to take over the world. Sounds like overkill, man," Gusty commented.

"Revenge always is," Blake said, just barely above a whisper.

"And a very unfortunate way for the last centaur to make a name for himself, if he is truly the last," Frederick's voice spoke from behind.

The three at the bar turned and saw the crew that had been planning their course heading upstairs.

"Will you be joining us? We will be getting up bright and early tomorrow. Our quest for Midnight Castle will at last begin.," Frederick finished.

* * *

"These are the magicks that need to be altered into such patterns while casting the transformation spell," Beezen instructed.

After many hours of toiling through Olivia's formulas, he and his assistants had uncovered the secret to transforming the four Pastels in their possession. Tirac studied the chart intently, memorizing exactly what he would have to do.

"Slaves, bring forth the test subject!"

A single boy came forward dragging a terrified Ember along by the manacle around her neck into the center of the lab. He padlocked the other end to the floor and walked, almost ran, out of firing range of the spell Tirac was about to test.

Ember whinnied and pulled and fought for all her might, but the bewitched iron kept her resistance to a minimum. Earlier, while Scorpan was giving Spike a history lesson with Ember as a guest pupil, the guards had barged in and subdued the two. No matter how much Scorpan fought back, there were just too many of them, and the goatman was restrained and pinned down. The foal was taken away to be used in this experiment.

"NO! Stop, I beg you" Scorpan shouted.

He had somehow gotten free and burst into the chamber. He ran until he was in front of the centaur and bowed at his feet.

"Master, please, don't…"

Tirac scowled and unleashed his Darkness upon his longtime servant. Scorpan slammed into the opposing wall with a loud thud. The limp form of the winged goatman fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Then the Dark mist swirled around Ember. The foal cried for help and begged to them not to do this, but her pleas fell in deaf ears or on ears with owners too afraid to act.

Scorpan tried lifting himself and looked up at the swirling mass of black around the Pastel. He was seeing triple vision and could not focus enough. He still climbed to his feet all the same, but the wooden end of a spear slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed again, groaning in pain.

The Darkness closed around her and she was engulfed as it took the form of a sphere and lifted her into the air, taking her with it. A black light like most of the servants and slaves had never seen before burned from within and it appeared as if Ember was being burned alive in the pulsing black mass. She screamed and wailed in agony. The sickening sounds of bone and muscle breaking and rearranging in shape and size could be heard throughout the chamber. Then the sphere expanded and the cries of the screaming foal changed. They became the sound like a roaring demon. When the mist cleared and returned to the Vessel from whence it came, instead of the half-grown pony that had been, there was a terrible beast.

The creature stood on four clawed feet, each with three toes. Its body was catlike, but it had the serpentine head of a dragon and straight horns poking straight forward out from its forehead. Its body was covered in black scales. A lizard-like tail lashed back and forth as it opened its maw to screech and howl some more. A terrible forked tongue flicked in and out from behind its sharp teeth. Alas, it was only about the same size of a large dog. Nowhere near large enough to pull Tirac's chariot and had not matured enough to generate enough Darkness through it aid in casting his Eternal Night.

Some in the room wondered how it was supposed to fly without wings, but it lifted off the ground, stopped only by the chain, all the same.

"Success," Beezen exclaimed.

The old wizard laughed almost joyfully.

"Yes, Beezen, all our work is almost finished."

Tirac summoned his Darkness once again and it surrounded the hellspawn he had created once again and reverted back into the form of Ember. She fell onto her side and curled into a tight little ball, bawling terribly.

"Take it away," Tirac said absently.

He turned and began to leaving to lab, but stopped when he stood next to Scorpan, who had half-run, half-crawled to Ember's side and inspected her to see if all was well.

"Scorpan."

The goatman froze. He swallowed and slowly looked up at the one he so unwilling served. Their gazes met. Cold and calculating eyes stared into fearful ones. The centaur raised a hind hoofed leg and kicked out at Scorpan. It was hardly as powerful a connection as he could have made, but he struck the goatman hard enough in the side to break a rib on his left side and knock him away onto his right.

As Scorpan held his side, grimacing at the pain, he tried controlling his breathing to keep from passing out, and looked up again at his master.

"Defy me like that again, Scorpan, and I will ensure the pain you feel now will be like a pleasant walk in the woods compared to what I visit down on the heads of your people, and you little dragon, too."

"….Yes…master…"

Later, a wounded Scorpan lied on his right side, keeping his wounded left in the air to keep it still and from touching anything. A faint knock at the door could be heard.

"Enter," Scorpan called in a somewhat strained voice.

The door opened and Spike poked his head in.

"Hey, Scorpan, I heard about what happened. …Are you alright?"

"Yes, I have been harmed far worse in battle. I will recover. How fares Ember?"

"Not good. She cried herself to sleep, and hasn't responded to anything anyone says or does since, even while awake. Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Spike. I really don't."

A/N: For those who don't remember, the dagger Clyde showed everyone was first introduced in Chapter 8: Strange Company".

I finally have this crew on their way.

Fluttershy: Yay.


	14. Chapter 14: The Road Goes Ever On and On

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I have a penny now!

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"_**The Road Goes Ever On and On…"**_

April 8th, 1000 A.C. (After Cataclysm)

"They're lovely, Mr. Moochic," Lofty exclaimed. "You didn't really need to. These little mushroom houses are nice, but the tents would have been enough for us."

"Oh, it's no problem. Can't have guests staying as long as the foreseeable future living under cloth all the time, in fact, I should have thought of this before," the gnome waved absently, and leaned on his walking stick. "I can grow these things and put them back to normal without a second thought, so don't you give it another."

"Well, we still can't thank you enough," Galaxy replied.

She nuzzled the Moochic, who chuckled in response.

"Welcome, you're welcome, all the same, then."

However, the thanks were interrupted by Masquerade and Whizzer's sudden and rapid flight into the Mushrump.

"Hey, we got trouble," Masquerade cried.

"!"

"What."

"What she said is we saw a bunch of bad guys coming from the Northeast," Masquerade translated.

"Great Scot," The Moochic shouted. "We have to look into this immediately! Quickly, Habit, fetch my telescope. We can spy them from a distance, if um… Who are you again?"

"Masquerade."

"AndWhizzer."

"Yes, yes, of course, if you could show me where you spotted them."

A short while later, The Moochic, Masquerade, Whizzer, and Paradise were hidden amongst the bushes near the Mushrump's edge.

"Mm-hm. Mm-hm. Tirac's armies, no doubt about it," the hooded gnome muttered.

He had them dead center in the scope of his device. He recognized the banner of New Umbrae, a red flag with a Black Hand reaching skyward. The division was obviously heading for Dream Castle, but had stopped for lunch. The Moochic observed as the human soldiers talked and joked amongst themselves, but could make not a word said.

He lowered the telescope and shook his head.

"No doubt about it. Uh…er, that one's hunch was right."

"Galaxy," Masquerade said.

"Yes, Galaxy, Galaxy's hunch was right. That tyrant did, indeed, send his troops here for revenge against the resistance you put up back at the castle. Good thing you came to me."

"Can't they track us here, though," Masquerade asked.

"Not after I ordered the pixies of the forest to cover your trail."

"What if they come to the Mushrump, anyway?"

"Oh ho! With the enchantment I put on my forest, they'll never find their way into my home. Only my friends and allies can come in."

"But, the goblins…?"

"When I overheard their talk of the dragonriders, I had to let them in to hear their story. Regretful decision, my house is just now back in order again, but my silver wear seems to have gone missing."

Habit performed a face-to-palm. The Moochic had forgotten that he had the dishes and silver wear out back being washed magically. This was a fact the poor rabbit had not successfully made his master aware of yet.

"What do you think they're going to do to our dear castle? It was Olivia's last gift to us," Paradise asked, worried.

"There's naught to do but pray that your friends are successful in defeating Tirac. That's our only hope for anything now," The Moochic said.

* * *

"Cannot actually believe the Emperor is sendin' us to some stupid castle to punish some bleeding ponies," a soldier grumbled.

"Tell me about it. We should be stormin' The Living Wood with General Wylf and breakin' one of the four barriers of the Blank Lands. This is just dumb."

"Quiet," their commander yelled over to them. "Both of you, I don't want to hear that kind of talk from anyone. We were given a mission, whether or not you want it."

"Yes, sir."

"You still haven't told us what you want us to do once we've actually arrived, sir," his second-in-command said. "Tear down the castle, skin the little blighters, what?"

"No," the command responded. "Nothing that barbaric. However, I know of a salt mine and a few plantations that're always in need of more beasts of burden."

"And the castle?"

"We leave it be. Let The Emperor figure out what to do with a structure out in the boonies with no tactical advantage to his purposes."

"You will forgive me, sir, but your heart doesn't really seem to be in this."

"That's because it's not. Standing against an opposing army or laying waste a blockade that has forced travelers to take a long Northern passage around to the West or East no matter how far in either direction they live is one thing. Laying siege to a handful of creatures helpless to stop us is another altogether."

"You forget the people they brought. Killed almost all the personnel Scorpan brought with him, they did, sir."

"We don't have any dragons to fall under the spell of Wyrm's Bait. We will crush any resistance they can offer. The men seemed to have finished their meals. Get them going."

"Yes, sir! Alright, men. Up! We march forward, to the little blighter's castle! Get moving!"

Like clockwork, the troops had packed, the fires were doused, and they were moving towards Dream Valley again.

* * *

A day later, on the 9th of April, Firefly's company was just two more days from the desert. It was nearing nightfall, and she and the other Pegasi had flown ahead to scout for a safe place to spend the night. Shortly before nightfall, they returned.

"Welcome back," Frederick greeted. "Find anything?"

"If everyone is willing to trek a little farther into the night than usual, there is an old Lumina fort where we can spend the night. There's not too much left, but we will be entering open plains and there is a very chilled wind coming tonight. What's left of the walls will shield us from some of it," Wind Whistler announced.

Frederick turned to the others, who either nodded or shrugged. He turned his gaze back to the Pegasi.

"Lead the way, please."

The party moved on under the guidance of the winged Pastels.

Since they had left Dverger Town, Blake's arm was nearly healed, between Christopher and Twilight's treatment of it. He still wasn't able to hold his sword with both hands yet, but it was out of the sling and in more minor use. Christopher, Gusty, and Twilight's wounds had also been healed since the encounter with Catrina.

A few hours after the sun had finally left the skies they arrived and set up camp at a portion of the remaining sections of wall that best shielded them from cold air of the night. They rotated guard shifts, three at a time.

It was the second shift, and Megan, Twilight, and Clyde were standing watch over the site. Megan tended the fire. She sat deep in thought as she watched the flames slowly turn the wood into ash. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she ran into Firefly in Castle Town. Now here she was wielding nigh ultimate power and on her way to dethrone the one who would see them all covered in darkness. Somehow, it had just happened so fast that she just couldn't comprehend where one step of it had ended and another began.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out the Vessel again. She was about to open it when Clyde's hand suddenly reached out and kept it clasped such. She looked at him about to ask why he was stopping her.

"Its light might attract unwanted attention."

"Oh… right. Sorry."

"It is quite a burden that has fallen into your lap, little one. Asking questions of your mind and heart, are you?"

"Can I do this?"

"First you go out of your way to prove you can, now you doubt yourself?"

"Well, it is just…"

"I know. Never before has such a responsibility been asked of you and you doubt you can rise to the occasion."

"How do you do it?"

"My duty? Well…"

The Huntsman fell silent for a while, trying to put a proper answer into words.

"The key is remembering the important things of life."

"Like…family?"

"Family, yes, and other things you just cannot do without. You remind yourself why it is you do this, let it drive you; let it help steel your nerves. Banish all unnecessary thoughts from your point and concentrate on what you _have_ to do, all the while remembering that precious reason that keeps those legs moving forward."

"But, what if you fail my precious reasons for doing this?"

"You might, and the world could enter an eternal age of darkness if you do."

The girl curled up, burying her hands in her face.

"It is alright, though. Your reasons are dear enough to your heart that you will not let yourself get beaten by Tirac, and not without a fight."

She looked up at him.

"When two forces of equal power clash, the one that burns with more passion and has more to lose will push with a force more intense and with more drive than the other could possibly imagine. Megan, everyone here will do everything we can to get you close enough to him to fight him."

"So, you think we have a chance?"

"Yes. For the first time, I believe we do. I do not think the Light and the Vessel would have gone to someone who could not defeat Tirac."

"What do you mean?"

"Fate, girl! Look around you. Could the pieces of Darkness's doom have come together so readily if we were not meant to have a chance against him? I cannot tell you if you will beat him or not, but I also certainly cannot say you cannot. Have some faith in yourself, girl. You called a military general out for his deeds right to his face, then stared death in the face to arm that weapon around your neck using simple teamwork with the Pastels, and then beat a powerful sorceress by your lonesome. You may not be a powerful warrior or a wise magician, but you have spirit and smarts. When the time comes, I believe you give us one hell of a show."

Megan smiled at him, and felt better immediately.

"So what are your reasons, Mr. Clyde?"

"There are several of them. I love Dongard. I also have a son back home. He's no Specialist, just a simple hunter as I was before I was chosen for my knowledge of the wilds and beasts of the world. He and his wife, they are expecting."

"Oh, congratulations, Mr. Clyde!"

The older man chuckled and smiled for the second time Megan had known him.

"For country, for my love, for my boy, for his love, and for that babe, I do this, and for my part, I will not let myself fail."

"I… I do this… For my mother, father, and my brother and sister. I will not let Tirac take their futures away," Megan said.

Thought not all her doubts were gone, she could press on now. When the end of their shift came about, she crawled into her bedroll, reminding herself why she was doing this in her mind. Images of her family and home floated around in her mind as she drifted one off to sleep.

On the seventh day from when they set out from Dverger Town, April, 11th, they finally reached the desert. Behind them, the end of all that was green had thinned out and become the sands before them. The only thing they could see for miles around aside from the sand were the giant crystals poking up from the ground.

"Well, I hope we're all paced," Firefly said. "This is where the hard part begins."

"And it's not going to get any easier until we reach our quarry," Twilight sighed. "Well, here we go."

The first step taken, their journey across the desert began. They were well prepared for the trip across the shifting sands. Minds, bodies, and hearts set for the task. Day and night, they marched on, stopping only when necessary. The first stages of their journey had been relatively simple, but the uphill part was just getting warmed up.

The days were intolerable, with the hot sun beating down on them without relenting, and when the desert did not sear them during the day it froze them during the night. The food and water had not been bad business, as they packed plenty, but when a snake scared one of the horses and a few canteens spilled some of their precious liquid, the situation changed and they sought out a means to refill their canteens along the way. They did not slow down, however, they could not afford to.

Occasionally, the Pegasi set out to find some oasis, but none could be found. Not even cacti grew in this desolate place.

"Alright, everyone. Take a drink," Frederick ordered.

The group got out their canteens to take their designated mouthful for the time period before moving on. Firefly licked her drying lips, then pulled off the lid of hers' with her teeth, let it drop, and then clasped the canteen in her teeth and threw her head back to let gravity do its work in dropping a mouthful of life's liquid down her gullet. She plopped it back down on the ground.

Then she let loose a few happy flaps of her wings. She recorked her canteen and flexed to ready for some more walking. Her ears picked up the sound of something being shaken slightly. She turned her head partially and spied Christopher staring unhappily at his water source.

"Hey, what's the matter, Mr. Magic?"

"We're running a dangerously low on water. Unless the troll has a working well, we may run out before the end of three weeks of wondering these sands," Christopher answered.

"Well, can't you just work some up? You said one of things you did back in Dongard was finding well sites."

"I've tried," the raven haired man said. "Something seems to be drawing it away from me and resisting when I try to pull some closer to the surface. I have not been at my full strength and have not been able to pull long hard to bring any up."

"So there is water under there," Mark asked.

The archer kicked the earth absently and looked back up at the mage.

"Yes, but like I said, none of it does us a lick of good if even a water mage like myself cannot bring it to us," Christopher said.

"Then we just find the source of the resistance," Ashei said plainly.

"Its lack of knowledge of how this desert even works that kept it from ever being a trade route worth fighting for when the going got tough," Twilight said. "The only ones who even know how to survive out here are the Plainsmen, and they're not going to extend their hand unless you got something to trade, just like Niblic won't let us across his bridge without a price."

Clyde noticed that Blake, Mark, and Ashei looked at him.

"Hey, I brought enough to get us past the troll and the Wild Poseys! I thought bringing a water mage would take care of any problem we might in that department."

"Well, they must do it somehow," Wild Whistler said confidently. "To the skies again?"

Firefly breathed a moan.

"This. Sucks. But yeah, I'll do it."

"Then let us go," Wind Whistler said.

The three Pegasi took flight again and would not reappear for many hours. They always kept an eye out for anything resembling a source of water. They stopped to rest often so as not to overwork themselves. Soon, their bodies were growing heavier with the time.

"Hey, ladies," Medley said while breathing hard. "Maybe we should turn back. Starting to wear out here and could use some rest."

"That's alright, head on back to the others. Wind Whistler and I can keep going a while longer. Just head back and we'll be back soon enough."

"Yes, Firefly's proposal sounds logical enough. Go on, Medley."

The green Pegasus looked doubtful, but didn't have the energy to argue. With a few flapped of her wings, she was turned around and headed back. Whistler and Firefly continued scanning the land, until the former's own strength began to give.

"Firefly, I am spent. We should head back now."

"Go ahead, Whistler. I'll keep looking."

"Firefly, no…"

"You heard Christopher. We're going to run out if we don't find some soon. I can still keep searching."

"…Alright, but don't overdo it."

The two parted ways. Firefly flew closer to the ground, taking a good look at the desert surface. Nothing. Of course, nothing. Several more passes along the ground wielded no better results. She didn't get it. She always knew deserts had minimal water, but the sight of a lizard here and a snake there showed that there must be a place to refill their canteens somewhere in the vast sand sea.

Feeling the weight of exhaustion, Firefly set down upon the earth. She sat under the shade of a big rock and built up some more energy.

"Alright, Firefly, old girl, you've gotta use your head for a change. Now, if I was water, where would I go? Um… Downhill?"

Frustrated, she stamped her hooves and moved out of the shade and took to the skies again. She only lasted about twenty minutes in the air before having to land again. This time, she gasped and hyperventilated from exhaustion. Her wings burned from usage, and she had no energy for flight left.

"No… So much… For not overdoing it."

She looked around. Just more of those accursed crystals surrounded her.

"Stupid desert. Stupid… whatever these things are."

Angrily, she bucked one of the crystals jutting from the ground with all the might her worn body could muster.

Crunch! To her surprise, her hoof broke right through the object and it was bathed in cold water that gushed out from within. Her mouth gaped at this discovery. The crystals drew all the water to them?

She watched as it drained down to where the hole was and peered inside. A bit of sunlight made it through the surface and showed the hollow inside of it. Some more water came forth and dripped onto the ground, showing that the pull was continuous. Whinnying happily, the Pegasus turned around and bucked the hole bigger, and then drank to her heart's content.

Then she grabbed her canteen from her saddlebag and rushed over to another and repeated the process, only this time filling her canteen to the brim, relidding it, and then flying off back to the main group with renewed vigor.

It didn't take her long to find them. They were moving at a still steady pace when she rejoined returned. She smiled cheerfully while giggling when she stood before them. She produced the canteen and offered it to Christopher.

He took it and much to his surprise, it was full.

"I found it!" She squealed.

"Where," the mage asked.

She trotted up to a crystal and with one mighty buck, bashed it open and out the water poured.

"The crystals? I would never have guessed that they were the cause of the pull," Christopher gasped. "It makes sense now. These truly are enchanted. These kinds of formations in the earth only occur underground under normal circumstances. They were obviously designed as a quick means of getting water from anymore in the desert by whoever constructed them. Fascinating!"

"Come out here with a pickax in your pack and all your worries of having enough water to survive are over," Blake said. "Clever."

The Ranger waltzed over to another and jabbed a hole in it with the hilt of his sword. Before long, all their canteens were full and they kept on, one worry off their minds.

* * *

"Ember, you talk to me. It's alright," Magic Star spoke soothingly to the frightened little foal.

Ember leaned into warmth of the mares sitting on either side of her, Fizzy and Magic Star, as if clinging for dear life. She had just not been the same, fun loving little filly she once was in the days following Tirac's experiment. That day, she had felt herself ripped apart and then lost and then put back together just as painfully. She still saw that horrible black mist in her dreams at night. She relived that moment over and over in her deepest nightmares.

It finally became bad enough that Ember had finally been placed in the cell with the other four at night. Her prior set-up had been more comfortable, but only the four seemed to be able to calm her enough to get her back to troubled sleep.

"What did you do to her," Parasol yelled accusingly as Scorpan.

"I did nothing, listen…"

"Of course you didn't! You never do! You're just a dog on your master's leash. It's your fault she's here! You let that man bring her and then you didn't take her back! How you can call yourself anyone's friend is beyond me," Parasol continued her criticisms.

"What did they do to her," North Star also demanded.

Scorpan met the unyielding glares of the two Pastels.

"Hey that's not fair…" Spike began.

"They're right, Spike. Undeniably and completely," Scorpan corrected him.

"But…"

"No arguing, Spike, and it's time we told them," Scorpan replied.

Spike gasped and shook his head vigorously.

"Tell us what," Parasol pressed.

"...That what they did to Ember is the same they're going to do to all of you," Scorpan explained/

"What?" Fizzy exclaimed.

"You were created by magic, and as such…" Scorpan began.

"Yeah, we know," North Star replied. "Magic Star already figured that much out even before Ember told us about Olivia's journal. We're to be turned into some kind of attack beast and set loose on the world. Not the fate I would have chosen, but there you have it."

"No, actually… That's not correct," Scorpan replied.

"I beg pardon, North Star asked."

"You are to be turned into conduits through which Tirac's Darkness will be drawn. Through you, he will spread his power across the world. The coming Solstice will be when he will have sufficient enough power. If someone does not stop him, all is lost," Scorpan exclaimed.

The two Pastels stared with shocked expressions up at him. He broke eye contact and moved away from them. He walked over to the shady spot in the garden where Fizzy and Magic Star were trying to console Ember. The foal wouldn't meet his gaze, and he received hard looks from both adult mares.

"So the Dark will last forever. Always under the rule of that maniac," Magic Star said. "Some future for the world you're helping to build, Scorpan. I'm sure all the children back in Toltus will just thank you for working so hard to preserve them long enough to live to see such a day."

The words cut through Scorpan as if an orc had just put a claymore through him. He bowed his head and tried to maintain composer. The strain of doing this to the innocent was just becoming too much for the goatman. He had done many things he was not proud of, but for the first time in all the sixty-nine years he had been Tirac's slave, he was now forced to interact with the victims of his work for a prolonged period of time. He knew that if he endured too much more of this willing participation in being a scion of suffering to the world that his heart just might break and die on him.

The thought of making himself numb to consequences of his actions was tempting, because then the pain in his aching heart would vanish, but he feared what he would become without it. Every bit as much a monster on the inside that he appeared on the surface. He thought for a moment, before finally speaking again.

"I probably earned that barb, and more," he said. "Excuse me, but I have…duties, yes, duties, to attend to."

With most haste, the goatman left the garden in full retreat back to the castle.

"Now did ya had to go and do that," Spike cried angrily.

"Well, it's the truth," Magic Star replied, crossly. "What good is he if all he's going to do to is mope about the bad he helps get done. He'll receive no further pity from me."

Spike's look saddened. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't argue with anything that had been said and he knew it. He was as defeated by Magic Star as Scorpan had been.

That evening, a sentry walked the walls of Midnight Castle, going about his duties. As he walked his rounds, he came across Scorpan at the East wall. The winged goatman leaned with one foot upon the ashtar bricks that made up the top of the wal. His eyes were distant as he looked longingly into the East, back towards Toltus.

"Sir," the sentry saluted.

"At ease," Scorpan responded without looking at the orc.

"Sir, yes, sir," the guard replied.

He was on his way again soon enough, leaving Scorpan alone with his thoughts. Hours after the confrontation, Magic Star's words still rang in his ears. He has considering and knew the full implications behind allowing the Eternal Night to happen, and had wrestled with himself to come to some kind of solution, but never had he arrived at one that didn't end with the slaughter of Toltus.

"Scorpan."

He glanced at the source of the call. Spike. The little dragon had come looking for him when he wasn't in his room.

"Good evening, Spike."

"You okay?"

"I am well enough," Scorpan replied.

"Thinking of home?

"Yes, it has been a long time since I last walked the grounds of my home."

He looked back towards the East.

"So what troubles you, though, Spike?"

"Well… I was thinking. A lot of what Magic Star said was true, and… What about Ember? When Tirac casts his spell and the whole world is under his fist… She'll be all alone here. How long can she last here? Or… How long will any of their kind last in the world that'll be?"

"That, Spike," Scorpan said. "Are among the many questions I have been asking myself out here."

"Okay… Well?"

"Not very long at all, in the world Tirac will create, the strong would weed out the weak and everything that was once good in this world will come to ruin."

"Even your Toltus?"

"…Yes, probably. Even Toltus might be buried under what he calls the strong."

"Then what do we do, Scorpan?"

The old general shook his head. What should they do, he knew not.

* * *

April 17th. They were just one more day from the crystal canyon labyrinth they had to cross getting to the troll's bridge. It was later in the day, but enough of the sun's light still shined to reflect off the towering formations in the distance. They knew they neared their second objective at last. Shortly before the sun set completely, Frederick addressed the group after some talk with Blake, Clyde, and Twilight.

"After some deliberations, it has been decided we set up camp early tonight," Frederick announced.

"But the sun isn't all the way down yet," Gusty said, a bit baffled.

"It is close enough that a few hours walk after we wake and have packed will get us to the entrance. Its best we get inside the crystal maze before the sun was completely risen. If you have issue with that decision, take it up with them," he gestured at the three he had been speaking with.

Soon enough, a fire was built and blazing, making a circle of light for the travelers. This time, Firefly, Twilight, and Mark took the first watch. While Firefly took to enthusiastically circling the perimeter looking for any signs of an intruder, Mark stoked the fire and kept it built in a fashion that it did not give off smoke.

Firefly returned and lied down by the warmth of the flame.

"Well, how what did you spy on your rounds," Mark asked.

"Nothing, but a few lizards, snakes, or a small furry critter here or there," the Pegasus yawned.

"Right then, by your leave," the archer said.

He gathered his equipment and was off to keep a lookout from a spot he had spied earlier where he see the entire site and spot anything unwelcome approaching. That left the two Pastels alone. Firefly lazily turned an eye to Twilight, who seemed to stare off into space.

"Thinking about Ember, Twi?"

"Yes, I hope she's alright. It was so stupid of her to be there. Why did she do it?"

"Because she was frightened for you?"

"What could she have done if I was in peril? In fact, I saw, and look where it got her!"

"I know, Twilight, but… She's a foal, and a brave one at that, but not very wise. She's alright, I'm sure. We're doing the best we can for her right now by heading for Midnight Castle. You'll see, Twilight, she'll be right as rain when we find her."

"Oh, Firefly, I know we're doing everything we can, but I just can't help but worry."

"I know, Twi, I know. I'm worried, too… About all five of them. We just… gotta keep moving forward."

If this helped Twilight at all, Firefly couldn't tell.

"You remember when she first came to Dream Castle," Twilight asked.

"Yes, her parents had been killed in a fire that lit up in The Clearing, so she was brought here by one of their friends. She sure latched onto you quickly enough, Twilight. I seem to recall you didn't want to play mommy to her at first," Firefly said.

"Yes, well, she, uh, had a way of just growing on me," the Unicorn giggled.

"It's funny," Firefly said.

The Pegasus rolled onto her side and looked up at the stars.

"Just a few weeks ago, we were preparing for the Spring Dawning Festival, and our biggest worry was Nightshade cancelling his singing gig. All this warring with Tirac seemed to be a thousand miles away. I never saw myself going on a grand adventure, and into the dragon's lair like some knight."

"Heh, yeah, if he had actually showed up for our festival, he and his band would have been right in the midst of the attack."

"And never come back," Firefly added. "Heh, it's also funny that some punk colt made such a name for himself as a musical sensation around the Blank Lands. To think he was originally from The Clearing?"

"Jealous?"

"No, shaddup."

It was around then that Applejack begun bucking and murmuring in her sleep. Finally, she shot up from her slumber.

"Damn riders," she muttered.

Blinking away some sleep she, looked around and lied back down. Both Pegasus and Unicorn snickered at the earth pony's plight, and went back to talking about this and that.

The group was moving again shortly before dawn, and by the time they walked the dunes again, the first light of day was beginning to creep over the horizon. They stopped only to refill their canteens one last time before entering the canyon. The sun was almost fully up in the sky once they in.

They found a sandy slope that led into the canyon and descended it. Stone walls on either side now surrounded them. Before them, a tiny river of water flowed. Alas, if onlythey could just follow it, but some of the crystalline formations grew directly over the body of it and became different paths of the wide crack in the earth.

"So I guess we just pick a direction," Bowtie said.

"If it heads North, it can't lead us too much off course, can it," Applejack asked.

"Alright, Pegasi, guide the way," Frederick said.

"Yes sir," Firefly saluted, grinning.

They began, guided by the Pegasi, and they made it a good distance through the maze of crystal and stone until they came upon a point where the crystal became denser and overlapped overhead the path. This happened near the end of the first day. The party was about partway through the canyon labyrinth when the spike in difficulty occurred. The flyers could fly over the labyrinth then join their friends on the other side or land or walk with them.

"We can just see between a few spaces in the crystals," Medley called, poking her head through one such opening about five feet above the tallest head of the land bound travelers. "Looks like the end of Pegasi guided tours for now."

"Well, it's near the end of our first day here," Frederick called up. "Come on and join us here on the ground. We can begin again tomorrow."

"Good thing we brought some fire wood," Megan muttered. "It's almost cold down here away from the sun."

"You wouldn't think that possible out in a desert," Applejack said.

"Well, at least we put the first half behind us," Bowtie added optimistically. "That's better time than we were expecting, right?"

"We were also following eyes from above," Gusty retorted.

The white Unicorn walked a bit down their path and concentrated her magic to try to sense the shape of road ahead. Her ability to make sense of the shapes that appeared in her mind only reached so far and she did not come to the way out before it went beyond her range. She did, however, find a path that seemed to continue while other avenues ceased.

"_Straight ahead 'til the end,"_ her mind registered. _"Then right, four passages right, and three to the left… Dead ends at all but the third right… A fork… The right comes to a drop… The left continues for a bit before it splits three ways… Go right and… What is this?"_

She gasped, as her concentration broke.

"Guys, there's something in there."

"How you can you tell," Christopher asked.

"It moved. Everything else was perfectly still like walls should be, but something moved fast, real fast in there."

"So were you able to find the way through, too," Megan asked.

"Some of it, I was almost at the end of my reach when I felt…it."

"Whatever it is might know the way through," Medley suggested.

"That's assuming it has the ability to think cognitively," Wind Whistler said.

"Right, we best be on our guard," Frederick said.

That night, each standing guard could almost swear they saw something watching them from the shadows. They were never able to get a close look at whatever it was, but all throughout the night, they knew eyes were upon them. At one point, Blake could swear he heard a giggle, or later, Bowtie, the pitter-patter of footsteps. All they knew, and what worried them the most, was the prospects of facing whatever it was in the dark.

**A/N:** Yes, I realize how much like the Smurf Village the Moochic's Forest has to look right now. I realized it the instant I put the whole concept on the computer screen.

I've decided to switch to calling The Moochic…_The Moochic_, instead of _The Moonchik_. I checked out the spelling and more sources seemed to agree that it's spelled this way, so I'll edit earlier chapters to match this.

Also, if I ever group together a mob as big as fourteen persons without realizing how much reworking I would have to do each chapter to make sure everyone gets…_something_: kick me, please.

And yes, I know "relidding" isn't a word.

This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I think I'll just cut it off right for and pick up the rest later.


	15. Chapter 15: Finding the Right Way

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I have 4 pennies now! Soon, _My Little Pony_, you will be mine!

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Finding the Right Way**

April 19th, 1000 A.C.

"Straight ahead until we reach the end, we turn once there," Gusty said.

They followed her directions and came to the passage with four rights and three lefts. They followed Gusty into the third right, then left at the fork, and finally they came to the three way split that marked the end of how far she had sensed their path.

"This is where I sensed whatever's in here."

"I can sense something alive in here with us," Twilight confirmed.

"No kidding its alive," Blake muttered. "I heard whatever it was laughing in the dark last night."

Gusty went back to work detecting the flow of air through the tunnels.

"That way," Gusty said.

She followed the path to the right, which led into a twisted tunnel with many openings along the way. Into one she would go, and then another. She led them on for a long while through so many twists and turns the others weren't even sure which way they faced anymore. Every now and again, they would spot something in the tunnels following them.

The Specialists would attempt to pursue the thing sometimes, but it would have vanished into a hole too small for them before they ever got close enough. Eventually, they surrendered themselves to the fact that they had unwelcome company amongst them and readied to defend themselves should _it_ ever choose to get too close.

Finally, Gusty came to a chamber in a purely crystal part of the maze that had passages heading in every imaginable direction. She sat in the center and explored every one of them as far as her magic would allow. Finally, the light of her horn flickered out.

"Guys, we're lost. Most of these just keep going and they could end us up anywhere down here. The end is still beyond my range down any of these. We could explore them one-by-one, I guess, but that'll take forever. Man, this sucks."

"Alright, we explore them each one at a time until we find the end," Clyde said.

He took out a rope, and prepared to tie it down to a crystal sticking up from the ground to guide them back. First, they started with the hole next to the one they just came through. It went down deeper into the earth and crystal around gave way to a tunnel of earth. They went back, knowing descending so far could not be the way. Again and again, they investigated each and every tunnel and could find no way out. Some split off into even more directions and it took hours to fully exhaust every avenue until they had been through what they surmised must have been about half the tunnels.

A second day done in that tangle of holes and they were forced to spend the night in the primary chamber of many openings. Mark stabbed an arrow into the ground at the entrance of the hole they would first explore on the morrow.

"Criminey, I can see why it can take people a whole month to get across this dirt hole," Megan uttered. "This has to be the worse bit of it and what a bother it is."

"The worse yet may be the troll," Wind Whistler answered. "If he doesn't like Clyde's knife, that is."

"If not, then he just might pick our pockets dry," Blake put in.

They heard a tapping somewhere above them. The horses and Pastels scraped the stamped with their hooves uneasily while the humans readied themselves for an attack. None ever came, but the incessant tapping never stopped. It would start slow, and then gradually speed up, and finally cease. Then begin anew in another spot.

"Shut! Up! Stop that," Gusty finally yelled.

She covered her ears with her hooves.

"Ignore it best you can," Clyde said. "Whoever or whatever it is is trying to unnerve us. It may even be trying to lure someone away from the campsite. Stay together and it cannot harm us."

"Anyone in the mood for story," Megan asked.

"Heh, we should have brought along Paradise, she knows every tale in the book and a few not in print," Applejack quipped.

"Has anyone ever heard of the sleeping princess in the Cloud Castle," Bowtie asked.

"Oh yes, every little girl had that one told to them by their mother," Ashei spoke. "The slumbering princess who cannot wake up from her eternal sleep until true love's first kiss wakes her. I would have thought it just a silly children's tale had I not once seen the castle floating overhead myself."

With that, much to the surprise of everyone, the usually quiet Ashei recounted the tale in its completeness, all the while in a wistful tone. It was a tale of the princess and her secret love in the pauper, a forbidden romance, and of the overbearing king of the land. The story went that their love was discovered by the sorcerer king of the unnamed land, and that in his anger cursed the princess into an eternal sleep which could only be broken by true love's first kiss.

Where it differed from other like tales is that pauper's kiss did not wake the princess, as their love had been the young sort that was not prone to last. So she was sent to the Cloud Castle to await the man who could open her eyes once again.

As Ashei told it, the tapping noise ceased and did not start again for the rest of the night.

* * *

Beezen intently studied the contents of Olivia's spell journal. In particular, he read and reread the pages containing the information concerning the creation of intelligent life where there had been only primal instinct before. Oh, how the scholar in him could barely wait to gather all the necessary ingredients to cast it. A completely independent intelligent entity made out of anything he wanted.

He grinned almost hungrily. But first, he needed to do more research. On what, though? Oh yes, that little spare Scorpan's subordinate what brought in. He could study the little thing, open her and see how she worked on the inside. He called for a servant to send for her. No one responded, so he called again.

Turning to the door of his chamber, he was greatly disgruntled to find that a servant was not posted nearby as they usually were. An eye twitched as he realized he would actually have to leave his study to go find help, or that foal.

He angrily stormed out, and found the castle in complete disarray when he did. Servants ran here and there, as did guards and soldiers. The entire castle was in a state of discord.

"Hey, you boy!"

A child carrying a handful of scrolls stopped to address the old wizard.

"Yes, Master Beezen. How can I help you?"

"What is happening around here?"

"Have you not heard? Just an hour ago, the rebels attacked shipment of weapons and armor coming in, led by Ulrich, the heir of Balacroff himself, no less! They managed to take everything. They knew right when to attack, too. They even got in and tried to do in Emperor Tirac. Of course the ones who came it to do him in didn't survive, but the others got away with the weaponry."

"What, how come I was not informed?"

"You've been in the study for a long time, Master Beezen. If I might say, this isn't the first time you missed something while studying magic."

"Fine, fine. Just bring me that Pastel foal and be quick about it."

"No one's seen the little one since the attack, sir. We think the rebels took her, too."

"…What."

"I'm sorry, Master Beezen, but that's the truth. No one can figure why they took her, of all things, or what she was doing out in the courtyard at the time."

"How did this happen?"

"Aside from the attempted assassination, they just took the guard by surprise, and made off with the supplies before anything could be done about it. Someone told them how they could do it, they just don't know who."

Beezen stood before the servant boy, quivering in fury.

"Is there anything else…" The Boy asked.

"No, boy. Go do whatever you were about to. I will be heading to the throne room," Beezen replied.

"Yes, Master Beezen."

The boy ran off and was scolded by the supply room manager for lateness.

"Sorry, sir, Master Beezen called me aside real quick, and Ellie's taken the day off, so its just me today," the boy said.

"I know that. Give me those books. The Emperor has asked me to come to the throne room, personally," The manager said.

* * *

"Lieutenant, you may enter."

The young officer stood before Tirac. He had the look of a man walking to the gallows as he neared the throne of his emperor. He got down on a knee and bowed.

"Congratulations, you are the Captain of the Guard now," The Emperor said.

The man looked quizzically up at the centaur.

"Master…?"

"The incompetent fool before you has already been put to the guillotine. You have ample warning of what will happen to you should this _ever_ happen again. Now prepare your own second-in-command, just in case," Tirac ordered.

"Yes, master," The frightened new captain replied.

"You are dismissed. Leave," Tirac barked.

The new captain practically ran from the throne room. As he left, he passed the supply man manager on the way in.

"How much did they steal," Tirac demanded.

"Everything the caravan carried with it, and the half-grown Pastel. Though they managed to enter the castle, they did not try to steal anything from the treasury or any of the other vaults or supply rooms. We have gotten word, though, that some of the caravan has been recovered, but no rebels were caught, as they opted to abandon any carts that were caught up to. We won't know how much of the weaponry and armor that is being returned until they actually get here for inspection," The manager said.

"Then, get to it," Tirac ordered.

"Yes, Emperor," The manager replied.

The manager also left with as much haste as the new captain. Shortly after he had left, Beezen entered.

"So have we caught the insider behind this betrayal, Master," Beezen asked.

"Not yet, but the search will not end until we have. The miserable vermin will be made an example of," Tirac replied.

"It was Scorpan, without a doubt. Being a General, he was privy to information such as when the latest weapon and armor shipment was coming in. He already defied you once. Just look at the combination of assorted items they took along with your military supplies: the foal," Beezen proclaimed.

"Impossible. The risk would be too great for that sentimental fool. He knows that if he ever betrayed me that I would make him watch as I razed Toltus to the ground. No, Beezen, this is a simple case of things coming full circle," Tirac countered.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Do you remember what we did seventy years ago, to get close enough to this capitol city to storm it at the right time and place without having to expose my Darkness to the world just yet?"

"Yes, I entered the services of Ulrich the VIII guised as a simple servant. I scrubbed the floors and everything else in this castle for months keeping eyes and ears open for important information. The easy part was getting into offices and other places not intended for me to ever lay eyes on," Beezen replied.

"Precisely, the rebel leader, Ulrich Anthony Balacroff has entered our midst via an agent sent forth into my court. Right now, every servant, slave, guard, and soldier that frequents these halls is being investigated, Scorpan included, but him just as a precaution. We will find where this seedling that has fallen from the tree Ulrich was planted and stomp it out," Tirac said.

"Excellent. You already have things handled, Master. Though, if you do not mind my asking…" Beezen started.

"You can have the foal to perform any study or procedure on when it has been recovered."

The old wizard grinned up at his master.

"You are too generous, Master."

"Just make sure you pull sufficient data from the subject before it draws its last breath this time. According to the brigade I had send to their home, the Pastels have disappeared without a trace," Tirac stated. "Dismissed."

* * *

While Tirac searched for rebel infection in his halls, the source of his troubles reconvened in an old mine just outside of the capitol city of New Umbrae. It is said that the emperor's forces were always able to crush any rebellion that came against them, with one exception. The heirs to Ulrich the VIII's throne had been most persistence throughout the seventy years of Tirac's reign.

When one fell, his child took his place and started the resistance anew. The current leader of the resistance, as stated, was Ulrich Anthony Balacroff, and the third leader of the Balacroff Resistance. Born and raised to lead, but without a throne or crown. His group had been doing as the resistance always did: playing hit and run with the empyreal soldiers and keeping whatever spoils they took along the way.

Tonight, however, that all changed. Fore Tirac was correct in deciding that a rebel spy had entered his castle as a member of the staff. It had been Ellie, Ulrich's sister, and the very same servant girl who just happened to be taking the day off that day on "medical leave". Scorpan had long suspected the young lady when he caught her in a place unusual for a servant to be in listening to an important meeting, but had remained quiet allowing himself a small betrayal of his master that would leave him blameless in his eyes if she were ever caught.

The night before, he had finally confronted her and offered information on the condition that she steal Ember from Midnight Castle. The goatman had seen the signs of Beezen growing an interest in studying her and knew it was no longer safe for the foal at the castle. Having nothing but his prior silence to trust him, Ellie took the plan to her brother. Rebellions are a funny business. Often run by people with nothing more to lose and everything to gain. So when a chance to deal some real damage to New Umbrae's military fell into their laps, they took it.

Now the resistance had half of the plunder from the castle, the princess safely away from that place, and one curious little Pastel in their midst.

Ulrich sat at a table, looking down at Ember with interest, who stared back with a cautious eye up at him. The man before her had shoulder length dark hair, but not as dark as Christopher's. He had very prominent, dark eyebrows, brown eyes, and very well-chiseled features. He was clean shaven.

Behind him, his men took count of the inventory they had lifted. Ember received a few curious stares, but none stopped their work to get a closer inspection.

"A most unusual price," he muttered. "A shot at an entire caravan's worth of equipment, and all we have to do in exchange is look after you."

"Who is this guy, Ellie," Ember asked.

"Oh, this is my brother, Ember. You have nothing to fear from him. His bark is worse than his bite," Ellie replied.

"He bites?"

Ulrich burst out laughing at this.

Ember looked from one to the other. They certainly looked like siblings, sharing the same coloring and everything.

"No, ah… Ember, right? I do not. Ellie has told me of you and your friends. Tell me, little one, is there a name for your breed?"

"We're the Pastel ponies."

"Pastel? I see. There have been tales of talking horses for a long time, but never in my wildest dreams did I believe it until she told me about the first four Scorpan and his riders brought in."

"Ai, I almost couldn't believe it, brother, even the blue one who sent bubbles everywhere when I went to clean the cells made it no easier to believe. Never saw anything quite like it. Oh, that's right, speaking of the unexpected…"

Ellie pulled a small scroll from her sleeve and placed it on the table before her brother.

"Just a little something Scorpan had me collect from his chamber while I cleaned it. He said it has the details of Tirac's ultimate plans and the true nature of his power written on it."

"He goes far out on a limb for one little pony with every man, woman, and child in his homeland being held over his head," Ulrich answered, accepting the scroll and opening it.

"Oh, you know about Scorpan," Ember asked.

"Oh, everyone around here knows his story, dear," Ellie replied. "Come on now, Ember, its late and little ones need to get to sleep."

"You are quite taken with her, are you not," Ulrich asked.

"Ai, she's a cute little thing. I had to help Spike care of all five when not working the supply room."

* * *

April 20th, the company's third day in the crystal labyrinth began. As before, they methodically ventured down every tunnel, but taking care to either space themselves out or mark the path back. Their unknown companion never once made a move to sabotage their efforts, seemingly content to just watch them try to find the right path.

Days passed, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, and a seventh. Until at last, they were on the eighth day within the crystalline and stone confines at their last avenue from the main hall of holes. They marched down it, and encountered another crossroads. It had no fewer places for them to explore ahead, just in different spots. Some holes were in the ceiling. A few could lead the Pegasi right out. While other holes were in the floor and when a rock was dropped down one, it would take a very long time before the 'clunk' at the bottom was heard.

"Tis already the 25th," Mark said. "At this rate, we may be in this hellhole for a full thirty days before reaching Curstacia just as Wind Whistler said."

"Not only that, but we are running low are water once more, and these crystals are not generously giving us any," Christopher said.

"We do as we have done," Frederick said. "We explore them all until we reach the other side. Our course has been set and we cannot waver now. Clyde, get ready to tie that rope to something once more. Move out!"

"You could do that, but you'll be down here forever if you do," a voice with an unknown source called from the darkness.

Every member of the party was back-to-back in an instant as eyes scanned the darkness surrounding them. So their little follower had finally made itself known. When it showed itself, they would be ready to deal with it.

Megan's hand crept to the Vessel, should she need it. Not a sound was heard all around them again for quite some time. The voice they heard had been a distinctly male one, but of the higher pitched variety, and very scratchy, too. Finally, the unseen being spoke again.

"Ah, I see, you've brought something very special with you. Heheheh, oh this will be very interesting. Light will be meet Dark up in the North."

"Ho… How did you know about that," Megan cried out.

"I know many things, little hay-haired one, but how isn't important. If I had known before the nature of your errand, I would have spoken up before."

"Why did you not before, anyway," Blake asked in an irritated tone. "You could have saved us a lot of time and energy just telling us how to get to the other side."

"What fun would that have been for him," Ashei deadpanned.

"Ooh, dear Lady Knight gets the picture."

"Name your price," Twilight called.

"My price? Hmm. Tell you what, if you can make the clash interesting, I may just show you how to get you to the other side of this hall of puzzles."

"Ever seen firework? It'll be a lot like that," Applejack called.

"It will be a meeting of forces like the world has not seen in very long, long time," Frederick also said. "The result should not disappoint you one way or the other."

"Oh, you think so? Well, then, let's discuss this further."

"Further? Your own amusement is not enough," Medley asked.

"Oh, please. No. If you want to show me how serious you are about this, little pony, I still demand upfront payment of some kind. Let's see…nothing cumbersome, yet meaningful… Hmm, how about that ruby ring on your finger, little prince?"

Frederick looked down at the band around his finger.

"This?"

"Oh, yes, that. I love things that shine and sparkle. Why else would I pick a crystal labyrinth as my home. Let's have it, little prince."

"I refuse," Frederick shouted angrily. "This ring is one of a set that has been passed down my family line for generations. It is the family seal, proving me a member of the noble family of Dongard! I will not be parted with it."

"Then find your way out of my home on your own. Clock's ticking, though. Can you get out in time to stop the coming waves of destruction?"

"What coming waves," Blake bluffed. "We need only to get to Midnight Castle. We have all the time…"

"Don't play dumb. If you have both the Vessel and the Element, then you know what is coming on the Summer Solstice of this year. I have walked the paths of this world for hundreds of lifetimes of man, and a few elven lifetimes as well. You don't even have three months to stop what the centaur plans," The voice said.

"What makes you so certain we cannot find our way out in time," Clyde asked.

"I'm not, but are you really willing to risk getting lost down here for weeks? Give me the ring, and you can leave right now. Time is precious, and you don't have any to spare," replied the voice.

Frederick stood, conflicted with himself for a long time, before he finally just clenched his fist and yelled:

"I will not relinquish my family heirloom to you! We will find our way out on our own."

"Suit yourself, but my offer still stands."

They explored the path down one tunnel that Gusty confirmed not to come to a dead end within her range, only find to it splintered off into more paths for them to follow.

"Well, what now," Firefly asked.

All turned their eyes to Frederick, who looked down one hole, then another. He visibly deflated, and threw his hands up. He removed the band from his finger and yelled:

"Fine, have it! This will do me no good if there is no Dongard to save by the time this is over, anyway."

"You're too generous. Just leave it on the floor and follow the crystals."

"Which crystals," Gusty asked.

As if to answer, a single file line of glowing crystals broke through the surface of the ceiling and hanged there and went along into one of the portals. The group was moving again. Only Frederick lagged slightly, holding his family ring in his hand for a moment before setting it onto the floor, and the slowly turning away and leaving it, swearing to come back to reclaim it someday.

They kept their eyes upward and followed their mysterious benefactor for half a day until the path along the ceiling led them out the other side. The end of the canyon was before them. The walls descended to lower elevations on either side to level ground. They could see desert spreading out before them again. The sun was directly overhead, indicating midday. The company squinted, having to let their readjust to the light. Just beyond the first open plain of land they had seen for nearly 9 days, was the ravine that split through the desert almost all the way. More than that, they could see the bridge.

Around ten minutes later, they were at the edge of the precipice. Their end of the old drawbridge suspended just twenty feet overhead.

"Megan, hide the Element," Wind Whistler whispered to the girl.

"What if we just told him…"

"He'd either raise the price or demand the Element, Meg," Firefly said. "Niblic's infamous for being ironfisted and greedy."

Megan finally complied, stuffing the necklace into the inside of her cloak. On the other side, they could see the pulley mechanism for raising and lowering the bridge, and beyond, the little house of the troll. It looked as though Niblic had pieced the place together from random bits of junk.

"Hail, Niblic," Frederick called. "We have come to cross your bridge."

It look a moment, but the front door swung open and a yellow-skinned, hunch backed troll stared back at them. He wore a patch over his right eye. His long, well-muscled arms nearly reached the ground. This was the narrowest spot of the chasm, and was about thirty feet wide.

"Oy, if yer lookin' to cross me bridge, strangers. Yor gotta pay the toll. Wachya got fer me?"

"We have this," Clyde called back.

For a third time, he produced the dagger from his satchel and explained its properties and origins. The troll, rubbed his chin, thinking it over.

"First, I wanna see proof that it works."

Clyde paused, and ceased his breath for a second. He spotted one of the water-giving crystals right next to the edge and had an idea. He walked over to it and prepared to break it open with a rock.

"Watch closely."

He broke the crystal open and let the water begin to run out. Then he unsheathed the dagger and stuck the business end into the water. It froze almost immediately and big block of ice fell onto the ground. Even Niblic had been able to see it.

"Nice, very nice, but I'm not sure even a rare dagger like that is worth fourteen blokes. I could only let seven across for that much, mates."

"Well… how much for the other seven," Christopher asked.

"A bag of gold, each."

"A bag of gold, per person," Frederick said, aghast. "Be reasonable, sir, surely if…"

"A bag of gold per person crossin' or the bridge stays raised!"

Frederick crossed his arms, clenching his teeth. If they paid the troll a bag full of gold for seven of their party, they would have nothing left to buy any supplies they may need down the line. They could spare one bag, but not all they had. Then it hit him. He looked over each and every member very closely, and smiled. He turned back to Niblic and called:

"Alas, we have only one bag of god with us presently."

The lord had put on his best earnest tone for that.

"But, milord, everyone came with their own…" Megan began.

"Quiet, or we will have nothing left to buy with," Frederick whispered.

"Then eight 'an cross," the troll answered. "Pick 'o it be. I ain't lowerin' the bridge 'til then."

"Alright, Christopher Ashei, Clyde, Blake, Mark, Applejack, and Bowtie, you all cross with me," Frederick instructed. "The rest of you: he isn't close enough to see your wings or horns. We will let him think we are leaving you here. Come once all earthbound walkers are safely on the other side."

Frederick turned again to Niblic.

"We have decided. Everyone not coming with, back away."

The bridge lowered and the eight designated persons or ponies stepped onto the wooden planks. The wood creaked and moaned under hoof and foot, but they made it to the other side. Once there, Frederick parted with his sack of gold, and Clyde with the dagger.

Once his face was out of sight, Frederick smirked and waited. As if on cue, the troll had no sooner began to raise the bridge again when he suddenly cried out in surprise. The walkers glanced back and saw the rest of their party had crossed as well, either via wings or teleportation. The troll was fuming.

"You… I'll be buggered!"

Niblic pulled out the dagger and prepared to use it when an arrow suddenly imbedded itself in the wooden mechanism just beside him. The troll looked to Mark, who aimed a shot at him.

"Stand down, Niblic. We paid for eight to cross your bridge. If you become angry every time something finds its way past without your permission, you may as well wage war on all the birds of the sky," Frederick told him.

"I won't ferget dis."

"No one expects you to, but we will never be coming this way again. Fair thee well."

The troll crossed his arms and watched them leave with his blood boiling.

"Milord, was that not a dirty trick," Megan asked.

"Tis the only way of dealing with trolls like him. They're a selfish lot," the lord replied.

They entered the abandoned outpost of Balacroff. Not a single thing was left other than the remains of the old clay buildings. Though Firefly looked in several old windows and doorways, they knew there would be nothing left. The Balacroffians would have taken anything important with them when they abandoned the trade post, and anything left would have been taken by the troll. It was still early afternoon when they left the bridge and the outpost behind them and they traveled until the twilight hours.

One more week of the horrible heat was still ahead of them at the end of the day when this one ended. Thanks to the aid of the mysterious entity on the crystal labyrinth, they would depart the desert before thirty days had come and gone. They knew they could not slacken pace, though, but the prospects of getting to Tirac before the Solstice brightened their spirits.

* * *

"Oof," Ellie gasped

Ember had kicked the ball the two had been playing with hard enough at it that it winded her catching it.

"Nicely done, but can you catch this?"

She threw the leather sphere with her best arm and it sailed across the little meadow the two played in. To her surprise, Ember was able to get ahead of the ball. She foal leapt into the air and bucked back across the field flawlessly.

"Heh, Gusty showed me that one," she called as the ball landed and bounced over to Ellie.

Ellie smiled and picked it up. Though frightful and timid at first the filly had really opened up to her and Ulrich in the week she had been with them. Being outside again had also done her a lot of good.

"I am glad you two are in such high spirits," The approaching Ulrich said.

"Oh, Brother. Don't scare me like that, I might have killed you."

"Doubtful, your aim is still a bit off."

Ulrich plucked the throwing knife that had imbedded itself in a tree about a foot from him. He walked over to his sister and gave it back. He then sat down. Ember and Elle joined him.

"You should have been there at the meeting, Ellie."

"Nah, I read Scorpan's letter right after you did. It's the men you had to brief about the Solstice."

"The situation is grim, sister. I had always counted on someone eventually just slitting his throat, but now… If he casts that Darkness over all the lands, no member of our family will ever sit upon the throne of Balacroff ever again."

"What's going to happen to us," Ember asked.

"An eternal age under Tirac's thumb, little one," Ulrich replied.

"So what must we do, brother? Slit his throat like you suggest," Ellie asked.

"No, that has never worked. The poor soul sent in always ends up impaled on the spikes of the walls of Midnight Castle to be beheld as an example. Trying to part him from that bag of his wields an even worse fate from what I hear."

"So we need to way to deprive him of the means to cast the Eternal Night without having to necessarily get close to him, then? How about the ponies? Scorpan's letter said he needs all four of them to generate enough Darkness from the Element, even with Myrrh shining overhead. If we were to relieve him of even one, his entire scheme would be derailed."

Ulrich grinned and nodded his head approvingly.

"Precisely, sister. We were thinking the exact same thing at the briefing. Get just one far from his reach, and the next opportunity to complete domination will not come for another century. Sure, he will still have his Darkness, his vast armies, and all the lands he captured, but the sun will still shine where it will."

"And my friends will have more time to look for the Light Element," Ember chimed in.

Both Balacroff siblings looked at the little pony as if the little equine had grown a second head.

"Pardon, Ember," Ellie asked.

"Oh, yeah, my friends for looking for Light to fight Tirac's Dark," Ember exclaimed.

"Do they have the proper equipment," Ulrich asked. "The letter said the Element needs a Vessel."

"Yep, they have one. They were about to go hunting for it when I was captured. Mr. Moochic told them where to find some old Lumina school to look through. Don't know if they ever found it yet, though."

"So who is this 'Mr. Moochic'," Ulrich uttered.

"Oh, he's a forgetful gnome with a bunny rabbit for a helper. When Twilight and the others went to visit his mushroom house, he gave them the Vessel that looks like a locket or pocket watch. I don't know why he had it. I guess it's just a Moochic thing."

Both royals visibly deflated as Ember told this tale. Though it come from the mouth of a purple furred, pink maned little equine with the ability to speak and think on a human level, the part concerning the Moochic sounded like something out a children's tale to their ears.

"That's…nice, Ember," Ellie said.

"Sister, a word."

The two walked away a bit and left Ember to her own devices. She looked at the ball and decided it would be fun to try to beat Firefly's record of keeping it in the air the longest.

"What do you think, sister?"

"I know not. On one hand, everything she said could be true. I don't think she is lying, but maybe she misunderstood the situation back home, as little ones are liable to do. Either way, we cannot just wait for someone else to save us all with the Solstice coming in less than two months."

"I agree. I will gather the captains for another meeting on the morrow. This time we will to discuss what our immediate actions will be. Be there this time, please."

"Well, I have to watch to Ember…"

"You can leave her in Elyon's care, you are as much a part of this as I. Please, sister."

"Alright, Ulrich. I will attend."

The ball rolled between the two.

"Ah, and I was only a hundred away," Ember moaned.

* * *

Scorpan waited calmly and patiently as the guards finished their investigation of his office and bed chamber. Of course, they would find nothing the only evidence of his 'transgression' against Tirac had left the castle long ago in the form of Ellie and the letter sent to Ulrich. Not even Spike knew of his scheme, as a precaution, and would not be made aware of it until things cooled down.

The two that had rummaging through his belongings stepped out and saluted to their captain.

"What have you to report?"

"Nothing suspicious in General Scorpan's bed chamber, either, sir!"

"At ease. Onto General Shiltarn's office and chamber."

"Sir!"

Contented that the room was his again, Scorpan entered it and flopped down on his bed, for once not feeling entirely like the scum one would find at the bottom of a bog. He had wished Ember the best of luck, but he knew Ellie would take care of the filly. He had done all he dared for her at this point.

* * *

For the next few days, their trek continued without any further obstructions. Mark and Clyde did spy a Plainsman watching them from afar on a few instances, and they remained on their guard at all times. Contact with the desert dwellers had ceased with the rise of Tirac, and no one knew how they would react to the sudden arrival of outsiders after so long.

Morning of April 29th, it would still be three days until they reached Crustacia. The party was about to hit the road again when it happened. The faint sound of hooves on the sand in the distance could be heard, and it grew louder. Weapons were drawn and all were ready for a fight.

Fifty or so Plainsmen road horseback down the slope of the dune ahead of them, and stopped when they had made a half circle around the group blocking their way. The Plainsmen were a dark skinned lot, and their long, straight, black hair went partway down their backs. All of them lacked beards, either through it being a regular practice to stay clean shaven or through lack of ability to grow beards. They wore a combination of furs, cloth, and leather, and seemed to have mastery over steel, as many of them had carried iron cast knives and short swords.

The one with a simple circlet around his head, who seemed to be the leader, clicked his tongue and his horse bore him a few strides forward before stopping again. The man spoke with a slight accent, but his common tongue was correct.

"Greetings, men and…beast, from lands to the South, I am Thane Malcolm. My Great Grandfather was the last Thane of our clan when last anyone from outside entered our lands, seventy summers ago. What business brings outsiders into these parts now? Speak quickly!"

"Hail, Thane Malcolm I am Frederick, a lord from a distant land called Dongard," Frederick said.

The lord lowered his sword, and spoke in a calm manner.

"We have actually no business here in the Crystal Desert, we merely seek just to pass through. We have a pressing engagement far to the North, in the very land your people once traded with, as a matter of fact. It is on their behalf, in fact," Frederick gestured to the Pastels.

"Ponies?"

"Yep," Firefly said.

Gasps, shouts, and mutters in surprise broke out amongst the Plainsmen. Only the leader just stared at the speaking pony without any overt reaction.

"You…speak?"

"Well, sure… You didn't know?"

Malcolm stuttered for a moment, finding his words.

"What manner of sorcery is this? What is this about?"

"We sought out the help of these people to defend ourselves against dragonriders from the North," Wind Whistler, "And, we are as you see us, intelligent, speaking equines."

"My mind does not wish to believe, and yet there you are," the Thane muttered. "Dragonriders you say? So we Plainsmen are not the only ones who have had to encounters with them."

"Yes, Thane Malcolm," Twilight replied. "They took five of our numbers captive and then robbed us of something very important in no less than two attacks on our home. The second time, we had brought the humans here with us to our castle and they defended us. Now any of our kin not here had to flee our home in fear of retribution for the resistance."

One of the Plainsmen said something to Malcolm in a tongue they did not understand. He answered back in it, before turning back to them.

"Tell me, did the leader of these dragonriders have an odd look about him?"

"He's a winged goat man if that's what you're asking," Bowtie stated. "Never saw anything like him before, and one of our nearest neighbors is a guy who lives in a giant mushroom."

Malcolm blinked several times, somewhat baffled by this statement.

"Excuse me, Mr. Thane, sir, but do you know why the men from the North stopped trading with you," Medley asked.

"Yes, their empire was taken by another. His name had been forgotten to the Plainsmen, why do you ask."

"He's the one the dragonriders owe their loyalty to."

His expression darkened at this news. Their once allied nation now turned against them under its new management. He spoke an order to his follow Plainsmen and they lowered their weapons and parted to let the travelers pass.

"Go, then, with the blessing of the Plainsman. Go find your friends, little ponies and people of Dongard, and may The Maker see you through safely. Fair warning, Crustacia, the land at our North border is a dangerous place of war and chaos. You will find green and many bodies of water there, but no solace."

He shouted another order to his Plainsman and they road off back the way they came, leaving the travelers alone. The journey continued on, with just three more days of heat and sand ahead of them.


	16. Chapter 16: Rats in the Cellar

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I have a handful of pennies now! Well, I'm off to buy the rights to _My Little Pony_. Wish me luck.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Rats in the Cellar**

April 30th, 1000 A.C.

Firefly hovered in the air with Megan on her back above the group. Both grinned at the sight in the distance: green. A horizon of green off in the distance stretched out as far as the eye could see in both directions. Walking, they would be in Crustacia tomorrow. The change in climate would be most welcome by then.

"Say, Wind Whistler," Applejack said, "Just _how_ is Crustacia green instead of barren like the desert? Those mountains gotta get in the way of rainfall?"

"Underground springs," the Pegasus replied. "The entire region is one glorified oasis, by all technicalities."

"Wouldn't the crystals take care of that? We haven't seen any plants or springs the whole way through," Applejack replied.

"That would be because it seems the flow of water is going to and from there," Christopher said.

He had a hand upon the hot earth beneath him, feeling the currents of his Element.

"Yes, it would seem that Crustacia was a part of the overall design of the desert. This entire region has been altered by some kind of magical arts. By who, is a question lost in the sands of time, for the Crystal Desert existed and was old even when Lumina and old Umbrae came to power."

"And that two and a half thousand years ago," Frederick said. "All around us, signs of an ancient world we barely understand. It's all we can do just to keep up with it sometimes, it seems."

"So what's the plan once we're in Curstacia, guys," Gusty asked.

"We will have to stay off the road," Clyde said. "We will find our way North as best we can by sticking to the jungle and hiding from Tirac's forces. Our objective is secrecy, but nothing guarantees that we will be able to keep it."

"Right, the rebellion," Megan said. "There is a war going on in there, somewhere."

* * *

A short, stout man in the black armor of New Umbrae sat overlooking a military hub in Crustacia with a bored expression.

"Tell me, Giles, what I am doing at this dreary little outpost at the most barren, bleakest part of the map?"

" We are here because Emperor Tirac sent us here to manage all goings on here in Crustacia."

Giles, a tall and thin man standing at his stout commander's side rolled his eye, knowing what was to come.

"Yes, you imbecile, I know that! But I should not be babysitting a bunch of disgusting crabnasties! I should be in the front lines, like General Shiltarn, and bringing the Dongard lordship to its knees! I am a born and bred warrior, I tell you! While you were still learning to spell you name, I was being trained for conquest! Not as some landlord. This infernal chore is something someone like you should be handling."

"I would have to agree wholeheartedly, sir," Giles replied. "Sir, could we just concentrate on the task at hand, the Great Crustaceans are revolting…"

"Oh, they've always been revolting, but now they're rebellin'! Oh, just send some men out with a vat of boiling water and we'll have some crab for dinner."

"Sir, they're sentient beings."

"And our emperor has the head of a general who failed him mounded on the wall above his throne. We did not align ourselves with a lot that has any respect for life, Giles."

"Be that as it may, sir, the Great Crustaceans are just that…very big in size, at least the size of a horse-pulled carriage. If we were to do anything that might incense them to more violence than they already cause…"

"Then we could have a real problem on our hands. It might unite the whole lot of them and we would be dead before Tirac came down to personally crush their spirits."

"Precisely, sir. If I may offer a suggest…"

"Very well… Just threaten a good boiling, then."

Giles opened his mouth to speak, but then just saluted, and pardoned himself. As he did, he wondered what he had done to end up with such a superior.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Midnight Castle, things had not yet begun to quiet down for anyone. The guards and their new captain continued their investigation of every servant, soldier, and officer, but had turned up nothing. Even Spike had been through an interrogation at this point. The search had expanded to the households of those who worked at the castle, but did not live there. Thankfully, Ember was not actually residing at Ellie's house when the girl was not home. When not at Ellie's, she resided at the home of Elyon, a local girl Ellie had enlisted the aid of. So far, the arrangement had kept the foal safe from recapture and only a select handful outside of the members of the revolution even knew she existed.

Scorpan sat eating his lunch alone in the dining hall. He had not had the chance to inform the four Pastels or Spike of the trust of the matter yet. To them, Ember had been spirited away by complete strangers and their imaginations as to what could be happening to her plagued them. At one point, Scorpan had to assure Spike that she was not, in fact, being chopped up and cooked into cupcakes. The goatman spent a few good hours wondering where that idea had come from. Was it even possible to cook meat into cupcakes?

He remained on guard for any confrontation that may arise from the current events and played his alibi over in his head in case he was questioned again. Beezen sure seemed to be suspicious of him, and kept an close eye on him whenever he was in sight. Scorpan acted normal and had not given the old wizard anything to present to Tirac that would implicate him as the traitor. However, this was growing tiring. Scorpan had not anticipated how hard doing the right thing could be.

He regretted nothing, however, and seemed to feel lighter in these past days, almost as if some of the baggage he carried in his heart had been lifted. It felt good. He had almost forgotten the sensation of satisfaction of having done something kind for someone else. Some that wasn't just softening the blow of a tyrant hammering them.

As a servant passed, he asked for a refill of his drink. When she returned with his goblet refilled, he realized that it was Ellie. The goblet lay upon a folded piece of paper she had also brought. He took it and hid it in the pouch hanging from his belt, intending to examine it later. Then he went back to finishing his lunch.

Once he was done, he left the dining hall. He passed through many rooms, corridors, and halls until he at last found a quiet, empty, and fairly dark corner of the castle. He looked around to make sure no one watching. Then he took out the paper and unfolded it. Nothing but "Answers lie in the light" was written on it. Not knowing what else to do, he held it up to a torch and sure enough, the ink appeared. It instructed him to meet Ellie in the wine cellar and to burn the message if he ever discovered its meaning. He did so and headed down into the dark cellar of the castle.

When he got there, he saw why she had picked it. The servants weren't down there at that time of day, so they would be alone. Only, he didn't see her. His eyes scanned the dark recesses of it in search for his summoner. He quietly called out to her and explored deeper into the cellar, trying to find her. When he had rounded a corner past a row of wine barrels, there was suddenly a knife to his throat. He raised his hands disarmingly and tried to spy his potential assailant out of the corner of his eyes.

"Did I come to the wrong place, since the note did say seek answers in the light, but it's terribly dark down here."

"Just making sure it was you."

"Very well, so why did you summon me down here, Ellie? We are both taking a risk by doing this."

"Why did you help us?"

"You asked to see me for that?"

"No, but I would like to know all the same."

"I could not sit by while another was in danger of being hurt any longer. Beezen has been making inquires about replicating the spell that gave rise to Ember's kind. He is first and foremost a researcher and professor, and an unscrupulous one at that. He would have asked to very closely examine her, both outside and inside."

"So would you be willing to help us again? The Solstice is nearly upon us, and we think we know to way to stop Tirac. My brother has spoken with the brigade captains, and we have a plan, but it will require inside help again."

"You have my ear. Go on."

"What if we took one of the four Pastels from this castle? He would not be able to cast his Eternal Darkness with one short."

"When do you propose to do this?"

"We can be ready four nights from now."

Scorpan shook his.

"No, in the time between now and then, he could recover the Pastel in question or abduct another. If you want to follow through with this plan, you will need to make sure he has no chance to enact a countermeasure. Good things come to those who wait. Tell Ulrich to reschedule the attack for the night before the Summer Solstice. You will need me for than letting you know when the guards change shifts to move in and attack. I will play a direct role in this, provided you meet one condition."

"Anything you want."

"I will write a letter to my people. Have your Balacroff Rebellion people deliver it to them by the 15th of May, and you will have my help."

"We have an accord," Ellie extended a hand.

Scorpan took it in his own furry hand and shook.

"If you don't mind me asking, what will that letter be about," Ellie asked.

"Getting them to safety, they can all be out of Toltus by June 20th if it reaches them in time. I care not what consequences await me as the result of this. I have stared into the abyss so long I practically live there now. I would have the men, women, and children of my land safely out of reach of Tirac's Darkness."

"Alright, when can you have the letter ready?"

"Tonight, pick it from my chamber when you leave to go home for the night. Just make sure it's on its way by tomorrow morning."

"Alright."

"Why do you trust me, Ellie? I was serving Tirac when your grandfather had just begun the rebellion, and I have also done so through your father's lifetime, and you and your brother's."

"You helped us, and you did it to save the life of an innocent. That… and news about the merciful exploits of Scorpan have long since reached the ears of the rebellion. Where the other generals would have completely wiped out the Gem Dragons and griffins when they rebelled, you only defeated them and allowed their remaining numbers to live and you never attacked citizens who stayed out of the disputes nor took advantage of them. We have also known of your lack of love for your lord for a very long time," she explained.

"Very well. I will smuggle an updated map of the castle out to your group as soon as I can. I would imagine the newest one you have is from seventy years ago," Scorpan responded.

"Ai, we have not had much luck finding a way in since Tirac keeps the place shut up nice and tight. Unless you walk in the front door dressed as a servant like me or get dragged in and sent to the dungeon its nigh impossible to update the old ones we have."

"Right, then after you have the map, tell your brother to have your men lay low. Do nothing beyond what I have told you to do if you can help it. I will try to stay in contact and work out the best way to get you all in when the times comes. How do you plan to get the Pastels?"

"Well, we were just going to stage an invasion of the castle to cover our true intent and make out with one while the battle takes attention from our true purpose."

"I thought as much. That is a good plan. Just one more thing, though."

"Yes, General?"

"How is Ember?"

"Oh, she's fine. Still a bit frightful at night, but being able to run around in the open again has been good for her and she's starting to come around a bit."

"Good. What are the arrangements when you are not watching her?"

"A girl from a local village named Elyon is watches her during the day. She's a got father in our ranks. Don't worry. She can be trusted with the best of them."

Scorpan was satisfied with this talk. He bade Ellie farewell and they parted ways for the day. First she left the cellar and then so did he a few minutes later. He had some rounds to do to check on his men's training. Later, he would be able to write his message to his people.

* * *

The cool water of the pool felt wonderful to Megan's bare feet. They had finally reached Crustacia and had found a little hollow to hide in while they got their bearings of the new territory. While Twilight, Bowtie, Christopher, and Megan waited for the others to scout the area, the girl had taken her boots off and dipped her feet in the nearby spring. For the first time in twenty days, she was able to relax in any way. They had beaten the quickest time in the Crystal Desert by a day. All thanks to the stranger in the crystal labyrinth. Now the tricky part began, as mentioned before. Crustacia was a land steeped in revolution. They're going would be slow if they wanted to avoid unnecessary attention. They could be wandering Crustacia's paths up to thirty days by Wind Whistler's reckoning, if they did run into resistance along the way.

They were about a mile into the territory, but not on any main road seen on the map. Trees with oddly large and just as oddly shaped leaves were all around them. Megan had never seen anything quite like them before. A few looked like trees you would find back in the temperate forests and grasslands of the centers lands and Dongard, but not many.

They were fairly deep into the jungle of the land. In fact, the nearest road was about two miles to their West. Twilight sensed the world around her with his magic. She sensed many living creatures around, but could not make them all out. Something big several yards away, something small not far at all, and some about the size of her…in the water!

"Megan, get away from the pool," Twilight urgently warned.

The girl's feet were up and out of the water and she had backed away in an instant.

"Twilight, what is it," Bowtie asked.

The blue earth pony ran protectively to Megan and Christopher's side.

"Something about our size was in that pool just a few yards from Megan, Bowtie."

Christopher gave a quick chant and immediately located the displacement in the water, himself. He began pulling the thing upwards the surface where they could get a look at it, but it was resisting. However, he was slowly winning. In a few short seconds, they would have a look at whatever inhabited the waters of Crustacia.

Before he finally drew the creature to the surface, multiple loud crashes a few dozen meters away broke his concentration. The four turned to see the rest of their group entering the hollowing quickly in pace.

"The Crustaceans and the New Umbraen forces are engaging now," Mark said. "Follow us, quiet and quick."

Megan pulled on her boots and then helped them untie the horses. Just as they were pulling the five remaining stallions free, a rock thrown by a catapult crashed into the earth next to the hollow. The impact made a deafening crash and debris flew around, bringing visibility to zero for the group. They could hear the horses panicking and hooves galloping off into the distance while others gave off a death whinny. Megan felt herself grabbed and pulled along. When she could see again, she saw the group was either carrying the supplies, themselves, or the ponies were now burdened with an extra saddle bag. She knew immediately that they had just lost the horses. Frederick was the one who had found her and guided her. She began running on her own and her lord let go of her.

Clyde and Ashei ran low at the head of the group, leading them as Northward as their could away from the battle. They ran single file, followed by Megan, then Frederick, Firefly, Wind Whistler, Twilight, Bowtie, Applejack, Gusty, Medley, and Frederick, while Blake and Mark took up the rear guard. Sounds of swords connecting, people dying and killing came from all sides. The battle had broken out all over the jungle around them as they dashed to avoid conflict. Clyde led them down a animal trail from where the encounters did not seem to be happening. Ashei gestured for everyone to stay low as they followed.

They had run for quite a while, about twenty minutes. They had found another path, more well traveled that ran at the base of a slope to its left. The top of another slope was to its right. At the base of the right slope, there was dense jungle. They took the to the path when some of the fighting spilled onto the little animal trail. The two sides were also engaged somewhere over the top off the slope above, but the group had no other alternative to avoid being sighted. Ahead of them, thick underbrush of the jungle would mask their presence and they would be able to disappear.

Chunks of dirt fell onto the path around them as they ran. A few dared a glance up. Some Crustaceans had been forced to the edge of the ledge. This was the first time any of them had ever beheld a Great Crustacean, or "crabnasty". They were very crab-like, and looked very vicious, hence the nickname. Their pinchers, legs, undersides, and very human faces were a bright red while they backs were a very strong blue.

"Look out!"

Blake had been the one who shouted. One of the Crustaceans had actually fallen over and fell down the slope at the ponies. Applejack and Bowtie leapt down the side while the Pegasi took to the air and the Unicorns teleported away ahead of Clyde and Ashei. It landed on its back right behind Frederick.

Another Crustacean slid down the slope, staying right side up to aid his companion. Some of the insect-like creatures had instead charged the approaching soldiers while others also took to coming down the slope. The Umbraen soldiers pursued them, arrows and spears at the ready.

Ashei took Megan's hand and led her away. Frederick followed behind until one of crab creatures crashed down onto the trail behind him, caving it in enough that the ground under him gave away and he was also sent sliding. Umbrean soldiers charged Clyde, Megan, and Ashei, demanding their names and business in Crustacia. The two Specialists instead engaged them while Megan made a mad dash for it down the trail.

A crabnasty slid onto the trail right in front of her. She collided with it and was knocked back. Winded, she failed to get back up again right away. The Crustacean uttered her surprise at the sight of the human girl.

"Fire," an Umbrean commander roared from above.

A hail of arrows shot past the approaching men. The Crustacean protected Megan by holding her claw over the girl, which the arrows bounced harmlessly off of. Medley landed next to the two. Megan hopped onto her back and the two were in the air. Medley was off and was flying over the trees in a matter of seconds.

An archer took aim of the odd beast bearing its little passenger away but he was struck by a violet blur. Firefly circled back around and spied what had to be hundreds of Umbraen soldiers approaching, shouts announceing the presence of their new opponents echoing in the air. She spotted Bowtie and Applejack being corralled by humans and swooped down low. She lashed out with her hooves and knocked several of them about, allowing for the escape of her two earthbound friends.

She looked over and saw that all the humans had ended up at the bottom of the slope as well. Blake and Frederck were fighting back-to-back, same as Mark and Ashei, while Clyde guarded Christopher from spell interruptions. The water mage had turned the water in the air into round ice projectiles and was currently pelting soldiers with them. Gusty was blasting Umbraen soldiers with wind. Twilight used her telekinesis to lift a man into the air and sent him flying into another. Applejack charged headfirst right into a trooper and knocked him out before ducking between another's legs into the brush. Bowtie did what she did best; she hopped, skipped, and jumped over and through their ranks and disappeared into the jungle as well in the direction Medley has taken Megan.

The soldiers did not attack the Crustaceans head on for the most part. They would mob and surround them with sticks and pulls and try to flip over upside down and then skewer them to death with swords and spears. However, their quarry were a persistent lot, and soon some of the human oppressors found themselves in the claws of the mighty Crustaceans and pinched to bits, or used as a club.

A Crustacean knocked on its back had been disemboweled by the soldiers, and another was about to be turned over, but he fought back and tried to scurry away from the men. He lashed out with his pinchers and took a head off of one of them.

Wind Whistler had swooped in low to help him. She bucked a few of them away from the great crab. It righted itself again, while the blue Pegasus defended it. An Umbraen soldier tackled the low flying Wind Whistler to the ground and Firefly swooped in to assist her friend.

She came down at the men attacking Wind Whistler and the Crustacean, hooves first. She had almost got Wind Whistler free from their grip when one managed to lash out at her with his sword. He jabbed in one of her front legs, forcing her higher into the air.

Medley was nearly away from the site of the battle with her little passenger in tow. She saw a break in the thick carpeting of green beneath. It was river running through the land which came down from the mountain. She could see white water from the air and knew the current was strong. Just on the over side of the flowing water was a cave. She flew lower, towards it. They were almost to the water when a stray arrow impaled her left wing.

The mare let out a pained whinny and struggled to stay up in the air, but she flipped over on her side in midflight. Megan held on for dear life as they tumbled to the ground. Around thirty feet from the ground, Medley righted herself and slowed their descent as best she could while using one wing to catch a draft.

Medley knew their situation was bad; she was slowing down their fall, but not enough. She braced to take the brunt of the impact to protect her rider. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming or displaying her intent. The ground swiftly came closer, until at last she slammed down on the bank of the river. Her forward momentum knocked Megan off her back and into the waters of the river.

Pain coursed through two of Medley's legs, and the Pastel whinnied in agony before collapsing onto her side and passing out. Megan came up to the surface and tried swimming to shore, but the current had her, and it was strong. The water rocked her and there and eventually dragged her under.

She held her breath and struggled and clawed for the surface, but the current still had her and even drug her along the bottom of on point. Cloth and skin was raked across rock and sand. Then Megan hit her head on something. Her vision blurred and then all was darkness.

* * *

Ashei, Blake, and Christopher emerged from the jungle near the bank of the river followed by Twilight, Applejack, Bowtie, and a limping Firefly. In truth, neither of the Specialists were in the best of condition. Blake limped from a stab wound to his leg. Ashei has been struck by an armor piercing crossbow bolt just an inch inward from his left shoulder.

Those present had managed to break away from the battle, but they had been overwhelmed enough that they unable to locate any of the others before they were forced to flee. They had no clue where Mark, Clyde, Frederick, Gusty, and Wind Whistler had gone.

"Alright, let us have a look at those wounds," Christopher said.

The injury to Blake's leg had just punctured flesh and looked worse than it actually was, so Twilight used her healing power to close up the wound and ward off infection. Ashei was another story altogether. The bolt had struck bone, so Christopher's medical tools had to be brought out. She had lied down on a blanket Christopher laid out for her as he treated the wound.

"You two going to be okay," Applejack asked.

"I will be," Blake replied.

The last of his leg wound disappeared. He moved it around and found that he felt no pain. He stood and walked around to test out how thoroughly he was healed. Then he went over to Christopher and Ashei. His face did not display it, but the lady knight was the one he was concerned for at the moment.

Twilight examined Firefly's leg and went to work healing it as well.

"We need to find Megan and Medley," the pink Unicorn said.

"Right," Bowtie replied. "Applejack, you head downstream, and I'll head upstream."

"Gotcha."

The two headed off in their separate directions while Blake stood watch over the wounded. A while later the two healers had just finished their work when another emerged from the trees.

Blake notched an arrowed and aimed his bow at the intruder. It was Clyde. Blake lowered his weapon and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I might have killed you, Clyde! Warn me before you suddenly step out of nowhere next time."

The older man did not response. He breathed hard, and leaned against a tree. He clutched his side to stop the flow of blood coming from a deep cut. Blake dropped arrow and bow and ran over to his old comrade and helped him over to the blanket Ashei had just been lying down on for treatment as well.

"This is a very serious wound," Christopher commented glumly. "Twilight, would you help me with this, I may need some help in warding off infection."

For once, the normally boisterous Firefly was silent at the wounds before her. What had happened back there was worse than even the Goblin's Forest or at the castle. She gathered her courage and took to the skies again, also in search of Megan and her best friend, Medley.

She had not gone far when he spied Applejack running for all worth back towards the others. She descended down and flew alongside the running earth pony.

"Jackie, what's wrong?"

"I found Medley; she's in bad shape, Firefly! I didn't dare move her! Go, go now! Stay with her, we'll be right there!"

"I'm there," Firefly shouted.

She zipped through the sky posthaste towards Medley. She found her in no time. She crashed into the earth with almost enough speed to injure herself. Personal safety had receded into the back of her mind as she rushed Medley's side. She gasped at the sight of the broken, shivering Pegasus.

She nuzzled Medley under the chin to try to rouse her. The green flyer was hot to the touch. Then Firefly took a look at her wing. She couldn't tell if any bones had been damaged, but she dared not trying to pull it out without help.

"Medley. Medley? Wake up. Please, wake up. Come on, please be okay."

Firefly accidentally nudged one of her legs, which caused Medley to tense up in pain.

"Oh, I' sorry! So Sorry! Medley, can you hear me?"

She trotted around to the front of the unconscious form and touched foreheads with her. It was even worse, now she was burning up. Not knowing what else to do, Firefly lied down at Medley's side and tried to warm her up.

She looked around for Megan, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Megan! Megan, where are you?"

Firefly heard footsteps closing in and looked over her shoulder. Blake, Twilight, Bowtie, and Applejack approached. Twilight and Blake knelt by Medley's side and inspected the wound.

"She burning up with fever, and I think she hurt her legs in the landing. I don't know where Megan is," Firefly explained.

Blake felt the wing. Medley subconsciously tried to withdraw it back from his grip as he examined the wound and felt the bones. Her wing had a broken bone. The arrow had gone right through. He took off his cape and laid it on the ground next to Medley. Then he took out some cloth and his canteen and a bottle.

"Hold her down, he instructed.

The four ponies nodded and carefully put their weight on their downed friend. Blake took a deep breath, and then let it out, preparing for the task at hand. He gripped the wing to support it in one hand, and the arrow in the other. He slowly and carefully pulled it out, doing as little damage as possible. As he did, Medley roused, cried out, and struggled against her friends briefly.

"Medley, calm down, it's us," Firefly whispered. "It's alright. Mr. Blake is helping fix you. Hold still."

Medley whimpered and complied, though she was still half in a haze. She let out another yelp as the arrow was finally pulled free. Blake uncorked the bottle and poured it onto the cloth, then dabbed the wound with it. The alcohol killed any infection, but caused Medley enough pain that she tried to writhe from it. After he was finished, he set the bone and bandaged the wound and put her wing into the best sling he could make while improvising.

One task done, he went to the next and felt her legs. No broken bones, but he could tell she had badly twisted and strained her rear legs. The shoulder of the front right leg had been dislocated and otherwise it was as badly twisted and strained as the others.

He ordered them again to hold her down. He pulled off one of his gloves and stuffed it between Medley's teeth. Then with a mighty push, he forced the bone back into the socket. She was awake, then, for just a moment as the loud, sickening cracking noise indicated that it had worked. She squealed again, before passing out cold once more. There was now nothing more to do about those legs but let Twilight get to work on them.

"Heal her legs," Blake instructed.

"What about her wings," Firefly asked.

"That'll take time," Twilight answered. "You know I can only seal flesh wounds immediately."

Satisfied that all was well, Blake got up and began walking downstream.

"Where are you going," Bowtie asked.

"To find Megan," the man answered.

"Careful, Blake, your leg still isn't at a 100 percent," Twilight said.

The Ranger just waved dismissively and continued on his way.

* * *

Mark and Gusty had their backs flat against the dirt of a hole the Unicorn had literally stumbled across. It wasn't very visible unless one looked directly down into it. The two stayed silent as the grave as the soldiers of New Umbrae scanned the area for the mysterious intruders that had fought against them in that last battle.

One cursed while moaning about how they had disrupted things enough that the Crustaceans had escaped instead of being cornered and defeated like they had planned.

Man and Unicorn exchanged glances and nodded. They bided their time quietly. Mark kept an arrow out, ready to draw back and fire. Alas, he only had three left.

As the sounds of the soldiers faded into the distance, the two felt relief wash over them, but did not dare to move out from their hiding spot yet. It was until all sounds but ones made by the flora and fauna had disappeared that they did. Mark pushed himself to his feet. Gusty also got to her feet, but he held up a hand to stop her.

She looked at him, confused. He motioned that he would go up and check it out first and then would come back for her. She lied back down while he slowly poked his head up out of the hole. He looked all around and then just slowly climbed out.

Gusty looked up at him as he disappeared from sight and waited for him to return. It seemed to take forever, and sitting still was killing her. She was Gusty, the brave and gutsy. She shouldn't be hiding in some hole! She had about given up on waiting for him to come back when he finally did.

"Alright, coast is clear, Gusty. Come on up."

The Unicorn climbed out and joined the archer.

"Where'd everyone else go, man?"

"I know not. Stay close."

Mark put the arrow back into the quiver and drew his knife for any close quarters combat they might encounter. They wondered the jungle for hours, trying to find the trail of their friends, but so many footprints and other disturbances in the ground made tracking them impossible. Eventually, the two found themselves back at the site of the battle. They hid behind a thick tree and spied on some soldiers looking for survivors.

After a while, Mark spotted a group leaving the site. He tapped Gusty on the side and pointed to them. The two exchanged a glance and nodded. Their best course for the moment would be to follow those men. Mark moved along the trees ahead of Gusty, showing her where to step to stay quiet.

The brigade marched on a well-used road. Their followers were always cautious to keep them just in view. After a while of stalking the footsteps of the New Umbraens, the sun was beginning to set on their first day in Crustacia. The sky was turning orange when the brigade finally arrived at the base of operations at the Southern part of the land.

The duo kept to the woods and soon set sights on a base camp. They watched as the officer who led the troops gave his report to a higher up. Then the returning troops settled in to rest and recover for the night. Then the superior officer returned to a make swift wood building that appeared to be the jail.

"What now, man," Gusty asked.

"Now we find a safe place to sleep and try to find the others in the morning. Come."

Again, Mark led the way and Gusty followed. He knew they would send men into the jungle to make sure no was going to ambush the camp, so they would have to find a placewhere they would not catch the eye. The sky had gone completely dark when he finally found a spot. It was the nest of a tree. He hoisted Gusty into it and then climbed up into it, himself.

He draped the green blanket from his pack over Gusty and wrapped himself in his cape. As it were, they would stay out of sight in the dark, but would have to get moving again at sun up.

* * *

_Light_. The world seemed to be a bright blur to Medley as she slowly awakened from her feverish sleep. She was warm, but her wing still hurt like the Dickens. She blinked a few times, making the sleep leave her eyes. As it all came into focus, she realized that she was staring at a fire. Then Firefly appeared before her.

"Hey, you okay, Medley?"

Medley looked around. They were still by the river bank, but they had moved her and set up camp near the base of a cliff, so that solid wall would be to the jungle instead of air. This way, an attack would come from side or another, instead of from the darkness within the cluster of trees.

Medley focused on the others. Ashei had a bandaged up shoulder, and Clyde, a stitched up side. Applejack, Bowtie, Twilight, an Christopher were also there, in good health.

"Medley?" Firefly asked, again.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm okay."

She looked down at her legs and moved them around. They all seemed alright, probably courtesy of Twilight. She slowly and carefully stood. She was a bit wobbly, and Firefly supported her on her good by letting the green Pegasus lean on her. After a while, Medley had her footing again and walked around for a bit before she had to lie down again.

"I still feel weak."

"Not surprising," Christopher said, looking her way. "You had broken into a fever from the wound. You were lucky that Blake had enough experience in caretaking birds that he knew how to tend your wing while I was tending to Clyde."

"Blake fixed me?"

"He used to own a hawk," Ashei said. "Tis why he went to your side, tending wings is nothing new to him."

Christopher felt Medley's forehead.

"You still feel warm, but it's not as bad as it was."

"Medley, where's Megan," Firefly asked.

"I… I don't know. The arrow struck me… The arrow!"

Medley looked at her damaged wing and saw that it had been treated and put in a sling. She knew not to try to move it, but bemoaned the fact that she would be bound to the earth until it healed.

"Medley, where is Megan," Firefly asked again.

"I don't know. I took the brunt of the bad landing and then… Oh, I can't remember anything after that."

"You probably passed out on impact," Christopher observed. "According to Blake, both of your legs were a mess, with one actually dislocated from its socket."

"Could Megan have…" Bowtie started to ask.

She stopped and looked at the river. Blake had gone off to find the girl hours ago and the two earth ponies, Firefly, and Christopher had each also tried with no progress. They just could not find her.

A while later Blake returned to the camp and he returned alone. His brooding expression told them what they needed to know. He sat down and shook his head. He muttered:

"Nothing. No sign of the girl, not of our lord Frederick, or Mark, or the other little ponies."

"In the morning, we continue our search," Clyde spoke. "Christopher, Applejack, Firefly, and I will continue to search the river while the rest of you search the jungle for the rest of our companions."

Before long, it was time to turn in. They took turns again standing watch, but in truth, no one slept well that night. They worried for Frederick, Gusty, Wind Whistler, Mark, and Megan. If both Megan and the Element were gone, their chances of fulfilling their mission were slim. They knew they could not give up, though. The plan at this point was just to keep moving forward and then see where that got them.

Ashei was on the second watch. Her ears were attuned to the surroundings, but her eyes watched the moon's reflection in the water. She had done this a while when something broke surface and stared out at her. She stood, not sure of what to make of the watcher from the water. She could just see the upper part of its head poking up from the surface, before it sunk back below.

She wondered if the strange creature might not have been responsible for Megan's disappearance. She went over to Christopher and roused the mage to see if they could not get a few answers.

* * *

_Clip-Clop_, went the sound of the horse's hooves upon the ground. Frederick and Wind Whistler could hear the last sounds of the camp's nightly activities as they sat in the wooden jail of the base camp. For the first time since he had been parted with it, Frederick was glad his family ring was gone. He feared that if he had had it, he might have been recognized. As it stood, he was just an intruding traveler who kept the strange company of talking ponies to his captors.

During the chaos of the battle, he had gotten separated from the others and tried to fight his way to a clear path to retreat. Alas, he was overwhelmed and captured, and then brought in for questioning alongside Wind Whistler.

The two wordlessly exchanged glances. They knew not what tomorrow was going to bring, but the preliminary questioning had been taken care of by the camp's highest ranking officer. Though they had been captured, they took comfort in the fact that their scheme had not been discovered. The problem was, Frederick knew he could keep his cool when the pressure was put on, but he had no idea how long Wind Whistler could endure. She seemed calm and was always level-headed and logical, but she came from a peaceful life. Knowing this, Frederick had insisted that their presence here was his doing and that the blue Pegasus was just a guide who knew nothing.

The questioning had then put on him when Whistler had successfully played dumb for their captors. With any luck, she might even be let go. That would leave him alone to endure whatever came next, but he knew he could handle it without betraying their cause.

* * *

Mark's eyes fluttered open as he heard something making its way through the jungle. Not just something, but a great many things. He peered out from the nest of the tree he and Gusty rested in and saw masses in the darkness that looked about the same size as carriage making their way towards the base camp. He nudged Gusty awake and pointed out the Crustaceans to her.

He motioned for her to stay quiet and still then he dropped to the ground and made his way over to them. He crept around the bushes and trees, staying out of sight. Once he was close enough to them, he listened in on their quiet talk. They were keeping their voices low, so it was difficult to hear, but he managed to catch some of it.

"Captain, the rest of those humans are about to return to the base camp. Your orders?"

"Organize the others. We will attack them tonight."

It was then Mark decided to make his presence. He stepped out from behind the tree he had been situated behind.

"A human, get him!"

Two of the crabs rushed him with their claws at the ready to kill, but one of them stepped in to stop them.

"Wait! It's one of them strangers from earlier," the one that had stopped the others said. "He's no friend of those usurpers from the North. The lot this man was with was attacked just like we were. They even saved a few of us from being ripped apart, they did."

The Captain halted Mark's two attackers and stepped close to the archer, himself.

"So you're no ally of the invaders from the North. Then who are you?"

"My name is Mark, and I come from the Southwest, a land called Dongard. My home is also under attack by these Northern men. Our errand sends us North to deal with their leader. I got separated from my companions, so I also followed them to this base camp. Please, if you will let another and I join in this battle, I would very much like to get to that jail to see if I cannot find them."

All eyes were on the Captain, who thought Mark's words over. He spoke again:

"Very well, if you help us in the battle, we will even tear that jail open for you if it houses any of your party. Go retrieve this other ally you say you have hidden in the brush somewhere and meet us at the edge of the jungle."

"Thank you, Captain," Mark bowed.

He ran off to get Gusty. When he returned to the tree he explained the situation to her. She agreed to go along with the plan and hopped down to the ground and then followed Mark's lead again. They knew not if they risked their lives for nothing if none of their companions were in the camp, yet they knew they had to. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

A/N: Er, yeah. I ventured a bit into Grimdark territory with this one.


	17. Chapter 17: Branching Paths

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **Huh. Turns out you can't buy the rights for a successful franchise with six pennies. Who knew?

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Branching Paths**

All was quiet in the base camp of the New Umbraens. The sentries kept watch over the site as the rest of the soldiers slept. Insects and birds clicked and chirped, filling the night with nocturnal life. The human warriors did not suspect a thing as the Crustaceans slowly and silently crept closer.

Mark never once let the little jail building leave his sight. Accompanying him and Gusty was a Crustacean named Sabot. If they found anyone in the cell, he was to rip the back wall off, freeing whoever was inside. They were just moments away from beginning the attack. Though the eyes and ears of the Umbraen soldiers may have been trained, they were not in their own territory.

Then, with one loud clamp of his claws, the captain signaled the attack. The sounds of pounding exoskeleton legs tearing into the earth rang through the night air as they charged forth in unison. The first wave took care of those at guard before they had a chance to shout out the alarm more than once or twice. Many of the soldiers bursting from their tents were grabbed and then torn to pieces.

Gusty tried not to watch the horrific carnage as she followed Mark and Sabot through the camp. Sabot ran at the front, trampling or throwing anyone who got in their way. Mark fired his remaining shots at some Umbraens he had an opening for. The upper half of an archer fell near their path. Mark grabbed his quiver as they ran by, and soon the archer was downing troops again.

"Almost there, chief," Sabot said to them.

The jail was just yards away from them, and onward they forged, heading in a straight line for it, but were stopped by a crowd of soldiers with poles at the ready to flip Sabot over.

Mark fired a shot, downing one, but then he was forced to unsheathe his knife and parry and dodge the up close attackers. The pole and spear bearers either lunged at Sabot from the front or ran around to his side to force him onto his back. Sabot lashed out with his claws in as many directions as he could, but the Umbraens were quick. They would close in enough to antagonize Sabot, and then back off when he attacked.

When he attacked one group, the other would try to move in to flip him over. He was successful to keeping them off him for first few times, but they got the timing right. Just as he was attacking one crowd, the other either threw themselves at his side and pushed upwards with the poles and spears. They nearly had him when Gusty magicked up a powerful gust and sent them flying. Sabot landed on his segmented legs, and charged the remaining soldiers with surprising speed.

Gusty then turned her attention to Mark. Already four laid dead at his feet, but the four remaining were about to overwhelm him. Working up her magic again, Gusty sent two into the distance with a powerful current. Mark sliced and diced the two remaining, stunned soldiers and was on his way.

When Gusty looked back over at Sabot, he had grabbed one of his attackers and was using him as a club against the rest. When either there was no man left standing against him or the rest fled, he just tossed the limp form aside and three dashed the rest of the way to the prison.

Frederick and Wind Whistler were looking out at the battle through the bars of the window.

"Mark! Gusty," Wind Whistler exclaimed with uncharacteristic lack of restraint. "You came for us."

"Bless you both," Frederick said.

"Just doing my duty, milord," Mark replied.

"Of course we did. Alright big guy, rip that wall out," Gusty exclaimed.

"Easy as pie, love," Sabot replied. "You two might want to step back."

The two prisoners obeyed as the Crustacean thrust forward. The tips of his pinchers punched through the wooden jail wall. He pulled back. At first, the wall did not give, but cracking sounds that began low, became loud as he pulled and pulled, and then, with a mighty jerk, and he pulled the back wall of the jail clean off and throw to the side.

The two prisoners ran out of the ruined confinement.

"Follow us, milord. We will lead you safely out," Mark said.

"Not without these," Frederick replied.

The young lord ran over to a tent just opposite of the back of the jail and pulled out his sword and chainmail. He fastened the sheath to his belt and put on the light armor. Then, the five were ready to go.

Once again, Sabot ran at the front, followed by the others. One man charged Frederick from the side, but he parried and counterstriked, cutting the man down. Then he was running with the others again. It was all the two Pastels could do to avoid being flattened in the chaos going on all around them.

More than once, Gusty nearly lost track of her lot when a fight would spill out in front of her and she would be forced to either run around it or teleport through it. Wind Whistler fared better, but avoiding wild arrows was a difficult task and she was nearly struck several times. Mark did his best to keep Gusty with them. Eventually, Wind Whistler made do by landing on Sabot's back and trying to stay on.

They were stopped dead when a tangle of man and Crustacean blocked their path to the jungle. One great crab was flipped over right before them. Umbraen soldier moved in to spear her to death, but Sabot was quick in snaring one of their lances and using it thrash most of them in one great swing. Another made it through, but his spear was kicked to the earth by Frederick and he received a sword hilt to the face. Another fell over, an arrow sticking out of his back. Wind Whistler slammed into another, knocking him senseless. Gusty cast wind magic again.

Sabot righted the felled crab, and she thanked him before returning to battle. They ended up having to force their way through, and many an Unbraen fell at their feet. Until at last, they broke free of the mess and were off again.

They went on like this for quite some time until they neared the edge of the camp site and the battle at large. As they did, Mark fell behind and was about to break off from the group.

"Where are you going," Frederick said.

The lord stopped his flight as Mark was about reenter the fray.

"Forgive me, milord, but the condition of getting the aid of the Crustaceans was that I help out with the battle. Just go, steal away into the jungle with Gusty and Wind Whistler. I will find you all when I return. Go, now!"

With that, Mark and Sabot ran back into the attack, weapons at the ready. Frederick took a step to follow them, but then Gusty leapt into his path.

"Don't, man. We came to get you two out. It'd totally suck if anything happened to you right when we just got you back. It'd make us running right into a fight bogus."

Frederick considered her words for a moment, before sheathing his blade and jogging into the trees, followed by the two Pastels. They took refuge behind a vast tree that hid them from sight in the direction of the camp completely. Frederick crouched with his sword at the ready for anything, listening to the distant sounds of the battle.

"So did they manage to get anything out of you guys," Gusty asked.

"Negative," Wind Whistler said. "We told them nothing of our mission. At the moment, we are just meddling strangers."

"Gusty, where are the others," Frederick asked.

"No idea. The only reason I'm with Mark was because I bumped into him. Then I fell down some lame ol' hole. I woulda climbed out, but he jumped in after me. Then we waited out the rest of the fight, then came looking for you guys. The ground was so stomped everywhere that Mark couldn't find a trail, so we followed Tirac's boys here, made a deal with the crabnasties when they showed up, and found you."

"I see," Frederick said, sounding disappointed.

He was worried. After that last battle, anything could have befallen the others. The only one he had actually seen take flight from the battle was Megan on Medley's back. For all he knew, the girl and Pegasus could still be roaming the land alone and lost, or worse. Now all he could do was wait, which he was not willing to do for long. A while of waiting later, he was on the verge of losing his patience when the sounds of battle finally began to fade and eventually stopped altogether.

The three moved from their hiding place, daring a look out. The New Umbraens were retreating, and their camp was in shambles. Heading for them towards the tree line were the Great Crustaceans. Roughly three-fifths that went into the camp were returning. Though they attacked their foe in the dead of the night, they had been quick to prepare and counterattack, dealing heavy losses to the crabnasty ranks before being driven from their campsite.

The three walked into the open to greet them, and find Mark if they could. They looked around for Mark, but they did not see him among them immediately. When they did spot him, he was conversing with the Captain. Frederick walked up to the two.

"Greetings, milord," Mark bowed. "It would seem I was able to keep my word twice, tonight, and I kept my head to do it with. I would call it a bit of luck at last in all this madness."

"Indeed," Frederick replied. "You are well, Mark?"

"Yes, milord, but I am all but spent for this evening."

"No surprise there," Gusty said.

It was then the Captain approached.

"Greetings, human, I am Captain Cully. You are the lord this man owed his allegiance to?"

"Correct. My name is Frederick of Dongard, younger son of the reigning lord, David. We have come many miles to your land. We have business further North still."

"Yes, he told me as much before. He also told me that your land is under attack by the same evil that currently plagues ours. You have come to slay the one behind all this tyranny. You have your work cut out for you. I have actually seen the one you seek."

Frederick listened with interest. The Crustacean stopped and let out a low sigh. For a moment, his eyes went distance as if recalling some terrible memory. He looked at the foreigners again and continued.

"It happened many years ago when his legions first came to Crustacia. They gave us two choices, surrender or genocide. We fought them to a stalemate. Then he appeared… he was like a ghost, he came from nowhere at all. A black mass opened in the very air, and then he was. He had the upper body of a human, and the lower half of a horse.

"Then that same darkness from whence he appeared covered the field of battle for a whole minute. When it cleared, many of my brothers were lying dead on the ground. He then promised a second wave that would sweep across all of Crustacia and would not stop until every last living thing was dead. Out of fear, our Chief accepted his terms of unconditional surrender. I know not why they failed to keep their promises of utter annihilation, though perhaps it was to ensure that the Wild Poseys kept their wardens.

"Some abide by that…thing's terms, and work the mines and keeping the Poseys corralled in their meadow. Those here, however, will work until the end of our days to rid this land of their intrusion and plundering their caravans to ensure our food supply is returned to us. Those wretched thieves leave barely enough for us."

"Their leader is named Tirac, and he is a rare breed called a centaur," Frederick said. "I envy you not your up close and personal encounter. You say he appeared out of thin air?"

"Oh yes. In the middle of the battlefield, just as our two sides were about to go in for another round of fighting, the mass of black just appeared, and when it cleared, this _Tirac_ was there."

"Teleportation capabilities, perhaps," Wind Whistler uttered. "The powers of Light and Dark truly can do anything."

"Teleporting, like I have seen the Unicorn do," Frederick asked.

"We can teleport, because our bodies are magical, Fred," Gusty replied. "We just put the magic in us into a state of flux which allows us pass from one place to the next. He could also be opening a rift in time and space to travel like the arcane arts allow."

"In any case," Cully said. "I hope you have a plan of action. I doubt you can just go up to him and stick a spear in him."

"Indeed we do, good Captain. All we need is help navigating your jungles to regroup then to find our way to the Hellspire Mountain without further altercations between the army of New Umbrae and ourselves, and we can handle the rest from there."

"My forces are limited in numbers as is and you ask me to set someone aside to secret you away through our lands. If you want help getting to the Hellspire Mountains, then you have to earn it. Help us in a coming operation that the other captains and I have planned, and you will have our help," Cully replied.

Silence fell between the two sides for a long time before anyone spoke again. Frederick carefully weighted the options, and looked to the others.

"What say you?"

"It sounds like a fair trade, milord, but I will do as you order," Mark answered.

"I think it would be best if we cooperated with them," Wind Whistler added.

"Don't look at me, man, I dunno," Gusty shrugged.

Frederick looked back at Cully.

"Tell me about the operation. When we regroup with the rest of our party, I will discuss the matter with the rest of them, and then we will give you our final answer. And, one more thing… we seem to have been separated from the others."

* * *

Darkness whirled around her as she found her way back to consciousness. When Megan had opened her eyes, she did not at first realize she had. The world was as dark as if they were still closed in during the blackest night. The preteen took in her surroundings as best she could without her sight and realized that she was lying on her back. She could feel something wrapped around her head, and that she lied on something very hard, cold, and flat. The ground felt as though it were stone.

Her entire body was sore, but especially her back, which felt like it had been dragged over something. Then she remembered. She had been riding on Medley's back…but then, it all went blank. What had happened? Was she dead? No. She hurt too much for that. She attempted to speak, but her voice just came out a hoarse whisper, barely audible to the human ear.

Then her mind flashed at another memory. She reached up to her neck to make sure the Vessel was still there. Her arm ached as she did, but she persisted. When her hand felt her neck, she did not feel the necklace and immediately panicked, then despaired. All had been in vain. She began to weep. She was in a dark, cold place with no sight to guide her out, and the Element was gone, lost somewhere for all eternity. Tirac would surely win now that they were without its assistance now. The quest had failed.

She braced her hands against the ground and attempted to push herself up into a sitting position, but pain shot throughout her back and head. She stopped and let herself lie there for a while longer and allowed the pain to fade. It took a long time, but it did subside. She no idea how much time passed when she felt up to trying to sit again, but it had to have been a while.

She braced his hands and arms again, this time more cautiously. She eased herself upwards. It hurt to move, but this time she kept the pain to a minimum. When she was up on her elbows, she reached up to make sure she would not bump her head on the ceiling before sitting up all the way. Feeling more air, she made the final push and sat cross-legged.

She had no idea where she was or how she got there, and it terrified her. She felt the ground around her until she came to a wall, which she felt all the way to the roof just above her head. It was low enough that she would not be able to stand. Then she ran her hands along the ground in one direction where met solid stone wall. Then she turned around and felt along the other way.

Her hand went to the edge of the stone earth and dipped into water. She withdrew her hand in surprise. She got on her knees at this point and slid both hands together along the ground until they reached the water again. Then she parted them and slid them along the water's edge. It went wall to wall before her. The water was her only way out, and she couldn't see to get out.

She sat back again and wondered what to do.

Then she heard the sounds of water breaking and she saw two faintly shining eyes staring in at her from the water. She screamed, and withdrew to the wall at the back. What had come for her? Had it dragged down to this place and let her regain consciousness just to let her squirm before devouring her.

"Oh, good, you're awake," a high-pitched voice in the darkness said.

The girl began to weep, and curled up, cowering in the back. Whatever it was, it had her. She hyperventilated, awaited the wailing and gnashing of teeth.

"Now what are you so afraid of? I'm not here to hurt you. I pulled you out of the river when you lost consciousness."

Megan could definitely tell it was a female voice, almost like the Pastels she had been traveling with, but that couldn't be possible. Could it?

"Thank you," Megan managed to croak. "Excuse me, but I had something around my neck when I fell into the water. I need it."

"Oh, that. I've got with me. It slid off you when you passed out, but I brought it along, too."

"Could I have it back, please? It's very important."

"Oh, sure, here you go."

She could hear something rustling in the dark in front of her, but all she could see were the eyes moving.

"Reach your hand out, I have it here for you."

Megan tentatively extended her reach out ahead of her in the general direction of the eyes. Her hand touched something wet and furry. It felt like the forehead of a pony. She moved her hand back further and even felt a mane on the top of its head. Then she moved her hand back and felt the nostrils and mouth. From its jaw, the Vessel hung. She gripped the chain. She felt her visitor release it. She withdrew her hand again.

She opened it and let its light flood the little underwater cave. Megan now had a good look at her savior. She was pink Pastel-like pony with blue hair, and were those…fins? She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and gave her visitor another once over.

"Who…and what…are you?"

"I'm Wavedancer, and I'm a sea pony. So what's your name, human?"

"I'm…Megan. You said I was in a river?"

"Yep, you fell in somehow. We sea ponies try to stay out of what's going on above our pools and springs, but you looked like you needed help."

She did not remember that. Her head began hurting again, so she reached up and felt the cloth it was wrapped in. She also looked over her shoulder best she could at her aching back. From what she could see, she must have been dragged over something that ruined the back of her shirt, and tore at her flesh, as several scabbed over cuts covered the exposed parts of her back.

"Oh, that. You got banged on the ol' noggin pretty hard, but you didn't get a concussion, so that's good. For not having hands, I think I did a good job in bandaging that."

"I…I remember nothing of being in the river."

"Oh… Well, what is the last thing you do remember?"

"I was… I was fleeing with a friend, for our lives…"

"Not surprising. The surface had gotten real nasty lately. The Crustaceans don't play with us anymore. Now they just spend all day fighting the humans who took over or tending the Poseys. At least they've kept their word about not blabbing about us, though. Sounds like that nasty bump knocked the last moments before you went into the river clean out of your head."

"Did… anyone else fall into the river with me?"

"Nope, just you."

Then she had somehow gotten separated from Medley. The Maker only knew where her companions were at the moment. She had to find out what happened, fast.

"Excuse me, Wavedancer, but would I be able to leave without drowning?"

"Oh, sure, you'd have to hang onto my back while I booked up to the surface, but you'd definitely make it."

Megan nodded, and let out a relieved 'whew'. She then looked Wavedancer over again.

"Wavedancer, I hope you do not mind my asking, but what is a sea pony, exactly? Beyond just being a Pastel that lives underwater."

"No idea what a 'Pastel' is, but you just spelled it out, yourself."

"Well, a Pastel is an earth walking pony that can talk. I have been in the company of several for a while now. They are also similarly colored. Did someone…make you?"

"I was wondering why you took seeing me for the first time so well. Well, I'm not sure how much I should tell you. No one's supposed to know about us, but you were about to drown, and I couldn't let you die, so I brought you here."

This talk was beginning to sound familiar to Megan. From what she had gathered of the Pastel ponies, it sounded like their own creator Olivia, had not ever intended for them to mingle with humans.

"How come, 'Dancer?"

Wavedancer paused, and then sunk back under the water's surface. She stayed under for a good minute before coming up again.

"Sorry, I had to go back under for rewet myself."

Megan nodded her head, understanding. Finally, Wavedancer sighed.

"Well, you've already seen me, so I might as well tell you. Surt, had us created to run the Hudor Crystal. It forms underground rivers and pumps them under the ground under the desert and makes all those crystals we that heard were so pretty. It's all run deep inside the Hellspire Mountains and the main waterway is around here in The Oasis. Our waters run anywhere from the mountain to this Oasis, through the desert, and out the other side down South, but we were told never to show ourselves to anyone South. Said they'd hurt us if we did."

"Wait… Surt is the one who had the Crystal Desert created?"

"Yep."

"Oh… That… was nice of him. Why, though?"

"Trading and farming. He said the lands South of here were perfect for growing anything, so he had orchards and farms set up down there!"

"But Surt is a Fire Giant," Megan said. "How can he master water?"

"Oh, silly! I said he _had us created_. You know, he brought the Elemental magicks to the mortal races. So he just had mortals make us and the crystal. Though, some for reason, he doesn't come by to check up on the crystal once a year anymore."

"You met him?"

"No of course not, I'm only… Um, well… I knew how old I was! Now let's see… Uh, I'm not any older than twenty summers."

Megan smiled at Wavedancer. Then she remembered she was here for a reason.

"Anyway, the point is, we sea ponies aren't supposed to let any land dwellers see us, so don't tell anyone, please?"

"My lips are sealed. Listen, Wavedancer, I need to get out of here fairly soon. My friends are counting on me to do something important. Would you take from this cave now, please?"

"Oh sure, I was just keeping you here until you got better. You fell in so far from the shore that it looked like you'd been thrown in. So here you are safe and sound away from whoever tried to drown you."

"_Someone tried to drown me,"_ Megan pondered mentally.

"So, do I just hold onto you while you swim me to the surface?"

"Uh-huh. Get a good grip, the current's strong."

"Alright."

Megan undid the strap keeping the pouch hanging from her belt shut. She pocketed the Element into it and closed it again. Again, she was enveloped in darkness, but with a little guiding from Wavedancer, she made it into the water.

She gripped the sea pony tightly and readied for the trip.

"Alright, Meg, we're going under now. Hold your breath."

She obeyed and felt herself submerged in the cold, black waters. Then she felt her ride begin to move, quickly. About three minutes of this passed as they traveled through the water with Megan not knowing whether she was up or down. The girl was almost out of breath. She bit her lip to keep it shut, but then saw a light directly above her. Just as she was running out of air, they broke surface.

Megan took in a deep breath, and continued to cling to Wavedancer. The current was indeed strong. If she let go, she would be taken away with it.

"You came from that bank over there. I'll take you back over since your friends are probably still over on this side. The nearest crossing is farther upstream, but the humans seem to have control of it."

"Thank you."

Wavedancer swam for the shore, but as she did, sounds from the jungle became very audible from where she was.

"Hold it, Megan. Someone's comin'."

The sea pony swam up behind a rock protruding from the water's surface and hid both herself and Megan from sight. Megan didn't hear anything, but she kept quiet knowing that the ears of creatures on four legs or with fins were typically better than human's. It didn't take long before she could see the source as they peaked around the corner of the rock.

Members of the New Umbraen army emerged from the jungle's line of trees. There had to be near a hundred of them. They were talking in low voices, and Wavedancer could just barely make them out.

"You sure those outsiders came this way, sir? They'd have to be bloomin' idiots. The nearest crossing is under our control, and there's no way to walk 'cross."

"Who knows, but we were ordered to find them. We are not to return empty handed to the base camp, the captain said. He was displeased with our initial scan of the shore, so you will be searching it far more thoroughly this time. You, lead these men downstream. You, lead them upstream. We will search until dawn if we to. Now go."

"They're looking for you and your friends, Megan."

"Right, is there any place…less visible from the shore you can let me off at?"

"Sure thing, but hold on. We'll have to go under again if we're to avoid being spotted. Just give my mane a tug if you're almost out of air, 'kay."

Megan held her breath again, and the two were under again. She could tell from the resistance to their passing that Wavedancer was taking her upriver. When she could hold her breath no longer, she tugged lightly on the sea pony's mane as instructed and her head broke surface immediately. She took another breath, and she was under again.

Once they were out of the line of sight of the Umbraen men, Wavedancer swam along the surface. It was smooth sailing from there. Until another sea pony appeared. She surfaced and swam alongside Wavedancer, wearing a displeased look. Megan almost jumped at the sudden presence.

"Oh, another sea pony, and what's your name?"

"Ah," Wavedancer cried out at the sight of her friend, "Oh, hi Seawinkle. Er, what brings you to the river at this time a night?"

"I should be asking you the same! Is that a human on your back," answered blue sea pony.

"Megan, Seawinkle. Seawinkle, Megan. Look, someone threw her right into the river, and she was about to drown."

"Wavedancer saved my life. You have my word no one will learn of you."

Seawinkle gave Megan a long, suspicious look, before turning back to Wavedancer.

"I still don't like this, Wavedancer, but what's done is done. Take her to shore as soon as you can."

"I can't just yet, she might get caught. I'm dropping her off where that big rock blocks the view from jungle. I didn't save her to just drop her into the hands of the humans bossing the crabnasties around, you know?"

"Well, you'll be dropping her into the hands of _some_ other humans, either way, because there's a group of them camped out at that rock, accompanied by some land-dwelling versions of us."

Megan's eye lit up at the sound of that.

"That is my party you speak of! Wavedancer, we need to get to my friends now. The New Umbraens will find them along the shore if they remain too long."

Wavedancer sped up and took her passenger to the site at full speed, followed closely by Seawinkle. It did not take long, as sea ponies are quick and powerful swimmers in a pinch. However, once they got there, the site had been abandoned by the party.

Megan hopped off Wavedancer's back when they reached the shallows and ran onto the shore and looked around. Dejectedly, after finding nothing, she threw up her arms in exasperation. She turned back to her new companions.

"They left. There are still a few signs that there was a camp site here. What could have made them leave like this?"

"I can help explain that," a third sea pony replied.

The third sea pony swam up to them and gave Megan a slight wave with her flipper. This one was purple with punk hair.

"Hi, you can call me Sealight. So you must be this Megan they were looking for. You're right; there were people spending the night here, but… Let me take it from the top."

_Christopher had been able to ensnare the purple sea pony with his water arts before she could get away. She had tried to escape when he brought her up to the surface, but Christopher held the waters around her fast. He made her promise not to swim away if he released her so that they could ask for some questions. So far, the sea pony had kept her word, but stayed a fair distance from the land dwellers on the shore._

"_Did you see a young girl fall into the river during the afternoon," Clyde asked._

"_No, this is the first I've seen of any of you humans other than the ones who oppressing the poor Crustaceans," Sealight replied._

"_Well then, is there anyone who might have saved her when she went into river," Ashei asked._

"_Maybe, Wavedancer, she has a fascination with you land dwellers."_

"_Could we meet Wavedancer, then," Firefly asked._

"_She'll probably be by soon enough on her own," Seawinkle said. "Heck, she told me earlier how she saw you earlier, and you tried to draw her in, too. Then she said things got noisy and you left."_

"_That would be when the battle came to us," Bowtie recalled. "So that was Wavedancer, huh?"_

"_The girl would have fallen into the river when I crashed by the shore," Medley said. "It was just about a mile downriver from here. Are you sure?"_

"_No, I didn't. I wasn't downriver of here earlier today."_

"_Dang it, so we go with the original plan, then," Applejack asked._

"_It would seem like we will," Clyde answered flatly._

"_How many of you sea ponies are there, by the way," Firefly asked, curiosity taking over._

"_I don't really count, but there are a lot of us in the streams and river around here."_

"_Were you created like us," Twilight asked._

" _I'm not allowed to go into the details…"_

"_Sealight, there you are!"_

_All eyes turned to a second sea pony that dared to float up from the river. This one was white with a purple mane._

"_Whitecap? Did you come looking for me?"_

"_Of course I did. You didn't return to when you came looking for Wavedancer. What are you doing talking to these humans, anyway? You're going to get caught by the ones patrolling the river bank!"_

"_What did you just say," Blake said._

"_Several others of your kind are searching the shore for something as we speak."_

"_We move, now," Clyde ordered. "Thank you for your cooperation, Sealight, but we must be going now."_

"Then after that, they packed up and left," Sealight finished. "After I let Whitecap have a round of searching the river for Wavedancer, Seawinkle and I came out."

"I was watching over Megan here. She almost drowned, so I took her my secret spot to come back to."

"Looks like your friends were worried sick," Megan said.

"Sorry about that," Wavedancer said to the others.

Megan grinned a bit. Wavedancer reminded her of a water going Firefly more every minute. Then she returned her attention to the matters at hand.

"Hey, it might be pointless to ask a bunch of talking ponies that live underwater this, but do you know anywhere dry I can hide?"

* * *

Firefly stared out into the darkness of the jungle surrounding them. Her ears were turned back and were flat against her head. How had it all gone wrong? Their party was split up, and they were being hunted. What made it worse is that they were so close. The mountains were already visible in the distance when they entered in Crustacia, now here they were, delayed. Wind Whistler had not been kidding when she said the rebellion going on might cause them trouble. Now Firefly was seeing that, and had to admit that the quest might have failed if they lost both Megan and the Element.

She tried to perish the thought, but the sight of the river earlier told her otherwise. She knew Megan wasn't strong enough to fight the tide and anything could have happened to her. She looked over at Medley, who lied down next to her. Extensive walking had not been good on the green Pegasus after her earlier ordeal.

Medley noticed her friend's lapse into depression immediately.

"Cheer up, Firefly. We'll find them."

"Yeah, sure," came a dull reply.

"Aren't you the one usually giving us reassuring pep talks, Firefly? Come on now, where did all that gusto go?"

"It's never been this bad, Medley."

"We're on a quest to dethrone a militant rogue, Firefly. It was always going to get worse before it got better. It's just like the stories in those dusty old books Paradise is always reading. The circumstances always get progressively worse for the hero of the story until they've reached their darkest point."

"And the heroes in those old stories never turned back," Firefly finished.

"That's right, Firefly, and the night is always darkest before the dawn."

"Hey, Medley… Can things ever go back to the way they were before?"

"No. For one thing, humans and other races outside our Center Lands have seen us now. We're no longer distance memories or fairy tales, Firefly. We've rejoined the larger outside world now whether we like it or not. That's true for everywhere else Tirac's menace reached, too. His armies alone have already caused enough damage that the different lands all carry a permanent scar, marking the memory in the minds of their peoples forever."

"Gotcha. I don't really mind people knowing about us, Medley. I'm glad I met everyone in Dongard. I want this to end. I want… I want my biggest worry to be whether or not I can ever perfect the Double Inside-Out Loop again."

"Oh great, so then my biggest worry can go back to being whether or not you'll kill yourself trying that," Medley rolled her eyes.

Both mares laughed quietly amongst themselves.

* * *

May 2nd.

_Knock, knock, knock._ The sound of someone pounding on his bed chamber door roused Bernard, acting lord of Dongard. He called that he was coming and threw off the covers. He grabbed the bed robe from his wardrobe, put it on, and walked to the door. He could see that it was morning, but this was early even for him.

"Hello," he said, trying to sound polite.

"Lord Bernard," A guard saluted. "I bring news from the front."

Bernard stepped out of his chamber, now giving his full attention.

"I will hear it. What news do you bring?"

"It is very grave. We have just received word that Tirac's forces have broken through. They will be arriving here in nine days time. We are already sending out the evacuation order as you have commanded. We also have news from our King in Midhelm, he is sending reinforcements, as are the other lordships. All united under His Majesty, Odin Baldurson the III will be here to make a stand against New Umbrae in one week's time."

"Good. Call everyone to the meeting room. I will be there shortly."

A/N: Hoo boy, I hope I'm not biting off more than I chew at this point. Originally, I was going to focus on the main cast's quest, but as I go on, I can't help but wonder what's happening elsewhere, so I write about it. See ya next time.


	18. Chapter 18: Plots and Schemes

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **If at first you don't succeed. Try, try again.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Plots and Schemes**

"By order of Lord Bernard, you must empty from your homes! Take only the provisions necessary! Do not weigh yourselves down with unnecessary items," An officer shouted so that his voice could be heard loud and clear.

From the window of the Meeting Room, Bernard could see the lines of Dongardian citizens marching into the West, towards safer havens still free of the terror Tirac was unleashing. Loner travelers and entire families walked the main roads and trails, uprooted from their homes and lives.

Bernard looked away from the sight as he could not bear it. Other matters also weighed heavily on him. There was still no word as to whether his and Frederick's father still lived or had perished on the front line. Now the remaining soldiers and new recruits barely past basic training were all they had standing between them and coming onslaught if the King's men were delayed.

To help out with day-to-day routines they could not spare soldiers for tasks such as cooking, cleaning, repairs, medical duties, and such, they had sent out a call for volunteers to remain in Dongard. These would be the only civilians left once the evacuation was done. A few choices among them had been difficult for the young lord to give his approval for, as several of the applicants were a bit too young or old. However, he was in no position to pass any help up and had even had to allow Dirk the Rancher's son, Daniel, to stay when he requested it.

The meeting proceeded without a hitch. The officials and generals collaborated and planned with their lord. They had their strategies out into action and sent out the word for deployment while adjusting other tactics to match an unexpected angle the enemy was approaching from.

Down in the battlements, several figures ran about, arranging equipment, weapons, provisions, and other supplies to be loaded up and carted out or to be stored nearby and brought on a moment's notice if need be. Daniel worked fast and focused. Though he knew it had pained his parents and sister for him to remain behind, but it just wasn't in the boy to take the invasion of home lying down. An elderly man he worked alongside thought him daft for remaining behind with a long life still ahead of him. The older man had remained because he knew he only had a few summers left in him anyway.

Daniel knew he was probably right, but this land was his home. If he could play any role that might preserve his family's legacy and future, he would. Now he just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Light streaming in from a crack in the ceiling waked Megan when it shined in her eyes. She rubbed the sleep from them and them to find another face in her face. She let out a scream and jumped back. This startled the small green sea pony that had hopped up onto the floor of the cave to look at this newcomer and she dived back into the waters.

Megan took a deep breath and leaned against a nearby rock from where she sat, waiting for her heart to slow back down. She grabbed her blanket she had wrapped herself in last night when Wavedancer brought her to another underwater cave during the night.

The cave had been used as a cache by the New Umbraens when they first arrived. They abandoned it when they completed their stone fortress rear the base of the mountain, but a few crates of non-essentials were left behind. As they were packing up and leaving, the Crustaceans attacked them. As such, the cave had a few bedding materials for Megan wrap herself in and sleep on last night. She'd also found a rope which he hung wet clothes to dry on.

Still wrapped in the blanket, she walked to where they hung and felt them. Having not been put up out in the sun, they were still a bit damp, but it would have to make do for now until she was reunited with her pack which she had last seen yesterday tied to Applejack's saddle.

"Hello," a voice called from the water's edge.

Megan looked over. This time, she saw a blue sea pony with a pink mane, basically a reverse Wavedancer's coloring.

"So you're Megan. I'm Wavedancer's sister, Wave Jumper. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello to you, as well," Megan replied. "I would like to thank Wavedancer again for helping me even though she was told not to."

"Eh, it was a silly rule anyway. Wavedancer has work to do today, but I have the day off. Alright, if you want to know the way out by land, the big tunnel all the way to the back over there leads out into the jungle. As long as you don't wonder away from the main tunnel, you'll make it out without getting lost. Once you're out, let's see…"

Wave Jumper paused to think. She had heard the lay-out of the surface from the Crustaceans, but she had to think real hard to remember it all. After wracking her brain a bit, she remembered a bit more.

"Oh, that's right! Uh, uh, once you're out you can find fruits to eat to your…ah, left. I think they're called… peaches, maybe? Others were… dates, or something. Oh, I know there were others, too… Well, most of them are okay to eat…I think. Then there's a trail…I can't remember where it leads, though."

"Thank you again, Jumper. I guess I will just have to manage somehow until I can find others."

She grabbed her clothes off the line and redressed. She said goodbye to Wave Jumper and she was on her way. She put the Element back around her neck and kept it clutched with a hand. She didn't like the idea of using it on anyone other than Tirac, but she had no other weapon, and knew how to use no other weapon effectively, anyway. A bitter thought hit her. If she were forced to expose its power to anyone, she would not be able to risk them being able to tell anyone about it. It might get reported to Tirac himself who would surely figure what was happening. She might have to kill anyone she used this power on from now on.

She had seen death at the hands of those around her, but had not yet taken a life by her own hand. The thought disturbed her, but she knew she had to push on.

* * *

Firefly looked over the edge of the water fall. At the bottom of the long drop from the river were rocks. If Megan had taken a spill over the edge of this, she was dead. She looked back the others, uncertainly. They'd come all this way along the river looking for her and they had come up with nothing.

"What now," Applejack asked.

Clyde and Christopher exchanged glances. Christopher had used his water magicks to search along the bottom all the way to this end while Firefly tried to see what she could see hovering right over the waters. Clyde and Applejack had tried to spot some sign of anyone climbing out of the river but had come up with nothing. This had taken them most of the morning and it was nearly noon now.

"We head back and regroup with the others," Clyde said. "There is nothing else we can do now but try to get in contact with one of the sea ponies again."

"But if Megan went into the river with the Element…" Applejack started to ask.

"Then the quest has failed," Christopher spoke sadly.

Clyde turned back, followed by Christopher.

"Come on, Firefly. There's nothing else we can do here," Applejack said. "I'm sorry."

The orange mare walked away, following the two men. Firefly stared down at the waterfall for a moment before she turned back as well. They headed towards the spot where the two groups had agreed to meet back up at a circle of rocks they had found. They had walked upriver for about a half hour when they greeted by Wave Jumper.

"Oh, so here you are. You're the ones who met Sealight last night. I'm Wave Jumper. I thought I might meet the ones Sealight told us about if I looked around before returning to the mountains. Are you still looking for Megan?"

"Among other things," Clyde answered. "Do you have any information?"

"Yes, I do. She was saved last night by my sister, Wavedancer. She spent the night in an abandoned cache those other humans were using."

Firefly took off and flew right up to Sealight with a delighted look on her face.

"Megan's alive! Where is she now?"

"Ah! If you head due North of here you'll come to a cave. She's heading out from there right now."

Firefly was off like a shot, becoming a violet streak in the air and then she all but disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Megan shielded her eyes as she stepped out into the sun's light. Looking around, she sure enough spotted the fruit trees she was told about. Her stomach growled, so she headed over to and picked a peach to eat. She wasn't familiar with the other fruits bore on some branches, but she knew peaches were safe to eat.

She picked one and ate it, happy to have something to fill her stomach after what had happened yesterday. She finished the first in no time and grabbed a second hungrily. She was half done with the second when she heard footsteps approaching. She picked a third and ran around to the other side of the tree, and looked for the approaching strangers.

From the trees came three New Umbraen military personnel. They spoke among themselves as they scanned the area for any sign of the intruders.

"Did you see what happened at the base camp last night? Those crabs are going to pay for this, and so are those fools who helped them yesterday."

"Last night's search party came up empty, but we daytime hunters will hunt them down and give them the what-for."

"Wait, what's that?"

The third soldier looked up at the approaching Firefly. She had not seen them yet from the air as they were still somewhat hidden from her vantage point by some of the trees. Megan watched as the three stayed out of sight as purple Pegasus soared in closer. Megan reached for the Element, preparing to take action.

Firefly's eyes scanned the earth below, looking for the cave. She glided for a bit and landed. She looked around near the river and trotted forward a bit. Then she spotted it. Here was the dirt cave Wave Jumper had told her about.

"Megan," she called.

"Megan, are you in there?"

The sound of heavy footfalls behind made her turn her head. Two humans were dashing up to her with a rope. She tried to take off, but they jumped at her and brought her to the earth using the weight of their bodies. Then they held her down. She kicked and rolled and tried to break free of their grip, but they held her fast. A third man ran up and began barking orders while the other two began their work.

"Let her go," Megan yelled at them.

"Meg," Firefly exclaimed happily.

All four looked at Megan. She stood out in the open now, holding the Element open.

"Let. Her. Go," she repeated, this time more forcefully.

The man not holding Firefly just sneered. He drew his sword and started towards Megan.

"Tie that thing up. I will deal with this brat."

"What are you going to do, sir?"

"What do you think, you idiot? I am going to reach this child a little respect."

"But sir, she is just a child."

"Shut up and do as I say," the officer roared.

While his back turned, she concentrated and let loose the Element. A beam of light struck the man and sent him tumbling to the group and into the shallows of the river. He rolled over on his side. She could tell she didn't kill him from his rising and falling chest. The others stood staring dumbly at the girl. Firefly took the opportunity to break free from the two men. They two raised their arms and backed away in terror.

Megan stood firm and did not lower the Element one bit. Firefly landed by her.

"Come on, Meg. Let's go."

She didn't respond. She still debated what to do. They had seen what she did. If she let them live, news of this incident might reach Tirac. But they weren't attacking her. In fact, they looked scared out of their wits. She hadn't really meant to hurt the other man quite as much as she did. She just wanted to knock him out.

"Megan," Firefly called again, this time louder.

Finally, the girl climbed onto her back and the two flew off, leaving the confused men behind.

"What in Eoland was that?"

"I know not. A flash of light and he was in the river. Fire magic?"

"We better report this. The intruders brought what we think is a fire mage. First, we better try to fish our lieutenant up."

"Look, he's been burned a bit. It must have been some kind of firemagic."

Meanwhile, up in the skies, Firefly flew Megan back to the group, happy that enlisting the girl's aid did not lead to her death. The girl on her back seemed troubled, somehow. She gripped onto Firefly tightly as she had before the night when they found the Element.

"Everything okay, Meg?"

"I was actually thinking about it. I was actually thinking about killing them, Firefly."

"Well, we'll do what we have to, but hey, we can let those small fry go, no prob. They couldn't catch up to now me if they tried."

Megan didn't reply.

"Hey, Meg, are you going to be able to do this? I can understand not wanting to kill anyone, but when you're face-to-face with Tirac he isn't going to hesitate, so you won't be able to either."

"…I know."

Soon enough the rest of their crew came into the view on the horizon. Firefly lowered altitude towards the ground to regroup, one lost member found. Clyde looked up at them.

"Well well."

"She's fine. She's okay," Firefly announced.

Megan hopped off the mare's back and was the first one to greet her was Christopher. He laid a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Are you well, child?"

"Yes. Wavedancer, one of the sea ponies, saved me, but…"

"Your back," Christopher whispered in a concerned tone.

He took notice of the wounds along her back through the torn open bits of cloth all along the back of her shirt.

"Applejack, do you still have my pack?"

"Sure do, Megan," she replied happily.

The mare pulled it off her saddlebag with her teeth and presented it to its rightful owner. Megan took the pack and headed into the bushes to change. Christopher sat down and opened his bag of medical supplies. He hoped it wasn't too late to stop an infection from spreading from one of those cuts in the girl.

She emerged from the bushes a short time later. She set her pack down and walked over to Christopher and with her back to him. She lifted the back of her shirt and let him treat the damage being dragged across the rocks had done.

"How did I end in the river," she asked while he worked.

"Medley was brought down by a stray arrow. She crashed to the earth by the river and you were thrown in," Applejack replied.

"An arrow…? She is alright… Ow!"

"This one _is_ infected," Christopher said unhappily.

"It hit her wing," Firefly answered. "She's fine now, but she won't be airborne again for weeks."

Megan managed to catch that before agony overtook her senses as Christopher applied alcohol to the wound while also trying to draw out the infection with his Arts. She held a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as the magician did his work treating her.

"Where are Milord Frederick and everyone else, anyway?"

"Lord Frederick, Mark, Wind Whistler, and Gusty were separated from us like you. While we searched for you, Blake, Ashei, Bowtie, Twilight, and Medley search for them," Clyde answered.

"I understand."

About fifteen minutes later, Christopher was finished. Her wounds were bandaged or otherwise properly dealt with. She unrolled the back of her shirt again, and they were walking again in minutes. Clyde led the way back to the rallying spot. They continued along the shore for a while before heading back into the jungle. They followed a low animal trail through the trees until they came to the circle of rocks, the remains of some lost structure. There they remained in wait for their comrades.

The day was giving way to the evening hours when they had arrived. Megan struck up small talk with the Pastels while Christopher and Clyde plotted their next move.

* * *

"So, have you found anything yet," Bowtie asked.

Blake and Ashei kneeled on the ground, looking for any tracks they could use to find their missing comrades. Ashei shook her head.

"No, everything has been stomped on in this area. Looking for their trail was a useless gesture here at the site of a battle, but we had to try."

"Nothing in the immediate area," Twilight reported as her horn's glow dissipating. "But there are beings both to the North about a mile away, and to South we have more about the same distance from us."

"How many and what kind," Ashei asked.

Twilight's horn lit up again as she cast the spell one more time. After a moment of two, it faded again.

"I think it's all humans to the South, I can sense that their body heat is not reliant on the outside temperature. There are also some warm-blooded humans to the North. I can also sense cold-blooded entities, probably the Crustaceans."

They were not far from the edge of the jungle near the slopes where the battle had taken place. The slopes were right ahead of them, in fact. On each side there was jungle in the small open space at the base of the slopes, one to the North, one to the South. They had been searching the entire area near the battle site high and low for hours now trying to find some kind of clue. Obviously, they had turned up empty.

All attention turned to the North, as shouts and the noise of the clashing of metal and other objects came on the wind. Were the Umbraens and crabs fighting again already? The Crustaceans must have been really putting the pressure on the humans in this part of the Crustacia.

Bowtie was about to speak when Ashei looked at her and motioned for everyone to remain quiet, and then she gestured for the sounds of the fighting and both she and Blake began to heading that way. They left the grassy field and followed their ears towards the conflict. They went a good distance before they saw any signs of the coming to blows. Ahead they could see trees tumbling to the ground and other heavy objects being dragged or thrown. Already, they could see something moving ahead of them.

They could not get a clear look until a Crustacean crashed through some bushes. From his flank rode about four horse riders with hooks of some kind followed by about six soldiers on foot carrying spears or swords. As they galloped past, they hooked the great decapod on his left side and rode to his right. They horses pulled and pulled and flipped him over.

The soldiers running on foot charged it, ready to lunge and dig their weapons into its soft underside. Ashei brought out her sword while Blake notched an arrow. Twilight's horn lit up again. Blake's arrow downed one man while Twilight's magic started making the Crustacean start to rock back and forth, trying to work up enough momentum to get him righted again.

"We're under attack," one of the soldiers shouted.

Ashei burst from the bushes and charged the nearest man. Her shield arm may have been injured, but her sword arm could still function. The man swung his two-grip longsword at her, but she parried and threw her body weight into it, forcing his down and to the side. Her blade was facing the ground now, and her hilt was inches from the man's face. She broke off the parry and jabbed the man's right temple with the sword hilt. He went down. In his place, a second lunged at her, spear in hand. She skillfully stepped to the side and let his forward momentum impale him on her blade.

She then used his continued forward motion to free her sword from him and dodged another jab from a spear. She stabbed the man under the ribcage then ducked a high horizontal slice from a sword aimed to separate her head from her torso. Using both hands, she slashed he attacker deeply across the chest.

The fifth and final foot soldier was about to bring a vertical slice down on her. She didn't have time to dodge or parry. An arrow imbedded itself in his chest, but that only detoured him a second, which she used to scurry away from him. He continued to pursue and slice the air after her despite his wound.

Another pierced his back, but he wasn't stopping. Ashei at last was able to meet swords with him. Three parries and a counter attack and she stabbed him in the stomach. He gripped her hand holding her in sword in him and lunged forward, still trying to stab her. She tried to hold off his sword arm with his free, hurt arm, but the tip of his blade was closing in on her.

Bowtie charged in and threw her weight into Ashei's last attacker with everything she had and sent him to the ground. The sudden hit from the side was enough to derail the dying soldier's adrenaline rush and last attack. He closed his eyes for the final time at Ashei's feet. By this time, the horsemen had turned around, dropped, the hooks, drawn their weapons, and were charging. However, with one final rock, Twilight put the Crustacean on his multiple legs, and he turned and charged the horsemen, scattering them.

Blake fired a shot, knocking one of them off his steed. Another bore down on the Ranger, but he was ready. Blake jumped out of the way, but landed with his feet braced for another hurdle and bound at the rider. He grabbed him and bore him to the ground. The two grappled against each other for a moment before the Crustacean grabbed the New Umbraen and crunched his torso. He cried out and then went limp.

The other riders retreated, one sounding a horn for reinforcements. The crab turned back to the party, looking each over.

"Who helped put me back on my feet," the Crustacean asked, uncertainly.

"That would be me," Twilight answered.

"Hello, clawed friend. The name is Blake. We are not your enemies. We are just passing through Crustacia. We were separated when one of the battles you waged against the North men came upon us yesterday. Have you seen others like us? One would be a young, blonde idiot and the other red headed noble accompanied by two small oddly colored ponies."

"Hmm. I think Captain Cully told us to be on the lookout for someone like you. I think he told us that the blonde archer said a smart-mouthed grouch or a serious looking older man might come looking for them. The lord you described and those that were with him are with the captain now. They're not here, but they could be back at the hide-out. We'll be heading that way after this battle, win or lose."

"Very funny, Mark," Blake muttered humorlessly.

"We'll be glad to have you on-board, the Crustcean said."

"Pardon," Medley asked.

"Your lord promised your services in the coming operation in exchange for guidance to the mountains."

"Figures," Blake muttered.

"We have more companions waiting for us at the remains of some old building East of here, if we could just…" Ashei started to say.

Attention was trained to the South as the thunderous noise of hundreds of hooves beating the ground the ground ripped through the air. Twilight gasped.

"The humans from the South!"

"At the rate they approach, our route back will be cut off, at least if all of us tried to go back. A lone runner might make it without notice, though," Blake uttered.

"Where can the others come to meet up with your resistance," Medley asked the Crustacean.

"Retrace your footsteps back here, then head West along the North most part of the bluff until you come to the Great Lakes! Call out "Amicus", and the way will be open to you. I don't know if that you will take you to your comrades right away, but you can at least find out where they are."

"I'll do it," Bowtie offered.

Blake and Ashei were about to argue but Bowtie stood firm.

"Twilight and Medley will need you. Twilight's good with magic, but she's not strong, and Medley's totally out of her element stuck here on the ground. I can do it! I can get through, find everyone, and guide them to the lakes following his instructions. The rest of you just go with the Crustaceans for now."

The two humans paused to think, but the approaching sounds of the horsemen made their decision for them. Ashei just nodded, indicating that Bowtie could go.

"You won't regret this."

Bowtie started galloping away fast, and picked up speed as she went. The others followed the Crustacean, meanwhile. Bowtie raced through the trees and over hill. Ahead of her, she could make out the shapes of the coming reinforcements. She ran to the side, attempting to stay out of their path and out of sight.

She came across a brook where the ground around it dipped down a bit. She hopped in and ran in it. Before long, she heard the horseback soldiers riding past just to her right. Soon, they had passed her by entirely.

An officer took notice of one of his subordinates looking back at something in the jungle.

"What do you see?"

"I cannot be sure, but I spotted something blue running back South."

"You, and you six," the officer said to the man and six other riders.

The officer gestured for them to turn back and pursue the unknown thing spotted. About seven riders broke off from the charge and went to find whatever the man had seen.

Bowtie hopped out of the stream and ran on dry ground again. She slowed her pace a bit, thinking it was safe to do so. Then she heard something thundering up behind her. She dared a look back and saw the riders coming. She increased her running speed to full and tried to get away.

"There it is," one of them yelled.

"Halt! Halt at once!"

"_Yeah, right,"_ she thought.

She continued dashing, but the war horses were quicker than her. Their long legs which took great big strides and soon they caught up to her. The horsemen were closing in on her. Before they had the chance to circle around her, Bowtie darted into a tight bunch of trees. Her small size allowed her to run straight between them while the larger horses had to run around it.

She came out of the collect and slid into a nearby ditch. She dared another look upwards and saw the riders racing alongside the top. A couple of them came down the side and were on her tail in a matter of seconds. A low fallen tree barred their way ahead. Bowtie dashed for it, running at her limit. She felt her legs begin to ache at the usage, but moving at capacity wasn't good enough. One of the riders got ahead of her and his horse moved in front of her. The other was right behind her.

The rider blocking her path slowed, but she did not. It was all or nothing and she dashed right under the legs of the bigger equine. She took an accidental kick to one of her flanks, the right. It hurt, but she ignored the pain and sped up ahead of him and under the low bridge of the log and out of their reach again.

Ahead of her, a low slope led back up. She kept away from them by running through places too tight for their horses to follow until at last she came to the field again. She cut through and reentered the jungle heading due East towards the rendezvous point. She could still hear the riders behind her, but they weren't close enough to be a threat yet.

Quickly enough, though, she spotted one riding alongside her through some trees while another came up from the other side and got ahead of her. She could hear clopping hooves behind her as well. This wasn't good, she knew. Thinking fast, she zigzagged through some trees and tried to lose them again. Two riders were ahead of her while the others closed in from behind. This time, they managed to stay on her tail no matter what she did.

She looked around for something she could use to thwart their chase. A bit away, there was a tightly packed mass of trees and prickly bushes. She made for it, prepared to endure a lot of thorns in her side. The riders were not quick enough to stop her, and could not follow as she made hoped, and then used the momentum leap over one of the nastier ones.

She tried not to let out any yelps in pain as she crossed through and eventually came out the side. On open ground again, she quickened pace to get out of sight before they spotted her again. An arrow dug into the ground right in front of her. It surprised her enough that she slowed for a moment and went to the side away from the direction it came in.

A rider blocked her, so she changed course. Another and another surrounded her until she had no where left to go. The horsemen had finally stopped her. Four of them had their bows at the ready. The little punctured and kicked mare they encircled was the picture of misery. She couldn't speak. She just cowered before them in dread.

"This one's going right between the eyes, you little…" one of them said murderously.

The one who seemed to be the leader grabbed the other's arrow and yanked it away from the vicious one.

"Lower your weapons."

All the archers looked at him, surprised. None of them made a move to obey, though.

"Oh, for Maker's sake, do it!"

The archers put away their instruments, some more reluctant then others. Bowtie looked wearily up at him, wondering what the black-plate armored man had in store for her instead. He leaned forward and looked her over for a moment.

"We were really sent after this poor little thing?"

"Sir, we do not know where this…pony? Where did it come from?"

"Oh, let it go. Has the poor thing not suffered enough? Come! We have more important things to do," the leader said.

"We… You are really willling to let this go, after we chased it down and everything?"

"Yes, you spotted something odd in the jungle, so we pursued to investigate. If you really want to present this to our captain, then be my guest. We ride, now."

The seven horsemen left and began returning to the battlefield. Bowtie couldn't believe her luck. By remaining silent, she had tricked them into thinking she was just a creature of instinct, not thought. Though, she did hope that the merciful officer would at least make it out unharmed.

She walked the rest of the distance of the old building. She was able to smell her friends a little ways away, so she knew they were already there. She could not see a fire this night, but she still knew where to go. Soon enough the old ruin was in sight, and so was the party and…Megan?

She stopped, blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she was sure she was seeing the girl, she was overjoyed. Clyde stepped into the path ahead of her, knives in hand. He sheathed them when he saw who it was.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow-a-ow," Bowtie cried as the thorns were pulled out of her one by one by Megan and Christopher.

"Sorry," Megan said apologetically.

"And that's how you get to the hide-out," Bowtie finished between pains.

"So when do we get going," Firefly asked.

"Tomorrow," Clyde replied. "The battle is still too near and Bowtie has been brought to her limit this day. The sunset is upon us. Everyone, get a good night's sleep. I want us moving early tomorrow."

"It's good to have you back, Megan," Bowtie said warmly to the girl.

"Tis good to be back," Megan replied. "But boy, things have turned into a real mess."

"The Hellspire Mountains will be worse yet," Clyde said. "We can either go over the mountains along an abandoned and unattended trade route, or under, and through Tirac's iron ore mining operation, which is still well under way. Then on the other side, if we make it, we will be in the devil's homestead at last."

"Speaking of which," Applejack cut in, "How old is Tirac, anyway? He was already fully grown when he came to power, and seventy years have passed. How long to centaurs live?"

"No one really knows anymore," Christopher replied as he patched up a few of Bowtie's nastier punctures. "However, many sources on the topic agree that their life spans are about two hundred years. However, there are certain spells in the arcane arts which can extend lives, and the Light and Dark magicks are more powerful than that still. He can probably make himself last quite a bit longer than two centuries if not killed."

Megan coughed uncomfortably. She looked over at Clyde again.

"I almost killed a man today," she said. "Even though he wanted to kill me, I still felt awful for even hurting him. Do you think I will…I will be able to finish him."

"If you fail to inflict a finishing move on him, he will surely kill you instead," Clyde said. "Remember, think of what drives you, and follow though. You will find the resolve if you keep pushing forward while doing that."

"Then what," Megan asked.

"Then, when this is all over, hopefully the world will ask nothing more of you and that trinket," Christopher said, with no small amount of bitterness about what they were asking of the child.

The mage also spoke of his own experiences since this journey had begun. He had kept his woes to himself, but taking his first life had not been easy. What disturbed him even more was how much easier it got with each successive scrap they found themselves in. He hoped just to end all this as soon as possible so that he could go home and attend his duties as a civilian mage once again.

"Something wrong, Chris," Firefly asked.

"He speaks of what Megan must do," Clyde spoke. "It is a terrible thing we ask of you, for sure. Hopefully, there will never be reason to ask a child like you to do this again. The act of killing is…permanent. Once you have dealt the killing blow, it is dealt. No magic or power in this world can undo what has been done after. However, our enemy has earned his fate. The only regrettable part of our mission is who we ask to deal it to him."

Megan began to feel depressed again, but continued to quietly remind herself that she had family that was counting in her.

"Hey, if you makes feel any better, Meg," Firefly started. "I'll be there right beside you the whole time. I'll help anyway I can, alright? You can count on me for anything."

"Thank you, Firefly," Megan said, smiling.

He reached up and petted Firefly's head.

"It means a lot to me."

* * *

"Amicus," a Crustacean spoke.

Twilight, Medley, Blake, and Ashei had arrived with them at the entrance of the hide-out by nightfall. From what they could make out, they were standing out in the open in front of more grass. However, then a patch of the grassy ground lifted up, revealing a simple hatch of earth and wood leading to a tunnel under the ground. It looked strong to survive being walked on by human feet and horses' hooves. Two crabnasties had pushed it up from the underside and waited on either side for them to enter.

"That would explain why the New Umbraens have not found their headquarters and wiped them out," Twilight said.

They followed the Crustaceans into the tunnel, and more followed them. Once they were all in, the two sentries entered the hole themselves, and pulled the hatch shut from the inside. For a moment, they were engulfed in darkness. Then, suddenly, their way was lit. Illuminating crystals, similar to those found in the desert lighted their path. Able to see, they followed their hosts down, further and further.

"This is kinda reminding me of those goblin tunnels back in The Goblin's Forest," Medley said.

"Please, ma'am, don't compare our Great Crustacean tunnels to those dug by those rats."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ah, none taken, but no one likes to told theire handiwork is like a goblin's."

"Won't happen again, I swear," Medley said, hastily.

"So Milord Frederick will be down here, then," Ashei asked.

"Sooner or later, since we hold all our important meetings down here. Your lord volunteered the lot of you for the operation; you'll be seeing all your lost comrades here soon enough."

"Could they be here right now," Blake asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Be patient."

"Isn't it about time you told us what this operation is," Twilight said.

"You can find out from the captain. No one is explaining anything without his permission."

"You know, we could technically find our way to the mountains without your help," Blake said.

"Good luck avoiding being caught without our help, then, since making your way through our land on your own worked so well for you that it got your little team split all over the place in three different bunches."

"Point taken," Blake replied crossly.

"We've arrived," another said.

Before them, was a great cavern with a mossy, pooled bottom where many Crustaceans had gathered. Some of them attended some duty such as roll call or some other task while others simple waited for orders or trained. The group found a dry spot to wait while the crabnasties they had come in with made an inquiry about other humans and Pastels that might have come by. After maybe twenty minutes, the one they had saved earlier came back.

"Nope, not yet, they must still be with Cully, but he sent news that he will be returning tomorrow in the morning."

"Then I guess we wait," Ashei said.

Blake knelt down and pulled out his bedroll. It looked they were spending the night in this dark, dank cave.

* * *

"There it is," Captain Cully said.

Below the ridge they stood on was the human stronghold. It was a city made of stone buildings and walls. Just to the North was the entrance to the mountain caves, and another leading up over the rocky towers.

"The operation is to break their hold on this land. Our best bet is to hit this main lair. After this is done, you will have a clear path to the mountains. If you're confident that you can through this obstacle without cooperating with us, feel free to try."

"What think you, Mark," Frederick asked.

"If it were just the four of us, Clyde, Ashei, Blake, and myself, we could get by this no problem, but with the Pastels', Megan's, and your safety on the line…no, we best listen to Cully."

"Cully," wind whistler said. "If you do this, you will bring Tirac from the North. His wrath will upon your heads."

"We're counting on that, little pony. When he next appears, we'll be ready for him," Cully replied firmly.

"How do you plan to take the city," Frederick asked.

"All the rebels have been gathering and forcing the humans back into their city. When the time is right, we will lay siege to their city. They will largely only be able to attack us from overhead while we break through the outer wall, but our shells protect us from harm. Then once inside, we will be at extremely close quarters then them. They will not have the room necessary to pull us over onto our backs and we will overwhelm them and drive them back into the mountains."

Frederick listened intently and considered the plan. It was a good one and it played against the Umbraen military's advantages against the Curstaceans, and Frederick was almost tempted to just go along with it since it would get them to the mountains. In his heart, he knew he could not, though, as he knew what the consequences for this victory would be.

"Cully," Frederick said.

He sighed, and tried to find his words. How could he put this kindly?

"Cully, do you think this is the best way to go about this?"

"Hmm?"

"Listen to me. I know you and the other Crustaceans do not bother yourselves with matters of the outside world, but Tirac is not a force that has come to just our two lands. He may have come to Crustacia just ten years ago, but he has been a disease plaguing all the lands to the North and the East for seventy years. Now that he has torn down everything in his way in both of those regions, he now stretches his blight to the West, where we hail from. He has never known defeat, never found an obstacle he could not overcome, and he has never fallen to assassination. For seventy years straight, I repeat, this has been a truth cast in stone, and is an accepted fact for the peoples, Eoland over.

"In seven decades time, we have tried everything. Every scheme, every tactic, every trick, every… everything. If this operation is a success, it may damn all of Crustacia. He rules everything directly North of here, including the Hellspire Mountains. He will easily be able to send a force of thousands strong. They will set Crustacia ablaze and not stop until it has been burned back into the sands from whence it grew.

"If you stop them then, he will come, himself. Or… He may not bother to come at all at this late hour. In a month and a half's time, we have reason to believe that he will enact a plan which will make him even more of a force to be reckoned with. He may just wait until he has finished his work and then he will crush you all with one blow then."

"What then you have me do, human? Just sit here and tolerate their role as they take our food and claim our land as their own, slowly expanding the reach of their city and leaving less and less for us with each passing year? Let them enact harsh punishments for minor offenses? Tell me, human, what should we do, instead of driving these invaders out? Their leader, Commander Wilkins, is a cruel man. He threatened to have the law-abiding citizens boiled and then eaten by his men."

Frederick held up a hand, and spoke, trying to calm the incensed Crustacean.

"I may have an alternative. Let me see… That… that over there. That is the core part of the city which the outer parts expanded from, am I right?"

"Yes. That's correct. That span right there is more than enough for those humans, yet they expanded beyond what they need, anyway. I'd almost be willing to tolerate their presence if they just kept the city as it was."

"Would… Retaking what has been expanded over be satisfactory, Captain Cully? It would be just enough of an offense that reinforcements would be sent in, for sure, but not quite enough to require the extermination of all of Crustacia?"

"Then the fighting would become ever worse, human. Hardly seems like a satisfactory alternative."

"What if I told you we could vanquish the source of our mutual woes?"

A brow raised on Cully's human-like face. He didn't quite know what Frederick meant, since he had just said Tirac was basically invincible.

"Excuse me?"

"Our errand is to terminate our common enemy, Cully."

"You just said everyone that ever tried that failed. What tools do you possess what others did not?"

"I assure you, good captain, we do have something more. We have crossed mountains, grassy fields, vast forests, battled goblins, explored ruins, crossed a mighty desert, solved a labyrinth, and we did it all to reach this point and beyond. We did not come without the necessities to carry out our mission. To us, our enemy's secret has become known, and we have found the instrument of his destruction. If you want your lands to truly be free once again, we _must_ pass over or under those mountains."

"Alright, so what if you do end him? What of his armies?"

"While he has his supporters, a vast portion of his forces serve him because they _must_ else he would raze their homes to the ground. If the emperor of New Umbrae fell, his military's power would be shattered. His unwilling pawns would desert or rebel against his loyal followers. His empire would fall to ruin."

"Listen, Cully," Wind Whistler said. "We know you would be risking much for us if you help us get to the North, but we only have this one chance as well. If our mission fails, it will be to the ruin of all. Dream Valley, where my kind come from has been attacked as well. Some of us were abducted and something of great value to us was stolen along with them."

"We besiege you," Frederick finished.

Then, much to the surprise of his companions, Frederick got down on both knees and bowed low before the captain as a sign of his sincerity.

"Please, Captain Cully, will you please reconsider the plan and help us. This is the only hope any of us have."

Cully stood, thinking over what had been said for a long time. Finally, he reached a decision.

"If you can show me evidence that you have the tool necessary to bring down this Tirac then I will revise the plan of the operation gladly."

"Then we gotta find Megan," Gusty said. "She's the one with the 'tool'."

"Ah, one of the companions you said you were separated from. Given what you told me of your circumstances during the battle, I have a very good idea where to begin searching for her," Cully said. "For now, we return to the hide-out. Great Crustaceans, roll out!"


	19. Chapter 19: Reunions

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any of Hasbro's other intellectual properties. I…kind of ran out of things to do with this.

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Reunions**

May 3rd.

"…And that finishes my report of the happenings of the last two days, sir," Giles said to Commander Wilkins.

"Men and women, like us, and oddly colored little ponies, helped those miserable, mud-dwelling crabs? And they brought a water mage _and_ a fire mage? What is this world coming to? I am trying to run a clean operation in this little spit of a land trying to keep those behemoths under control, and what do we get? More trouble!"

"If nothing else, this certainly shows that it may have been worth our emperor's while to keep an eye on this place. What would a band of humans and equestrians be doing this far South of the Northlands?"

"Bah! Likely just traitors, the lot of them, prepare a search for them, and don't stop until they're found and gone through a court marshall."

"Are you sure, sir? They were not wearing the colors of the land, but still had armor. Where would they have gotten it?"

"They could have had it smuggled in with a simple bribe to cover their identities. I also want a inquire brought on all the mine employees."

"Sir…?"

"Well, get to it, man!"

Giles saluted, and then left. Once he had left the room, he grumbled:

"That idiot is going to be the end of us all."

* * *

"Amicus," Cully spoke.

Like before, the hatch opened and they entered the rebellion's HQ.

"Hey, humans and ponies, you have some visitors waiting for you," one of the sentries said. "But your entire fourteen still haven't come."

The four traveling with Cully exchanged looks, and wondered which of their comrades had found the hide-out. Wordlessly, they dashed ahead of the Crustaceans down the tunnel until they came to the chamber. After a few minutes of looking, they found Twilight and the others.

"Hey, Twilight, how's it shaking," Gusty asked, happily.

"G-Gusty and Wind Whistler, oh, I'm so glad to see your both."

"Hi, guys," Medley said.

"Medley," Wind Whistler gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, my wing? Listen, everyone… Frederick, you too. You see this? This happened to me when an arrow struck my wing while I was flying Megan again. We landed right near a river… I passed out, but we were really going even when I was trying to slow us down for the landing… She went into the river, which had a strong current. Clyde, Firefly, Applejack, and Christopher went looking for her while everyone here came looking for you guys.

"We picked out a spot to meet up. Bowtie was with us earlier, but she went back to find the others and guide them here. We don't know when to expect them."

The new arrivals did not respond for a while, not until Cully and his band arrived in the cavern behind them. Cully looked at the grim expressions of the Pastels and the humans, and immediately wondered what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?"

"Possibly…" Mark uttered.

"Oh, forgive me, everyone," Frederick said, coming out of his stunned state. "This is Captain Cully."

"We have already heard a bit about you," Ashei said. "You lead this revolution, no?"

"That is correct, ma'am. Every Crustacean here is under my command."

"So what is this operation we keep hearing about," Blake asked, again.

"Oh, that, well, allow me to explain," Cully responded.

"Then once that is done, we have quite a bit to discuss," Frederick said seriously.

* * *

"We're here," Firefly said in a singsong tone. "The Slopes."

"Then North 'til we're past this bluff, and West once we're just past 'em," Bowtie confirmed.

"They may still be searching the battlefield for survivors. We will have to move silently, but quickly," Clyde said. "Alright, everyone follow me. Step where I step."

As they headed through the woods, they went in single file, each careful to follow in Clyde's footsteps. Soon enough, they heard the voices of the New Umbraen soldiers as they combed the location. They stayed low along the trees, moving silent as shadows under the Specialist's leadership.

Suddenly, the clopping of hooves sounded in the air. The group ducked low. They had not been spotted, but the horsemen stopped near them. They spoke normally, and the assembly was able to overhear their conversation.

"No signs of any further attacks coming, sir."

"Very good, men, keep patrolling the area, and remember it is no longer just the Crustaceans we have to be on the lookout for. There are men in this region now who have made themselves our enemies. I don't pretend to know what they are all planning, but it can't be anything good. Stay alert. Dismissed."

"Those wretched crabs… They're really hammering us right now, aren't they?"

"Not to mention, some of the men and I chased down a blue little pony yesterday. Captain Briggs ordered us to let it go, but I think they're trouble. He should have let me put an arrow between its eyes like I wanted."

"Oh, quiet down, Carpenter. Your lust for any kind of blood is going to get you into trouble someday. I just hope I'm not standing next to you when it happens."

Bowtie sunk as low to the ground as she could as 'Carpenter' laughed. It wasn't a pleasant kind of laugh, either. It instead denoted something primal and vicious. He didn't sounds like he was right in the head, at all. She pictured the man who almost gleefully shot her the day before. She knew now that she never wanted to see that man again.

Clyde frowned deeply. He had seen the sort before. No good ever came of them, or working with them, as he had once had the misfortune of. It was one thing to do battle because one had to, but another altogether to enjoy it. What was worse yet, is that this one seemed to have latched onto a target.

They stayed absolutely quiet and still as the horsemen passed them by. Thankfully the bushes Clyde had led them into were protecting them from view. Long after they had passed, the crowd was finally moving again. They went more slowly than originally anticipated, but they remained out of sight, having to stop when the search strayed close enough to where they traveled.

Eventually, they left the search zone far behind and were moving with more speed again. They finally arrived where they could turn West and went a long ways. It was nearing noon when they arrived at the Great Lakes. Before them was flat earth out in the open and beyond that , about thirty yards away, was one of the many lakes that stretched out into the distance.

"Alright, it would seem we're arrived," Firefly said uncertainly. "What now?"

"Well, we're supposed to say "Amicus", remember," Applejack said.

"Yeah, but where…" Megan started to ask.

She was interrupted by a square section of earth abruptly lifting up right beneath her. She screamed and jumped off it, and hid behind Christopher, who was already chanting a defensive spell. Clyde pulled forth his daggers and was ready for a fight. Firefly hovered about ten feet off the ground while both earth ponies slowly backed away.

Once the patch of earth had lifted enough, the two guard Crustacean emerged and stood on either side of the entrance to the hide-out as before.

"Enter, you're expected. The rest of your band is already down in the hide-out, and speaking with Captain Cully right now."

* * *

"And that is the long and short of it," Cully finished. "I think it's a fine plan, but your lordship thinks we need to settle for less."

"Yes, and I think all here know why," Frederick said.

"Yes, I know, Frederick, Tirac will either send a force of thousands or come, himself," Cully said. "I'd still love to get him into my pinchers."

"Would that not work to our advantage," Blake asked. "Sounds like bringing him here would save us the trouble of going the rest of the way to him. If the others found Megan it would save us a lot of trouble."

"Sounds like a good to me," Gusty added.

"No, it would not be good for anyone if he came here _expecting_ a fight," Frederick exclaimed. "Even though he does not know about Megan or the Light, he would be ready for some kind of attack. To make matters worse, he might arrive with an army. The casualties would be beyond numbering and the sheer chaos could cause anything to happen. We are better off staying the course heading North to his castle. There we can blindside him before he has a chance to properly ready himself within the supposedly safe confines of his own home. There, only his guards and a few servants are at risk of being casualties of the battle."

"Yes, it would be best to continue to Midnight Castle," Ashei put in. "Our greatest chance of Megan's success is the element of surprise. She lacks the experience to risk having to take him on in a fight that he arrived prepared to battle."

"Precisely," Frederick replied. "Besides, there is no guarantee he would even bother leading the army, or having one sent at all, this close to the Solstice. We cannot afford to waste time just waiting for him to come here. The prospects of trying to facilitate the final confrontation here in Crustacia are as shaky as the roll of the dice.

"Besides which, we _have_ to go North from here, anyway. We cannot very well go back South, unless you _want_ to face Niblic, the desert, the goblins, and the witches again."

"We couldn't have said it better, ourselves," Firefly called.

Frederick spun around to face the last members of their band to arrive at this crucial moment. At last, the gang was complete again. Christopher, Clyde, and the Pastels came in first. For a moment, Frederick's breath caught when he did not see Megan, but then she came in bringing up the rear. He let out the breath he had held for a second and related his shoulders.

"Megan," he called.

"Yes, milord," she turned to him.

"Come here, we have much to discuss," the lord ordered.

She ran up her lord, and curtsied, then stood at his side like she always did.

"You are well," he asked, concerned.

"Yes, Christopher saw to that."

"Thank you, Magi."

"You are welcome, milord."

Then Frederick gestured to Cully and then to Megan.

"Megan, this is Captain Cully, leader of the Crustacia revolution. Captain Cully, this is Megan, the wielder of the tool I mentioned to you."

"HER? _This_ is the wielder of the thing that can end Tirac's reign? She is but a child, human."

"Yes, this is her, captain. Megan, show him, please."

"Are you sure, none of us are supposed to breathe a word to anyone about…it."

"Now is an exception. Cully has demanded proof of our claim before he will agree to cooperate with us or revise his battle strategy. In this instance, we have no choice."

"Alright," she said.

She took out of the locket and held up for Cully to see, then she opened it. The pure light glow lit up the darkness even more than the overhead luminescent crystals.

"This, captain, sir, is the weapon which I will use to…kill Tirac the Conqueror," she explained. "He wields the Element of Darkness. I wield the Element of Light. With this…"

She stopped and looked around for something to demonstrate with. She spotted a boulder just a bit larger than a Great Crustacean. She aimed and fired, blasting the rock into dust. Several Crustaceans, including even Cully jumped or backed away. They stared at her either in awe after that display. Megan breathed hard. It had been hard to aim and fire just the right amount of power.

"With this," she began again, "I can end his power. As of right now, he has no clue that we exist or quest to his home."

"What say you now, Cully," Frederick asked. "Will you help us?"

Cully laughed heartily.

"How can I refuse after that little display? The claws of the Great Crustaceans are yours' to command, Frederick, noble of Dongard."

The new plan was simple, and a bit safer for everyone involved. Laying siege to the walls of a military city would be extremely difficult, even if the humans would be firing down on them from where they shells protected them, chances the heavy losses were just too high.

Frederick decided to skip a couple of steps. He had Cully withdraw his crabs from the attacks, and instead opted to have the tunnel under the wall and into the city. Divisions of the human soldiers manning the jungles, the numbers inside the city would be less and more easy to overcome. After they had retaken the territory not originally agreed upon during the original surrender, they would let the core city remain.

Fresh reinforcements would be brought to Crustacia as the result, but nothing more serious than that. In truth, there was no easy answer to fix the crabnasty's problems, save for getting the Light up North.

"This tunnel right here runs fairly close to the human city's outer spans. It would take about three-four weeks to dig, but it would get us inside their walls. It'll be tough to punch through their stone streets, but I reckon we can do it," Cully explained as he led the group.

"We would have just twenty days to get across the mountains and to Midnight Castle doing this way," Wind Whistler said.

"Eh, we'll make it," Firefly shrugged. "Right, guys."

"We're standing on the edge of a knife here," Medley said. "But, this is the best option. How will we get to the mountains if the core city doesn't fall, Mr. Frederick?"

"Once we have entered the city, we will make a break for the gates. In the chaos, no one will notice us, especially if we attack at nightfall. It does not necessarily win the bet, but nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Tunneling began right away. The Crustaceans were naturally diggers, and progress was made quickly. Each day brought them closer to their objectives. In the meantime, the humans and Pastels took to hiding out either in the tunnels or in the jungle, awaiting the 31st, the night on which the attack would be carried out.

For the first time, Megan found the time to practice using the Element. Under Christopher's teaching, she slowly mastered this new gift of hers'. They stated first with meditation and concentration. Christopher taught her how to feel the Element's power and how it flowed. After she began to get a sense of it, he showed her a few control exercises that would help her manage how much power she was using at a time. It was easy to just blast objects with a lot of power, but it was very difficult to hold back.

While the country mage would have preferred to teach her less destructive uses for the Light and to find what else it could do other than keep the other peoples under thumb for millennia, but their current mission unfortunately demanded combat magic training.

Their injured healed and they worked themselves back up to top condition. The Specialists attended daily drills with Frederick. Medley's wing eventually healed, and she was able to fly somewhat, but she would not be airborne like Wind Whistler or Firefly some quite some time.

In all, they worked to prepare themselves for the coming battle. The first of two cities they would have to pass through to get to their goal.

* * *

"So, Scorpan did deliver after all," Ulrich said.

He studied the updated diagram of the castle and the plans for getting them inside closely. It looked like there was a way through inside via the waterway, and Scorpan intended to sneak them inside that way. He would have to undo the locks at let them in, though. So the course was set, as were all the pieces. Now they just had to wait until the Longest Day to enact their plans.

"And remember, men, you only need to snatch one of the Pastels to thwart to Tirac's scheme," Ellie said to the rebels also sitting at the table. "Then after the Solstice is over, the status will return to normal."

"Mostly," Ulrich corrected. "The people of Toltus, and Scorpan will be on the run from the vengeful Tirac for the remainder of their lives after this, or until Tirac's killed. One or the other. The most important thing to remember right now is that we will not get a second chance at this. For safety's sake, we will grab all four of the Pastels. There are two courses back down to the waterway from the cells they're in. Split up and take two each down each way. _Someone's_ bound to get out that way."

"What if the roots back down becomes blocked off, sire?"

"Fight your way through, and if that does not work, then take the life of one of the Pastels if you must. Just make sure he does not have all four. However, do not take such extreme action unless you are left with no other options. My grandfather did not start this rebellion to rid this land of a wicked tyrant for the sake of the innocent just for us to spill the blood of the innocence we seek to protect along the way."

The other rebels nodded and stated their agreement. Indeed none of them were in this to take the lives of the innocent, and they would do all they could to steal the innocence Tirac had ensnared in his lair from his clutches.

"Just make sure our last resort never reaches Ember's ears, sister," Ulrich said. "The last thing any of us need is an impetuous little one doing something rash while the operation is under way."

"Oh, worry not, brother. Let us just try to make sure it does not reach that point, alright?"

"You have my word as a Balacroff, sister."

* * *

"And that, is the entire story," Scorpan said.

The winged goatman had finally confessed his part in getting Ember out of the castle to Spike.

"Now you have to swear not to say anything to anyone. I tell this now because after the 20th of June, you will no longer be resident to this stronghold. When I take my leave of this place with the four Pastels and the rebels, I will take you with me and we will flee far across the lands as far as we can go."

"So…so Ember's alive," Spike said happily.

"Yes, Spike, good treatment for her is one of the conditions which I set for the rebels to begin with. Just be ready for that day when it comes, Spike. We will be getting out of here for good at long last."

"Oh, you can count on me, Scorpan. Ol' Spike won't let you down," Spike spoke excitedly.

"Remember, it is crucial that no one learns of this. Not even your new friends."

"Yes, sir," Spike replied.

Grinning goofily, he saluted like a professional soldier. Scorpan chuckled at the little dragon's antics.

"Good."

* * *

May 29th

"Captain," one of the diggers reported. "We have reached the stones that make up the streets of the human city. The hole up that point has a ten foot radius, just like the human lord instructed."

"Very well, Dorr," Cully replied. "Alright…you, go get the humans. They will want to see this. And you tell the troops to ready themselves. Tomorrow, we begin Operation: Push Back. Now, go."

A/N: Heh that was a short one. Sorry for the relay, guys. I took a little break.


	20. Chapter 20: Breaking Through

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any of Hasbro's other intellectual properties. I wouldn't even know how to get 'em.

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Breaking Through**

May 30th

The usual sounds of chatter and other sounds of a city rang through the human settlement in Crustacia, as no one suspected what was about to happen. Guards were about their business, keeping a watchful eye on the stone city. A few civilians also went about certain tasks in the streets, but other than that, not much activity went on in the streets at this late hour of the night.

"Ah, this is much better, I tell you, Giles," Wilkins said gleefully. "No more human intruders and the crabnasties have stopped attacking my troops. We gave them what-for, and they gave up."

Giles just rolled his eyes. It should have been obvious that they simply changed their strategy, but instead of sending a brigade out jungles to see what they were up to now, the twit sitting in command had instead ordered business as usual for Crustacia. Now the officer just hoped that they would be ready for whatever the crabs had planned for them. He doubted it, though. His words of caution had been ignored, and the rebel Crustuceans were roaming freely going about their work.

He had no time to think on that at the moment, though. They had other business at the moment.

"The Poseys hunger again, sir," Giles said. "Their water supply is almost drained."

"Again," Wilkins moaned. "Alright, have it replenished. We cannot have those things trying to escape their sentence, can we?"

"No, we cannot, sir."

Giles sent out the order, before returning to assisting his superior officer with tonight's important paperwork. Oh, how he wished he could just excuse himself from the lout's presence as he had many times before. Alas, tonight's task was far too important for just leave him to his own devices.

Wilkins had no sooner finished signing his name when he suddenly heard sounds of a battle. He stopped working and listened. He looked to his second-in-command, who met his gaze with an equally quizzical expression.

Giles stood up and stared out of the window. Soldiers were rushing towards the main street. Suddenly, there was a banging at the door and a soldier rushed in, breathless.

"Forgive the intrusion, sirs, but the Curstaceans have attacked. They tunneled into the city and burst up from the ground! They are pouring up from the hole they dug this minute!"

* * *

"Frederick, you and your men are ready," Cully asked.

"Yes, like you, we will rush into the city with the second wave of troops. Remember, we have to get into the core portion before they shut the gates."

"Understood. The first wave is about out. Get ready."

"Everyone ready," Frederick asked, turning to the others.

"As ready as I will ever be, anyway," Blake muttered.

Mark already had an arrow notched. He looked a bit nervous, as this was bigger than anything they had faced thus far, and that included Scorpan's dragonriders. The three Pegasi twitched their wings in anticipation. Gusty and Twilight gather a bit of magic to make casting the first spells a bit quicker. Megan had the locket pocketed.

They each nodded. Blake, Frederick, and Ashei brought up the front, while Megan, Christopher and the Pastels were in the middle. Clyde and Mark brought up rear guard. They each readied themselves to rush and push forward with the rest of the wave.

"Crustaceans, humans, and Pastels, roll out," Cully ordered.

The first wave was up top. Like a mighty tide, they all suddenly rushed forward and up into the stronghold. The party emerged from the hole and started immediately towards the gates to the central city and towards the mountain. They were escorted by a half dozen Crustaceans, who guarded the side flanks. They were met with much opposition. New Umbraen soldiers barred their way every step of the path to the inner wall. They stopped for nothing. They could stop for nothing, in fact.

Projectiles and blood were on the air as they marched on. Medley, Firefly, and Wind Whistler took to the air above them. They were rammed or bucked opponents along the air. Gusty remained hard-pressed to keep with the group she concentrated her wind abilities into short bursts either to the side and to the front of the party. Twilight worked no less hard to repel ranged weapons aimed their way. Already, she had sent dozens of arrows of course, as well as a few spears. Applejack and Bowtie just tried not to get separated from the others or killed.

Through street, alley, and over bridge they went with the chaos of battle raging all around the, and oft slowing them. Still, they pressed on.

A line of Umbraen troops rushed the Crustaceans, with poles and spears at the ready. Soldiers with swords and other weapons attack them while the pole bearers approached from the side to flip them over. The pole bearers charged, but were thwarted by more Crustaceans who watched the backs of their allies. Poles were grabbed, snapped, or used bash the bearers around.

The Umbraen troops fled once they realized that their best tactics were being countered this day.

"A whole line of bad guys coming in right ahead," Firefly hollered from above. "They've got swords and axes, mostly."

They rounded the corner, and sure enough, about two dozen armed men greeted them. The group and their escort did not stop, however. They ran up and met blade and blade with their attackers.

* * *

"Maintain the lines! Maintain the lines," Giles barked. "Keep those shields up; do not let them break your wall of shields! Forward, men! Push them back. Do not let them reach the compound."

"Ready the archers and the catapults," Wilkins ordered.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What? It will hit the crustaceans, too."

"….No."

"Excuse me, but are you disobeying a direct order from your superior, Giles?"

"Not a superior official, merely a higher ranking one. All of this is your fault! If you had just listened to me and investigated the rebel's actions like I said we should, we could have avoided all of this!"

"I am in command, by the authority of the emperor, Tirac, and by the Maker I order all of you to…" Wilkins did not finish that sentence.

The portly commander suddenly found Giles's blade protruding from his chest. The slender second-in-command drew it out and let the commander slump to the ground. The other soldiers looked amongst themselves. While what Giles had just done was treason, the death of Wilkins was all the better for all of them, not least of all the comrades he was about to have them fire on.

"Ready every man who can fight for close quarters combat," Giles said. "And remember our usual tactics. Flip them over and rip them to pieces! Go, now!"

* * *

"Hear that, boys," a voice said in the dark. "Sounds like the dam finally broke up top."

"Oh, do you think we'll finally escape."

"Just wait, Poseys. We'll keep an eye out and wait for the opportune moment to come."

* * *

"Great Crustaceans drive them back. Retake the outer city," Cully roared at his passing ranks.

"Men of New Umbrae do not let them take this city. Drive them back into the jungle," Giles ordered. "Stand your ground, and push them back."

The two sides Charged and clashed again in another wave. The first lines of human soldiers had fallen, and the second string had been brought out, and they met in the main town square, the largest open flat area in the outer portion. The pull wielders knock crabs over, the crabs fought back and damage was given and received on both sides.

"Damn those crustaceans," Giles growled. "I knew they were planning something, but that pompous fool…"

"Sir!"

"Yes, what it is?"

"The Poseys have been knocking at their door, demanding water."

"Well, give it to them! Why was it not done earlier!"

"We did not get the chance before we were attacked, sir."

"Just deal with it. I have a battle to win."

The human warriors charged and continued their methods of rendering the crabs helpless and killing them. However, Cully had trained his own to be wise to this, and the crabs countered by staying together and driving off the pull bearers. Their hard hides protected them from the humans' swords, swears, and arrows. The axes and maces were able to deal damage, but not enough. Soon, the humans were being driven back.

Giles tried everything in desperation to regain control, but they were fast running out of time. Eventually, he knew what he had to do.

"Retreat! Retreat to the inner city, and close the gates behind us! Do not let them take the inner city!"

With that, the New Umbraen soldiers began their retreat.

"Chase them into the inner portion, but do not pursue afterwards," Cully ordered.

Cully looked out into the city, but did not see his human and equine comrades.

"Good luck, all of you…"

* * *

The inner wall was in sight, and Umbraen soldiers were pouring through it. The crabnasties had driven them back successfully. The party made a mad dash for it. They managed to slip by, unnoticed, as their enemies fled in fear for the Crustaceans. The dark of the night helped to hide who they were in the eyes of their better proof than the fact that they were amongst their enemies as they passed through the gate. Hidden in plain sight.

An officer on horseback ordered the men through. The crustaceans closed in on the rushing mob, but did not make a move to harm them. Just to frighten them. Soon, all the human warriors were within the confines of the inner portion, and the gates pulled shut. The crabs made feigned moves at trying to break in and bashing the walls and gate with their claws.

The group broke off from the rushing crowd of soldiers and vanished into the back alleys of the city. At last, they were past the blockade to the North, but they were not out of the city yet. They knew they would have to move and quickly to get out while things were still chaotic. A few exchanged glances and nods and they were off again, into the night.

* * *

"That's all of them, sir," an officer said to Cully. "Your orders now?"

"Keep a close eye on the gate to the North. The instant they send for reinforcements, we have to be ready. In the meantime, I'm taking some crustaceans and we're checking on the condition of the Posey Pit."

"Yes, sir!"

Cully called a few crustaceans to him and they were off to the Posey Pit. They marched the streets of the human settlement through avenue, alley, and main road. They kept on the journey until they found their quarry. What they saw there was not good. Not good at all.

The iron cast barred lid of the Posey Pit had been pushed open. The dried out corpses of a few humans lied on the ground looking frozen in twisted agony. Cully gasped and he and his men walked over to the pit and peered inside. Empty.

Their worst fears realized, they immediately sprang into action. Cully's men sent out the alarm that the Poseys has escaped and were on the run. Every minute counted. Those parasitic creatures had to be found and returned before they sucked the lands surrounding Crustacia dry.

* * *

"There it is," Clyde said.

The group peered around the corner at the North gate. At the moment, no one attended it and it hung open. All attention was still on the South, where they could still hear the crustaceans pounding on the inner walls from where they were.

The Huntsman looked to Frederick, awaiting orders. The young lord nodded his head.

"We charge the gate, now. Firefly…"

"Take Megan and go," the violet Pegasus finished, knowing.

Frederick looked to her, and nodded with a slight grin. Megan climbed onto Firefly's back and off the fast flyer went, flanked by Winder Whistler and Medley, who flew lower so as to absorb any shots fired their direction.

Without a second's hesitation, the land bound members of the party were off. They charged the gate with as much speed as their legs could muster. They stopped for nothing and no one. Bowtie and Applejack ran at the head of the group, them being the fastest of them, with Gusty not far behind them. Twilight ran with the humans.

"Hey, hold it right there," an Umbraen soldier yelled their way.

He and some of his comrades ran at the group. They had arrived at the North gate just in time to see Megan and company make a run for it.

"Intruders! Intruder alert!"

The first collided with Ashei, who knocked his sword away and kept running. The second received an arrow from Mark, and the third and fourth were felled by Blake and Clyde. The fifth and sixth ran for the levers controlling the gates, but they were struck down by arrows fired by Blake and Mark.

They party passed through the North gate and towards the mountains. They knew the bodies would be found soon enough, but they had not the time to worry about that. That meant they had to hurry ahead with all the more haste, though, and they did. Once out of sight of the gate, they found a small hollow at the side of the mountain and take a head count. All fourteen of them were present and accounted for, and well enough to keep going.

"Now, we enter the mines of Hellspire Mountains to the North, to New Umbrae," Wind Whistler said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Heh, as ready as we'll ever be," Gusty snorted.

"Indeed," Frederick replied.

"I am ready," Megan replied.

She clutched the Vessel around her neck tightly, and had since they charge began. Her lunged burned and her legs felt like jelly. She was near her limit, but she knew she had to press on. Firefly took notice of her friend's condition as the group made for the entrance to the mines. Megan was barely able to walk.

Firefly walked up beside her.

"Hop on, Meg. You're exhausted."

"Thank you, Firefly."

They walked along the trail, but encountered no one. Anyone who might have been along had either retreated into the mountain or had joined the front lines. With the city still in a chaotic state, they knew they had a bit more time. They came to one more corner, and knew that the gate to the mines was on the other side, as they had kept a close eye on the map using Megan's light.

Megan closed the Vessel shut so as to avoid the group being spotted before they were ready to be. Frederick ordered everyone to stay back.

Clyde peered around the corner ahead of them while keeping himself flat against the wall. When he was done, he came back to the party.

"There are guards posted at the entrance. We would not recommend picking a fight with them. We have already had one encounter too many with the Umbraen troops int his area, and each time we do, the chances of our presence here reaching Tirac's ears increases."

"Is the gate open," Christopher asked.

"Yes, it hangs wide open, as if they are expecting the troops in the city to come pouring in."

"Excellent," the Magi said.

The raven haired magician smiled and spoke again.

"The air in the area is still very moist. I can raise a fog as thick as the mist that was intended to blind our way back at Gloom Mountain, home of the witches. As long as they stay quiet, they will not be ready to detect us entering. The fog bank I will conjure will also muffle the sounds of our footsteps, but not completely. So tread carefully as we pass through."

The water mage knelt on the ground and began working up a spell of mist. Before long, a patch of fog set in around the front gate and the guards that stood on either side that bought visibility down to zero, for them. Christopher could make his way through his own creation, though, and led the way. They went single file, and they treaded slowly and quietly.

The guards listened for the sound of footsteps, but could only make a few non-distinct noises in the mist around them. Soon, the travelers were inside, but they kept up their cautious pace until the entrance was out of sight. After they were sure they would not be detected by the watchmen, they quickened pace into the dark halls of the mines. Light illuminated from several passageways, as did the sounds of miners at work. They stayed away from those caverns and kept to the darkness.

"What are we looking for," Applejack asked. "How will we get through to the other side without getting caught?"

"Remember, before Tirac seized control of Balacroff, that there were trade routes that crossed these mountains?"

"Yeah, you guys said they went over the mountains, but were abandoned."

"One of the routes led through these mines," Frederick said. "They still use to transport supplies to the city we just escape from."

"Here we are," Clyde announced.

They had come to the entrance of a wide and tall hall within the mountain. Above it was marked the words, "Supply Route". They had found their path to the North.

"Will we encounter anybody on the way," Bowtie asked.

"If what the good Captain, Cully, told us is true, then no, the supplies come in once a month in bulk, and around the 15th. This is the 30th of May, soon to be the 31st. News of the attack will not reach New Umbraen ears at least for a week, so we should be almost out of here by then," Twilight replied.

"We need to find a side passage to spend the night in," Ashei said. "We will need rest soon, and it's an eight day journey to the other side."

"Do you think we will go unnoticed," Megan asked.

"At this point, girl," Mark answered. "Trust to have no luck at all. We are marching into a lion's den."

Soon, the traveling company found a suitable passage that jutted off the main road that would hide them from view. They broke out the blankets and lied down on the hard stone floor. Those of watch stood with eyes on the main passage while the other rested uneasily, deep in the enemy's territory.

They knew not what the morning would bring. Only that they Had to press on no matter the cost.

A/N: Aaaaaand… Done. Whew! Well, I'm back in business guys. Next time on MLP: Chronicles, will our heroes get to the other side in one piece, will they make in time to stop Tirac on the Solstice, or will the tyrant reign supreme for all eternal? Find out… whenever the story reaches that point.

Sorry or the short chapter. They will be longer from here on in.


	21. Chapter 21: Hellish Spires

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **Well, despite my long journey to Hasbro (hence, my absence) in another attempt to attain the rights to _My Little Pony_: no dice.

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Hellish Spires**

May 31st

They knew not what time it was, whether it was before morning, midday, or the evening, when they got going again. The mountain caves kept them from the sunlight above and trapped in perpetual darkness, save only or the glow of Twilight and Gusty's horns.

They reentered the main trail to the North after checking several times to make sure no servant of Tirac was nearby on some errand. At the moment, they were favoring the power of the unicorns to light the way, as their light could be doused much quicker than torchlight. They dared not use Megan's light within the enemy's territory. For two entire days they trekked the underground of the mountains without incident.

* * *

June 1st

"Still no sign of the test subject," Beezen asked a captain.

"No, sir, but we are currently searching suspicious households for the Pastel. We will find her, sir."

"Good. Leave no stone unturned until you find my little specimen."

Beezen dismissed the guard and observed as they continued to search through homes of the city closest to Midnight Castle. He was growing impatient. So close was he to being able to replicate the experiment that gave rise to the Pastels to begin with, create sentient life, but his only available test subject had been stolen away somewhere in the empire of New Umbrae.

He had hoped to get his hands on another one, but news had reached them that the Pastels at Dream Castle had vanished without a trace and that the structure now stood empty. So now his only choice was to take some men and scour the empire for them. He had stayed up for three days straight finishing preparations for the coming Solstice to have the free time to do this, and he would be damned if anything was going to stop him now.

* * *

"Ellie! Ellie!"

The princess of Balacroff turned to see who was calling her name. It was Elyon, the girl she had entrusted with watching Ember while she was busy with the revolution. Ember ran alongside the girl as they approached.

"Elyon? What are you doing with Ember, and here? Your job is to hide her during the day. What if someone saw you?"

"Ellie! Archmage Beezen arrived with a group of soldiers not an hour ago. They are searching houses and buildings for Ember! When I saw what they were doing, I grabbed Ember and ran out my back door into the woods."

"That man…he's still after me," Ember whimpered.

Ellie paused and considered their options. She looked around to make sure no had followed Elyon to the mine entrance. She took out a piece of parchment from her pocket and a charcoal writing stick*. She quickly wrote down something on it and gave it to Elyon.

"Take her here. They will keep her safe. Once you drop her off there, return to the city and act like nothing happened."

"Oh, thank you, Ellie! This is a the old chapel at West Corner. Can they really keep a Pastel safe from Beezen?"

"You are welcome, now go! Both of you. The Priest and nuns at the church are a part of the revolution, when they see my signature on that parchment I just gave you, they will not argue."

The two nodded and were off, following Ellie's instructions.

"Ulrich will want to hear this," Ellie thought, and retreated into the mines.

* * *

"Emperor! Emperor!"

Tirac turned his attention from going over the final details of the Solstice ceremony to turn to the entering messenger. In ran a young man who looked like he had skipped both meals and sleep to get here in a hurry. He carried with him a rolled up scroll. He bowed when he entered the throne room, rushed to the throne and bowed again. He held up the scroll with open palms at Tirac.

"Emperor, the crabnasties have retaken the outer portion of our settlement in that region. However, they left the original parts of the territory which you claimed for your soldiers alone. We just received this message from a carrier hawk this morning."

"What," the centaur roared.

He snatched the parchment from the servant and opened it. He read over the details with an angry furrow crossing his brow and an eye twitching with fury. When he was done, he tore the scroll asunder. He sat seething and taking slow, deliberate breathes. Finally, he pointed to a nearby scribe.

"Scribe! Write this down now! You, slave! You will send a scroll bearing this message to General Ulyoth! He is to take five thousand of his men from our southern border and lead them into Crustacia where he will retake the entire city! He is to show them no mercy. Then we will await further instructions. By then, I should have come up with a suitable punishment for those miserable, mud-scruttling crabs!"

Tirac turned to the scribe.

"Finished." And that was not a question.

"Yes, master."

The messenger was handed the scroll. After another bow, he was off again, this time heading back the way he came. Tirac sat back down upon his throne. The nerve of those crabs, they would learn their place soon enough. In another three weeks, he would make sure to pass over Crustacia, personally. After he was finished, they would never have the gall to repeat what they had just done ever again.

The conqueror allowed a smirk to cross his lips. So close, so close. His hour of final victory were almost upon the world and no one save for a few even knew it was coming. He savored thoughts of passing over panicked crowds and laying waste to the descendents of the miserable vermin that had driven his people into the icy North. He would teach them all a lesson in respect for the centaurs of Old Umbrae they would never forget.

"Check mate," he muttered. "The time of the centaur's return to glory is nigh."

* * *

Back South, in the Mushrump, Galaxy sat looking up at the clear blue skies. She wondered what they would look like nineteen days from now. Would Tirac's Darkness cover them? Would the sun shine just as brightly on that day? It had been late March since she had last seen Firefly, Wind Whistler, Medley, Applejack, Bowtie, Twilight, Gusty, and their human companions.

Late March since she had last seen their home, Dream Castle, so now for just over two months, they had lived in the Mushrump with the Moochic in the little houses he had literally grown for them. Galaxy had considered using her unicorn power to try to see what would happen several times, but she was always too afraid.

Galaxy's powers were that of Empathy. She could sense what others felt and if she concentrated very hard, what they thought. She was, however, no match for Buttons when it came to telepathy. She sometimes saw flashes of the future, but had little control over when they came to her. She could, on occasion, foresee a specific outcome to an event if she knew the date on which it would happen, but it was very difficult, next to impossible. She had only managed it once. She also sometimes just felt when either something good or bad was going to happen. The others had come to call them "Galaxy's hunches", but she knew they were more than that.

"Hey, Galaxy," Shady said.

She came up behind the red unicorn, wondering what was the matter.

"Hey Shady," Galaxy replied without taking her diamond-style eyes from the sky.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"If the sun will still shine in nineteen days. We're not even three weeks from the Solstice now. Time's running out."

"Well, can't you try to see what'll happen nineteen days from now?"

"I could, but…"

Shady already knew why.

"I understand. Forget I said anything."

"No, no, it's not right that I don't even try to see what's in store for us on that day."

Galaxy sighed, looked up at the sky one more time, and then closed her eyes. She focused her mind and energies on the 20th of that month. She sat for a long time, her horn glowing its red light brightly. For the longest time, all she could see was the darkness of her closed eyelids. Then she saw it.

She saw a land she was not familiar with being ravaged by some kind of terrible power… No, wait. Not just one terrible force. She saw people running in a panic in streets as buildings were shattered and crumbled by _two_ great and powerful forces. She saw the land, itself, being turned over and opening up as these two forces struck out wildly at the land. Before her vision ended, she saw a mountain with a section being flattened by a particularly powerful strike.

She gasped, stumbled back into Shady, and fell over on her side. The mare hyperventilated, all the while trying to calm herself and slow her heart rate back to normal. She could not see the outcome. She knew not which one of the two opposing powers won out the battle. All she knew was that on the 20th, the world was going to suffer another Cataclysm.

"Galaxy…?" Shady asked with uncertainty.

"Huh," Galaxy replied.

She blinked, coming back to reality.

"Galaxy, what did you see?"

"…Something very bad is about to happy, Shady."

"W-what is?"

"I don't know, but it will shake our world like the Cataclysm of old. I don't know what I saw, nor if Tirac will succeed, but it isn't going to be good. I just pray Wind Whistler and the others are successful."

* * *

Far West of the Mushrump, in Dongard, the circumstances had greatly deteriorated as the forces of New Umbrae had arrived at the gates of the capitol city where the united forces of the West stood against them. The once green earth of the formerly peaceful land were now black with the fires of war. It was a sight of horrific carnage. Grass and wood had been burned away, and upon the ground the bodies of the fallen laid, but still the battle raged on.

Even the ranch had been burned away by the fires that war had wrought upon Dongard.

Daniel, Megan's younger brother, sat curled up in a dark corner in the servant's quarters of the castle. It was nightfall now, and he had been relieved of his duties hours ago. He had spent his days since the war began carrying supplies of all manner to the troops and had been carting in the dead and dying from the fields. He had even been attacked once, but was protected by the wounded soldier he was trying to drag onto a stretcher. The poor man had died in his arms as the result.

_"Damn it all, boy, run," _the soldier had said.

"Why did I decide to stay here," he asked himself.

He had long begun to regret his decision to enlist as an aid during the battle. Even though he did not fight with the soldiers, the horrors he had seen had stolen his childhood innocence away. Now only Mary retained of the Ranchers' three children that had not yet seen carnage, as their older two had now seen their share of bloodshed.

"Ai, lad, you alright," asked a servant woman named Trell.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a shaky voice.

"Well, if you're fine, you can help me put these bed sheets in order for the rest of us servants."

"Yes, ma'am," he said again.

He sprang to his feet, happy to be given work that would distract him from his thoughts. Readily, he went right to work. Worry still ate away at his mind, all the time, but helping the servants ready bedding for the troops kept him from completely giving into panic.

"I never asked before, but you're mighty young to still be in Dongard, boy," Trell said.

She stretched a sheet over the surface of a mattress and pinned each corner in place while Daniel did the same with another.

"My sister is off serving the younger lord, Frederick on an important mission," Daniel replied. "If she can be of use in this wat, so can I."

"Off serving..." Trell stuttered. "Megan? You boy! Megan is your older sister!"

"You know her," Daniel asked.

He turned to look at Trell, who stared intently at him now.

"Ay, I see it," Trell giggled. "You have the same eyes as her, boy!"

* * *

"Victory! We have victory," Bernard roared with the other lords and their king.

Today, they had driven off their enemy, for now. The battle would resume later when their enemy regrouped, but it would not be anytime on the 1st. The young acting lord observed the countryside. Seeing no more enemies, he turned from the sight and tried to ignore the state the land was in. He and the other nobles returned to the camp out front of the capitol.

He knew he needed rest, as the battle would resume tomorrow. In truth, the victory was simply another night stalling before the inevitable. However, with each passing day, the people of Dongard got further away from the storm at their heels.

* * *

"General Shiltarn. We have just received a message from Tirac," one of the General's subordinates said. "He inquires how we progress in taking Dongard."

Shiltarn dismally watched the retreating troops returning to their camp close behind him.

"Tell him, Dongard will soon fall any day now. We have battered them, and they will soon surrender."

"General?"

"You can tell him that, or you can have him here, personally. Which will it be?"

"I will write the message as you ordered, sir."

* * *

June 2nd

Scorpan roamed the streets of Castle Town of Midnight Castle. Last night, he had received a letter from Ellie stating that she needed to see him about something. He was told to meet her at Sybak Alley. Many heads turned to stare at the winged goatman as he walked the pavement. He grumbled under his breath about this.

He hated it when people stared at him. Alas, it was his curse to stick out in a crowd like this, hence why he rarely left Midnight Castle unless on business. However, no one gave one of Tirac's generals taking a walk in the city two thoughts save for the initial alarm of his devilish appearance.

At last he came to it. He entered the alley and found the back street he was supposed to meet her in. When he arrived, there was no one there, so he leaned against one of the walls and waited. And waited. Hours passed and all the while, Scorpan did not move from his position leaning on the wall.

"Well, well, what do we have here," a voice asked.

Scorpan glanced towards the source briefly before returning to staring off into space. Three young men approached him and stopped when they were right in front of him. They were armed. The small bald man in the front had a crowbar, the big man with tattoes all over his arms and head had a chain, and an average sized man in red hair had a knife.

"If it isn't Scorpan, the "Merciful" General of New Umbrae," the bald man smirked. "Hand over any money you have and me and the boys will be on our way, old timer."

"Go away," Scorpan muttered firmly with slitted eyes.

"Wrong answer," the bald man yelled, and took a swing at him.

Scorpan's fist shot up and knocked the crowbar out of the man's hand. The other two men dove at him, but Scorpan was quicker and lunged straight ahead at the bald man. He grabbed with his hands and hoisted the startled hoodlum over his head and launched him at the big man. The red head stabbed at him, but Scorpan skillfully jumped away from him before pouncing. He gritted the man by the arms as he propelled forward, driving the man to the ground. The man slammed into the hard pavement and went still and Scorpan used the forward momentum and flip in the air and land on his feet a yard or two beyond where the red head had impacted.

He spun around in time to see the big man charging him with the chain swinging in the air over his head. The man swung at him, but Scorpan raised an arm defensively and allowed the chain to wrap around it and then yanked it right out of the man's arms. Scorpan threw the chain aside and raised both fists. The man took one clumsy swing at him, which Scorpan blocked and then proceeded to unleash a series and jabs and uppercuts onto the unprepared hoodlum until he was downed, too.

The bald man had already made a hasty retreat after picking himself up off the ground.

It was then Ellie finally showed herself.

"So we meet again. This could not have passed between us at the castle," Scorpan asked.

The two stepped away from the unconscious men and headed deeper into the backstreets.

"No. Too risky. Beezen is searching for Ember. I want you to find out what he intends to do to her and where he will be searching for her. I haven't been able to get any closer to his laboratory than the door. One of his assistants always greets me when I bring food or texts to them."

"The answer should be obvious. He is going to study her like a common lab rat. 'Tis the very reason I had you take her away from that place to begin with. I will see what I can do about finding out where the search will expand to. She is in a safe place," Scorpan replied.

"Yes, I sent her and Elyon somewhere where they will never think to look."

"Good. How o the preparations for the…day?"

"Excellent. We will be ready to complete our objectives and we will be ready ahead of schedule."

"Good. Use the spare time wisely."

"We will, and thank you."

"For what?"

"None of this would be possible without your help."

"Think nothing of it. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Still, that does not matter. You are helping us now."

Scorpan looked away. Guilt of many past sins still haunted him. He knew he would never be able to atone for them all, even if he did stop Tirac's ascent to ultimate power in Eoland. Then he looked back at the princess and nodded his head.

"Yes, I am, but it took this much to get me to."

"Tis alright, Scorpan. Listen, I have to go. I will get in touch with you at a later time."

"Fair thee well, then," Scorpan responded.

The two parted ways then.

* * *

"So which way," Gusty asked.

The party had come to a cavern within the mountain which had several passageways jutting in and out of it.

"Déjà ju, like, all over again," Firefly said. "Think that voice from the tunnels in the Crystal Desert is going to show us which way to go?"

"No need, the way to the North is that opening over there," Frederick replied. "After that, we will travel along the main road for two more days."

"We won't be exiting the caves out the other end of this road," Applejack asked.

"No, we will be exiting through one of the many smaller holes which will take us deeper into the mountain. It is two days from now as Frederick was said, but it will be the next open cavern of many openings we come to. Once deep enough, we will come across a river running through one of these tunnels. We will follow it all the rest of the way out," Wind Whistler explained. "You paid no attention when we were receiving directions from Cully, did you?"

Applejack just laughed nervously.

"Ponies," Blake grumbled.

Ashei just hummed a response in agreement.

They entered the tunnel just to the left of the wall opposite of them. For two more days, they kept on their main trail just as Frederick and Wind Whistler had said.

"That side tunnel should be somewhere around here," Mark said.

"How will we know which one it is," Bowtie asked.

"Cully said that the way is marked by runes," Clyde answered. "Search the walls by each of these tunnels."

The group searched the area for perhaps an hour when Megan found the runes.

"Everyone, over here, take a look," the girl said, pointing.

"Good work, Megan," Frederick said. "Alright, we are off again."

They continued their trek through the mountains down the twisting and turning tunnel for a long time. Just as some of them were beginning to wonder if they had gone the wrong way, they came to it. The underground river laid before at the end of the tunnel.

The cavern split into two directions, one heading South, and the other North. Walks along either of the river went in both directions as well. The passage itself was made of smoothed out stone and formed into a round shape. Above, luminescent crystals similar to the ones that guided them through the crystal maze jutted out from the ceiling.

"This passage was man made," Christopher observed. "Even the waters do not move naturally."

"Hmm," Gusty responded.

"Look."

There was a point in the river where the water flowed up right in the middle of the canal, sending waters both North and South. Megan recalled the words of the Sea Ponies about Surt having had these waterways constructed to make the crossing of the desert bearable to travelers. If there was any doubt to be had, this sight certainly washed it away, so to speak.

"Do you think that these waters are connected to the unnatural flow that keeps the desert crystals full and Crustacia lush and alive," Ashei asked.

"Oh, without doubt," Christopher replied. "A great power must have been the builder of this entire region, for no water magi, even an army of them, could muster this. I would amost say Neptune, but alas, the way in landlocked, so it would have to be Surt's design that structured this place."

Megan walked over to the water's edge and peered into.

"Wavedancer," she quietly called.

This has to be the underwater realm of the seaponies she had heard about. When no pony heads emerged to the surface, she followed the other on their way along the walkway. They followed the walkway all the way to the eighth days and reached the end their road. The river flowed out into a forest off the main road. It was the 8th of June.

"At last," Frederick announced. "New Umbrae."

"All of our toils have finally led us all the way to our enemy's home," Clyde said.

Firefly looked to Megan, making sure her friend was alright. Megan looked scared. She clutched the Vessel as she had often come to do since she had gotten the thing. She looked around at everyone. Some were scanning the area for any sign of suspicious movement. Others, like Firefly, looked back at her with concern.

"So we really made it, then," she muttered uncertainly.

"That's right," Medley answered. "You alright?"

"No, but I will manage."

It was midday when they exited the Hellspire Mountains. Midday when they ventured into the little forest at the South most point of their enemy's territory. Midday when they continued North to his homestead. They on the very last leg of their journey, and their enemy was just another week's travel from them.

On the seventh day, the fifteenth, there would be a reckoning. Their spirits were high as this meant they would be able to confront him before the Solstice. Five days to spare, in fact.

"Thee Thy Thou Thumb, Ready or not, here we come," Megan thought.

A/N: Well, sorry this took ten days to get out here onto , but it's hard to get back into the swing of things after such a long absence. I hope you liked this.


	22. Chapter 22: In the Lion's Den

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or other Hasbro properties. If I did, the public would have already had an announcement telling when _Friendship is Magic_ gets a DVD Box Set release.

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**In the Lion's Den**

June 3rd

"Ah, good evening, ladies and gentlemen, what can I do you for? If you're lookin' for accommodations, we've got some nice rooms available tonight. Always happy to cater to travelers! My name is Boris, and I'm the Inn Keeper of this here establishment, _The Fair Harvest_. We have the best ale in all of New Umbrae that don't go straight to the emperor, as well as the finest home-brewed meals, just like mother used to make, I'll wager."

"Thank you, Mr. Boris," Frederick replied. "As a matter of fact, we would like rooms for the night. There are seven of us. What do you have available?"

"I've got three rooms all lined up in a row if you want to stay close, tonight, but they only have two beds each, so the odd number of your party will either have to share or be content on a cot."

"We will take it."

"Alright, here're the keys. Its right upstairs, turn left, and they're the three last doors to your right. Can I get you all anything else before you turn in?"

"Yes, we would like a meal, please."

"Very well, take a seat somewhere and one of my waitresses will be with you in a moment. Thank you."

"And thank you."

The seven humans went over the tables and looked for a suitable place to sit. There were no places with enough space for all them to sit down, but they were able to get two tables, side by side, with four chairs at them, each. Frederick, Megan, Clyde, and Ashei sat at one table. Blake, Christopher, and Mark sat at the other.

"I feel terrible about leaving them all outside like this," Megan said. "It is not fair that we get to sleep in an Inn while they have to make due in some meadow."

"It could not be helped," Ashei replied.

"I am sorry, Megan, I really am, but we have a purpose in coming here this evening," Frederick responded. "Alright, keep your ears open for the local gossip, everyone."

The party ordered their food, and sat in silence, listening to the talk around them. Talk of taxes, land disputes, accidents, crops, friends, family, and other business filled their ears. What they were listening for was the state of things in the capitol city. They would occasionally catch snippets about it being heavily regulated or about goods just being taken from various businesses, but nothing that told them things they didn't already suspect, at least until they one particular tidbit from a man a few tables down.

"I tell ya, that Beezen has finally flipped his wig. Got a whole battalion looking for some little pony or somethin'."

This caused the party to exchange glances before listening in more closely.

"Pardon, he's got them doing what now?"

"Oh yes, if I'm lyin' I'm dyin'! They say that the rebels stole into the castle and came back with some kind of magic-like creature, and it be hidin' in our land somewhere. A reward has been issued to anyone who can find that there critter."

"Think there's any truth in it?"

"Bah! Who knows, but that old codger Beezen sure thinks so."

"What is this creature he speaks of," Frederick asked. "You said… a pony of some kind."

"Listening, were yer, nosy youngster. Eh, apparently some little magic horse… or was it a pony… Eh, wha'ever. It escaped Midnight Castle, and they want it back. Say it's a real little thing, about the size of that wee dragon General Scorpan's keepin' as a pet."

"That little runt's barely bigger than a small dog."

"And you also said that it was…rebels that did this?"

"Not from around here, huh, stranger? Oh yes, there've been rebels here in New Umbrae ever since we stopped callin' it Balacroff. Led by the royals, they are. Our uncrowned emperor, Ulrich is their current leader."

"Is it not a risk to reveal one's identity while conducting a rebellion," Clyde asked.

"Probably," the man said. "But the first Ulrich to run the rebellion never made it any secret who he was, and the rest have been followin' his example since."

Each of the human party immediately thought of that little one that had foolishly entered the castle on the day Scorpan and his dragonriders attacked. They also suddenly feared for their companions outside, what with a reward being handed out to anyone who could bring in a Pastel. Their thoughts also turned to the potential usefulness of a rebellion against Tirac. If the results they got from the Crustacean rebels were anything to go on, this was worth looking into.

"_If anyone spots those them outside, they will be even more trouble for us,"_Blake's mind registered.

No words needed to be said, but they each knew someone had to go back outside to warn Firefly and the others that people were not looking for _a_ reward. Clyde wordlessly got up from the table.

"Well, if you would excuse me, but I am going for a walk."

"No problem, Clyde, just watch yourself out there. I have heard this country is no friend to strangers at night," Mark said.

"It ain't even friend to its own peoples, cor," someone from another table said.

The Huntsman nodded to the man and walked away from the table and exited. Out of the corner of their eyes, the other Specialists noticed a group of three men following him out. However, no one made a move to follow them. They knew Clyde would handle any ruffians that crossed him.

All the same, they also witnessed as the inn keeper whispered something to one of his employees. The helper then ran off, likely to alert the town guard. The inn keeper then turned back to his customers with a smile.

"Our visit is going so well," Frederick quipped and took a drink from mug.

"Oh yes, 'tis a wonder we never did this before," Blake deadpanned.

"Everyone here seems so downtrodden. Not a single smile anywhere in this inn," Mean observed.

She had known life under Tirac's could be nothing but a lifetime of misery and inhumane treatment at the tyrant's hands, but she had never actually seen it firsthand before. All around them, the men and women who had come to the tavern in The Fair Harvest looked tired and depressed. Most of the spoke in quiet tones or just said nothing at all.

None of them looked particularly healthy, either. Some wore worn-out rags for clothes, others looked like they had ceased to bother bathing, while others just looked under fed or over-worked. This wasn't the first she had seen any of this, either. On their way into town, she had witnessed the grim faced people of New Umbrae walking the streets.

Most of the buildings of the middle or lower classes were in need of repairs and had no decoration to speak of. She had seen one family that lived in a partially collapsed house because they had nowhere else to go. Worst of all, they had passed a wagon bearing a pile of bodies in its way out of town.

All around them was defeat, complete and utter. The townspeople couldn't even be bothered to get angry when a town crier announced another raise in taxes. No one even said anything when she witnessed people being loaded en masse into prison buggies for not making payments.

She thought of home. Her people had been happy, vibrant, and full of life under the fair rule of Lord David, who had never taxed more than they could afford, and had never tried to beat them down into submission, but rather earning their loyalty by being a good and fair lord. The thought of this kind of rule coming to Dongard scared her. It scared her more than when she had practically been face to face to the metal golem down in the Lumina ruins where she and the Pastels had found the Element.

Images of people worldwide being ruled under such an iron fist in eternal darkness filled her thoughts. More than ever, she knew she could not let this happen. She looked around again, and was gripped by another kind of fear. She would be squaring off against the very felon who had beaten these people down so thoroughly. The thought of being so close to such ruthlessness almost made her lose her nerve.

Then she closed her eyes and pictured her family's faces again, and felt it returning to her. She sighed and tried to think about something else.

"A travesty," Frederick quietly muttered.

He, too, had been observing the locals. As a noble, himself, seeing such blatant abuse of power and such willing disregard for the populous infuriated him to no end. Their enemy didn't deserve to rule.

"So, does anyone think that Clyde might need a little help," Christopher asked.

"No, he would never fall victim to such common rubbish," Ashei answered. "If I know him, he will have scared them off and been on his way be now."

"Say, where're all of yer from," a man at another table asked the group. "I ne'er seen yer around here before, blimey. Why yer so armed? Ready for a war or somethin'?"

"We are a band of traveling mercenaries," Blake answered. "We just finished a job, and came here looking for work. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What's with the girl, then?"

"Found her alongside the road. We brought her with us to drop off at an orphanage."

This got a few bitter chuckles.

"'Aven't you heard? New Umbrae's got none. If yer want to do right by that girl, you best just leave way you came."

"No homes for forsaken children," Frederick asked.

A part of him was horrified, but he was also, sadly, unsurprised by this revelation.

"Not since our current Emperor. Any child without parents is their own. He won't let any decent folk spend money for what he calls 'dead weight'. They go right to work in mines or armories."

* * *

"No! No, please, have mercy," one of said ruffians begged.

All three of the men were sprawled on the ground, clutching their sides while the graying stranger with pale blue eyes stood over them. When they tried to attack him in the alley, he simply dodged them and skillfully hit them in many pressure points with his fists, elbows, or knees. They had not been mortally wounded, but were in a lot of pain.

"Yeah, we didn't mean nothin', honest!"

The man continued to stare with an unsettling, unreadable expression. He then put his hands on his hips, pulling back his dark brown cloak. This revealed to them his many knives and daggers. The three men panicked picked themselves up and started limping out of the alleyway. They had almost escaped when the town guard appeared, having been alerted by the innkeeper's helped.

Clyde vanished into the shadows and continued on the long walk to the outskirts of the town to warn the Pastels. He kept his eyes and ears open for any other signs of trouble along the way. He found none, but that might almost have been a relief compared to the for mentioned miserably state of the town.

* * *

"Ah, man, this is SO unfair! They get to spend the night in an inn while we have to stay out here in the woods," Gusty complained. "This just sucks!"

"Well, it can't be helped," Bowtie said. "They need to get their bearings on this country, and to do that…"

"Yeah, I know, I know, they need to listen to the chatter in town. I get why. It still sucks."

"Why are you complaining," Firefly asked. "I kinda figured something like this was going to happen once we got here. Besides… We left anyplace friendly behind a long time ago."

"I just want this whole mess to be over with," Applejack said. "I'm starting to worry about home."

"We all are," wind Whistler responded. "In another six days, it will all be over and done."

"Then we can start back home," Medley said.

"Not looking forward to that trek," Gusty muttered. "Might just be easier to go West 'til we're past the mountains, and then South towards Freddie's home."

"But then we'd have to cross Gloom Mountain," Bowtie said.

"Well, let's worry about that _after_ its determined if this'll be a one-way trip or not," Firefly said.

"Speaking of which, we'll be in the capitol city in six more days. Has everyone prepared themselves for that day," Wind Whistler asked.

"Too late to start wussing out now," Gusty replied.

"I'm ready to take anyone on," Firefly said, firmly.

"I'm ready to put this whole mess behind me," Applejack said.

"Me, too," Bowtie added.

"I'm ready," Medley said.

"So am I," Twilight replied. "I'll back from nothing, especially if it's between me and Ember."

"Alright, then. Try to keep up that spirit," Wind Whistler said. "It only needs to last a bit longer."

"Spoken like a true warrior," Clyde's voice called suddenly.

All seven whipped her heads around to see the Huntsman standing just outside of their midst. He stepped into the small clearing they were staying and took note that all seven were there.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Clyde," Medley said, breathlessly. "Don't scare us like that."

"Forgive me, but certain news in town made it necessary to come out and check on all of you."

"Oh," Twilight replied.

"Yes, it seems that one of the five Pastels that were taken to Midnight Castle escaped. From the sounds of things, it was probably Ember. They say the Pastel that was stolen out of the castle was about a size of a small dog."

"That sounds like Ember, alright," Twilight said. "But why would rebels take Ember out of the Midnight Castle?"

"I know not, honestly," Clyde replied. "However, a wizard named Beezen apparently wants her back, as he has announced a reward for anyone who finds a magical pony and turns her in."

"Oh, man," Gusty groaned. "This is bad, man…"

"So staying out of sight has become even more imperative than ever," Wind Whistler said.

"Wait, if we can't be seen, then how are we going get into Midnight Castle," Firefly asked. "We'll hardly blend in once we've reached the capitol."

"I know not," Clyde said. "However, we will figure out a way. We did not bring the lot of you with us all this way just to abandon you at the gates now."

"Thank you, Mr. Clyde," Medley replied.

"This is what comrades do. I believe your course for the night is understood. Stay out of sight at all costs, and we will reconvene in the morning. I must return now."

* * *

"So strange."

"Yes, Sister?"

"That the Emperor was keeping such a little darling all cooped up in that castle of his."

"Well, she is free now."

"Free, Father? Hardly. According to little Elyon, the poor dear's been in hiding since she was carried here by the dragonriders."

"True. What could he be thinking, keeping beings such as these prisoners in Midnight Castle, though?"

"I know not, Father Malone, but we must keep this one from going back, especially with that horrible Beezen out looking for her."

"Maker protect her."

Ember's eyes fluttered open at the talk of the priest and the nun in the next room. She had been sleeping.

"Elyon?"

"_No, wait, I'm not at Elyon's house anymore,"_ Ember remembered.

Now she recalled. This had been the fourth time she had changed residence since she arrived in this place. She barely had enough time to get used to one place before she was rushed off to the next. Unlike the comfortable familiarity of Dream Valley, nothing about her current location was either familiar or comfortable.

Still, she was aware that it was necessary. Scorpan had told her on no uncertain terms that she needed to stay away from Beezen. He hadn't told her why, but Ember had put a few details together since then.

She knew not what was in store for her each day. The one thing she did know was that she wanted to go home. She wanted to see Twilight again. She liked Ellie, Ulrich, Elyon, Father Malone, and the nuns, but they just weren't Twilight.

She looked up at the small window in the room she was staying in. She wondered what her mother figure was doing at that moment, and if she was safe.

"Oh, forgive me, dear. Did we wake you," Sister Clare asked, having peaked into the room to check on their little guest.

"Ah, no," Ember shrugged. "I was having trouble sleeping, anyway."

"Oh, I can imagine, being tossed from place to place to place like you have. Is there anything that can settle you down for a good night's sleep dear?"

"A story?"

Sister Clare smiled.

"Alright, but just one, and then back to sleep with you, alright?"

"Sure thing, Clare."

* * *

June 4th.

On the morning of the fourth day of June, the human half of the company stepped into the woods outside of the dreary little town they had spent the night in. After making sure no more street garbage followed them, they went into the woods where the seven Pastels had spent their night.

"Is everyone still here," Megan asked.

Sure enough, all seven were still in the clearing and accounted for. They then continued on their way, uncertain of how to get the Pastels into the capitol city. It was always going to be hard at this stage, but before it wasn't absolutely imperative to keep them out of sight.

"Well, we could do what I did to sneak Firefly into Dongard Castle," Megan suggested. "And in Applejack wouldn't even need to be covered in hardly anything to pass off like a regular pony."

"That just leaves the problem of the our horns," Twilight responded. "Oh, if only we had brought Mimic along. She has powers that can make Pastels look like any ordinary kind of pony."

"That would have been useful," Clyde said. "Too late to worry about it, though. For the moment, let us just follow Megan's suggestion."

"The people of New Umbrae are more suspicious than us Dongardians, though," Blake interjected.

"That is true," Frederick said, thoughtfully. "And though Megan is known and trusted by the guards and servants of Dongard Castle that is not the case here. We are strangers in a dangerous land. Perhaps our best chances lie with the Rebellion led by the rightful heir."

"How would we go about convening with these revolutionaries, though," Wind Whistler asked. "They will hardly be announcing their allegiance to the general community."

"Yeah, and they'll be keeping the fact that they're rebels to themselves, too," Gusty piped in.

It took every bit of self control Frederick possessed not to slap his forehead with his palm. Blake and Mark snickered. Wind Whistler opened her mouth to speak then closed it again.

"Without them, will we even be able to get into Midnight Castle," Megan asked, sounding somewhat depressed.

"You forget, that is why we exist," Blake said, proudly. "Our very purpose is to be the shadow of Dongard that follows our enemy in the night. We are the finder of secrets and the keepers of them as well. We are the quiet observers in the shadows. We will arrive at the capitol on the 9th, eleven days before the Solstice. We will have a week and a half to convince them that we are allies and that our plight is the only chance they have."

"You make it sounds so easy," Applejack said evenly.

"For one who knows what he is doing, it is. Just leave it to ol' Blake, and we'll be sipping the finest wines after our return journey as the heroes of Dongard before week's end," Blake bragged.

"You just glow with humility," Ashei muttered.

"I know. 'Tis a gift."

Megan quietly giggled at the exchange, her spirits lifted a bit. This was not lost on Blake, who grinned, ever so slightly at the girl's improved mood.

"So how will we be going about finding these rebels, though," Christopher asked. "They could be anywhere."

"They will be in the capitol city, close to their query, Tirac," Clyde answered.

"Yes, but New Umbrae's capitol is infamous for being a huge city, having grown to great size under the Balacroffs. To this day, the city is home to thousands, with people from outside going to and from each day," Christopher replied. "They will be hiding their presence amongst the ordinary citizens."

"And that will be what gives them away to the trained eye," Mark replied. "After you have spent enough time in our business, you learn to recognize when a face in the crowd has a very interesting story to tell."

"Their business in the city will be conducted where it is hidden in plain sight, and it will not be too far from Midnight Castle at special meeting points. That way the information exchanges and planning will not keep their spies and other operatives from their public routines long," Clyde said. "We Specialists have employed a similar tactic many times."

"It guarantees that the ones bearing information will not be missed from their jobs and thus avoid suspicion," Ashei put in. "Our best bets will be the restaurants, inns, taverns, and street corners closest to the Castle."

"If we are going to halt our advance to Midnight Castle to find a more effective path inside than just trying to sneak in by our lonesome, then I think it would be best if you Pastels did not join us in the city until we are prepared to begin our entry," Frederick said. "Smuggling the lot of you into the city while trying to disguise you as ordinary equines will be difficult enough if we went straight to the Castle afterwards. Keeping you hidden for days on end would be extremely difficult."

"…If not impossible," Medley spoke.

"Too true, Megan even got me out of Dongard Castle Town as quickly as she could," Firefly said.

"Doesn't seem fair for us to be left out of helping after all this time. Applejack should at least go with you."

"Yeah, aside from my Flank Mark, I look totally…ordinary," Applejack said, realizing the implications of that statement mid sentence.

"Speaking of which, and I have been meaning to ask this for a while, but… What ARE those," Blake asked.

"Huh," Bowtie asked.

"Those symbols on your hind quarters."

"Oh, our Flank Marks. They are the symbol of what makes us us," Wind Whistler said. "Firefly streaks through the sky like lightning, so her Mark is lightning."

Blake couldn't make the logical connections between all of the showcased skills of the Pastels and their Flank Marks, but he got the idea and said no more. The rest of the day was spent walking with a few periods of idle chitchat to break the silence.

The remainder of the journey to New Umbrae's capitol was uneventful. Though they kept the main roads by day, which were the fastest and most direct route, their nights were spent in ditches and without warm fires to keep them from getting cold. During the day, they would flee the trail and hide whenever they encountered someone on the road. This meant that to keep to the schedule of getting to the capitol on time meant that they had to quicken pace and keep going well into each night.

The journey was difficult in this respect, but they pressed on with all they had, nevertheless. Around the midway point of the trek at this harsh pace, Megan's stamina became spent and she road Firefly for a couple of days before recovering enough to walk the last leg of the way.

June 9th, it just after midday when they reached the capitol at last. They were about thirty or so yards away from the gates that would lead them into the walled city along the tree line of a forest of dead trees. Beyond, they could actually see Midnight Castle in the distance, in the center of the city. Megan gave it a mile long stare, her face paled.

"Alright, before we enter into the city, we have to find a place where we can meet up with the rest of you," Frederick said to the Pastels.

"How about there," Firefly suggested.

She pointed to the West. In the distance, at the top of a large bluff was what appeared to be a long abandoned watch tower. On it was the symbol of the half moon, signifying it to be an Old Umbraen ruin. While the basically structure still stood, most of the towers from which the watchers would have kept an eye on the land below had collapsed.

"Alright, make for that tower and remain there until we come for you," Frederick ordered. "Stay low and stay out of the sight."

"Roger," Firefly saluted.

"Wait, where did Ashei wonder off to," Christopher asked, suddenly noticing her absence.

"I am here," the warrior woman spoke from behind a glove of bushes.

She stepped out from behind them wearing a tan dress. She had made herself up to look like an ordinary pedestrian noncombatant. Her armor was in a sack she was carrying. She attached to the saddles of one of the Pastels.

"If I walk in dressed as if I am ready to fight a war, it will make the guard more suspicious. At least this way, with you men just carrying swords and bows and arrows, we look more like an ordinary group of travelers. Here, take my gear with you to the watch tower. I will retrieve these when we come for you."

"Oh," Christopher replied.

It was here that human and equine halves of the party split up again. The humans made for the city while the ponies made the old ruin. In about fifteen minutes of walking, the seven humans reached the gate of the city. They had a cover story worked out. They were a band of bounty hunters come to find the missing Pastel Beezen sought to get the reward he was offering.

As they approached the gate, a gate barred their way.

"State your business in New Umbrae Castle Town."

"Business," Clyde replied. "We have come to find the missing pony Archmage Beezen has issued a reward for."

"Ah, more hopeless hopefuls, then. Go on, then. Cause any trouble in this city, though, stranger, and you can say goodbye to seeing sunlight for a very long time, if ever."

"You are most welcome."

The guard just waved them off as they stepped past him through the gates and into the city. Once again, Frederick was glad that voice in the darkness of the Crystal Labyrinth had taken his family ring. Had the guard seen it, he might have suspected something was up with them.

"We got in awfully easy, did we not," Christopher asked.

"We got in because no one gets in or out of this land without notice. As far as that guard was concerned, we were citizens of New Umbrae and just another band of travelers looking to make a quick profit," Clyde said. "Not since Tirac founded the Crimson Brigade that guards the borders of this land has any intruder been able to penetrate the empire until we turned the South border into complete chaos. No, it is the rebels that live here already that are the greatest concern on Tirac's life."

They stopped and beheld the city before them. Much the same as the small town, the people had defeated looks in their eyes. The city had no decoration to speak. Everything was practical and soulless. People went about their business without cheer. Some children played in the filthy streets, but other than that, it was the same travesty of an empire as before.

Megan stood in grim silence. They were here at last. She was in the same city as her foe. She clutched the Vessel around her neck tightly, as if for dear life. Fear had been swelling in her as they neared Midnight Castle in the last stretch of the journey. She was now in the calm before the storm. It was bad enough actively walking towards danger, but now she stood on the edge of it. One last obstacle stood before them and then the time she would be face to face with the beast at all.

She wanted to just turn and run. Every fiber of her body wanted to. She kept her breathing even, and pictured her family again and again to keep herself there. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Frederick wearing a concerned look.

"All is well, Megan. Let no dark thoughts cloud your mind. The final battle will not be today."

She nodded weakly. This did not satisfy Frederick. He walked around to her front.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, milord. I… Just afraid."

Frederick didn't really know to console her. How did one comfort a person, a child specifically, who was being relied on to fell a great evil? No matter what he said, the fact remained that she was going to be facing Tirac in eleven days hence.

Clyde scanned the crowds looking for someone who walked the walk of a person who still had spirit. If nothing else, the miserable state of the people would make the driven members of a rebellion easier to spot for those that knew what to look for in a person.

Mark could barely stand to look at the downtrodden faces. He had once adopted a dog that had been beaten by its owner when he was still a lad. For a long time, the only thing that mutt knew how to do was cry and howl. It had had the most sorrowful eyes of a crushed soul. It was bad enough to see that look in an animal. To see it in a person was heart rending to anyone with even a hint of humanity on a whole different level.

"Alright, Megan, Christopher, you find us an inn. The rest of us will begin searching for our query now. We will meet up here in this plaza when that clock tower strikes eight o'clock," Frederick ordered.

Christopher and Megan bowed and departed, walking towards the main street. Frederick turn to the Specialist.

"Alright, we will split up into two groups. Blake and Mark, you search the business establishments, while Ashei, Clyde and myself will take the streets."

"If your lordship will forgive me, I have another lead I would like to follow. Keep to your plan of action and I will find you later," Clyde said.

The aging Huntsman took off at a quick pace and vanished into the crowd before anyone could protest or stop him.

"Clyde. Clyde! Find him."

"It will not do any good," Blake replied. "When Clyde wants to work alone, he will. No one is going to find him until he wants to be found. Your best bet will just be to go along with it. For now."

Frederick scowled and put a hands on his hip while angily gripping his hair, displeased.

"Very well, we keep to the plan."

Frederick went with Ashei to roam the streets close to the Castle, while Blake and Mark went to search the businesses. The next few hours were spent scanning high and low for possible members of the rebellion.

* * *

"Fall back," Bernard ordered. "Fall back, into the city!"

The ranks of the allied forces of the Southwestern front had been driven. Shintarn had turned the tide in his favor and broke through the ranks.

"Drive them back, and run them into the dust," Shiltarn roared.

The ranks of the New Umbraen troopers charged forward and chased the Dongardians and their allies into the city. The archers atop the wall of city let loose a volley of arrows, stopping the attackers in their steps. Once the forces of the West were inside, the front gate closed behind.

Bernard and his officers also came to the wall and looked out at the field of battle before them.

"Ready the trebuchets," Bernard ordered.

* * *

"Your orders, sir," an officer asked the smiling Shiltarn.

"Being out the catapults, ladders, siege towers, and battering ram, we have a city to take."

Ranks of soldiers ran up the stairs leading to the wall surrounding Dongard Castle Town. They raised their shields and stood at the ready behind the archers for the first wave of attackers. A watchman called in the arrival of the siege towers and battering ram.

Ranks of New Umbraen archers rushed the wall and let loose their own volley at those standing atop the wall. Men fell from the wall or slumped down on it while Dongardian archers returned fire. Past the archers ran the ladder bearers and heavily armed soldiers holding shields over the unarmed carriers.

"Aim for the ladder bearers," a Dongardian officer ordered.

On the trek to the wall, bearers and their protectors fell, but ultimately, several ladders made it to the base of the wall and they were raised. As soon as they were, soldiers began to climb. Ladders rose. Ladders fell. The siege towers approached. Some beasts of burden were felled, but some of the towers made it. The gangplanks dropped and the pikemen and swordsman rushed onto the wall. The two sides clashed.

The archers rained arrows down on the battering ram, ending several of its pushers, but they were then replaced by others. In the end, they were unable to stop its approach of the gate, but they were able to reinforce it.

The ram rushed forward and slammed into it, causing the doors to shake and quake. The pikemen standing on the other were tense and ready for when the ram did its work and the wave began, which would be soon.

"Hurry it up, boy! This man is wounded," Lillis, an old man, shouted at Daniel.

"Yes, sir," Daniel responded, quickening pace as they bore the stretcher to the medical tent.

The soldier they carried to get medical attention moaned in pain as he clutched his bleeding aside. The man had the misfortune of taking a lance tip to his side and had collapsed once inside the wall.

"Hey, stay awake, mister," Daniel said, worriedly.

The man didn't respond.

"We are almost there," Daniel spoke again. "Hey, who are you? What is your name?"

Daniel had already learned to try to keep their minds active.

"My name…is George, lad."

"I see. You been a soldier long?"

"Half a year…"

"So where in Dongard are you from?"

"Wellington Town."

"What does your family do?"

"My father…is a tiller."

"What is his name?"

Daniel kept at this, chatting the man up to him awake, even as far as when they stood by the bed they were about to move him into.

"Alright, we are going to put you in this bed right here," Lillis said.

"I…can take it."

Daniel and Lillis set the stretcher down and gingerly lifted the man into the bed. He moaned in agony as their efforts aggravated his wound.

"Sorry, sorry," Daniel said, genuinely.

"I told you boy…I can take it."

"I will fetch the doctor. Stay with him until I return," Lillis said, and departed.

Daniel stood by the bedside of the soldier and watched as the man tried to even out his breathing and get through the pain. Finally he looked at Daniel, and said:

"So lad, why are you still here? Should you not have left with your family?"

"My sister is off assisting Lord Frederick help some allies to our East. If she can help Dongard, so can I."

"Not about to be outdone by a girl, huh? You should have left."

"This is not about that. I saw a chance to help out when they were enlisting aid for the army, and took it."

"What about your family?"

"If those New Umbraen soldiers take our land, our lives are over, anyway."

It was then Lillis returned with the doctor. He and Daniel took their leave of the wounded soldier as the doctor began his work trying to save the man's life. They carried the sketcher back to the front, to carry more wounded in for treatment.

A/N: Yeah, sorry this was a human centric chapter. I swear this is a pony fanfic and that the focus will remain on them in the long run.


	23. Chapter 23: At the Enemy's Gates

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I work minimum wage. What do you think I own?

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**At the Enemy's Gates**

'Danger! Abandoned mines ahead,' the sign read.

Clyde walked past it without pause. He had seen the small mountain the mines were located just to the West of the capitol when they arrived. He had thought it the perfect spot for a rebellion to make its headquarters and decided to follow up on this hunch. He spotted no footprints in the dirt below him, but he did see scratch patterns in the ground, indicating that someone had covered some footprints up.

It was well past eight in the evening, the designated time his lord had set for the party to regroup. However, this was important enough that he had pursued it well into the night.

He had found a second gate on the West portion of the wall surrounding the city. This gate led directly to the mines. He knew not what materials were mined from it, but it had once been important enough for its workers to have their gate. Now it hung open with just a few guards watching. The gate needed no more, as it was far enough out of the way of anything other than the mine that it was more trouble than it was worth to use it instead of the main South gate.

The capitol was built right near another natural formation, which it used as part of the walling. Well, this small, but perilous natural wall blocked off access to the West gate and the mine from travelers for a few good miles, hence why the West gate had been constructed to begin with. The mines could be seen over the rocks when still approaching the city, as the road from the South has much higher ground than the city, itself, eventually dipping down to its level.

Clyde entered an abandoned work yard and beheld the mines up close.

"_Coal,"_ his mind registered by the smell.

His eyes scanned the yard, looking for any form of activity. He spotted none and continued on exploring it. He neared one of the mine entrances and debated just going in. He decided to hold off on that and continued to search the yard.

A few hours passed as he looked for signs of human activity. His search paid off, as he found an emergency entrance to the mine with some disturbed earth right around its edges. The doors of the entrance were in the ground and double doors were closed over the hole much like a trapdoor. In contrast, the ground near the main entrances into the mountain had not been disturbed at all.

"_Pay dirt,"_ The Huntsman thought.

He looked around and spotted a suitable place to hide from sight. He ran over to some bushes and sat amongst their leaves. Now he just had to wait for someone to come along and confirm what this supposedly abandoned mine was being used for.

* * *

Frederick sat awake and alone down in the tavern portion of the inn Christopher and Megan had secured for the night. They had had no luck this day in churning up anything useful. They had, however, confirmed that Midnight Castle was heavily guarded and that they would need a really good plan and help to get inside.

Frederick was in the midst of considering several possibilities. There was always the obvious one of just fetching the seven ponies and going directly into the Castle to confront Tirac, but they would need a few good days of observing entries and exits from the stronghold, which Frederick intended to have done.

The second was their current course of action in trying to find the rebels and cooperating with them. Their familiarity with the area, and that their leader was one of the royals, would prove to be invaluable. Finding them was the trick.

Then, the third possibility: what if they failed? Frederick considered the consequences of that. If Megan proved to still be too inexperienced with the Light Element to defeat Tirac, they would need a Plan B. What, Frederick knew not, and he didn't want to. He had to have faith in her. They had no one else who could wield it that lived in a reasonable distance.

He wished he didn't have the time to worry about this now. Before, they always busy journeying forth or were far off enough that he could push it into the back of his mind, but now? Now, they stood at the edge of the blade without any further distractions. Earlier he had tried busying himself with plotting out where they would search for rebels tomorrow, but he had finished that hours ago.

Nothing left to do but go to bed and try not to let his worries deprive him of sleep. Now if Clyde would just return already… He sighed and decided to go to bed.

* * *

"Fizzy, stop looking out the window, and get some sleep," Magic Star said.

"I can't."

The blue unicorn got up and began pacing. She would stop, stare out of the window, and then pace again. Magic Star finally got up shoved her over on her side.

"Go to bed."

"How can you sleep at a time like this, Magic Star?"

"Because it's night and there's nothing else to do."

"But… The Solstice, it's just another week… We're all going to die! I don't wanna turn into something that's not me!"

Magic Star picked her words well.

"Fizzy, listen to me, you have to remain strong. It's not over until it's over. Just please; hang in there a little while longer, for me, for us. Please, Fizzy."

It was then that usually exuberant unicorn broke down and began to cry, muttering about how she did not want to die. Magic Star continued to try to comfort her, but there was only so much doomed prisoners can say to one another.

What was worse was that Magic Star knew that Fizzy wasn't too far off in saying they were going to die. They were going to be transmuted in another kind of being altogether and cease to be themselves. In essence, they would cease to be Magic Star and Fizzy the unicorns, Parasol the Earth pony, and Northstar the Pegasus.

Magic Star found herself looking out their barred window, too.

"_Please, if there is any force of good in this world that can hear us, please… Help us."_

* * *

"Hmm? Wha…" Firefly moaned as someone nudged her awake. "Oh, right, my turn."

The Pegasus yawned and stood up. She stretched her limbs and wings.

"I'm up. I'm up. You can go ahead and get some sleep, Wind Whistler."

The blue Pegasus nodded and then took up the still warm spot where Firefly had been lying down and curled up to go to sleep. Firefly took to the air and landed in one of the remaining elevated platforms of the watch tower. The old facility where the seven Pastels were staying while in wait for their human companions to return was essentially a small, round, and walled up fort with a double door entrance. The double doors had fallen off their hinged long ago. Along the round wall were six towers from which watchers would look out over the land. Four of the towers had fallen, but the ones that remained were mostly intact. Spiral stairs from the ground level of the structure let up the platform where Umbraen guards would keep close eye on the land.

Partway up the spiral stairs the guards could also exit onto the wall, itself, as there was standing on it. In the middle of the circle of the old tower was a fallen over tall pole, which damaged a part of the way in its tumble. The pole was designed to be ignitable to alert all the land of intruders. A broken level at the base and some rusted machinery inside pole suggested it was ignited similarly to a lamp.

Firefly ascended and stood watch in one of the two remaining towers. As she did, her gaze turned to New Umbrae's capitol. She could at last see Midnight Castle in the distance and glowered at it.

"_Hang in there just a little longer guys. We're here,"_ she said to her five captive friends mentally.

* * *

A grumbling Beezen walked the halls of Midnight Castle. It had been another fruitless day of searching for that miserable little foal. He was considering going ahead and trying out Olivia's procedure of creating intelligent life from an ordinary beast as things were. He hated the idea of skipping the process of pulling all the data he could from a live specimen, one of her creations no less, that her innovative spell had given rise to.

He rejected the idea knowing it would be very dangerous without having studied the subject from every possible angle beforehand. Creating intelligent life was a very, very rare thing for any wizard or witch to accomplish, but many had tried only to fail. The Pastels created by Olivia the former mountain witch were the only success he had ever heard of, save for Grogor, lord of Tambelon. Beezen was ambitious and always looking for a new challenge in knowledge and magic to overcome, but he was not stupid.

Now that he had sent out wanted posters, he hoped to receive some results and leads on the whereabouts of his missing specimen. Even the rebels could not keep her safe from an entire country of desperate people looking to put weight in their purses off of finding her. Now all he had to do was keep waiting. If working with Tirac had ever taught him anything, it was that patience was a virtue. Seventy years worth of virtue, in fact.

* * *

June 10th

"Alright, everyone," Frederick said to the crew.

They were in the privacy of one of the rooms discussing the matter.

"Today is the 10th, we have ten days left before the Longest Day, and we still need a way into Midnight Castle. Today, we will split off into three groups. Christopher, I want you to take Megan to some deserted area and give her a refresher on how to use the Light. As for the rest of us, we will again scour the city. Blake, you are with me today. Ashei, go with Mark. We will all reconvene back here at 8 O'Clock, the same as yesterday."

"And Clyde," Megan asked.

"We have no idea where to find him, but the three have assured me that the fact that he is still missing can only mean he found a lead."

"Indeed," Ashei spoke up. "Clyde is not one who would get himself easily caught unless it was for a purpose. He will return when he has something to report. He has worked this way for as long as any of us have known him."

"He is just annoying like that," Blake sniped.

"Is it wise to have Megan practicing Light Magicks so close to our enemy," Christopher asked.

"Would you rather she falls out of practice," Mark asked.

"Milord is right, I do need some practice. What if we went over to the watch tower with the ponies?"

Without further argument, the party paired off and split up, going off in their separate direction out into the city. Megan and Christopher left the city limits true to their word. Blake and Frederick scouted out locations with a view of the Castle, in particular establishments where one could see the gate from one of the windows. Ashei and Mark took the streets and alleys.

* * *

"Have the man finished their morning drills," Ulrich asked an approaching rebel officer.

Ulrich was at desk going over their numbers and supplies with a organizer, as well as planning where to move the goods from the storehouse that was on the verge of being discovered.

"Yes, your majesty, but that is not my reason for reporting. Sir, our people on the streets reported the presence of a band of strangers that entered the capitol yesterday. They have been searching the city for something."

Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"More hopeful bounty hunters searching for Ember?"

"Perhaps, sire, but they are not searching for hiding spots or in homes and business establishments. They merely wander the streets intently watching those around them."

This made Ulrich halt his calculations and look up at the man.

"You said, they merely watch the passersby?"

"Correct. I might have thought them scouts or spies of Tirac, but the report said that they are keeping a distance from the military and guard. There are six of them. The group is made up of four men, an adult woman, and an adolescent girl. Three of the men and the woman walked the streets and observed various businesses. One of the men, a middle aged fellow in robes, and the girl went and got the group a room at the inn, but did not join the search. We suspect that the two may be ordinary civilians, whereas the other four seem to know what they are doing."

"Tell the men to keep an eye of them," Ulrich ordered. "And try to avoid being spotted. Even if they are foes of Tirac as we are, if they discover one of our lookouts, our entire operation could be compromised. Has Ellie been informed of this?"

"Neigh, she has been busy in the Castle since yesterday."

"What were these people up to as of the end of the report?"

"They split up again. Though the same four wanders vanished into the crowd, the same gentleman who escorted the girl yesterday headed for the city gates with her."

"Forget the two civilians. Find the four that went on the search and have them followed."

"Yes, sire."

* * *

Blake and Frederick entered a mess hall and they observed the people eating meager meals there. The windows had a view of the Castle gates, and to Blake that meant any rebels hoping to keep an eye on things coming and going through the gate without being noticed only needed to sit down and take a bowl of gruel.

"See anyone yet," Frederick asked, while retching on a mouthful of the vile meal.

"Perhaps," the Ranger said.

"Where?"

"See that man by the window. The big man, blonde hair, freckles, round face. He stares out with purpose. He is not just following motions like a puppet."

"One of our revolutionaries?"

"That, or he enjoys living in poverty. Stay here. When he leaves, I will follow him."

"It may not be wise to go it alone, Ranger."

"I can handle myself, thank you very much, milord. I am better at following others unnoticed than you. This is a part of my job, you know."

"Forgive me. Well, if you think you have this handled, I will leave you to it. I might check up on Megan and Christopher, then."

"Yes, she could use a man with a sword keeping watch, instead of that skinny wizard."

"That skinny wizard saved our lives."

"Still skinny."

The man at the window ceased bringing the spoon to his lips in mid movement. He watched out the window, his eyes following something. The Ranger and young lord's gazes also went to the window. The Castle gates were open, and from it, poured ranks of the military. That was not the only thing of interest, though.

At the front of the parade, riding on a chariot pulled by two ferocious beasts that seemed an unnatural mix of Dire Wolf and hyena was the Conqueror, himself. Frederick and Blake exchanged glances before returning their eyes to the window. They had expected, and hoped, never to see him before the final confrontation.

He was a great beast, standing much higher than a man. His yellow eyes turned in the general direction of the hall, and they seemed to gaze right into the very souls of the men. Around his neck was the oft spoke of Dark Element. Blake almost missed the man exiting the hall, and had to rush to keep after him, leaving Frederick by him lonesome.

Tirac grabbed the Element from around his neck and opened it. From it, the black oozing and gaseous mass of his Darkness poured out and took the shape of a circle before him and his army.

"Forward, through the shadow gate," he barked.

He whipped the reins of his chariot and the great beasts lurched forward, and his army followed him. They entered the gate and vanished into the Darkness. Once they had all passed through it closed behind them. Frederick was left in awe.

That the Light and Dark Elements were capable of such power left him speechless. The question that gripped his mind, though, was where had the tyrant transported himself and minions to?

* * *

At the coast of the Eastern ocean, The Okeanos Sea, Tirac and his horde exited out the other side of the portal. It closed behind them. Before them was the remains of Almateria, one of the greatest harbors of the East, now reduced to ruins overnight, along with three other coastal towns. Tirac had received the report just that morning, and decided to take immediate action.

"Search for survivors," he ordered. "I want to know who dared attack any part of my empire."

"Sir, yes sir," the his army responded.

They spread out and began searching the ruined city for any sign of someone who could tell them what happened. It wasn't long before they found a handful of survivors huddled around a campfire in just outside of town. They were brought before their emperor.

There were five of them, a man, three women, and a young boy. They kneeled before him on hands and knees.

"What happened here," Tirac demanded firmly.

The man spoke:

"For three weeks, your majesty, men in black robes have been putting in to port all along the coastline. They were not causing any trouble, so no one reported them. They were asking about who rules these lands, among other things. Then last night, a ship…no, some of…bone monster rose from the sea and its great maw opened releasing these horrible green tentacled beasts! They stood upright like men and had human arms, but in place of legs were eight nasty tentacles that lashed out broke men and women in half like they were nothing! Their faces look like the bodies of squids. Those eyes…! Those horrible yellow eyes! They ruined the towns, killed everyone except us, and brought us before…**him**!"

"Him," Tirac replied.

"Yes, sire, _him_. He was…not human. He was the worse of them. He wore the clothes of a ship captain and fit into them, but his face! Oh, Maker, what was I looking at?"

"What was wrong with his face? Spit it out!"

One of the woman was the next to speak: "It was just a big just one big mouth in the middle of the front of his dark green head. It was surrounded by octopus-like tentacles. They opened up and moved when he wanted to talk. His arms were like insect legs, endin' in three hooked claws. Other tentacles poked out from his pants at the waist and at the bottom of the pant legs. They writhed by wriggling worms the entire time."

"Somethin' pulsed under his shirt and coat, but I don't think it was more tendrils," said the boy.

"He said he wanted to see you. He's waitin' by Turtle Rock."

Tirac's gaze turned to the formation in the distance.

"To the Turtle Rock, men."

The overlord snapped the reins again and his beasts were off. His army followed behind.

"Wait, good emperor. What about us?"

"What about you," Tirac responded coldly.

The pleas of the survivors ignored by the forces of New Umbrae who made their way to Turtle Rock for the next hour or so, until they arrived. The rock formation as named such for its resemblance to a giant turtle. A rounded, smooth surface making up the rock jutted out from the ground while the jagged parts that made up the head shaded a part of the beach from the sun.

Under the shade sat a figure. Who or what it was could yet be seen, but Tirac could make out of the outline of a captain's hat that was worn upon its head. As he neared, the terrible true nature of the beast made itself clear. He saw the mentioned tentacles pulsing and wriggling around at the front of its face. It did not acknowledge their presence until Tirac had stopped his chariot directly in front of the thng.

The tyrant's lip curled up into a disgusted sneer gazing upon it.

"Wot? Yer hardly any priessh yerself," it slurped.

The creature was as horrible as those it let live described it. Tirac could hear his men retching and muttering amongst themselves behind him.

"Davy Jones, I presume," Tirac said.

"Indeed, ssshir. You musssht be Tirac the Conqueror," it spoke with a gurgling whisper of a voice, the long, flexible organs growing out of the front of its face moving in synch with its speech. Its pink opening for a mouth pulsed as it opened and closed.

"The same, abomination."

"Oh ssshuch ssshtrong wordsssh, dear Emperor. Yer wound me poor heart."

It was then that the thing stood up. It moved in an unnatural way. Its tendrilled legs pushed it up from its cross legged position with movement so fluid that there could not have been bones or joints in those limbs. Then it proceeded to move in closer to Tirac, who did not react. It circled him, and as it moved, it seemed to glide over the earth more than walk it.

"Everywhere my Jonessshlingsssh 'ave gone on this land, people ssshpeak yer name. Husssshed whissshpersssh, ssshcared children, and broken landsssh, all treating yer like you were ssshome of kind…wrathful god upon the earth. All I ssshee issh flesssh, and blood belonging to a lowly ssshentaur, desshendant of those that drove my masshter into the depthsssh. Ssshtill 'ave the Dark Element, I ssshee, even though yer ssshould ne'er 'ave meddled in ssshuch power to begin with. Did yer really think we ne'er felt the pinch of the cataclyssshm down in the deeps? Can't imagine 'ow Sssshurt and 'isssh Fire Giants survived, livin' under all that dirt."

Tirac scowled at the thing as it continued, reaching for his Darkness. He wanted to just kill it and be done with it. Alas, he had a few questions that needed answering, even if it meant having to put up with this eldritch thing's speech for a bit longer.

"Why did you destroy my cities?"

The creatue spoke again, after a moment, this time a bit more clearly and with deliberate action on its part.

"I wanted to ssspeak with yer, gentle massster. Thisss wass jussst the bessst way to get yer attenssion. I figured yer for a bloated ego, and I wasss right."

"Then speak, otherworldly fool, and pick your words well. You will not leave this beach alive."

Then Jones laughed, though it came out as a moist, choking sound. The sounds of waves splashing and waters parting turned the attention of all out towards it. Sure enough, a ship that appeared to be made from the bones of some long dead great beast rose up from beneath the surface.

"Your ship, I take it."

"Cerrect, Emperor Tirac. I be sssailin' out asss ssssoon asss we be done 'ere. My massster sssentsss you hisss regards. Thisss is just a tassste of what we will unleasssh upon yer sssurface dwellers. The time of old magic isss upon yer. Old thingsss roussse in every corner of the earth. If yer really think you can ssstop all that isss in motion, feel free to try. Yer ansssesssters didn't do a very good job in procurin' a future for yer, and now all alive will feel the sssting. Word of advissse, Emperor. When yer dethrone the Ancients, leave none alive, assss we will not when we retake the sssurface of the ssseasss."

"How have you come to the surface despite your warden's efforts, swine," Tirac growled through his sharp teeth.

Jones smiled, or did the closest thing a vile thing with a mouth more resembling a bodily orifice located below the waist could. He let loose his choking laugh again.

"The Pegasssusss cannot grow. He is ssshtuned. However we can simple as that."

Tirac had had enough; he reached for the Vessel to unleash his Darkness. However, a flickering light eliminating from the sea caught his eye. A great beam of pure lightning shot forth from the ocean at him. He raised his Darkness as a shield and blocked it. When it relented, he looked around. Both Davy Jones and his strange ship were gone.

The centaur let loose a roar of frustration, and his men cowered. Cowered from Jones, from the ship, from the lightning that came from the sea, and not least of all, from their enraged master. Tirac snorted like a bull ready to charge, but he remained in his chariot, and breathed out long, growling breathes as he quaked with Fury. It was then that he heard a voice on the wind. It said:

"_Dark Times begin,_

_All that's old will be again._

_Weather the storm,_

_For a new day to come."_

"Weather it? Weather it? Bring on the storms," Tirac shouted back. "Bring all you can against me! I will crush any obstacle that stands in my way! Do you honestly think I have come so far just to let you stop me now? I challenge you, and anyone else who thinks they can take my throne, to do so! All that's old eh, do not make me laugh! You immortals had your chance at ruling this world, and were driven away by the likes of my ancestors, and now me!"

He shook his fists at the sky in defiance. How dare the fools of old roar their challenges at him, Tirac the Conqueror, so causally and directly. The joke was on them, though, as in ten days time, the world globe would be wrapped in his mighty fist.

"_I will not let anyone take what is mine. It's mine. All mine! I have come too far to fail now, I will show them all!"_

* * *

"Now let the power built for a moment before releasing it," Christopher instructed.

Megan held the Vessel in her hand, and concentrated. A ball of light formed from the Core, and it began to grow. It grew and grew.

"Stop."

Megan obeyed, and held the mass of Light Energy steady. It did not grow or shrink in size. Then she held it for a full of five minutes. The Pastels sat off the side quietly, letting the girl concentrate. Firefly's wings occasionally fluttered with excitement, watching her friend exercise her abilities with the magicks.

"Release," Christopher said.

Megan let loose a big ball of light that struck its target, a rock, spot on, shattering it into several tiny pieces.

"Alright, good, now let's try another variation. Let it build up like before, and then let loose several smaller shots."

Megan obeyed. She let the power gather, and then tried to release just a part of it, but then her focus slipped and the second shot was all the rest of the magical energy. One first intentioned shot struck another rock while the bigger mass shot off into the woods and leveled several trees.

"Do it again."

Megan tried it again. She gathered it again and let off a small shot into the ground. It almost got away from her, as the rest of the energy seemed to want to follow the first shot, but she held on and got it under control again. Then he let off another one, and had an easier time of keeping control. She had let off a total of four until she had used up all the energy.

"Alright, now gather a bunch as before, and try to let off four or five different shot at once."

Megan gave Christopher a wide eyed book.

"You can do it."

"Yeah, yeah, Meg's our gal, if she can't do it, no one can," Firefly cheered.

She was joined in a chorus by Gusty and Bowtie.

Megan sighed, not so sure, herself, but complied.

She built it up again after the three Pastels quieted down, and held it. She let out another deep breath and focused. After a moment, the bigger orb of light divided into four and each was fired at a different stone. Two hit their targets while the rest hit the side of a hill.

"Do it again," Megan asked, anticipating Christopher's instruction.

She smiled timidly. Christopher nodded.

She repeated the motions as before and aimed for four more stones near the ruins. She fired again. This time she hit two, grazed one, and missed a fourth altogether. She practiced the move several more times, but was never able to hit all four, but became able to three of any chosen targets.

"Now try a steady stream. You'll have to let is build first again, though."

The girl nodded and worked up another orb of Light. Then she just let it loose. With it, she started to carve her own name into the ground. Something happened then that she did not intent, the Core began letting off more and more energy.

"Megan, stop the spell," Wind Whistler said.

Megan tried, but when she couldn't hold on initially, the beam got bigger and the backlash force was pushing her back. Her aim failed and the Light tore up the ripped through the stone of one of the remaining watch towers as if it were nothing, causing it to fall over. The seven Pastels fled the structure while Christopher rushed and grabbed Megan. He grabbed her hands, which still clutched the Vessel and pointed them towards the earth.

The tower crumbled and fell on the outside of the stone structure.

"Keep it turned at the ground," he shouted.

"I can… cannot stop it!"

"Yes, you can! Now focus. Push it back a bit at a time and cut off the flow gradually."

Megan nodded and focused. She synched her thoughts with the Light again and gained control over a measure of its power again. A bit at a time, she forced it back. The beam eventually began to die out and eventually stopped. By then, it had burned an impressive hole into the earth.

Megan collapsed, as using so of her mental fortitude to rein the Element under control again had exhausted her. Christopher surveyed the damage done. He could only shake his said at what even one Core had done on its own when it went wild.

"Wow," Gusty said, poking her head through a hole in the tower's wall. "That was…uh, something there, Meg-girl."

"Yes, quite," Wind Whistler said fluttering down into the confines of the structure again. "This truly puts into perspective how the Cataclysm happened. This was just a small dose of its power gone out of control. A pillar of Light's sister Element, Darkness shooting an enormous magnitude of it into the skies above rendered uncontrollable would most certainly have caused a massive amount of damage once gathered in a layer over the entire planet."

"How deep do you reckon this hole is," Applejack said.

She trotted up to the will smoking gap the Light had left in the ground.

"Hello," she light-heartedly called into.

Her echo answered.

"Echo!"

"_Echo, echo, echo…"_

"Applejack, you're a silly little pony," Firefly quipped.

"She's not little," Medley joked right back.

"Very funny," the yellow earth pony said.

"Alright, Megan, take a break," Christopher said. "After you have rested up, we will try this again."

"You let the magic just flow freely after you got it going, didn't you," Twilight asked.

Megan looked away.

"You cannot do that, Megan," Christopher said. "Magic must be kept under your figurative fist at all times. If I diverted the flow of water down a hill towards a village and then just let it go, what do you think would happen?"

"Damp basements," Gusty asked.

"The entire town would be washed away," Megan replied. "And only the spell-caster would be to blame."

"Precisely, Megan," the water mage responded. "When casting magic, just think of it as putting order to chaos."

"Hello," Frederick's voice called in a frantic tone.

"Milord," Christopher called in a questioning tone.

Before long, the red-headed noble emerged from the trees and brush. He was breathing hard, denoting that he had run quite a distance to the tower.

"Milord, always glad to you, but what are you going here," Megan asked.

"I saw…one of the towers collapse in the distance…is everyone alright?"

"Tip top," Firefly replied.

"We are all fine. Thankfully no one was injured."

Frederick looked around at the scorched tower and spotted the yet still-smoking new hole in the ground.

"Did the magic training become a little intense?"

Megan laughed nervously.

"Twas my fault, milord. I…let the Element get away from me."

"I have already scolded her, milord," Christopher said. "She will not repeat that mistake."

He then turned to her.

"Worry not, though. 'Tis an unfortunate mistake all us Magi make when training to use one form of magic or another. That even includes the very best among us."

Megan smiled and nodded. She felt a little less bad about the incident now.

"Gusty can vouch for letting her magic get away from her, can't she," Twilight smirked.

"Hey, that was just one time when I was a filly!"

"I'll never forget that apple tree landing in the courtyard just a few inches from me," Medley said.

"I'll never forget being _in_ the tree when that happened," Firefly muttered.

"How come you're not with the others, Fred," Bowtie asked.

"Blake found a lead, but decided to go alone. He hardly gave me room to argue. So I came to check up on the lot of you."

* * *

Back in New Umbrae's capitol, Blake followed the man through the city, always keeping himself at a distance and hidden from view. The street and alley he pursued his target, over many blocks and through a few empty lots. The hunt did end not a long time. Then the man entered a tavern. Blake also went through the door, just in time to see the man walk behind the bar and into a back room.

He knew he needed a distraction to get past the bartender. He looked around for a reasonable way to start some mischief, and he found it. Some men gambling what little they made in a card game. The Ranger smirked and went over to them and pretended to watch.

"You want to join stranger? You'll have to wait 'til next game."

"Tis no problem," Blake said.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and fished out a deck, but kept this action hidden from view. He observed the man who was having a winning streak's hand and saw what the bloke needed to win. He took out a few choice cards and neared the man.

"On second thought, I may not join in next game."

"Why's that, stranger?"

"Because I am not sure I want to play with a blatant cheater?"

"Who's cheatin'?"

"You cannot tell," Blake asked.

He grabbed those chosen man by a shirt and 'pulled' out two cards. He shook his head and tsked the man. At once, the other men were on their feet.

"Thief! You were takin' us for all we're worth!"

"I was not, this man's lying!"

"Give us back that gold now!"

"I will not, I won it far and square, and you…"

The man started to turn towards Blake, but the Ranger tripped him and he fell onto the table, knocking it over, as well as some of the other card players. They fell into other people, causing them to spill their drinks and interrupted other games. At once, the tavern was in chaos, and the bartender and his assistants were out front.

Blake took the opportunity and retreated away from the erupting arguments and slipped into the back while no one was paying attention. Once in the back, he was in a hallway. Some stairs partway through led upwards, while there was a door at the back. He went deeper into hall, and heard voices coming from the door at the end of the hall.

He walked up to it, took out a glass mug he pilfered from the front, put it to the door, and then put his ear to that. Sure enough, he heard talk and speculation about what Tirac might be up to. Having confirmed the location of his query, he opened the door. Eight pairs of eyes shot in his direction as the rebels jumped up from their chairs, weapons at the ready.

There were eight of them, an aging gentleman at the other end of the rectangular table in the small room. The man was short, stout, and balding, but his square structured face bore a goatee. The tall freckled man was also there to the elder man's right.

"Now, this is not a tired old cliché? The revolutionaries meeting in the back of a tavern, how common," he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Who in the Seven Hells are you," the aging gentleman demanded.

"I am no enemy, I can say that much."

One of them started towards him with a short sword raised and ready to cut him to ribbons.

"Whoever you are, you ain't gonna be around long enough to tell that joke of an Emperor about us…"

"The little one's name is Ember, and her mother figure, Twilight Twinkle the Unicorn is here to rescue her. She was taken from her home by one of Scorpan's dragonriders on the day they were sent to retrieve Olivia's spell journal from Dream Castle in Dream Valley," Blake stated.

"Stop," the elder man ordered.

At once, his seven subordinates obeyed. They exchanged glances. The old man had been briefed on the history of the Pastels that Ember and Scorpan had revealed to Ulrich and Ellie, but who was this man to know these things? From what had been revealed to him, only a scant few members of Tirac's staff knew anything substantial about the Pastels and even fewer even knew the foal's name.

They lowered their weapons, but did not sheaf them just yet.

"I ask again," asked the aging gentleman who seemed to be in charge. "Who are you?"

"Blake's the name, Rangering is the game."

"Blake the Ranger," the old man asked haltingly. "As in, Blake Fletcher, the Nightmare of Gelderheim?"

"The same."

"You vanished off of the same of the map after that battle," the old man said. "How do we even know you are who you say you are?"

"My involvement with The Battle of Gelderheim won me a new employ where it is not in my best interest that just anyone can find me. Tell me, is that cheese you are eating, cheddar? I tell you, having been on long journey from the South does not merit itself homely comforts very often."

"The South?"

"Yes…well, my party and I hail from the Southwest in Dongard, but we did set out on our journey here from a location directly to your nation's South."

"That's impossible! Nobody can cross can to the North from that route."

"Yes, it was very difficult, making our way all the way across the Hell Spire Mountains, Crustacia… Oh yes, Curstacia, there was a mess for you. It was a miracle we were able to pull off getting this far North, though our little scheme in retaking the New Umbraen settlement was an excellent cover for us."

The old man raised a brow. He had also heard of the recent events in Crustacia. He had found it odd that the Great Crustaceans stopped at just retaking the territory the settlement had spread over and let the Umbraen soldiers keep the original location. It was not a secret that the crabnasties were very much unaware of the bigger picture and true nature of Tirac's power.

However, if the attack was just to cover a small band slipping in, it made a lot of sense. Perhaps this rude man's story had some weight to it after all.

"Before that, it was the desert, and sooner yet was the Blank Lands," Blake continued.

"Do you have a point?"

"Yes, I do. The Pastels came to us in Dongard seeking help. So a small band, which I am a part of, went to their aid."

"Once there, you repelled an attack on the castle from General Scorpan's dragonriders," old man finished.

"Precisely. You could slay me now, or you could give me a chance to confirm my claims. What if I told you seven Pastels came on this journey with us?"

The older man scratched his goatee in thought. The man certainly knew a great many things about the situation with the sentient ponies being kept in Midnight Castle, and it was true that help had been supplied to the Pastels. The possibility that some of them had come North with the aid of the humans come to protect them was not a complete impossibility. His story matched happenings from around the continent right to up to and including the uprising in Crustacia. If his story checked out, though…

"Good sir," the aging gentleman spoke. "What you mean to tell me is that your purpose here in Balacroff is to liberate the Pastels from Tirac's castle."

"Among other things," Blake replied. "But let us get to them once we have all been made more acquainted."

"You, sir, have bought our ears," the old man assured.

* * *

Clyde had been waiting for a day watching the emergency shaft of the mine. He was not about to give up, though. He had once engaged another man of the wilderness in a deadly game of hide-and-seek for three days before coming out as the winner. A night or two of waiting for someone to either enter or leave this location was no concern to him.

A few hours went by and his stay in his hiding spot finally paid off. Figures approached from the direction of the capitol and made directly for the emergency shaft. The one in front knelt down and knocked two fast, and three times slow.

"Who is it," a voice from the underside of the double doors in the ground.

"Benedict, Sasha, and John."

"State your business."

"We need to see Ulrich, now."

"And?"

"The king is dead, but his son's sons remain."

After a moment, the double doors opened and up came a platform moved by cranks attached to a pulley system that was powered by two men turning the handles. A third man sat in a chair upon the flat surface carrying a crossbow which he had at the ready. He gave the three rebels a good look and lowered it, and ushered them onto the plank.

The three stepped onto the lift and it lowered down bearing its passengers once they had.

"What's this about, then? You three weren't due back for 'nother three days."

"They came within a block of one of our storehouses this time. On top of that, Tirac's men are closing in on that little one Ellie saved from the Castle again. And lastly, they've set up…"

The sounds of their talked vanished from Clyde's ears when the two large double doors closed seemingly on their own, but that was merely part of the design.

After waiting a full fifteen minutes to ensure that no one else was coming, but Clyde finally crept silently out of his hiding spot and walked closer to the shaft entrance. The Huntsman allowed a slight grin to cross his features. He had found the rebel hide-out.

"_That little one,"_ the rebels' words echoed in Clyde's ears.

"_So they did steal Twilight's little one out of Midnight Castle as that man said."_

Clyde stopped to consider what to do with this news. He sat on a rock and puzzled over the issue. He puzzler didn't quite get sore before he came to a series of solutions, all of which had merit. He got up and headed back to the city again to find the others. They had work to do and a short time to do it in.

* * *

The hour was growing late as the sunset began to set into the capitol. It was nearing eight o'clock, and Ashei and Mark had not had any luck in spotting possibilities in the crowd.

"Him," Ashei said.

"Who," Mark asked.

"Him," she repeated, quietly. "Look, tis Blake, and he is being escorted by some people."

"Was Lord Frederick not with him before?"

"Yes, he was. We better find out what happened."

The pair walked quickly up to Blake and his two new companions, the old man and the freckled one the Ranger had followed. When they got close, the big man turned to them with his hand of the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, no need for that," Blake said. "These two are two others in my company."

"I take it you were successful, Blake," Ashei asked.

"Who do you think these kind gentlemen are? Any word from Clyde yet?"

"None, but that is beside the point. Where is Lord Frederick? He paired off with you today."

"I sent him away. He would have gotten us both spotted. He should be with the girl and the mage."

"Should be," Mark asked.

"They brought a lord," Freckles asked the old man.

"Back to the Inn," Ashei ordered. "If all is well, he will be there."

The three Specialists and two rebels made their way to the inn where the party was staying. Sure enough, upon arrival, they spotted Frederick, Christopher, and Megan seated at a table and talking. They approached the table.

Frederick was the first to spot them.

"Greetings, sirs, and may I have your names?"

"Not yet," the old man said. "Though your friend the Ranger here certainly did put on a convincing argument, I am afraid that we cannot trust you just yet. We will be requiring some proof of his claims from earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I believe I have the solution…"

A/N: Hey guys, we're in the home stretch. _Book One_ will have twenty-six chapters in total.

Also, before anyone references "Big Lipped Alligator Moment" in regards to Tirac's little chat with Davy Jones, that was just bring out the fact that other evils are awakening in different parts of Eoland. Oh, and the whole Dark Times thing? No, this isn't going to turn into some religious allegory for the End Times or anything. It's just a warning that Eoland is about to hit hard times.


	24. Chapter 24: The Edge of Darkness

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Twenty-Four-Part One:**

**The Edge of Darkness**

Mark sat alone at a table in the bar of part of the inn. It was his turn to await the return of Clyde. In another hour, the inn was closing, which meant if the Huntsman did not return by then, they would not be meeting with him at least until the following morning.

The rest of the hour passed slowly. Mark kept an eye on the door, not knowing whether to give up the on waiting or to diligently stay on the off chance their AWOL Huntsman decided to return to them. After the hour was almost up, he looked up at the clock mounted on the wall. Most of the patrons had left and the inn keeper and his workers were closing up shop for the night.

Mark put his hands on the chair to push himself up out of the seat when he spotted. Clyde entered the inn.

"Forgive me, but we are in the process of closing up."

"I wish only for a word with that man over there and I will be on my way."

"Alright, then, you have six minutes before I have to ask you to leave."

"Clyde! Where have you been, man? Missing for over a day, you have."

"I had my reasons, and I did not return empty handed. I have the location of those we seek."

"That is good news, but we have come into contact with those we seek, and set up a meeting place."

"Where?"

"In a clearing out in the forest South of the city. We were instructed to head straight South of the main gate with our other companions accompanying us. They still suspect that we may be untrustworthy, so they will be the proof. Apparently, we are going to find a trail amongst some great oaks and follow it. We will be meeting them at 10 O'Clock in the morning."

"I see. In that case, I will leave the city tonight and make my way there straight away to insure the way ahead is safe."

"Hey, that is a good idea. They think there are only six of us accompanying the ponies. We decided not to correct them, as we know not even the name of our contact with them."

"I see. I will keep my presence hidden until the truth has been revealed. Tell the others of my role in this. I must be going."

* * *

June 11th. Seven O'Clock in the morning.

The servants of Midnight Castle kept their heads low before their emperor while they worked in the throne room, cleaning up bits of dust, carrying papers to and thro, and other duties. Ever since Tirac had returned from the coast, he seemed even more angry than usual. At the best of times, his demeanor could be described as cold arrogance. However, since his arrival back to his throne yesterday, his demeanor could be described as thinly-veiled anger. He sat glowering at them from his throne.

He was always an iron-fisted tyrant, but now he was worst than ever. Mistakes were met with immediate retribution of some kind, whereas before he would give one warning for the error not to be repeated before things got messy. What was worse was that Beezen's mood had been worsening as of late as well, and it got worse with each day the foal that had slipped through their fingers wasn't found. The servants didn't know how much longer they could take poor treatment turned even poorer.

Beezen entered the throne room.

"You called, master?"

"Yes, I want another report about the state of Grogar, Surt, and Neptune's imprisonment. More detailed this time. How many have seen Jones? How many Fire Giants are walking Eoland, and what they done? Have the rifts at the South end of The Crystal Desert worsened? Have the hobgoblin servants of that goat beast been spotted? I was face to face with that miserable little vermin that calls himself Davy Jones yesterday. You said he had been upon the surface of the sea. He was upon the land when I saw him."

"Something vexes thee," Beezen asked almost flippantly.

A deadly glare warned Beezen now was not the time for smart remarks. He sighed and shrugged.

"I anticipated that was coming. I have already gone over the updates on the situation concerning them. About eighteen ships have spotted Jones, but until the destruction of those three coastal towns, he had been silent otherwise."

"How is he upon the surface when the Pegasus still flies over the seas keeping Neptune and his merepeople at bay?"

"Well… That is the interesting part. None have spotted any merepeople, so as far as his original orders issues by your ancestors, he has been doing his job. However, Jones was once a man. The leader of a tribe of sea-faring people that dared to rebel against him before the Light and Dark Elements were discovered, in fact."

"Yes, I know. The legend about a man turned Scion of a great power was the inspiration behind my curse on Scorpan. Right up to the part of the story where it was an exchange for his people's lives, no less. That does not explain how he has returned to the surface when the Pegasus has kept him at bay with the rest of Neptune's legions up until now."

"There must be a loophole or something in the coding in the magicks that created the Pegasus. I would offer to have the flying beast studied, however…"

"It would be unwise of us to keep the Pegasus warden from his duties making rounds around the oceans of the world. That might create an opening for Neptune to exploit. So the point is you have no idea how they have worked their way past him."

"Yes, master. As close as we have been able to comprehend, the Pegasus is able to sense when something from the underwater kingdom, Atlantia. It is entirely possible that Davy Jones is able to come to the surface because they discovered a means to accentuate the part of his natural aura that is still human."

"Right, so if that is the case, the merepeople will not be coming back to the surface as long as the Pegasus is still alive, or they do not discover a means to mask their presence from him. When did he first return topside?"

"Just a few months ago."

"Then we have time before they form a solution. What of the Fire Giant's presence topside, then?"

Beezen shrugged.

"Their time on the surface is been limited, as the Unicorn has been chasing them back underground each time. Their progress will be much slower than Neptune's, as Surt never took on a human Scion to be master of."

"And Grogar?"

"His temporary freedom will come to be the instant he breaks through the dimensional walls. All we will have to do is ensure that he cannot ensnare anyone to take his place in the Realm of Darkness and he will be trapped there once again. As for his progress, that has not changed, we still have around two years before he can return."

"So our immediate concern is Neptune. Very well, Sea King, very well."

"That brings us to another concern, master. Scorpan has taken to leaving the castle as of late. He always stayed within the grounds when not on missions, before."

Tirac waved his hand dismissively.

"So the fool has decided to enjoy the sun while it still shines over my Capitol. Let him be."

"I still say that it is possible that he the one who leaked information to the rebels."

"He would be a fool to do it. If we ever confirmed that claim, he knows I would have his blemish of a homeland wiped from the face of Eoland. However, our goal is near enough at land that we cannot afford to be careless. Double the assigned guard for the Longest Day!"

Beezen nodded, satisfied. He called for a servant to relay the order.

* * *

"Alright, I found the trail," Blake called to the others.

"Very good, Ashei you and Megan, go fetch the Pastels. The rest of us will wait here," Frederick ordered.

"Yes, milord," Megan replied.

Ashei just nodded, and the two were off. The walk to the old watch tower was about an hour. When they arrived, they found that Firefly had busied herself with flying here and there around any obstacles the old structure posed while Gusty made little funnels of wind, amusing herself in watching leaves and sticks twirl around.

Twilight and Wind Whistler were reading from whatever kind of tomes they had brought with them while Bowtie and Applejack rough-housed and Medley ate some apples she had found nearby.

"You give," Applejack asked Bowtie, who she had pinned.

Her response was a spastic twisting and turning in her opponent which almost uprooted her place on top.

"Good morning," Megan called.

"Hey, Meg, how's it going," Firefly called while flying circles around the remaining tower.

"I could have sworn two of the towers still stood yesterday," Ashei observed.

Megan just cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Everything is great. Blake got in contact with the rebels yesterday, and we are off to meet them as soon as Ashei has changed back into her armor."

"That is wonderful news," Wind Whistler said. "However, can this contact by trusted? What if this person Blake came into contact with is a New Umbraen spy?"

"Well, they think we are the spies," Megan said. "They will not take us to their hide-out unless we can prove that we are the humans Firefly brought to Dream Castle."

"So we can either take our chances with them or find our own way into Midnight Castle," Ashei said.

"Sounds good to me," Firefly shrugged. "So where do we meet then."

"Just follow us; we are heading for a clearing South of the capitol's main gate."

* * *

"Baron Alexander, are you sure about these people," Ulrich said with his brown eyes watching the clearing closely from their hiding spot amongst the trees.

"The one who claimed to be Blake Fletcher, Ranger and The Nightmare of Gelderheim had a very convincing argument, and the facts added up better with his input into the situations he recounted. An uprising of the Great Crustaceans in the South left completely unfulfilled makes much more sense if it was all just to get them into the Hellspire Mountains unnoticed. Besides, what spy of Tirac would act so rashly as to start a bar fight and barge right into one of our meetings?"

"Alright, Alex, I trust you," Ulrich said to the aging gentleman.

Ulrich wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, but he trusted his friend's judgment. He awkwardly ran a finger through his dark hair, feeling uneasy about any strangers this close to the Solstice. He also could not shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Being watched they were, hidden cleverly into the underbrush of the forest sat Clyde observing the set-up. From what he could tell, these people were genuine, but he would not reveal himself until all was said and done. It was best not to have all the cards on the table just yet, after all.

"So you did not actually see the Pastels they have brought with them, and they still do not know your name."

"No, my liege, I told nothing of myself, but they claimed that they were not keeping the Pastels in the city. They said they had overheard some men speaking about the price that Beezen has put on the little one's head."

"I see. Tell me, Alex, just who we are dealing with here? I am not well versed in the battles of the West."

"You are referring to the Ranger's actions in the Battle of Gelderheim? Gelderheim is a kingdom that has a healthy trade going between itself and Dongard. About fifteen years ago, an army of orcish raiders attacked their lands and Dongard came to their aid. Blake led a battalion of soldiers to the rear of the orcish raider's armies and they blindsided them. Then Fletcher felled the orc Chieftain, himself. With the head of the invasion force gone, their oppressors scattered and their hold on Gelderheim was broken. He claims that his role in ridding the West of that scourge earned him a place in the Elite of his homeland, Dongard. Aside from his accomplishments in the military, I know very little of the man. His father was Sir Russell Fletcher, Knight of the Order of the Shield in the Midhelm royal court and representative of Dongard within that Order, but that is about it."

"Midhelm, which is the kingdom Dongard is a part of, correct?"

"Yes, and they are the first kingdom to take a defensive stance against Tirac in a very long time. I suspect they have purpose in choosing to do so."

"What purpose?"

"Tirac may find an empty land devoid of its people when the last man of Dongard falls. That is not all, though. According to this Blake, Frederick the younger son of reigning lord, David, is with them. If that turns out to be true and Dongard somehow weathers this storm, then we have a chance of getting additional help from the West. If The Operation is a success, they may prove useful in finally dethroning Tirac and they may prove helpful with restoration afterwards. Most of the lands taken by him are weak now and will be in no position to maintain order on their own right away."

"That is an awfully big if," the uncrowned emperor replied. "However, making allies with Midhelm once Tirac is gone does sound agreeable."

Baron Alexander chuckled.

"Listen to the two of us. Speaking about the fall of Tirac. We must have gotten our heads trapped in a dream somewhere along the way."

"If so, do not wake me," Ulrich replied.

"Indeed," Alexander replied.

Both men said no more and returned to keeping their ears open for the approaching party. They also had several men hidden in the trees ready to fire into the clearing. Clyde looked up at the sky and was able to see the sun poking through the trees. From its position, he could tell it was near ten. He silently as the dead moved from the his hiding spot and towards the path ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, thirteen of the fourteen were making their way through the forest on the designated trail. Megan and a re-armored Ashei arrived with the ponies and they were on their way. All kept their eyes and ears open for signs of trouble. They were too close to the finish for them to allow things to go wrong now.

They were silent while going. Even the normally talkative Firefly, Gusty, Bowtie, and Applejack were silent. However, the quiet was an uncomfortable one. The kind you wanted to break with chatter and laughter, and yet knew you should not.

After a while, the trees began to thin out and they were the clearing was near at hand. Suddenly, from the trees, emerged Clyde. After being startled and almost having reached for their weapons, the others relaxed.

"Clyde, stop doing that," Frederick crossed his arms.

"Forgive me. Our rebels are genuine, but they are very suspicious and untrusting, and they are ready for a fight. I would not recommend coming out into the clearing all at once."

"Thank you, Clyde," Frederick replied. "In that case, Blake, Megan, and I will be the first to speak with them. However, Firefly, I want you to follow us a part of the way. If the initial meeting goes well, show yourself, since you are the fastest flier you can escape quickly."

"Should I be ready to take Megan and go if this goes sour," Firefly asked.

"Yes, as always. We will call the rest of you out into the clear as well if this goes well. As for you, Clyde…Clyde?"

"He left already," Ashei said.

"…Stay hidden until we have come to an accord," Frederick finished, annoyed.

Blake smirked, never growing tired of how others reacted when he did that. With that, Frederick marched forward, followed by Megan and Blake into the clear. Before long, they entered into the open. Frederick spotted no one, and did not until they had come to the middle of open space.

"We are surrounded," Blake stated. "They are not taking any chances."

"That is close enough," a voice from the opposite side of the clearing said.

The three stopped. From the trees emerged from the old man from the day before. He walked to them until he stood not three paces from the three.

"Hello, again, Blake," the Baron said. "You will have to pardon the lack of hospitality, but before you can meet with my liege, I will have to ask that you prove that are, in fact, who you say you are."

Frederick left hand gripped his right, which once had his family ring.

"Alas, alas, kind sir, I have no means to prove that I am Frederick, of the lord, David, of Donagrd. I would present to you my family ring, but it was lost to us as a part of the price of crossing the Crystal Desert. This girl, however, is my assistant, Megan."

"Hello, sir," Megan curtsied slightly.

Alexander nodded and turned back Frederick.

"I see, that is rather unfortunate, and then do you perhaps have other means of proving it, such as your accompanying Pastels. However, I suppose you have as little reason to trust me as I you."

"On the contrary, I do believe you to be sincere, sir," Frederick replied. "Firefly!"

In an instant, the violet Pegasus flew out from the trees and was spiraling, swooping, and diving all throughout the clearing. She stopped and hovered upside down in front of the Baron, grinning.

"Convinced yet?"

In response, Baron Alexander grinned, and said:

"Indeed, and I believe I am not the only one after that display."

The Baron looked to the tree line behind him, from which Ulrich stepped out from and then he made his way over to the side of his companion.

"Greetings, Lord Frederick of Dongard, son of Lord David, Blake the Ranger, and Megan. And you, Firefly, was it? I am Anthony Ulrich Balacroff, leader of the revolution and rightful ruler of this land. This is my friend, the Baron Alexander of Litchenburg, member of the empyreal court under Tirac's present rule and double agent for the rebellion as far back when he succeeded his own father's position as Baron when my grandfather led the revolution."

He held out his hand, and Frederick gripped it in his own, and the two men shook hands.

Ulrich then turned to Firefly and said: "That was an impression display of flight. Ember had described your abilities in the air, and I must say you lived up to her praise."

Firefly stood, eye wide and blinking several time.

"Ember? You really were the ones who rescued Ember from Midnight Castle! Where is she?"

"Not here," he replied. "Not yet."

Firefly's ears went flat, and she looked like she was going to demand to know, but she didn't ask anymore, understanding how far into enemy territory they were.

"It is enough to know that the little one is in a safe place," The Baron said. "Poor thing has had a hard time of it, all the same, always being hunted no matter where she goes."

The Baron then looked to Frederick.

"Now, Blake claimed that recovering the lost Pastels was just a part of your plans."

"Yes," Frederick replied. "However…"

He paused. He glanced at Megan, who once again clutched at the locket around her neck.

"It would not be in our best interests to speak of it out in the open, even with our meeting being guarded. If we could discuss these matters somewhere more private, where our enemy has no chance of overhearing us, it would be much appreciated. We have traveled far and through too many dangers for our mission to be compromised now," Frederick stated.

"The only safe place that matches that criterion would be our main base," Ulrich said.

He looked at the trio of humans and the hovering Pastel again. They had certainly proven themselves with the willing presence of one of Ember's kin. Though every logical thought in his mind considered them a potential security risk, allies or not and that he should hold off on taking them to mines. However, they were short on time, and, his heart told him something different.

Though many years of suspicion and looking over his shoulder on a daily basis had trained a good measure of distrust into the prince, the fact that these people had banded together with these ponies to come so far on such an odyssey suggested to him that they worth taking a risk on. He made his decision.

"I was told there were others in your party. Bring them forth and we will take this matter to our base. There, we will all share everything we have learned of our foe's dire plans. Men, to the open!"

Sure enough, Ulrich's men stepped out from the forest and stood at attention, awaiting orders.

"We will bring these people with us to our base, as our guests and allies. Not as prisoners."

"Firefly, go fetch the others," Frederick ordered.

"Sir, yes sir," Firefly replied with a light-hearted tone.

She took off like a shot.

"I must ask you, though, young lord Frederick, what on Eoland possessed you to bring a child on such a road," The Baron asked looking at Megan. "Surely there were more suitable grown servants from Castle Dongard that would have served you just as well, and without the ethical problem is child endangerment."

"Originally, our intent was just to defend the castle from any further raids," Frederick replied. "Megan is my assistant back home and our course was but two or three days to the Pastels' home at the time. However, the scenario soon found itself altered and we had to take this road. Believe you me, though, in due time, you will see that I could not have chosen a better companion to accompany us."

The Baron looked at him with a raised brow. He had noticed the look he gave the girl when Ulrich asked him of their others plans, and that last statement made it seem as though the half grown girl was a requirement, somehow.

Soon, Firefly returned with the others.

"Ah, so this is the entire party," Ulrich asked.

"Yes, everyone who you requested is here," Ashei replied. "I am Ashei the Swordswoman."

"Mark the Archer, at your service."

"Hello, you may call me Wind Whistler."

"Yo, name's Gusty."

"Hi, I'm Medley."

"Applejack, pleased to meet you."

"Bowtie."

"Twilight! Guess what, these guys _are_ the ones who rescued Ember from Midnight Castle. She's even told them about my mean flying skills," Firefly squealed.

"Really," Twilight asked happily, looking at Ulrich expectantly.

"You are Twilight," Ulrich asked. "She also told us of you. You raised her as your own, am I right?"

"Yes, where is she? Can I see her?"

"We will discuss that matter in due time. For the time being, follow us, and we will see what can be arranged. Captain, ensure that we are not followed. Come, we will discuss everything once safely away from all less than friendly ears."

"It has been a long time since we saw as many as thirteen has entered headquarters as guests," The Baron responded. "It will be most interesting."

"How about fourteen guests?"

At once, dozens of bows were aimed at Clyde and blades were raised to him, but they did not pierce his flesh as their bearers were disciplined warriors awaiting their orders.

"You! Explain yourself immediately," Ulrich shouted.

"Calm yourself," Wind Whistler said. "This is our last companion, Clyde the Huntsman. As you kept yourself hidden from us, he was our assurance."

"I waited to make myself known until after I saw how you acted after you thought our entire party had gathered."

"Alright, then, our headquarters will be welcoming fourteen guests," Ulrich said.

"How can we enter the city? The entire country is looking for a Pastel to present to Tirac," Twilight asked.

"The same way we exited the city. It was not though the front gate. Every wanted poster in the country has my chiseled good looks adorning them," Ulrich smirked, before turning serious again. "I would be a fool to walk out in the open. Over the years, our group has uncovered every secret avenue we can to bypass the watchful eyes of Tirac and his followers. Our secrecy and hiding in the shadows are the reason we still survive. If he were ever to discover how we passed by his legions, our utter destruction would be guaranteed in a matter of moments."

"The Great Crustaceans did something similar," Medley replied.

"Oh yes, speaking of the events South of the Hellspire Mountains," Ulrich said. "Well played."

"Hardly. It was the only alternative their leader would consider, and the only chance we had," Frederick responded.

"Yeah, he was going to retake the whole settlement," Megan added. "But then…"

"That would have gotten all of Crustacia burned to the ground," The Baron finished when she did not speak up again.

They traversed the forest South of the capitol back to the stone confines of the wall surrounding that metropolis. They steered clear of the gates and instead came to a sewer outlet that ran under the city. It was barred, blocking their way.

"We aren't really going in that way, are we," Medley asked, wrinkling her nose at the stench coming from waste outlet.

"Indeed we do," The Baron replied.

The rebels men walked up to the vertical bars of the sewer grabbed two at the right side. They pulled inward and outwards. The barred pulled apart at the middle as they were designed to do, making an opening large enough for them to pass through. The two that pulled the bars out stepped aside and allowed the others to enter. Once all had passed inside, the men stepped in, themselves, and replaced the bars.

In the tunnels, they passed through the dark, dank, and smelly places for a long time. Eventually, they came to a dead end. Ulrich walked forward and pressed three stones on the back wall. A door opened for them.

"This will lead us back topside. From there, our mine is just a few hour's walk away, but it will be visible the instant we back in the fresh air. You may have seen a mining facility just West of the city," the prince said.

Ulrich led them up a flight of stairs and they exited just out the West wall of the capitol. Before them, barren fields separated them from the mountain in the distance. They continued without pause towards it. In a few hours, they were in the abandoned mine yard. They were right to the emergency shaft like Clyde had witnessed before. Ulrich knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"'Tis Ulrich, The Baron, and the other men who left hours ago, I have returned with guests."

"And?"

"The king is dead, but his sons' sons remain."

After a moment, the double doors opened.

"We will have to make two trips," Ulrich stated. "Only fourteen of you and myself will be entering the mines today. These men have other duties in the city to attend now, and Baron Alexander must return to the court before he is missed. The lift can only carry Eight at a time."

Ulrich stepped onto the lift and awaited the other seven. Clyde, Megan, Firefly, Wind Whistler, Gusty, Applejack, Twilight, and Christopher followed him onto the lift. Like clockwork, the two men manning the crank got to work and lowered them down into the darkness of the mine shaft. The double doors closed above and they were momentarily bathed in darkness. Save for the oil lamps that adorned the four corners of the lift.

"Wow, this is…something," Megan said.

She observed as they lowered down, farther and farther into the underground. She had never gotten a chance to get a good look at the mining equipment back in the Hellspire mountains.

"It certainly does explain how you avoided discovery all these seventy years of Tirac's reign," Mark said. "Who would ever think to search an abandoned mine for rebels?"

"No one, and hopefully it will remain that way until after his fall," Ulrich replied.

"So when did you guys decide to use the mines as your hideout," Firefly asked.

"This was my father's doing," Ulrich replied. "Our original base was discovered, and…we came here as per his instructions."

"His instructions," Megan asked. "He did not lead you here, himself."

Ulrich sighed sadly.

"Neigh, child. He had already been taken from us."

Ulrich looked to the young girl who accompanied the adults and ponies.

"Does someone wait for the return of Megan back home," he asked.

"Yes, my mother, my father, and my brother and sister. I wonder how they fair these days. It was March when I last saw them. I have not even heard any news of home since I left."

She stopped and then continued.

"I hope they fare well."

"I am sorry," Ulrich said.

"Hey, have you guys heard anything from Dongard," Firefly asked.

Ulrich hesitated. He had gotten reports that the Scourging of Dongard had began. He considered telling a lie to sooth the girl's mind. One look into her hopeful eyes told what he needed to do.

"Tirac has begun his attack on your people…but, they were likely evacuated before it began. I know not where your family is Megan, but they are hopefully alive and well, away from the fires of Tirac's war. I am sorry, but that is all I can offer."

"No, it is alright. Thank you, Lord Ulrich," Megan said sadly.

Soon enough, they were at the bottom of the descent. They dismounted the platform. At Ulrich's order, the crank workers also stepped off, and were replaced by two others, who raised the lift. The two liftsmen rested and stretched their arms and prepared to take their replacements' places again when the lift lowered once more.

Ulrich led the first group through some passages and eventually to the main meeting. He called for an officer to get the attention of the rebels which went about their business, whether eating, chatting, organizing or weapons building. It was all being conducted in the great chamber.

"Ulrich, you have returned," Ellie exclaimed.

"Ah, sister. Yes, all went well, as you can see."

Ulrich gestured to the guests that had followed him in. He introduced them all, then turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, this is my sister, Ellie. She has been the one responsible for the caretaking of your Ember. If you want to meet her, she is the one to speak to."

"Twilight," Ellie asked, and took a good look at the pink Unicorn.

"Yes, Ember told me all about you."

"Can you take me to her, please?"

"I will what I can do, Twilight. I promise."

"…Alright."

Soon enough, Ulrich had all of his officers called to a meeting, and the rest of the traveling party had arrived. They laid the map of the castle and the tactic notes they had compiled.

"Tonight, my friends, we are joined by our allies to the South and Southwest. I present the Pastel Ponies of Dream Valley, and these fine people from Dongard. Lord Frederick, son of the reigning lord, David, Christopher, Water Magi, and four accomplished elite members of their military: Clyde the Huntsman, Blake the Ranger, Ashei the Swordswoman, and Mark the Archer. Lastly, Frederick's personal assistant, Megan.

"They have come to aid us in our fight against Tirac's tyranny, and to rescue the four Pastels that he has taken from their home. Now then, to review, the 20th of June is the day of the Summer Solstice, on that day, the Myrrh Star of the Elements will shine and increase all Element Magic that day.

"That day, Tirac will cast a spell that will cover all the earth in his Darkness, and his supreme reign over all will be eternal. It is with the combined power of the Elemental Star and using the Pastels as additional Vessels through which to funnel his Darkness through, he have the ability to do this.

"Previously, we had made plans with Scorpan, the reluctant general in Tirac's forces. In exchange for stealing Ember the Earth Pony from Midnight Castle and delivering a message to his people to be ready to evacuate Toltus, he has given us this updated map of the Castle, and a means to enter into it when the right time comes."

"Scorpan," Twilight gasped. "How can you even be sure he's trustworthy?"

"He is the one who came to us about getting Ember out of the Castle," Ellie replied. "And he has been giving us information ever since. He has more than proven his loyalty to our cause."

Frederick scratched his chin. This was interesting, indeed. He had had a feeling about Scorpan when he met him on that day in the field out front of Dream Castle. Evidently, his hunch had been right after all.

"All of this information was given or confirmed by Scorpan, himself. Our battle strategy is to enter Midnight Castle on the day of the Solstice shortly before the ceremony can be completed at high noon and then to steal at least one of the Pastels out of the Castle. Without all four, Tirac will be unable to enact his final goal, and hopefully, with one of the Pastels gone from his possession, he will not have time to get another to take her place or retrieve her.

"Our venture to the cells where they are being kept will be masked by an attack we will wage against them. Once the Pastels have been rescued, we will retreat, and make further plans to dethrone him from there. With any luck, our efforts will be enough of an outrage that our enemy may finally make himself vulnerable by doing something rash.

"We will gain entry to the Castle via the river that runs into the North of the castle. There is a waterway build under the Castle through which is flows. Scorpan and his dragon companion Spike will open the way for us. We will enter by boat, and we will leave by boat. Maker willing, we are successful, and we avert an age of Eternal Darkness.

"Our allies from afar claim to have additional information and their own objectives in coming here. They have offered to tell us what, should we bring them to our abode. We can use every sword arm we can get now, as Ellie has informed me that Tirac has ordered the guard increased on the Castle two-fold on the Longest Day. The floor is yours', Lord Frederick."

Firefly and Medley exchanged glances after Ulrich was finished. It wasn't a bad idea at all, but they had an even better one. They turned their eyes back to the meeting table where Frederick stood with Megan by his side.

"Hail, men and women is Balacroff," the young lord spoke. "As your true emperor has undoubtedly explained to you, the true nature of Tirac's power is the Element, Darkness, which the ancient continent, old Umbrae wielded. Its sister Element is Light, wielded by the ancient civilization, Lumina. Mankind discovered these powers two and a half thousand years to usurp control over the world from Surt, King of the Fire Giants, and Neptune, King of the Merepeople."

Frederick then went on to explain how the elements of Light and Dark were lost to the mortal races after the fall of Lumina and old Umbrae. He then explained Tirac's usage of a Element Core and a Vessel, and how the Cores and Vessels were coded only to let someone of Luminan blood wield light, and the same for Darkness Cores.

"Tirac somehow discovered the power of his ancestors, the centaurs of old Umbrae, and has been using it to crush a world unprepared to battle his might ever since, as Light and Dark are the supreme magicks of this world overtaking even the Arcane Arts.

"We uncovered these truths many months ago in Dream Valley, and even had a Vessel of Light presented to us by an old gnome called the Moochic, friend of the Pastel Ponies. Each of us seven tried to open the Vessel, and Megan succeeded."

On cue, Megan took out the Light Vessel and opened it, letting the light of the Element shine in the chamber. She collected the Light magic together into a ball and let it hover over the heads of the on-lookers. Ulrich and Ellie exchanged looks. They both recalled the day Ember had told them of this. They had doubted it, but there was the proof right in front of their eyes.

"Then we followed a lead the Moochic provided into a goblin infested forest, where dear Megan and the Pastels alone recovered the Light Element, the counterpart of Tirac's power. My assistant, Megan, alone holds the power to wield the Light and use as a weapon against Tirac. We have come all this way, not just to rescue the kin of our equine friends, but also defeat your oppressor once and for all.

"Yesterday, you might have noticed that one of the towers of the abandoned watch tower just outside of your city crumbled leaving to just one. The power of the Light tore through stone pillar and earth as if they were nothing! With this, my Balacroffian friends, we can sound the bell of Tirac's fall."

It then that Ulrich stepped forward again and stood beside Frederick.

"My friends, this is not the first I have heard of this scheme. In her time under my sister's care, the Pastel foal named Ember told us of this plan. I did not believe it at the time, but that shining object is the proof."

He turned to Frederick.

"However, are you sure this girl is up to it?"

"I have absolute faith in Megan. She has already used its power in combat and has been learning the principles of magic from magi Christopher. Besides, she was the only one among us who can wield it. She is our one chance to defeat our mutual enemy."

"Perhaps not," Ulrich responded. "I propose a new plan. On the day of the Solstice, we will launch a three pronged attack against our enemy. We rebels will still stage an attack on the Castle once we have entered, and we will still do all in our power to free the four Pastels captured. If we fail, then Megan can still just kill the tyrant, and likewise on our end."

"Better yet, while he is busy doing battle with the Light Wielder, he will not be able to personally stop us from setting free the Pastels," an officer said. "We can eliminate him as a factor for our part to play."

"Megan," Ulrich said to her. "Are you sure you are up to this? Tirac has been conquering lands since the time of my Great Grandfather. I do not doubt the power of the Light, but you are just a child before the might of a thoroughly corrupted and ruthless adult. If you hesitate or give him opening to attack, he _WILL_ kill you."

"I am," Megan said firmly. "If I am not, then…we are all doomed. Even if you take away one of the ponies, he can still conquer all the lands to his heart's content. No, what he is doing has to end. I will end him, I promise you all this."

And so it was. Though the revelation that their one hope of ending the rule of Tirac rested in the hands of a child was met with mixed responses, they forged forward, short on time and with no alternatives. They doubters soon had their proof of concept concerning the power of the Light, as Megan still practice diligently under Christopher and Twilight's guidance.

The party was given room and board at the rebel's HQ, and much as they had done in Crustacia, they spent their days until the 20th, preparing themselves for the coming battle in their own ways.

* * *

June 12th.

"….And finished," Scorpan announced.

His dragonriders has just completed their morning sword drills. They were in as good a form as ever. He loathed these exercises with most of these men. A good number of his subordinates were as thirsty for blood as the rest of Tirac's followers. A few were good men loyal to their General, but not many.

Scorpan was considering letting these few good men in on the plan, but had enough doubt in their willingness to spend the rest of their lives on the run to do it yet. He left the main practice area after ordering them to do some practicing on their own for a while. He sat down at a bench to rest for a moment, before taking his dragon out for a flight.

"Hello, General," Ellie said.

"Oh, hello, Ellie. Any news?"

"Much, actually. You will want to hear this, but not on your force's training grounds."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes, General," she said. "The back of the wine cellar, six o'clock. It will be empty. I will explain everything."

Then she left. The time was already five in the afternoon. Scorpan spent his next hour giving his dragon a short flight in the dark skies above the capitol. When the time neared to go speak with Ellie, he landed his steed and let a stable hand take it. Then he descended down into the cellar once again when he was able to do so unseen.

He had to be especially careful, as the order to increase the guard on the castle on the 20th showed that Tirac had become suspicious of him. So Scorpan began keeping any behavior out of the ordinary to a minimum and just let Spike run his errands when applicable.

He walked into the darkness of the cellar and searched for his contact in it. He stood in the back for a moment before she made her presence known.

"Sorry, I had to make sure you were alone. With Beezen ever watchful of you, you never know."

"Oh, believe me, I know. I just wish I could redirect his suspicions. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Ellie relayed what had transpired the day before. She told him of fourteen that had come to defeat Tirac and rescue the captured Pastels. She then told him of the Light Element wielded by the young girl, Megan. Scorpan vaguely recalled the servant of the young lord on the day of their one meeting, but that she had called him a monster still stuck out in his mind.

"A…A Wielder of Light, the other lost magic of Eoland," he asked, with baited breath.

"Yes, Scorpan. I saw it myself. Its light was a pure white glow. I've never seen anything like it, and you should see it in use when she practices her skills with it. It's… It's something. It sundered a great big boulder like it was nothing. Even the best Earth Mages cannot break hard stone into dust like she did."

For the second time in a very long time, Scorpan felt something he had not for years. Just as his participation on the efforts to subvert Tirac's plan for the Solstice began to lift his heart heavy with guilt, news of the one who could wield the Light Element to her will gave him hope.

He looked down at his hands, these accursed hands that had unwillingly served Tirac for close to a century now may soon be free. With Tirac gone, the bond that kept the winged goatman immortal would be lifted and time would begin moving forward for him again.

"However, we will still be carrying out our original plan to liberate the Pastels from Tirac's cells, just in case."

"Good," Scorpan replied, coming back to the present.

"I have to be going now, Scorpan."

"Alright… And Ellie?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

June 14th.

Back in Dongard, things were going from bad to worst. The siege, though it had not broken through the defenses of the city, yet hammered them with a never ending supply of vigor. Lord Bernard knew not how much longer they could hold out, but he intended to keep them going for as long as he could.

The carnage of was all around Daniel as he rushed another batch of loaded bow quivers to the archers. Men fell dead all around and he suffered a few near misses as he ran low. He ran up the stairs to the wall, making his way around soldiers as they also went about their business going up and down the stairs. He had to step over one dead man and around another before reaching the top.

Once there, he began distributing his payload for the archers in even portions. None of them had the time to thank him, though, but it was appreciated. They bowmen grabbed the fresh quivers laid down by them and put them to good use in fending off the armies of New Umbrae. When he finished unloading the ammunition for the archers, he turned back and made for the stairs leading back down.

As he was nearing them, the enemy finally managed to get another ladderup , this one with a man bearing a claymore clinging to the top of it. The Umbraen soldier leapt onto the wall and began slicing at everyone nearby. He cut off Daniel's escape root back off of the wall, and the enemy had bought time enough for his comrades to ascend the ladder as well.

"Lad, be gone from here," Bernard shouted upon seeing Daniel cowering behind him. "This is no place for a child to linger."

Then they New Umbraens approached. Bernard was ready for them with his single grip longsword and hatchet. The first man who attacked was quickly disposed of. Bernard simply blocked and parried the man's blade and chopped a gash into his throat, felling him immediately. Then he fended off a man with a spear and shield. The man stabbed at Bernard over and under the shield. Then he jumped forward and knocked Bernard off his feet. He stabbed downwards at the lord, who rolled out of the way of the attack and then kicked the Umbraen off of the wall altogether.

Next to Daniel, another ladder made it up and another soldier leapt off of the top. He started to charge past Daniel and towards Bernard, who was busy working over the fifth soldier that dared attack him. Daniel knew he had to act fast. He spotted a discarded spear. He picked it up and stuck the man in the back with it before he had a chance to stab Bernard in the back.

By this time, additional support had arrived and the pressure was off Bernard. He turned back to Daniel and saw what he had done.

"Brave lad. Now go, run."

Daniel rushed off without a word and descended the staircase, as his path was no longer blocked. He ran and ran back to the supply shed. He ran away from the front and away from the enemy. He could barely believe what he had done. He had saved the life of the reigning lord, but he had also killed.

He did not yet have to time to dwell on it, and kept running. For now, he had a job to do, and that was rendering aid to the troops or taking them from the battlefield when they were injured.

* * *

June 15th.

_Knock, knock, knock._ The sound of a wooden door being knocked on rang out in the room Twilight and Medley were sharing.

"Oh," Medley exclaimed. "Ah, come in!"

She rolled out of her cot and managed to get herself tangled up in the bed sheets. Ellie entered the little room, and chuckled at the sight of the tied Pastel. Twilight roused and looked up at Ellie.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello, Twilight. I think I have a time set up for you to meet Ember before Solstice, but it will be on the 19th, the night before. I am sorry, but we could not get a closer time. Anyway, I was about to go to the chapel to tell her that you have arrived in town."

"Oh, thank you, Ellie! That means a lot to me."

"I know, and you are welcome. Well, I really must be going now. Good night, both of you."

"Good night."

"I think I need help. …Guys?"

Twilight disentangled the caught Pegasus and then went back to sleep.

Megan walked the tunnels away from the training area the rebels had found for them topside of the mountain. It was a flat place, but it had many targets for her to practice with. Today, Christopher had had her shooting off multiple continuous streams and had been going extra hard in making sure she kept hold of the magicks when she let them loose.

She was tired after a long day of this, and when she came to the room she and Ashei were sharing, she entered. Ashei sat upon the cot given to her, and was currently using a whetstone to sharpen her blade. The girl greeted her, to which the warrioress muttered a reply.

Megan lied down, welcoming the solace of dreamland. She turned her head in Ashei's direction and caught sight of the warrior woman again. She had not thought much about it earlier, but shieldmaidens were a rare thing in the West.

"How did you become a Specialist, Ashei?"

The swordswoman returned Megan's gaze. Though her express remained stoic as it normally did, there was a slight crack surprise. The Specialists was a group that welcomed the unusual and exceptional. Her comrades had never posed the question, accepting her as she is.

"You mean, how did a woman become an expert with the sword?"

"Well, I see so few that do it back home. No offense meant, Miss Ashei."

"No offense taken. My father was a soldier that served under Lord David. He wanted a son to pass our family sword on to, and to teach how to use it. I was the only child he and mother ever had. Nevertheless, he was not one to split hairs, and decided that since I had two well-abled hands, that I could hold a sword, man or woman. So he asked me one day if I wanted to learn."

"I gather you said yes."

"Whatever gave you such a notion?"

"I cannot quite put my finger on it, truthfully."

Ashei allowed herself a rare smirk in response, and then continued.

"Well, I found I rather liked the feel of the sword in my grip and my muscles burning from usage.

"So I attempted to enter Dongard's military when I was old enough, but I was rejected. So I took up a job as a mercenary. After… was it four, or five years? I was hired on by Lord David as one of many to find a missing Bernard. He and his party had disappeared while they were investigating a rash of disappearances in the iron hills, and a ransom for his life had been sent out by his abductors. I tracked the trail to where he was being kept, and met Clyde and Blake for the first time. Together, we rescued our lord's older son and dealt with those who were holding him. I was welcomed into the elite by the recommendation of my now long time friends and comrades."

"…I see. So persistence was the key. Ashei… Do you think I have what it takes to stand firm in the face of a storm like that?"

Silence passed between the two of a moment.

"Doubting your ability to take 'him' on again, are we? I cannot say I blame you. In a word, 'yes'. I believe you do. You have had the entire time since you found that thing to change your mind, and you have not yet, even now with your foot almost in the door to do what we have come all this way for. Remember this: even the mightiest person sometimes only picks up a pebble that makes ripples on the water. Likewise, even the smallest person can give the river a splash big enough to make white foam on its surface. When you face the storm, Megan, just plant yourself in place firm as a mountain, and give him no quarter."

"Clyde once told me something similar. Find my reasons for doing this, and let that push me forward."

"Yes, and that is the correct way to go about it. Keep your reasons close to your heart always, and you will find your strength. Now, the hour grows late. I doubt your instructor would approve if you stayed up too late. Get some rest, Megan."

"Alright."

Megan pulled up the covers and turned over to go to sleep.

"…And Ashei."

The warrior looked back to Megan.

"Thank you."

* * *

June 19th

"I have a bad feeling about this," Blake muttered.

"Of course you do, you're only person I know who's a bigger worrywart than Medley," Firefly replied.

"I happen to pride myself on my caution, Firefly," Medley huffed slightly. "Not all of us can charge in without a second thought like you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So we're supposed to wait until Seven, right?"

"Ay," Ulrich responded. "Any later and we have to assume it went wrong."

It was the evening before the final battle, so all of the rebels involved were being given the night to spend as they see fit, within reason. Now Ellie, Twilight, Firefly, Medley, Ulrich, and he sat in wait for one of the rebel smugglers to bring Ember by so she and Twilight could be reunited.

The last week had been spent in preparation for tomorrow, and Blake feared that a slip of a foal could ruin everything. To say the Ranger was tense would be putting it mildly. They waited in an abandoned warehouse for the arrival of the missing filly now.

Twilight, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. Her hooves giddily stomped up and down as she could just barely contain her excitement. Her Ember. Her little Ember was alright, and she would be seeing her shortly. They would take her back to the mines with them, and she and the filly would talk on the way back before going to bed. Then tomorrow would come. Their party and the rebels would storm the castle, and Megan would confront Tirac and end this war, one way or the other, at last.

But right now, Twilight was going to see her little Ember. Memories of the times surrogate mother and daughter shared flowed through her mind as she waited with baited breath. Ellie and Ulrich chuckled at the Unicorn.

"I must say, Twilight, you certainly seem excited," Ellie said.

"Oh yes, I haven't seen Ember since that day at Dream Castle. I've been worrying about her every step of the way. Thank you, Ellie."

"That would be the fifth time you have thanked me, and you are welcome, again," Ellie grinned.

"That Ember has been a handful, though," Ulrich added. "Never short on energy, curious to a fault, and reckless. It is a wonder we have been able to keep her hidden this long."

"Yes, she's like that," Twilight said, warmly.

* * *

_Clip-clop, clip-clop_, the hooves of the horses pulling the wagon went. Father Malone drove it into the back yard of the church and pulled the reins until it stopped when it was parallel to the rear exit. It was a simple wagon with four low walls keep its precious cargo from falling out, and the back opened up to allow one to lift objects more easily.

The preacher jumped off the seat at the front and walked around to the rear. He unlatched the back plank and lowered it. He glanced up at the darkening skies and hoped they would make it before nightfall. He then turned to the building.

"Sister Claire, all is ready," he called.

About a minute went by and Malone seated himself back at the front of the wagon, reins in hand. Sister Claire exited the building with Ember in toe. The little filly trotted happily. The news that Twilight had come to rescue her lifted her spirits higher than they had ever been before in New Umbrae. She was going home. Twilight had come for her. She could just cry, but that would have to wait. Tonight, she had to be very quiet.

She jumped up into the back of the wagon. In the back were several bags, most of them full. One lay empty at her hooves. Sister Claire grabbed it up and held it open for the little filly to get into.

"Hey, you never said anything about that."

"This is the best we can do, little one," Claire replied. "You will appear as a full sack in wagon filled with 'em. I will not pull the end all the way shut, but I will face towards the others, now come on, then."

Ember still didn't like the idea, but she gave in.

"Alright," she said hesitantly. "I still don't like this…"

"Neither do we, deary ," Claire replied. "But nothin' ventured, nothin' gained. Come now, Ember, your Twilight is waiting."

Ember reluctantly stepped into the bag and turned around so that her face was facing the opening. Claire pulled it shut partway and then manipulated the sack's direction so that it faced the others bags. She stepped back. Nothing about it looked out of the ordinary, as Ember kept still like she was supposed to. Nodding, she raised the plank and fastened it shut. Then she joined Father Malone at the front of the wagon.

The clergyman snapped the reins, and their road to the warehouse district was under way. They pulled out of the church lot and into the dirty streets of New Umbrae's capitol. Through lane and avenue they went, through the city as the light of the sun faded. No stars would shine in the sky overhead. Though not master of the skies above yet, Tirac did have it in his power to ensure very dark nights in New Umbrae's capitol. Lamplighters were already stepping out onto the pavement and going about their work to keep the streets of the city illuminated. Poor civilians passed by the little wagon. A few gave the late hour of the clergyman and nun's venture a second glance, but all shrugging it off.

The two driving the wagon exchanged tense glances. They were nearing DeGette Lane. It was not uncommon to have the city guard chasing thieves, murderers, and the rebels through the way, as it was the quickest and best way from the private properties and homes to the business districts from the West suburb of the city. If Umbraens from there had business to conduct, they had to go through this road whether they wanted to or not, or go out of their way to more dangerous and beaten roads.

With the high and rising rate of crime, whether legitimate or work of the revolutionaries, you never knew what was going the next bend entering into after a certain time in the day. With any luck, it would be a quiet night and they would pass through without incident.

They did not stop to think about it, though. They were transporting Ember back to the hands of the rebels where she would be safely hidden in the depths of their secret hideout. Though everyone at the chapel had grown fond of the filly, not having to look over their shoulders while protecting and hiding her as of this drop off was something they were looking forward to.

The wagon turned right off of the main road in that district and onto DeGette Lane. Had you seen it, you might have described it as wild and untamed. A few shadows flicked in and out of sight of the dim lamps lining either side of the road. Malone kept his breath even. Even of the worst nights, no one ever dared raised a hand to a man of the cloth. For one thing, they carried no money with them in public and every person in the city from the Emperor to the lowest common crook knew it. More importantly, though, even under Tirac's rule, anyone who did assault members of the church was swiftly and harshly punished. Oh, it was not out of any belief in the Maker on Tirac's part that this law remained. It was just that he considered it beneath his attention to bother with it at all. Thus, it remained out of his indifference.

However, Malone and Claire's worries were not so much about being robbed as a struggle or chase breaking out and their wagon being knocked about by it. If Ember was discovered, there would be nothing two unarmed and untrained people could do to stop the desperate people of New Umbrae from turning her in for the reward.

An unsettling quiet save for the clopping hooves of the horses set in. They had nine blocks to cover before reaching the other end. So short a trudge, and yet so long when praying for nothing to go wrong. They passed the first block, then the second, third, fourth, and finally fifth.

A few civilians passed them on the way. Few paid them any attention. Thus it appeared as if it would be smooth sailing. Then it happened. To their left, they heard a loud crash, and a barrel rolled across their path ahead.

Claire looked to Malone, who nodded. He gripped the reins tightly and prepared for action. The man fleeing as if the foxhunt were upon his very heels burst from the darkness of one of the many alleys of DeGette Lane some blocks and he ran in their directions.

"Please, Father, take me with you. The guardsmen…"

"Off with you, boy," Malone barked, not knowing what else to do.

He snapped the reins and speeded up the two horses to get away from the pursued child, but the boy was quicker and grabbed the back of the wagon and hoisted himself into the back of it before neither Sister nor Father would contest. When the boy landed on the wood of the floor of the horse pulled transport, he hit a bag which first whinnied then came to life and moved away from him.

"What's all this, then," the boy demanded.

"Do not touch it," Claire started.

The boy looked like he was about to, but then he guardsmen came forth from the same alley the boy had. The boy ducked out of view just in time, but the guardsman took sight of the speeding wagon. There were several footmen and three riders, one of which was the captain of the group. He snapped his reins and ordered the other riders to block the path of the racing wagon with him.

They rode into Malone's path before he could get past them, and he had to yank the reins to stop in time. The other guardsmen surrounded them. Both Malone and Claire broke out into cold sweats, as they knew it was all up, or about to be. The boy jumped up and tried to leap past the guards, but one of them was quick in grabbing the boy. However, he only gripped the lad's cloak, which he slipped out of and fell back into the wagon.

Another guardsman swiftly climbed into the back and dragged the boy to his feet, pulling him over Ember in the process. The little filly let out a squeak in pain as her tail was stepped on and her side kicked. Claire could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"Oi, what was that," the guardsman in the back asked.

He tossed the boy into the arms of one of the others. While he was doing that, the top of the sack tore open and Ember tried to struggle out. The guard dove for her, but she was quick and jumped out of the wagon.

"That's it! That's the pony Beezen has sending us out to find everyday," the captain roared. "Get that little pony!"

At once, one of the riders and three of the foot men were after the departing Pastel. The Captain turned to the Father and Sister.

"I believe you know what this means, Father. By the authority invested in me, by our great Emperor, Tir…"

"Wait, Captain," a young footman asked. "You aren't really about to arrest a man of the cloth, are ya?"

"For hiding and transporting a fugitive of the law, yes."

"Some law," Malone replied, disgust in his tone. "Your _great_ Emperor would have you chase down and take an innocent to that corrupt madman, Beezen."

"That is enough, Father," the captain replied. "You and the Sister are in enough trouble as it is, I suggest you keep quiet until the interrogation."

"Sir..." the same young footman as before cried out.

"The fault lies solely with me," Malone declared. "Sister Claire knew nothing of the pony I transported. Her only mistake was offering to come with me into town. I accept the full blame."

The captain looked long and hard into Malone's eyes. He could see that the clergyman was lying, but he felt enough distaste with himself for arresting just one ordained member of the Church, let alone two.

"Very well, you are free to go, Sister. Father Malone, come with us."

* * *

Ember cried as she ran. It had almost worked out, it had almost been perfect. She was within leg's reach of seeing Twilight again, and it was all ruined. She could hear the pounding of the war horse's hooves on the pavement behind her.

She dared a look over her shoulder at the rider that bore down on her. Once he was close enough, he leaned down and reached for her. She dodged away, but the rider skillfully kept after her. She could see an alley just off to her right. It was narrow and the big rider would have difficulty following on his steed. So she lunged for it for all her worth. Almost, almost… Another step and she would be in the narrow space.

Suddenly, a firm hand gripped her and she was lifted into the air. She bucked and twisted and turned in the man's grip. Holding her with both hands, he quickly bound her with some lead rope that was kept in the saddle. In an instant, both her front and hind legs were useless and she laid across the saddle in front of him.

He turned his horse around and headed straight for Midnight Castle.

"No, please! Don't take me back, please! Twilight! TWILIGHT! ELLIE! Someone, anyone, please help me! Please!"

* * *

Twilight paced back and forth. It was nearing Ten at night, and the wagon bearing Ember still had not come. It was four 'til Ten, in fact. She sighed, anxieties building up in her chest. She had hoped to put all the stress and worry she had tried to keep at the back of her mind to rest, and be reunited with her, but that did not seem to want to happen.

What could have happened? Was she caught? Was the way blocked? Was she even still okay? Questions whirled in her mind, and the fear made her sick

"Twilight, calm down," Medley said. "You aren't doing Ember any good working yourself into a panic. Have you tried to sense them yet?"

Twilight stopped. That was it! She hadn't. The Unicorn sat down and took deep breathes to slow her heart rate. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated. Immediately, she picked up the auras of all in the room and then stretched her senses outward. Aha! There, she could feel an approaching presence… But something was wrong, there was only one.

She ended the spell and opened her eyes.

"Someone's coming, but there's only one."

Ulrich and Blake exchanged quick knowing looks and pulled her blades forth, ready for a fight. Firefly rose up on her rear legs, and gave a few demonstrative bucks her with front ones. Soon, the sounds of hooves pounding the pavement and wooden wheels turning came to their ears. Then it stopped. After a moment, the lone figured entered the warehouse and ran right for them. It was Sister Claire, alone.

"Sister, what has happened? Where are Father Malone and Ember," Ellie asked, running up to the distressed nun.

"Ellie, I am so sorry! So sorry!"

"Where is Ember," Twilight cried.

"…Taken. They took them both. We were caught on the way over by the slip of one thief running from the guards. Father Malone and Ember were taken by the guard, but because he accepted the full blame, I was let go."

"What," Twilight cried, now in tears.

"Alright, everyone calm down," Ulrich ordered. "Now, remember this. Beezen is not likely to begin experimenting on Ember anytime tonight. He will get a good night's sleep tonight, and the tests will begin in the morning. Corrupt as he is, he is still a professional, a researcher, and a scientist first and foremost. He has but one test subject in Ember. He will do all in his power to keep her alive and healthy for as long as he can, despite his reputation. The worst of it will be saved for last. The only difference now is that someone will have to rescue her again tomorrow. We will have Scorpan informed of this when we enter the castle via the old waterway and I will have him and a couple of men go to Beezen's lab. Now let us return to the mines. Sister Claire, I will have to ask you to come with us this night."

Nothing Ulrich said reached Twilight. The world was a blur to her. In the time spent in the revolutionary's headquarters, she had been told all about Beezen and his research methods. Now her little Ember was in his clutches once again. She barely responded as Firefly and Medley nudged her into motion, following the humans back to the mines.

The two Pegasi mares looked to each other sadly. Firefly sighed, feeling helpless. She looked at Twilight almost instinctively following the humans, not a thought going into what she was doing. Her mind was a thought leagues away at the moment. Neither one knew what to do.

* * *

"I said I heard you! Would you kindly knock off the infernal knocking, I am coming," Beezen growled.

He made his way over the door of his chambers and opened it with half a mind to incinerate whoever dared rouse him from his sleep. A frightened looking servant stood in the door, as if half expecting to be given the very treatment Beezen was thinking about.

"This had better be very important for your sake."

"Y-y-yes, s-sir. I was just…ah, coming to tell you that they found her."

It took a moment for the tired mind of the old wizard to comprehend what "her" meant. Then when it did, his scowling pale face turned into a happy smile.

"I see. Have you taken her to the animal cages in my lab already?"

"Yes, sir, just as you ordered. She is ready and awaiting testing."

"Good. You have not given her anything to eat?"

"No, Master Beezen, the Quarter Master said you would likely want to start first thing in the morning."

"The Quarter Master is correct. Just check up on her hourly, and tell the Quarter Master to prepare the all the testing equipment and to get out the witch's journal. My assistants and I will have work to do tomorrow."

"Yes, Master Beezen," the boy replied.

He was off in a flash. A grinning Beezen closed the door. He rubbed her hands together, needing. Tomorrow, he would have all the data he required to begin his own ventures into creating intelligent organisms after he had wrung all the information he could out of the body of that little Pastel.

Thankfully, the ceremony of the Myrrh Star did not require his presence or assistance, so he had a lot of free time on his hands while Tirac was out crushing all resistance, worldwide. The old wizard happily returned to bed with the full intention of getting rested for tomorrow.

* * *

Scorpan was flat against the wall in the shadowy hallway. He had heard a commotion from his bed chamber some time ago, and listened in on the talk of the guards and servants returning from Beezen's lab.

"Tis a shame, really, such a cute little thing," one said.

"Well, at least the matter is settled and we're officially done chasing rainbows after sighting after sighting."

"Ai, I still cannot help but feel a little bad for such a small creature. She ain't even full grown, and Beezen's going to make her innards her outtards."

"Well, it is a bit of a shame, yes, but what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Nothing, I suppose. The old codger would have our heads if he ever caught word we let the poor little horse go."

"I think it's some kind of pony, actually. I be damned if I know what sort, though."

Scorpan had already taken off. He knew when they kept calling the creature they had taken to Beezen's lair "little", that Ember had been caught. He had no means of getting out of the castle that would guarantee him a return in time to let the rebels in via the waterway tomorrow. He would just have to try to convince Ulrich to part with a couple of his men so that he could rescue her, himself. After that, the plan would go as it was intended.

* * *

The unfortunate news of Ember's recapture was relayed to the rest of the party later that evening when Twilight and the others returned around Ten. Afterwards, curfew was called and an unpleasant sleep settled in amongst them. By the time of their return, Twilight had come out of her shell shocked state angry. Not at anyone in her company or at the rebels, of course. She came out angry and determined to batter down any obstacle that got in her path when she went to save Ember tomorrow.

Come morning, around 6:30 AM, the waking bells were sounded all through the base. All of the rebels and the party gathered in the main chamber. Altogether, they were five hundred forty-four strong. They stood or sat before Ulrich who stood at the main table.

Fresh air wafted down into the chamber through the ducts they had installed to themselves from suffocating from living in an abandoned coal mine.

"Today, my friends and comrades, marks the end of all of our struggles, to one end or another," the uncrowned ruler said. "Today, our enemy enacts his plan to cover all the lands in darkness. Today, we take the stand against him in his own home. As you all know, the river enters the city via underground waterway which has an entrance at the base of the North wall around the city. Before it passes through the basement level of the castle and then through the middle of the city, splitting it into two different sections.

"Though water is allowed through the basement level of Midnight Castle, the way for anything but life giving liquid is barred by two iron gateways. The first of which is at the entrance of the water way. The second is at the entrance of the castle basement. We have already picked the lock of the first gate, but our contact, Scorpan, will let us into the basement after he procures the keys.

"Now, the tree line just outside of the first gate hangs over both coasts. Over these past pasts, we have built and hidden boats along both coasts. If we go single file and keep under the cover of the trees in the shallows, we should be able to enter without being spotting. Doing this way will be slow going, I know, but it is the only way.

"Lieutenant Westchester, you have made all the preparations for our little distraction in the city?"

"Yes, sire," a mustachioed man replied. "With the ruckus my men and I are going are raise, no guard at the North Wall will be paying any attention to the river."

"Good. While Westchester and his men draw the attention of every guard in the area to them, the rest of us will enter the waterway. Once we are inside the castle, there are two ways out of the chamber the water flows through. The left will take us through the dungeon and up a wide step of stairs leading directly into the entrance hall. That will be the path of the main force, which will be led by Baron Alexander and I. Before anyone else attempts to convince me to leave this to the Baron: no. If the leader of the revolution is not at the head of the invading force, Tirac may suspect our ploy.

"Twenty men and a few of our guests from the South will take the right passage out of the chamber. It will lead them through the storage facilities of the castle. The stairs leading to the first floor are near a second flight, which leads to the second floor, followed by another leading to a third. The cells where the Pastels are being kept are not far from third story flight. The twenty men heading up that way will free the Pastels with the help of their warden, the gem dragon Spike.

"Our guests from the South, however, will be continuing up the roof where Tirac and his followers will be conducting the ceremony to usher in Nocturnal Eternal."

He looked at the party of humans and Pastels, then added:

"There is one more piece of business to take care of. Beezen has recovered the little one we recovered from the Castle months ago. I need a couple of men to volunteer to get her away from Beezen's clutches. Tis only right that we do this, as our comrades from the South came bearing information and 's lab is also on the third floor, so the group will be able to stay together until then."

Two stepped forward without hesitation.

"Alright, then. Now, have you decided on who will be accompanying the girl to the roof, Lord Frederick?"

"Indeed, we have," the young noble replied. "Ashei the Swordswoman, Firefly, and myself will be her escort. Twilight, Christopher, Medley, and Gusty will be accompanying these two fellows to Beezen's laboratory. Wind Whistler, Bowtie, and Applejack will accompany the twenty men to the Pastel cells. Clyde, Blake, and Mark will go with your main force."

"If I may," Wind Whistler interjected. "Even if you can't free all four of our kin, make sure Magic Star is among them. Once free, she will be able to take care of herself."

"So be it on all accounts, then. As one final announcement, I am not going to lie to any of you. This battle will be fierce and terrible. A great many of us may not survive. If you wish to step down from this mission now, no one will think any less of you."

Ulrich let the offer stand for a minute. When none wanted out of participating, it took all of his willpower not be beam happily, genuinely touched.

"Very well, then. Men, move out!"

**A/N**: Next chapter: _Chapter 25: Light and Dark_. The final and only showdown between Megan's Light and Tirac's Darkness is next, folks. Yes, _Book 1_ will still be twenty-six chapters long.

Sorry about the dialogue heavy chapter, guys.

You know, in light of Baron Alexander's introduction, I've just remembered something very fundamental about writing. I had an entire list of characters I intended to introduce in this first story arc: Megan, the ponies, Frederick, Bernard, Andrew that librarian guy Frederick hung out with early on, Tirac, Scorpan, Spike, the witches, Niblic the troll, the crabnasties, the Wild Poseys, and the Moochic and his rabbit, Habit. That's it. That's all I was going to have.

Since then, I've also brought in the four Specialists, Christopher, Beezen, Ulrich, Ellie, Elyon, Ember's current keepers at that church, Baron Alexander, Giles, Hopkins, Higgins, Catrina, Rep, the goblins, and countless others, and Megan's little brother Daniel is getting more time on than I ever planned. I never seem to remember one of the cardinal rules of writing: "Make up a list of core character you need to introduce, and end up needing to bring at least four times more than you ever thought possible."

Personally speaking, bringing in another Canon Character from the 80s show or dreaming up an Original Character is one of the ways I've been combating writing's block. The only downside is that I now have that many more characters to have spoken for at the finale at this first story arc.


	25. Chapter 25 1: Light and Dark

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I own exactly Jack and squat. And Jack left town. Jack's a jerk, anyway.

**Chapter Twenty-Five-Part 1:**

**Light and Dark**

* * *

June 20th

"You don't have to stand out here with us, Mr. Moochic," Galaxy said."You can go back inside if you want."

"Thank you, but no thank you…ah, er…"

"Galaxy."

"Yes, Galaxy. No thank you. One way or another, we're all in this together, and we will watch the skies above for the conclusion of our story, together."

The Moochic's rabbit, Habit, also stood by his side, awaiting their answer to the final outcome.

* * *

"Captain Cully," one of the Crustacean's subordinates greeted. "We found the Posey's trail, and we have sent a brigade in hot pursuit… Captain?"

"I heard you, Cliff. Forgive me, but I feel a need to keep watch on the skies above today."

* * *

Bernard and his men stared out at the invading Umbraen force with perplexed expressions. Yesterday, Shintarn's forces had withdrawn from the Castle before they could take it. Now they were camped outside the Castle Town taking looking upwards constantly for some reason. Those still behind the nearly breached walls of Dongard's capitol were confused greatly.

* * *

Fizzy stared out their window with defeated eyes. The once bubbly and playful Unicorn just sat there, having cried all her tears out. She now had not a one left. North Star nuzzled her, trying to get a reaction of some kind out of her, only to be met with the dull stare of a prisoner having resigned herself to the gallows.

North Star looked worriedly at Magic Star, who for once had no advice to offer. This was it, and they knew it. Parasol walked up to Fizzy and sat down next to her, making body contact. One by the one, the other two did the same, determined to stay together and face the terrible fate that awaited them together. Else they'd be emotionally alone when it happened.

* * *

Servants and mages ran about either driving iron stakes into the castle roof to secure the bonds which would hold the four Pastels not too long from then or they put magical catalysts in place along with a spell circle to make the final enchantment work.

Tirac stood, watching their progress with his arms crossed. He looked upwards to the general vicinity where the Myrrh would be shining overhead at noon, and grinned.

"_At last,"_ he thought. _"All those years of hard work and labor are finally going to pay off this day. All those who might have been able to unearth my scheme and try to stop it have been defeated and their spirits crushed. Today, Gaia will be mine forever."_

"Emperor Tirac."

The centaur turned to the source of the voice, an officer.

"Yes, Colonel, what is it?"

"We have gotten word from the North, the Yetis of North Pole kingdom have been collecting magical catalysts of all sorts. We have no way of knowing what their plans are, but no way are they up to anything good, given their king's icy stare."

"Hmm. Very well, I will be sure to give the Yetis a little visit after I am airborne and have cast the Shadow. You are dismissed, Colonel."

"Yes, my Emperor."

Then Tirac spotted several objects in the sky at a distance.

"One more colonel."

"Yes, my Emperor."

"Why are Scorpan's dragonriders taken to the skies above and not here in the castle?"

"He ordered them to keep watch over the area and deal with any rebel activity moving to stop us."

"I see. When you see the good general again, tell him that the gesture is appreciated, but not to ever send his riders forth without clearing it by me first ever again. You understand."

That was not a question.

"Yes, my Emperor."

Tirac returned his attention to watching the ceremony's settings come together. The servants were loading his chariot onto the magic circle just behind where the four ponies would be placed. The conqueror picked up a scroll and began reviewing what he would need to do to cast the spell on the ponies to transform them into his chariot pullers, as well as what he would need to do to cast the Shadow.

* * *

Ember quivered with fear and apprehension as the mages stared down at her. She had been chained down to an operating table by all four legs, and her head was locked in place as well. She was lying on her back looking up at them, a bright light shining over her. The air smelled of cleaning alcohol and other antibiotics. She could make out no other scents in the sterilized environment.

The bright light shining directly over her prevented her from seeing the rest of the room very well, but she could make out a few details. For example, the men towering over her had smocks on over their usual wizard robes, along with some kind of tight hoods that covered their hair and ears. Behind the men was glass with hooks inside of it, and labels underneath them. On the glass box was the inscription, "Equus Mysterium Caballus".

One of the men pushed a cart covered in a clean, white cloth over next to the table. Then he pulled back the covering, revealing all manner of surgical instruments, from scalpels, graspers, clamps, and retractors, to cutters, dilators, suctions, sealing devices, scopes and probes, carriers, and appliers.

The relevance of most of them was lost on the little filly, but she knew objects meant to cut and pierce when she saw them, and began struggling against her restraints with all her might.

She stopped dead when she heard a familiar chuckle. That man, that same man from before. She turned her eyes to Beezen as he stepped up to the table, grinning down at her.

"Remember me, little one?"

She screamed and whinnied and began struggling more. He grin turned into a predatory smile.

"I will take that as a 'yes'."

"What are you going to do me?"

"You see this glass case behind me, the one marked, "Equus Mysterium Caballus". This is the scientific term I have decided to give you and your breed of enchanted little ponies. We are going to cut you open and take you apart and hang each and every piece after it has been carefully examined and preserved from one of these hooks, over the appropriate label."

At this point, Ember was in tears and began crying.

"No, please, don't hurt me! Don't tear me to pieces!"

"For example, your heart will be hanged over here."

At once, clean clothes were applied where the tears flowed. They dabbed away the salty liquid.

"I wanna go home! Twilight! Twilight! Scorpan! Spike! Somebody save me!"

"Gentlemen," Beezen replied, paying her no heed.

Like clockwork, the mages in the room began their work. They turned away from the table and stepped up to rows small tubs of water, which were lined up in twos. Two tubs for each mage's hands. They scrubbed their hands with special soap in one that was hot, then rinsed off in the cold neighboring tub. They pulled on gloves made up of material Ember did not recognize. They also pulled masks over their mouths and noses and strapped goggles over their eyes.

In unison, Beezen and his team stepped back up to the operating table. Ember continued to beg them not to cut her to ribbons, but her pleas were met with cold, uncaring, and calculating eyes all around.

"If you would," Beezen said.

One of the mages handed the Arch Mage something sharp, but through her tear-soaked eyes, Ember couldn't make it out. Another held up a tray that was divided into sections. She gasped and tried to recoil from him as he reached for her with it. She closed her eye, awaiting the pain, and then…

She felt the object cut into some of her mane. She dared open an eye and witnessed him place the tuft into one of the divided sections of the tray. Then Beezen snipped off a bit of her fur coat, then her tail, and the fur of her Flank Mark. The man with the tray took it away and was followed by a couple of others. They went over to a table with chemicals and tubes. They divided the samples and began their examination of the material.

"Now for some skin samples," Beezen ordered. "And make sure you do it the way I told you. We do not want our guest feeling the prick just yet. Careful that the skin is left without irritations when you clear away a patch of the fur so that we can take clean samplings. We only have one subject, as I will remind you all again. We have to make the best use of it."

* * *

At just past Ten, and Firefly, Megan, Frederick, and all the rest of with them stood huddled and hidden amongst the great old trees growing near the North Wall. The four men that were ordered to unlock the gate were already taken to the waters of the river and swimming just beneath its surface towards it. The gate double doors of old cast iron swung inwards. Two narrow catwalks on either side on the inside showed where two workers would push it shut for a man on a boat to lock shut in older days.

Megan took deep breath to try to slow her heart rate, as she had often taken to doing these days. She felt ill, almost ill enough to vomit, but she kept her last meal swallowed down, along with her courage. Firefly nuzzled her arm comfortingly.

"Meg," she said.

"Yeah."

"Whatever happens in there today, I'm with you. That nasty old Tirac won't lay a hand on you. Not while I'm around. I promise."

"I know," Megan replied. "You've always looked out for me, ever since the journey began."

She turned and smiled at the Pegasus.

"And I can't thank you enough for it."

"You can count of us, too. No sweat," Gusty said, confidently.

"Yep yep, we're going to give that old Tirac a licking he'll never forget," Applejack chimed in.

"Milord," Clyde said.

"Ay, Clyde," Frederick replied.

"It has been a honor serving with you, we all think so."

"Indeed," Blake said with surprising genuine.

"Just so you know, milord," Mark added. "No matter the consequence of today's comings, we would not have things any other way."

"Nor I," Frederick replied. "So all of us are ready."

"Ay, milord," Ashei replied. "We, the Specialists of Dongard, servants in the shadows of our home, are with you today, no matter the cost."

"They have the gate open," the Baron announced. "Now we just have to wait for Westchester's distraction."

Around ten minutes and then they heard it. The sounds of Westchester and his men making trouble in the streets right near the South Wall. More accurately, though, they heard the sound of the trumpets he and his men were blaring to get the attention of any guards and to signal their comrades that they had started.

The guards at the Wall visibly turned their attentions from the outside of the stone obstruction, and thus it began. Single file, and as much under the cover of the trees leaning over the banks of the river on either, the boats were laid out on the water, boarded, and their occupants rowed into the opened gate. It was slow going, but the first boats found themselves inside the waterway.

* * *

"Alright, you have sealed off the castle entirely, soldier?"

"Yes, General Scorpan, sir. No one will be getting into the castle today without permission.'

"Good, and you have the keys to all the downstairs entrances?"

"Yes, sir, the key to every door and gate to basement and first floor is on this key ring."

"Good, give it to me."

"Sir? Begging pardon, but I was entrusted with these by my commanding officer, and I am supposed to give them to him…"

"Yes, once you are step in-rank before him outside. No, today is too important for any risk to be taken. Leave them safely in here with me, I will make sure to lock up after you and your brigade have gone outside. This way, those keys stay inside where no rebel or thief can take them from you."

The soldier thought about it for a moment, decided that Scorpan was right and handed him the key ring. Then he was off. True to his word, Scorpan locked up the castle service entrance behind them.

* * *

An Umbraen guard shook his head at the rebels' attempts to raise a rabble today as the ten men below were either chased away or hauled from the streets below. He turned back to his duties keeping an eye on the dangerous outside their city. He was alone on the wall at the moment, but his comrades would soon return. He eyes lowered to the river low.

He blinked. What should he behold but the last few rebel boats entering through the gates to the underground waterway? He reached for the warning horn to signal the city guard. Just as he was taking in a breath, he was struck with two arrows. He grunted and then slumped on the wall.

"Alright, we bought ourselves a few moments with that," Mark said. "Everyone inside, now!"

The rest of the oarsmen paddled the remaining boats into the waterway and the gates were closed by behind. It was not a moment too soon as the other guardsmen returned to the wall to find their comrade dead. They sounded an alarm and ordered a dispatch into the forest North of the city.

The force paddled the length of the channel through the darkness of the underground. They kept quiet for fear of discovery. They pressed on, not knowing how long it would take to the reach the end. Then they at last saw a light at the end of the tunnel. As they neared it, it became clear that they found the end, as the barred gate came into view. They could see a figure hanging by its hands and feet staring into the darkness of the tunnel. It was Scorpan.

"Can you see them yet, Scorpan," Spike asked from he stood by the right leading to the storage.

"Not yet."

When he at last saw them approaching, he took out the keys from a pouch on his belt and looked through them until he found the one that matched the symbol on the gate. He unlocked and began to push it open. The gate was old and stubborn, but so was Scorpan.

He pulled and he pulled, until one of the double doors parted with the other. He strained until the gap was large enough to fit the boats through single file. The first one went through, then a second. Their rowers steered for the catwalks on either side inside the castle basement, and pulled the gate inwards, allowing the boats through. They entered a docking area in the cellar and crowded around the water's edge. Rebels and comrades stepped from boat to boat until they were on dry, stone ground.

Scorpan fluttering down to the floor and greeted them with Spike standing at his side.

"Hail and well met, General Scorpan," Ulrich said, shaking the winged goatman's hand.

"Ay," Scorpan replied.

"Hi," Spike waved.

Scorpan spotted the main party. Sure enough, he remembered them from that day at Dream Castle. His eyes to the girl, who this time, instead of looking on him with eyes filled angry, looked merely afraid, but not of him.

"You? So it is true, the lot of you came all this way to save the Pastels?"

"Indeed we did," Frederick replied. "I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you under more friendly circumstances without your forces about to lay siege to any castles we are defending."

"Instead we all attack the castle together. Is your team up for this, though? It will take more than Wyrm's Bait to win you this victory."

"We are ready and we have our champion," Clyde said.

He gestured to Megan.

"Show him."

Mean opened the Vessel and let the goatman have a good look at the Light.

"So it is true. The Bane of Darkness's power, Light, has come North."

"Scorpan," Twilight said. "Excuse me, but my name is Twilight."

"Twilight? The Unicorn that raised Ember?"

"Hey, she's talked about you a lot," Spike said. "I'm Spike, by the way."

"The same, sir, and hello, Spike. They have retaken Ember. Will you help us save her?"

"I know, and you have my word."

"Alright, here is where we part ways," Baron Alexander said. "We go now."

Ulrich quickly briefed Scorpan to the slight changes in their plan to compensate for the capture of Ember, and then the main force was off, followed by Clyde, Blake, and Mark.

"Godspeed," Ashei said to the three of them.

"And to you," Clyde said, saluting, as they exited out the left.

"Try not to have too much fun while we are away," Blake cracked.

"See you on the other end," Mark waved.

The rest of the group and the twenty-two rebels that were left behind for covert duties waited. They waited to give their comrades a head start to pick a fight.

Ulrich and the Baron led the charge through the hall. They could hear the noise and chatter of people ahead, so they knew the dungeon was not far ahead. They knew what to do once inside: silence the guards and make their way upstairs.

He stopped the line of troops before they exited through. He turned to the three Specialists in their company and nodded. They nodded back and Clyde opened the door as quietly as he could, then the three stepped through and crept through the hall of the dungeon. They were in a small room just big enough that they flatten themselves against the walls and not be spotted from the hallway it connected with. The hall following the room ended with a warden and four guards at a table. On a back wall was the door, behind which were the stairs.

There were two doors on either side partway down the hall that led into the different sections of the stone and iron prison. The left was for petty crooks, the right was for murderers and perpetrators of other serious crimes, and members of the rebellion. Three stood perfectly still and silent until one of the guards turned and went through the door while two of the guards headed in their direction. The guards entered a different door to begin rounds around the dungeon cells.

It was then the three men sprang into action. Blake and Mark notched their longbows and fired down the hall. Both shots nailed their targets, the warden and the remaining guard, who slumped over dead on the spot. Clyde pounded on the door leading back to the waterway three times.

The guards who went to check on the prisoners heard the dying sounds of their comrades and came back out through the doors of their respective sections of the dungeon. One man who only to be greeted by Clyde's dagger to his throat. The man gagged and gurgled, and fell to the floor, dying within moments. The other lost his head to Blake's long sword when he poked it through to see what the cause of the sound was.

The army filed through the dungeon and hall. Clyde took the warden's keys and unlocked the door leading upwards.

"Huntsman, the keys," Ulrich called, holding a hand out to accept them.

Clyde tossed him the keys and continued upstairs. Ulrich handed the ring off to another with these instructions:

"Find any of our captured allies that you can, or at least any man willing to fight with us this day, and then join us topside. We head out to the courtyard now to the armies of Tirac's New Umbrae."

"Alright, that is long enough. You ready, Megan," Frederick asked.

She nodded her head.

"As ready as I will ever be, milord. Yes, let's go."

The smaller group exited into the storage cellars, led by Scorpan and Spike. They passed through room after room through the dimly lit hall until they at last came to their way to the first floor. They had a fight to pick.

* * *

Out in the courtyard, a captain stood before a force of six hundred troops that faced the front gate of the castle. They were ready for anything that would try to force its way through them. Their confidence was soon shattered when they heard cries for help coming from within the castle, itself. The soldiers looked at each other, puzzled.

"Check it out," the captain ordered.

Around a dozen or so men ran over to the main entrance. Just as they reached it, the main gate burst open with servants and maids running, screaming. Ulrich, Baron Alexander, and their men burst roaring cries of battle, and charged the Umbraen troop. They plowed through the dozen that has approach the main gate and then charged the rest of the force, who barely had enough to time to prepare themselves for the clash when it happened.

"Freedom to Balacroff," Ulrich roared over the sounds of the battle. "Let the Dark Lord of that has usurped the throne of my fathers be made to pay."

An Umbraen swung horizontally at him, but the prince blocked and parried his blow so that both blades were facing downwards. Then he brought the hilt of the sword up to the man's face, knocking him out cold. Then another attacked him with a high angled slice. Ulrich again defended himself and then cut the man across the stomach, chest, and throat. The battle was on.

* * *

"Emperor! Emperor! The rebels have entered the castle! We are attacked!"

Tirac stood as if meditating, and did not answer right away.

"Emperor?"

"Hold them off. The ceremony begins shortly. You will buy me enough time to complete the ceremony. If you are incapable of crushing them on your own then I will settle this matter, myself. In the meantime, go ahead and bring the Pastels up here and have them placed before the chariot."

"As you command."

"Then go."

* * *

The other group, led by Scorpan, raced to the steps leading to the other end of the castle away from the battle and towards their query, the captive Pastels, and to Tirac. They hoped not to encounter any trouble along the way. They could already hear the sounds of the battle out outside along with the sounds of guards and soldiers rushing to the courtyard.

They stepped out onto the first floor and ran through the halls until they found the second flight and scaled it. Once they reached, they came across some soldiers rushing to the other.

"Scorpan, sir…who are these other people?"

"Step down and let us pass, soldier!"

"No, I demand to know who…"

His sentence was cut short as Scorpan rushed and slammed his center with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out cold with the shock of the blow to a pressure point. The other fourteen troops pulled drew their swords and charged. The two sides clashed. Scorpan exchanged blows with one man before felling him and moved onto the next.

Ashei ducked a high swing aimed at her head and stabbed the wielder, downing him. Then she crossed blades with another. She disengaged and sliced at him, but he blocked and countered, which she in turn parried. She disengaged again and kneed and the man in the back, causing him to fall off-balance. She took the momentary opening and stuck him in the back.

Christopher gathered moister from the air and solidified it into an ice cube and used it bash the Umbraen soldiers about.

When the dust cleared, the rebels and company stood victorious and they continued on their way. They finally came to the third set of steps and ran up them with as much speed as they could muster. They entered the second floor. They were in a broad hall of many doors and portals.

To their right was a fourth staircase around thirty feet away.

"Come, I will take you to Beezen's lab," Scorpan said. "That staircase leads to the fourth floor. Directly across from it once you get there is a fifth flight heading to the roof, go, Light Bringer."

Christopher placed his hands on Megan's shoulders and looked straight at her.

"Now remember everything I've taught you. Keep it under control, you are its master. Cast smartly, do not let up, and look for an opening, and you will prevail."

With that, Scorpan led Christopher, Medley, Gusty, the two men, and the pink Unicorn ran to the right.

"Then this is where we part ways as well. Good luck, Megan," Wind Whistler said.

"Good luck, girls," Gusty said.

The remaining of the twenty, Wind Whistler, Bowtie, Spike, and Applejack made for the left opposite the direction of Scorpan's group, intending to go past the staircase and around the corner to the cells. However, coming from around the corner was around two dozen or so guards pulling the four captive Pastels with them. Unlike the previous crew they had vanquished, these men were alert and ready.

"Looks like we stay together after all," Frederick said.

The front most of the Umbraens charged them while the four men leading the Pastels along made straight for the stairs. Firefly and Wind Whistler would have none of that and flew over the clashing sides and came at the leaders, hooves first. They at the men, slowing their progress.

"Firefly, Applejack, everybody," Fizzy cried out, surprised and happy.

"You came to save us," Parasol exclaimed.

Magic Star pulled on her chain, trying to break free of the man, but he was stronger and forced her up the first few stares. Firefly used her body weight to slam into the man pulling Magic Star's rope, knocking him off his feet. The Unicorn in question then bucked out at him and broke his grip on her chain. Although the bond still kept Magic Star from using her magic, she ran away from him.

He got up and started after her.

"No, wait you, fool, look, we're bein' pushed back. Just fend off their friends while we take these three. We can get her back anytime!"

The man did as he was told and unsheathed his blade. She swung with deadly force, driving Wind Whistler and Firefly away. The three remaining captive Pastels were pulled up the stairs and the remaining Umbraens backed up it after them, blocking their rescuers from an immediate rescue. One of the men pulling Fizzy, Parasol, and North Star up the stairs called for additional aid from some unknown source.

"Megan, hop on," Firefly called. "Looks like we might have to premiere your Light a little early. We blast those guys once I get you over the brawl."

"…Alright," Megan replied.

She sounded a bit hesitant about using her Element for anything other than dealing with Tirac, but she obeyed and climbed aboard Firefly and the two were in the air at once. When the Pegasus tried to soar over the fighting, a robed man stepped onto the top of the flight of stairs. He gathered fire in his hands, and a wave of flames at the Pegasi, forcing them back to the ground.

"Whoa" Firefly cried as they landed rather unceremoniously on the ground. "That…was a close one."

Megan held the Vessel open, but could not get any clear shots off else she might hit her friends. She sighed and decided it was, perhaps, for the better.

"Blast," Frederick grunted, trying push his way through past the armed men.

At least they had robbed Tirac of one of the Pastels he sought. Speaking of Magic Star, one of the rebels had broken off from the struggle and was working at undoing her bonds. He had already gotten the collar off of her, so now her magic was unsealed once again.

Her horn glowed with an almost vengeful light, as she charged to the rear of the ranks as the Fire Mage was joined by more of his comrades and prepared another shot. They fired down on the approaching rebels, but she dispelled the flames before they hit.

"Hi," Appleack greeted the green-maned Unicorn. "Sorry we can't meet again under…nicer circumstances."

"Good to see you again, Magic Star," Wind Whistler said.

"Likewise, Wind Whistler. Who are all these people, anyway?"

"Magic Star, I present Megan, wielder of the Light Element and our one hope against Tirac, Megan, meet Magic Star, our de facto leader of sorts," Wind Whistler said.

"This is going to be a long story to talk about later assuming we survive today, isn't it," Magic Star asked.

"_Oh_, you have _no_ idea," Firefly replied.

* * *

"Master Beezen, the rebels have entered the castle and do battle in the courtyard," one of the his assistants said to him.

"No matter, in about fifteen minutes, our _dear_ Emperor will be granted ultimate power and will strike them all down," the aging wizard replied. "Now be quiet and allow me to finish shaving the underside of our subject."

"Why are you shaving my belly," Ember frightfully asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Because we have completed taking samples from your surface and now 'tis time to begin the dissection. It would seem our time together have ended. Someone muzzle her and make sure the restraints are reinforced."

"No! No…rruuugh," she squealed as the muzzle was placed on her.

For the next few minutes, the remains of her fur were shaved off her underside and her restraints tightened and double, and then triple checked. She gazed up helplessly, now not even able to cry out in defiance as Beezen withdrew the shaving tools and they were taken by one of his assistants.

"Thank you, Dylan," Beezen said to the apprentice.

Then he turned to another.

"Kate, be a dear and hand me my cutting tools."

Kate obeyed and handed over from the cart what looked like a small knife and an odd pair of sccisors. Another of Beezen's helpers traced where he was going to slice the skin.

"So, anyone hungry," Beezen asked.

This got a few chuckles. Then she looked down at her.

"Now then, if you feel any discomfort, please, feel free to let me now. I would not wish to miss a moment of it."

He reached down and placed the blade to her flesh. His wrist tensed to puncture the foal, but then the faint pounding of feet and hooves could be heard nearing the door. Beezen raised the blades away from her and turned his gaze to the door, as did his assistances. Something slammed into the door, making it crack and almost come off its hinges.

A second pounding on the other side and the door set free from the hinges and flew in the air several feet before falling to the floor. Scorpan, sword in hand, stepped through followed by Christopher, Medley, Twilight and Gusty. The two rebels guarded the door. The intruders visibly scowled at the sight before them.

Gusty's horn glowed as she began to put some air near her into motion. Twilight's horn glowed as she also began casting. Christopher drew forth the water from his canteen, as well as from the air and got down into a low stance with his arms wide apart and over his head, keeping an orb of liquid suspended in the air above him.

"Stay this madness," Scorpan roared.

"Gentlemen," Beezen ordered.

Together, his team of ten mages stepped between the operating table at the door, forming a single rank. They jumped into low, loose stances that would allow them to move in any direction quickly. They held their hands outreached in front of them. They held their left hand with the palm facing up, fingers apart and their right hand with the palm facing downwards fingers apart directly and over directly over the left one. Stationary fireballs formed between their hands, but at the ready to fire.

"So, Scorpan, the other boot finally dropped, did it," Beezen asked, amused.

His expression then turned angry.

"I always knew you would one day turn against us, but over such a little thing? And when powers are being set in motion on the roof above that will alter the course of the future forever, no less? You truly are as dull-witted as I always took you for."

"Release Ember at once," Twilight ordered.

Scorpan started towards them, but then the line of mages widened the space between their hands, expanding the size of the fireballs.

"I would not do that, if I knew what was good for you."

"Cover me," Scorpan ordered.

He charged the mages, who fired when he did. Christopher turned a part of the water he had gathered into an ice shield that expanded to stand between the entire group and coming projectiles.

It blocked the blasts and then Christer formed the splintering ice coming off the shield into sickles shapes at the Fire Magis. He killed two on the spot, while the others blocked his attack. The shield did its work, but was destroyed in the process.

Gusty cast a funnel of wind which caught up the fire and turned into a small pillar of flames which flew right at the rank of wizards, consuming three of them. They screamed terrible cries of agony as they were burned alive. Twilight's telekinesis stopped the remaining fireballs and dispelled them.

Scorpan finished his charge up to the fire mages. The one on the end he had ran up to, unleashed a blade-thick wave of it at him, but the goatman dodged and sliced the man across the torso, felling him. Twilight fired a second round of telekinetic power which struck two of the mages and sent them across the room, slamming them against the back wall. They weren't killed, but they were definitely stunned.

One of the final two mages fired at Scorpan, who leapt out of the way and towards Beezen. The accursed one landed next to the old mage, who cast a small flash of flame which disoriented his opponent and ignited his arm. Scorpan beat the flame out on his fur while Beezen retreated further into the lab.

The other of the two last Fire Mages fired on the group, but had his spell blocked by another ice shield while Gusty cast a another ark of wind, which carried the man away and slammed him against the ceiling. He then fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Care to try us now," Gusty asked the final man.

The Fire Magi looked over the overwhelming odds before him and lowered his arms in surrender. Gusty walked up to him with a threatening little bit of swirling air spinning at the end of her horn while Christopher stepped to his side with a remaining bit of water out at the other aimed at him.

Twilight and Medley raced past them to the table where Ember was still tied.

"Ember! Ember, are you okay" Twilight asked almost in tears.

"Mmmffff! Mmmfff," came a muzzle replied.

"Hang in there, we'll have you of there…" Medley started to say.

Then a blast of flame struck the table next to the blue Pegasus. It was Beezen. With a single motion, the old wizard cast twin long fire whips and began flailing them at his attackers. Scorpan was forced to back off of him while Twilight and Medley jumped off of the operating table. Gusty and Christopher also ducked the cover. The surrendering apprentice was not so quick and was cut in half by the lashing fire whip. Behind him, the two that had been slammed against the wall stayed low and didn't move.

Scorpan leapt up over a low swing towards the wizard, then landed and crouched low to avoid a higher aimed one. Twilight began casting another round of kinetic energy, but a lash landing at her hooves interrupted her. Christopher tried firing icicles at him but they were whipped out of the air into several pieces before they could hit their mark. Gusty tried to manipulate the air going into the whips as she had done with the mages before, but Beezen was quick to counter this and kept control over his own casting and instead of the flames Gusty gather from the lashes firing at him, they came at her and she was forced to use her magic to block them. She got lightly singed in the process.

It was then that Christopher spotted the simple water pumping apparatus that Beezen and his mages had constructed in the corner. He crawled over to it while Scorpan and the Unicorn's magical assaults kept the old wizard busy. At the moment, working together Gusty, Twilight, and Scorpan had fought him to a standstill.

The device was some simple piping which ended in a rather large nozzle suspended over a tube with a drain in the bottom. A turning wheel in the wall directly over the pipe was how they turned on the water to pump it into the tube. Christopher began turning it and soon water was flowing into the tube. Now the simple country Water Magi had all the material could he possibly need to work with.

Out of the corner of his eye, Beezen saw the Water Mage at work and realized what was about to happen.

Christopher reached out his hands and synced himself with the liquid and redirected it to that it all shot at Beezen. With one hand Beezen fired a continuous wave of fire downwards. Inches above the floor, the wave divided into four streaks and swirled around him as a protective shield while the other fired a second wave straight at the coming water, blocking it.

He knew he could not stay like this long as the Unicorn Pastels would undoubtedly discover a means to turn his own fire on himself. He needed a way out to escape. Then he recalled some of the more dangerous chemicals he dealt with in this very lab all the time. He looked at the vats on a table to the far end of the room and knew immediately what he needed to be done. He looked at his two remaining apprentices cowering on the floor.

"Kate! Dylan! The chemicals! Do it, now!"

Dyland Kate knew what he meant immediately and each fired a single shot at the table. Scorpan, Twilight, Gusty, Medley, and Christopher gasped as they did and dived for cover. Beezen dropped his shield and readied himself to block the oncoming blast. When the flames met the flammable materials, they exploded into a big ball of fire whih encompassed a good chunk of the room.

Christopher lowered a giant ice shield had erected and then doused the room in the waters flowing from the pipe and put out the fire bit by bit. While he did this, he heard some trumping footsteps and a scraping sound, but through all the steam he couldn't make heads or tails of what had happened. Once he had cleared the room of flames, he riased his hands and cleared away the steam. He looked around trying to spot his comrades. They were all huddled near the operating table. Twilight and Gusty's combined magic had protected everyone, Scorpan, Medley, and Ember. Gusty now used her power to bring fresh air into the room to keep them from suffocating.

"Did anyone see where Beezen and his two little assistants went?"

"No, but the notebook that was on the table next to Ember is gone," Medley replied looking around.

"It probably burnt up, Medley" Gusty replied.

"No, it's just gone. If it had burned, it would be smoldering next to Ember right now."

"MMMM! MMMMMFF! MMMMUPH," Ember squealed and struggled.

"Right just a moment, little one" Scorpan replied.

He took the muzzle off of her, and then undid the straps.

"Are you alright," Twilight asked.

She reared up on hind legs next to the table, resting her front hooves on it, looking at Ember with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to all of you. I'm sorry, Twilight. I should have stayed behind."

"Well, it's all fine now. All that matters now is that you're safe."

The mother and daughter figures nuzzled each other's noses.

"Ember, come, we have to get out of here."

"Yes, Twilight."

Ember hopped off the table and stood by the Unicorn's side.

"And Scorpan," Twilight added.

"Hmm," the goatman replied, turning to her from scoping out the room for Beezen's presence.

"Thank you, for all you've done for her."

"You are welcome. Listen, Ms. Twilight, I am sorry, so sorry for allowing little Ember to be taken that day. I ask for no forgiveness."

"You have it anyway."

"Medley, what are you doing," Gusty asked the Pegasus.

The Pastel was busying herself looking through the books and papers lining the shelves and desks at the back of the room.

"I'm looking for Olivia's spell journal, but I think that weasel took off with it, too."

* * *

"Emperor! My Emperor," one of the men bearing the three ponies called when they reached. "It's the rebels! They knew about our scheme to transform the Pastels. Beezen's mages are fending them off right now right now but we lost one of the Pastels!"

"WHAT? You fool! The star will shine in a few shorts minutes, and you lost one of them! Find her!"

"Wait, blimey, master, we might not 'ave to. Somehow there were more! More Pastels were down them stairs. About three more not among the ones Scorpan brought in are chasin' us wit' 'em!"

"For your sake you had better be telling the truth. Now shackle these three to the chariot."

His three servants did as they were ordered. Fizzy, Parasol, and North Star pulled against their chains and pushed against their captors by bracing their hooves against the floor. However, the humans were stronger than the little equines and they were pulled and dragged over to their respective places before the chariot.

They struggled and strained as they were shackled to the stone beneath their feet. Once it was done, the humans stepped back.

"Now, let the power of darkness claim you all," Tirac roared as he opened the Vessel and unleashed the black mist as he had done many a time before.

The fog swirled and pulsed around the three little ponies as they cowered at the sight of it. Then like a snake the Darkness closed in around them and three Pastels seemed to ignite in blaze of fire as it consumed and altered their forms. Their screams were soon were drowned out as the Dark magicks completely covered them and then became sphere shaped. The three of them were lifted into the air as black light shined from within the three balls of powers. At once, the sounds of bones and muscle breaking and being rearranged in shape and size could be heard from within and the shrieks and wails of agony started in a whole new cycle.

The Darkness at work could be seen from the courtyard below. Blake looked up and saw the hoofed devil's devilry at work.

"Up on the roof, look," he called to Clyde.

Mark and Clyde raised their eyes to the display at his word.

"Maker help us," Clyde uttered.

"Look out," Mark shouted.

He notched an arrow and fired at a nearby spearman he spotted taking aiming at them. The spearman saw Mark aim for him. At once, the Archer and spearman fired their rounds. The arrow whistled through the air and caught its target dead center in the chest.

Blake and Clyde whirled around when they heard Mark cry out. They were just in time to see him stumble back and fall to the ground, with the dart protruding from his upper stomach.

"Mark," they both yelled out and rushed to his side.

Blake dropped to the ground and with one mighty pull yanked the spear free from Mark. The younger man cried in agony. Clyde took out a rag from his satchel and pressed it to the wound, getting another scream out of the downed Archer in the process.

Both men then grabbed him by the arms and dragged him over a wall where they sat him down against. Clyde ripped open Mark's shirt to took a look at the wound. It was deep. Very deep, and very fatal.

"Healer," Blake cried out. "Someone get us a healer."

Clyde looked into Mark's eyes. He could the Archer was fading fast. The Archer clenched his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth, and then opened his mouth to try to speak.

"Cl….Clyde…"

"I am here, Mark."

"…I want…you to win thi…"

The air escaped through Mark's lungs one final time. His arms fell to his sides limply. Mark was gone. Blake kneeled next to his fallen comrade.

"Mark? Mark? Speak up, man!"

"Blake…"

"Mark, damn you, open your eyes!"

Blake shook him vigorously, but there was no avoiding the truth. Mark the Archer was no more. Grief like Blake did not think he was still capable of gripped him. His eyes burned with a fire. He stood before his fallen friend, and saluted him, and then ran back into the fray with double the force and ferocity than before.

Clyde continued to sit sadly by the Archer's side for a while more, and laid him back flat. He crossed Mark's arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, and though you could not get your final request through all the way, I know what you ask of me, and I will."

Clyde stood and looked up at the roof of the castle. He had a final battle to help win.

Back upon that roof, the three spheres expanded and set back down on the ground.

The Darkness cleared and returned to Tirac's Vessel, in place of the three ponies dark creatures stood in their place. They looked precisely like the creature Ember had briefly been transformed into. They each stood on four clawed feet, ending in three toes. Their bodies catlike, but with the serpentine head of a dragon and straight horns poking straight forward out from their foreheads. Their bodies were covered in black scales. Lizard-like tails grew the base of their spines where furry tail ponies once resided. They opened their maws to screech and roar, revealing terrible forked tongues that flicked in and out from behind their sharp teeth, which looked like a combination of serpent and canine ivories. They were grown to the same size as Scorpan's dragons, standing at about twenty feet in height and about forty in length.

Together, the three of them were not quite able to generate enough power usher in Tirac's Age of Darkness, but he had only to get one more and he still had time.

"Bridle two of them to my chariot now. Take the third off its leash. Now let the intruders topside, Pastels and all."

* * *

"Damn, if we cannot get past these Fire Mages, we will not be able to confront Tirac," Frederick uttered frustrated.

"Must we at all," Ashei replied. "We have deprived him of one of the Pastels. Why not just flee and let the Solstice come and go?"

"Do you really think he will let that happen," Frederick asked. "Those men saw our hoofed friends and they made it to the roof. He will come down after us before he lets that happen. 'T is better to take the fight to him on our terms."

"Besides which, he will still have all of today to get his hands on a fourth Pastel once the Myrrh Star begins shining at noon. We can't give him that long or he surely will," Wind Whistler added.

By this time, the wall of flame that Fire Mages had erected was lowered. The group dared a peek around the corner from the top of the staircase and into the hall. The Fire Mages backed away and out of sight. Silence settled into the fourth floor. Light streamed in from the flight heading up to the roof.

They didn't like this new development. Not one bit. Frederick and Ashei exchanged looks while Megan and the others muttered amongst themselves what this could mean.

"Megan, until we are on the roof, stay behind Ashei and myself," Frederick whispered over his shoulder. "No matter what happens, you must kill Tirac. You men, go aid Ulrich in the battle down below. We have this handled from here."

The rebels who had come with them didn't look like they liked that idea, but at the same time, they knew it was true.

"Godspeed," their officer said, and bowed.

The rebels departed. Frederick, Megan, Ashei, Firefly, Magic Star, Wind Whistler, Bowtie, and Applejack gave each other each a look in the eye and nodded. This was it. They stepped out of the staircase and into the hall. They were not attacked even then, which meant they had been given a clear way to the top purposefully. Then with the young lord and the Swordswoman leading the way they walked to the stairs leading to the roof.

They ascended the steps and soon found themselves topside. Megan gasped at the sight. Three monstrous creatures, two of which were already hooked up to Tirac's chariot, glared their way. A few yards away stood the Conqueror, himself. He stared at them with cold, piercing eyes. Eyes that scanned each and every one of them.

Only a couple of his minions remained on the rooftop with him, and they stood, tending to the chariot. The others had left via another walkway back down into the castle. It was just him, the transformed ponies, and the party.

"I have no idea who any of you are, but I am likely no stranger to you. Now be prepared for a lesson in pain for this intrusion and interruption," he rasped.

"I think not," Frederick said confidently. "You may have had your way for nearly a century now, but it all ends today. We have our own method to defeat. Megan, if you would please."

At this, Tirac merely raised a brow as Frederick and Ashei stepped aside, allowing Megan to march forward with Firefly in tow. Tirac looked faintly perplexed at the sight of this humble looking foe. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other Pastels and the other two humans stepping to the side to back the girl up by attacking him from another angle. Only that violet Pegasus remained by her side.

"Tirac," Megan said, grabbing the Vessel. "Prepare yourself."

**A/N: **Yep, I decided to split thos chapter into two parts, as per a suggestion by Al-1701. But it so one chapter, not two.


	26. Chapter 25 2: Light and Dark

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I own exactly Jack and squat. And Jack left town.

**Warning:** This chapter is going to stray into Grimdark territory. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter Twenty-Five-Part 2:**

**Light and Dark**

"Tirac," Megan said, grabbing the Vessel. "Prepare yourself."

With no further words, she opened it. Within seconds, a ball of pure Light formed in front of her and she took the shot right at him. He barely had enough to deflect it by unleashing his own Vessel. The light was diverted up into the sky, but not stopped. The centaur stepped back in surprise. For the first time since his reign had began, he had almost been killed.

The others took this as their opportunity charge forward. With a simple snap of his fingers, the Fell Beast, formerly one of the Pastels lunged and blocked their way. It swiped at them with its claws. While it kept them at bay, Tirac held his Vessel out and prepared his own shot.

"Light? How is this possible," Tirac demanded in an angry voice.

"Like I would really tell you," Megan shot back.

In unison, Light and Dark gathered and then unleashed a steady stream of power. The two forces connected and the clash sounded like thunder and flashed like lightning. It could be seen clear from the edges of capitol.

Tirac clenched his teeth and concentrated with all his might, trying to break through the flow of Light to it's wielder. He planted himself firmly where he stood, and pressed forward with all his might. Megan gritted her own teeth and put all her thoughts into piercing the Darkness. The two forces just stubbornly met in the middle with magicks colliding off of each other starting to go wild. A stray slither of Dark whipped across the rooftop to the side, cutting a jagged mark into the stone blocks. A loose bit of Light blasted a hole in the floor, nearly hitting one of the servants standing by the chariot.

For several minutes, it seemed as though two unstoppable forces would not yield, but then, slowly, but surely, Darkness began to push back the Light. Megan strained and sweated, but the truth of the matter was that she was not as practiced and disciplined in using her Element as Tirac was in using his. Her feet began to slide back and she grew weak in the knees. The black gaseous grew ever closer and threatened to overtake her.

"Fire…fly…" she called weakly.

No answer, the Pegasus was no longer by her side. For a moment, Megan felt panic begin to take control of her and she lost more ground. The Darkness surged forward and was upon her. She could already feel its sting as it threatened to take her.

"Megan! Megan, no," Frederick cried, seeing her in peril.

He charged right at the beast that planted itself between him and his long time faithful assistant. It lunged with its teeth and claws out, but he dropped to the ground and slid as its attack passed harmlessly over him. Then he braced his feet to the ground and pushed off, propelling him forward, towards Tirac. The others tried to follow him, but they were blocked by the Beast.

He raised his sword, ready to strike out at the tyrant. The dark lord took notice of him as he rushed him from the right. He released one hand from the Vessel and allowed his right hoof off the ground. He had dominated the struggle against the girl, and she was unable to gain it back.

Just as Frederick reached him, Tirac kicked out with his hoof, but Frederick ducked again and rolled forward under the beam of Darkness to the centaur's other side. He leapt to his feet and swung his sword…only for the strike to be caught as Tirac made a swift grab for the hilt, halting the assault dead.

Then Tirac twisted the blade out of Frederick's grip, causing the young man to stumble. Then he grabbed the lord by the throat in his mighty fingers. Frederick clutched at the hand, trying to pry the fingers loose, but could not. Then he suddenly found all air cut off, and with one abrupt squeeze, Frederick's throat was crushed.

"Milord! Milord," Megan cried out.

"Lord Frederick," Ashei gasped.

With his attention torn between choking Frederick and attacking Megan, the Darkness faltered for just a second. It was enough for Firefly, who had stepped away so that she could get a good running start when the opportune moment came. When she saw the Darkness let up, she dashed forward low between Megan's legs and made off with the girl on her back into the skies above. The Darkness shot past where they had just been harmlessly. Frederick knew the instant he decided to attack to dark lord head on what would happen, but he knew that Firefly would be swift to take advantage of the distraction he supplied.

Tirac released Frederick, and the man stood limply for just a second. Then he collapsed upon the ground. Megan stared down in horror at the sight as Firefly circled overhead.

"Lord...Frederick…" She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Frederick of Dongard, younger son of David, had passed beyond all sight and knowledge and all vision of the world washed away, replaced by silver glass. His task accomplished, Megan was saved and born away on swift wings, and that brought him no small measure on comfort in his final moments.

"Fool," Tirac snarled down at body of Frederick, which now stared out with empty eyes.

He turned his gaze to the girl on the Pegasus's back above him, who cried out an angry roar and gathered the Light magicks to attack him again. He raised the Vessel once more and shot off a ball of darkness, which set her Light off-course into a tower, causing it to collapse. Screams of whatever poor souls had been inside were heard as they plummetted to their deaths. Then he gathered the Darkness again and let loose another wave.

"Uh-oh, hang on, Meg," Firefly called over her shoulder.

The Pegasus sped up as stream of Dark Energy pursued them through the skies. It was always just a few feet behind her. She was quick, but so was Tirac. She swooped past another tower, and the Darkness tore right through as if a knife through tissue paper. Rocks shot out in all directions as it fell over towards the roof. A man fell out one of it's windows to the earth far below.

The Fell Beast gnashed its teeth at Ashei, who jabbed it in the lib, causing it to recoil. The swordswoman heard a rumbling and looked up. One of the many towers of the castle was bearing down on them. She made a hasty retreat as it crashed down onto the stone roof behind and the floor beneath them began to cave in. She leapt off of some of the collapsing floor and landed on what looked up steady ground, but then it also caved beneath her weight.

She managed to catch herself on the edge. Bowtie and Applejack ran over to pull her up, but the beast was bearing down on them. It raised one of its mighty claws to slash at the person that he stabbed its lips. It then that Wind Whistler flew right it, and reared up in the air, an all four hooves collided with its scaled head.

The beast was knocked off balance and it stumbled, nearly falling onto its side. It glared at the pink-haired Pegasus, and snapped its jaws at it, narrowly missing.

"Please stop this," Bowtie called to it. "Don't you remember us?"

It lashed out with tail at her in response. She just barely dodged the assault.

Ashei glanced below her and saw that the roof collapse had made even more causalties of the castle staff.

"Whoa," Gusty stumbled and fell. "What in the Abyss was that?"

Scorpan balanced himself with an overhead rafter he gripped as the entire castle shook for an instant.

"It is not obvious? It has began," Scorpan replied.

"Our friends are not themselves," Magic Star called. "The only way to make them stop is to either revert them or…"

"Kill them," Ashei finished when Magic Star couldn't get the words out, standing up.

"We can't do that," Bowtie exclaimed. "This is one of our own!"

"They have to still be there, somewhere," Applejack insisted.

The yellow Earth Pony looked at the giant beast. She sure couldn't tell whether it was Fizzy, Parasol, or North Star, but whoever it was had to be somewhere inside, still.

Firefly was beginning to pant.

"Meg, we've got to do somethin', I can't keep running from 'im forever."

"I know," Megan replied.

She held onto her friend's neck with one hand and flipped open the Vessel with the other. At the speed they were going, this was not an easy task. She prepared a shot to force Tirac to lower his pursuing funnel of energy. She gathered it quickly and let it loose, but what happened was just the opposite of what she wanted. He whipped the entire wave around , so when the Light struck it, the Darkness exploded into cloud and a rushing wave of force much like a pounding river. It struck the Pegasus and her rider and sent them tumbling downwards and away, towards the outer walls of the capitol in the distance.

Satisfied that he had rid himself of this annoyance for a few moments, he turned his attention back to the remainder of the party, which continued to fend off his Fell Beast. He began advancing on them unnoticed. By this time, the warrior woman's back was to him, as were the Pastels'. He grinned with a predatory leer and opened his Vessel again. Long tendrils, almost like fingers reached out for them.

He whistled for his Fell Beast to break off the attack. It turned its head to its master and leapt over its opponents and bounded over to its master. He stroked it under its chin.

"To the chariot, my instrument," he ordered.

Then he turned back to the group and the long strands of Darkness lashed. Ashei tried to dodge and block, but the Darkness followed her and lashed her across the face. The force spun her around and she collapsed upon the ground, clutching her face with a hand. A bit of blood trickled between her fingers. Then the tendril reached for the Pastels. They turned and began galloping or flying away, but Tirac was faster. The black fingers of his Element lunged forward and aiming for one of them.

Applejack dared a look over her shoulder and saw the Darkness mist bearing down on her, she sped up to a full gallop, but she was not quick enoug. She was plucked off of the ground and then she was carried over to Tirac.

The yellow Earth Pony gasped upon being brought face to face with him, his cold eyes boring into her own. Then the Darkness encircled her in a ball like it did before with the others. At once, pain took the senses of the little pony. She whinnied out in pain as she felt herself being pulled apart and she felt herself fading, fading away.

"Applejack," Wind Whistler gasped.

The other Pastels rushed towards Tirac with intent to stop him, but then one of the Fell Beast's opened its maw and the same Darkness that Tirac wielded spewed forward also in long tendrils. The ponies tried to flee again, but the tendrils struck them all, knocking them senseless or unconscious. Magic Star tried to raise an Energy Field to protect herself, but the Darkness ripped right through it and slapped her several feet away.

The mist around Applejack cleared, revealing the fourth and final Fell Beast Tirac needed to usher in his Eternal Night.

"Bridle them both to the chariot," he told his servants.

Just then, the team led by Scorpan ascended one of the sets of stairs to the roof. Clyde emerged literally right behind them. They were just in time to see all four Fell Beasts bridled to Tirac's chariot.

"Ah, Scorpan, so glad you could join us," Tirac said. "It would seem that Beezen was right about you. I will need to make sure to drop by Toltus while I am soaring through the skies above."

"What have you done," Gusty screamed, enraged at the sight of her friends and comrades lying wounded on the ground.

"Silence," Tirac roared. "I will not tolerate anymore insolence!"

He unleashed his Darkness upon them then. Clyde was quick and pulled and Ember and Medley back downstairs. Scorpan leapt into the air with Spike in his arms and took to the skies. Twilight and Gusty teleported out of the line of fire, and Christopher ducked into a low stance and raised an ice shield. He angled it, hoping to just deflect the blast, and it worked to a certain extent. Howver, Tirac's Darkness still broke through the shield and the magicks struck Christopher knocking him back.

The Water Magi cried out in agony as he hit the ground. He lay now on the other side of the opening leading down with his back to it. He writhed in pain, quivering and muttering inanely.

Tirac then started casting energy blasts skywards, at Scorpan. He dodged the attacks as best he could, and swooped low by a pile of rubble and touched down just for a second. He set Spike down and was off again.

Suddenly a strong wind struck the centaur in the back and nearly knocked him over, and it was followed by a blast of telekinetic energy which did cause him to collapse into a sitting position. He looked over at Gusty and Twilight, as they cast their Unicorn magic at him. Twilight gripped the Darkness Vessel with her magic and tried to pry it from Tirac's grip, but the tyrant kept a trip hold of it.

Gusty cast another blast of wind at him, which forced him to try to plant himself in place. He fumbled to reopen the Vessel to fend them off. Scorpan took the opportunity to swoop down low. He sword was at the ready.

Gusty let up on the wind magic to let Scorpan close in for the kill. The winged goatman was just seconds away was connecting. At the last moment, Tirac reared up on his hind legs, causing Scorpan's swing to miss. Tirac opened the sack and unleashed a quick, singular blast at the unicorns. The goatman was fast to recover and landed by stretching out his wings to stop himself. He crouched on the ground and propelled himself at the centaur again, twisting in the air for another slice.

He swung, but Tirac blocked the attack his thick and thick-hided arm. It cut into him and drew blood, but the arm was not severed. Tirac grunted from the pain. Scorpan withdrew the blade to take another swing at his former master. Tirac punched at him downwards in the face and then grabbed him. He hoisted the goatman into the air and threw him at the two Unicorns. They used a joint casting of wind and telekinesis to stop him. Then Tirac used the secondary distraction to blast them both with Dark energy, slamming them against rail of the wall.

Scorpan recovered and made another dive for Tirac. His jump got him close before his opponent could get another shot off and the two tangled for a moment. Scorpan grabbed for the bag, but Tirac gripped the scroff of his neck and pulled the goatman off him. Then he slammed Scorpan into the stone floor until he stopped moving and then just unceremoniously dropped him.

Clyde leapt out from the staircase and ran, keeping low over to Christopher.

"Christopher! Christopher, are you alright."

Clyde turned the now unconscious Water Magi over to examine his injuries. At once, the Huntsman's throat felt as though it had a lump. The wizard's left arm had been scorched away, leaving only a cauterized wound at his shoulder. The Huntsman's eyes quickly scanned the area. No sign of any missing arms, it was as if it truly has just been burned away by the Darkness.

"Hold on, man," Clyde whispered, and rushed over to Ashei.

By this point, she had blocked the flow of blood with a cloth. Clyde turned her to face him, and lifted the cloth from her face. The gash was cut right into her right eye, which she would never see out of again. Clyde replaced the cloth with a fresh one of his own. At once, he heard the clopping of hooves walking up behind him.

He turned his head and saw Tirac walking towards his chariot a far distance off. The Huntsman took out a bolt and his crossbow, and aimed right for the centaur. He fired a single shot at him, hoping that it would hit. Just as it reached it target, Tirac's hand shot up and caught it in midair. Yellow eyes briefly glared at the Huntsman out of their corners, before the bolt was snapped in half like a piece of straw and dropped on the ground.

Tirac then boarded his chariot, not paying the Huntsman anymore heed. Clyde snarled and rushed at the centaur at full speed. He was immediately noticed and Tirac let loose a single blast right at him. Clyde leapt to the side and kept on towards him. More blasts came and soon Clyde was leaping and dodging all over the rooftop to avoid instant death, but no longer getting any closer to his target. He leapt into the air over a blast again and let a throwing knife loose through the air at the tyrant, but it was incinerated before arrival. He noticed a pile of rubble that was hiding Spike from view and ducked behind it. He breathed several heavy gasps. That had taken a lot out of him.

"A fair try, assassin, but I have overcome many like you before," Tirac called over.

Clyde just sat still, mouth agape. For the first time in his life, the Huntsman felt helpless. Hearing tales of the mighty conqueror was one thing, but seeing what he was capable of both using the Vessel and without its help made it clear. Tirac didn't survive just because he had the mightiest weapon. He survived because he, himself, was a powerful being that was always alert and more than able to fend off any attacker in physical combat as well.

"Today, gentlemen, a new era begins," Tirac said to the two servants that had stayed behind.

They just bowed in reply and stepped away from the chariot as he was about to snap the reins to take to the skies above. Then, Megan and Firefly rose up into view from just beyong the end of the roof right in Tirac's path.

"Oh, no," Firefly breathed, seeing that he had all four now.

"Out of the way, you are an eye sore," Tirac ordered, making a single waving motion with one arm.

"I think not," Megan replied, firmly.

Again, she brandished the Vessel of Light, and unleashed a series of multi-shots. Tirac, raised a shield of Darkness directly from his Vessel while the front two Fell Beasts fired back at Megan and Firefly. The Pegasus skillfully dodged both streams while her rider continued to take shots at Tirac, trying to find a weak point.

"Can't you raise your own shield," Firefly asked.

"No, I can either defend or attack," Megan said. "I would need my own additional Vessels to do two things at once."

The balls of black fire continued to shoot from the maws of the serpentine Fell Beasts, forcing Firefly to soar quickly through the air, and up and down, twisting and turning. Soon, the already tired Pegasus found herself on the edge of her ability. Megan was also close to being spent as well. Tirac's defense was perfect. The Darkness spewing from his bag was a dome surrounding both himself and his chariot, while the Fell Beasts spit the black gaseous dark at them from behind it.

Clyde threw another knife at the centaur now that his attention was elsewhere. It shattered upon hitting the Dark shield. The Huntsman threw his arms up in frustration.

One of the shots clipped Firefly on the stomach, and Pegasus whinnied and winced. Through her pain, she kept to the air, but was slowing. Megan raised her own shield when one blast came right at them, but she was too late to protect them both. The blast penetrated some of the shield. Firefly turned into the blast to protect Megan, and took most of the damage of what made it through, herself. She screamed again and flew behind another tower, which absorbed the next wave of attacks. Some poor soul who happened to be inside fell from it when the floor collapsed out from underneath him and his screams faded as he went.

Firefly was panting hard now, her wings were numb, and pain circulated through every inch of her body. Megan padded her under the neck, trying to reassure the hurt Pastel as best she could.

"Firefly, just hold out a little longer, I want to try something. Fly low, and came up with as much speed as you can muster now. We just might be able to get him if we can get one good blast of Light off before we are spotted."

Firefly turned and nodded , and forced a grin.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

"Now where are they," Tirac thought.

He keen eyes looked one way, then the other. His shield remained raised the entire time, and his Fell Beasts were at the ready to send anything that attacked them now into the next life.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it coming. A bright flash of Light was right at them coming from behind him. Before he could reinforce the shield behind him the wave of energy connected, and some of got through. Tirac gritted his teeth in pain as the Light nicked at him as if flames, but he remained focused, and pushed it away using the shield.

"Oh, no, you don't," Megan yelled.

She concentrated with everything she still had and pushed the Light forward. From behind the black shield, twin streams fired on them. Firefly tried to veer away, but she was no longer capable of flying fast enough to get out of the way quickly. The stream hit the Pegasus in the side like a hammer and sent the pair tumbling to the stone floor below. Firefly was able to slow their descent, but still landed with a loud thud on her side. She screamed in pain as she felt the bones in her left wing crushed between her body and the stone floor.

Megan was propelled off of her back then the girl hit the floor hard. Pain shot through her right shoulder, as the collision bounced her off of the flour and she was sent head over heels into the air again before landing on her back. She rolled quite a few times, scraping and bruising her all over. When she came to rest, the world spun all around her and she vision was a blur, as she had hit her head.

When she could see clearly again, she could see the Vessel laying harmlessly on the ground some feet away from her, still opened. She turned over onto her stomach with much effort. Each and every muscle in her body burned with pain as she sluggishly moved. Then she pushed up with her arms. Her right arm pained her so much she almost couldn't bear to use it.

Once on her hands and knees, she started crawling over to the Light. She reached out her right hand for it, even though it pained at the shoulder. Just as she did, though, a small blast of Darkness zapped her hand. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came forth. It felt as though someone had just stuck her hand into a fireplace, the burning pain was so intense.

She drew it back and clutched it tightly against herself. She looked at it. It had been badly burned, and the pain throbbed. She began tearing up. She tried not to cry, but sat rocking back and forth. She did her best to breathe through the pain.

Via her peripheral vision, she could see a pair of cloven hooves very close to her. Her eyes trailed up and saw Tirac looming directly over her. She let out a frightened cry. Then she wiped away a tear and stared defiantly up at him. His face and demeanor were unreadable.

"Is that the best you can do! I feel great," she yelled at him in a high voice.

He just smirked.

"Get away from her," Clyde demanded. "Run, Megan, run now!"

He took out both daggers and charged Tirac. He threw one at the oppressor, but it was knocked away with the back of centaur's hand. A tiny trickle of blood oozed out where the blade had hit him. Tirac opened his Vessel and a blast of Darkness knocked Clyde back, and the Huntsman slammed into the stone floor. He did not get again, but he still drew breath.

Tirac reached down for the girl, but something struck him in the side, causing him to stumble away a few paces. He looked upwards. From the skies, he could see Scorpan swooping down low and turning back towards them. He was about to try to snatch up Megan from Tirac's grasp. Just as he was flying by to grab her, Tirac struck out with his fist and back-handed his former scion to the ground. Scorpan didn't move, as he was knocked senseless again.

Megan struggled to get up and tried to run, but Tirac grabbed her good hand and yanked her up into the air hard enough that it hurt. In a second, her eyes stared into his. Megan tried not to cry out in pain as she was dangled in the air by her arm.

"Meg," Firefly rasped out painfully.

She tried to get up, but couldn't at first. Both her front and back left legs had been heavily twisted and sprained. Upon a second attempt, she was on her feet. She looked over at her busted wing, and tried to move it, and pain shot through it. It had been bent back in a direction Pegasi wings were not meant to bend. So she looked back at her friend and the centaur and began limping in their direction.

"You have been weighed. You have been measured. Final conclusion, you have been found absolutely wanting," Tirac smirked. "I wonder, though, girl… In what world did you ever think you could have beaten me? Such a place does not exist. Oh, look, the Myrrh Star shines now. If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to. But first, just in case you entertain any thoughts of trying to wield that Light of yours' against me…"

A crunching sound could be audibly heard as several of the bones in Megan's hand were crunched in Tirac's fingers. She let out a small whimper, which was all she could manage. Then Tirac dropped her to the ground. The young girl lied curled into a tight ball, weeping in pain and in utter defeat.

"Make no mistake, I am not sparing you, but since you came all this way to see me, I may as well let you enjoy the show from the best view in the house. Now if you will excuse me, I have a world to make my own."

He reached down, picked up the Light Vessel, and flung it into the distance. With that, he turned away to walk back to his chariot. When he did, he saw Firefly standing between him and his destination. He laughed aloud at this.

"You…aren't going anywhere, you big bully," Firefly growled.

"Oh, please," Tirac mocked. "You cannot be serious."

"I've never been so serious! Who do you think are you, anyway? And why?"

Tirac smirked.

"You may be the first to ever ask me that. However, as much as I would just love to indulge into a motive rant, I do have to conquer the world sometime today, else my next opportunity will be another century from now."

Then his face turned serious.

"Now get out of my way."

"Forget it," Firefly yelled.

She reared up on her hind legs and lashed out at him with her front. He simply side stepped her attacks, since she was unable to move from her spot with any speed. He then let loose a right swing with his fist, which caught her in the side. The hit knocked her out of his way and she landed on her bad side again. She let out a brief cry.

Without paying her any further heed, he walked on past. No more distractions or obstructions stood in his path.

"You're the last, aren't you," Firefly called in a weak voice.

Tirac ignored her.

"Is this really how you want the world to remember the last centaur," she called, with a bit more strength.

Once he had boarded his chariot again, he turned to her and said:

"Yes."

He snapped the reins and immediately the Fell Beasts were off. They ran to the edge of the roof and leapt into the air. Then they pulled his chariot higher and higher into the sky. Tirac let out a laugh. At last, his time had come.

"Wake up, guys! Megan needs our help," Medley said, nudging Twilight, then Gusty.

"Wake up, please wake up," Ember called to Magic Star.

"Hey, you okay," Spike asked, nudging Clyde.

Together, the last two Pastels managed to rouse their companions, one by one.

"Wha… Huh," Gusty muttered.

"That's what," Medley shouted, pointing with a hoof at the rising form of Tirac and his chariot.

"Oh, no," Twilight uttered. "We've lost."

"Come on, Megan needs healing," Medley said urgently.

The pink Unicorn gathered her wits, then trotted over to Megan and inspected her injuries. Though there was nothing to be done about the girl's broken hand until the bones were set, she would certainly heal the cuts, bruises, sprains, and the burn on her other hand. She set about her work at once.

Christopher sat up, holding his wound, which still pained him greatly. He was starting to come out of the shock the loss of his arm had put his body in, and he was just now aware of his surroundings again. He looked around and realized that there were others in need of medical aid. He breathed in an out a few times, and got, and stumbled over to Ashei.

"Here, let me tend to that."

"Ooh, carefully, carefully," Medley said to Firefly.

She eased the violet Pegasus up, gingerly, until she was standing. She was careful of her busted wing.

Scorpan shook off the last traces of dizziness and looked up to the skies. He was in enough pain that he actually wished for death. Alas, the curse of immortality allowed for his continued to survival, despite what Tirac had put his body through. He looked up and saw his "master" vanishing into the distance.

"All is lost," he muttered sadly.

"Not yet, it is not," a recovered Clyde said.

The Huntsman knelt by the fallen form of Frederick. He had ceremoniously closed the eyes of his lord and laid his sword on his chest with his arms crossed over it.

"Rest well, milord."

"What do you mean, there is still hope," Megan asked incredulously. "The Light Vessel is lost, and even if we did find it again, it alone cannot summon enough power to thwart Tirac's Darkness now that he has four additional Vessels aiding him!"

"Who said it's lost," Medley asked.

She stuffed her nose into a pouch tied to her saddle and pulled the Vessel of Light out of it.

"Medley, how did you..." Firefly breathed.

"Easy. Tirac wasn't paying any attention to me, so I just went after it when he threw it," she declared proudly.

"Great, so how do we stop Tirac now that he's got Megan and everyone else out-magicked," Gusty asked.

"Perhaps," Wind Whistler said, thoughtfully. "Perhaps there is a way."

"What," Bowtie asked. "What can we do?"

"I haven't a reply, Bowtie," Magic Star replied in an uncharacteristically emotional tone. "Or any strategy to counter this."

"Now the Darkness ascends! Bring forth the Night That Never Ends!"

With the speed of dragons, they flew up onto the heavens, and soon the world looked as a child's model set below him. As they passed by a cloud, Tirac held out a hand and touched it. When he withdrew it, it was sopping wet. What Beezen wouldn't give to see this.

He unleashed his Darkness once again, in concert with the Darkness flowing from through mouths of his four Fell Beasts. An enormous amount of Dark energy began gathering and swirling around the chariot. It built and built and built, until it could be seen from the ground amongst the clouds as if it were a dark cloud casting its shadow over the land.

Then the Darkness began stretching upwards, stilling swirling as it were a black tornado.

"Sire," one of Ulrich's officer yelled. "Look, in the skies above."

One by one, the men of both sides ceased fighting and turned their gazes upward. They could see the mass of black spreading outwards from the source, and it began to blanket the entire sky.

"The Darkness has come," Ulrich said in a low, despairing voice. "It has all been in vain."

"What's that, Mr. Moochic," Truly asked.

"That, my little ponies, is the answer we've been awaiting all these months. The quest has failed," The Old Gnome answered, sadly.

All of them gasped and began speaking in panicked voices at once.

"Stop it, all of you," Galaxy called. "This is no time to panic. We have to be brave."

"Brave," Shady cried in disbelief. "What's there left to fight for now?"

"Our existence, which may very well cease if we don't stay calm," Galaxy replied firmly. "We're still alive, here and now, and that counts for something!"

"She's right," Masquerade said. "...But what now?"

"Milord Bernard, what devilry is that?"

Bernard, acting lord of Dongard, stared with disbelieving and frightful eyes as the Darkness from the Northeast came into view, covering all of the sky.

All movement behind the castle walls had also ceased. Daniel stared up at the covering of Darkness that blotted out the sun with more fear he had ever thought he was capable of. Frightened murmurs and fearful whispers broke out amongst the Dongardians.

General Shiltarn sat with his men at Dongard Castle's gates. He looked up and sighed.

"Well, I guess that is the end of it, boys. The wars are over. Our master has won."

Ulrich looked around at his men, as well as New Umbraen soldiers. Neither side was fighting. Neither side was bothering to fight. It was clear who the victor had been. He thought of just dropping his ancestral sword right on the spot, but he somehow just couldn't bring himself to do that. Finally, he raised it and shouted:

"To the last man!"

At once, his men were with him again. They may have lost the war, but their last stand would never be forgotten.

"There you go, Megan," Christopher said, setting the last of her finger bones and tying them tight to a set of braces in his medical satchel.

Megan didn't reply. She just looked as though all life has been drained out of her. Her lord Frederick, a man she had always looked up to and admired was dead, and she had failed the world. Tirac would rule with a long sweeping arm of Darkness forever. She had failed her family. She had just failed.

"You okay," Spike asked uncertainly.

Scorpan just stared sadly down at the girl, knowing that it wasn't right for someone so young to have such a burden placed on their shoulders.

Firefly tried nuzzling her, but that still got no reaction out of the girl. She winced. Though her wing had been set and placed in a sling, it still hurt.

Ashei stood next to Clyde with a make swift eye patch.

"What now," The swordswoman asked.

"Well," Wind Whistler began, but then stopped

"What did you have in mind, Whistler," Twilight asked.

"Well, it was always to my understanding that all natural Elemental magicks flowed into this world from the same source, I am not correct?"

"You certainly are," Magic Star replied. "What are you getting at?"

"Twilight, what do you do to heal someone with your magic?"

"Huh? Well, first I sync my magical aura with their natural aura. Once I've done that, I'm able to manipulate the wound so that it heals within seconds or minutes, depending on the severity."

"Yes, and you were able to synch your magic with Gusty's at the edge of the goblin's forest to combine her range of sensory and its preciseness with your ability to sense organic life forms," Wind Whistler said.

"Yes…," Twilight replied, uncertainly.

"I get it," Magic Star uttered. "Because all the Elements are natural, two spell casters can sync their spells if they know what they're doing, even if the Elements are different. It's even easier for us Pastels because we all have the same kind of magical energy in our bodies."

"Precisely," Wind Whistler replied. "If Twilight, Gusty, and Magic Star sync their Unicorn magic, and then sync with the magical energy within the rest of us, we will become linked."

"Yes," Twilight said, catching on. "Then if we meld our magicks with Megan's Light, we just might be able to give her the power boost she needs!"

"Is what even possible," Megan asked.

"Yes, but it will be difficult. The key to joining your Light with us and using our bodies to summon additional Light from the core will require a lot of concentration, and you will have to find the common ground between the Light and us," Magic Star explained.

"Whatever you do, do it quick," Clyde said. "The skies overhead of New Umbrae are already covered entirely. There is no telling how far it has stretched by now."

"Wait, we cannot just interrupt a spell of this magnitude," Christopher put in. "You will need to gather enough energy to overcome Tirac's spell, and then you have to dispel it at the source, or else the world will experience another Cataclysm."

"Understood," Megan nodded.

"Alright," Twilight said. "Megan, you stand right here. Everyone else, stand in a circle around her."

"What about me" Ember asked.

"Yes, you too," Twilight said. "We'll need everyone to make this work."

"Wait, isn't this dangerous," Gusty asked. "Its tough to sync Unicorn magic, and we'll be pumping pure Light through our bodies. If anything goes wrong, we could die."

"Do we have any other choice," Bowtie asked.

"Not really. Its now or never," Medley said.

"So let's do it, already," Firefly said, confidently.

The Pastels all situated themselves around Megan in a circle. She held the Vessel open in her now healed hand. The three Unicorns sat side by side, as they would be the first to match up their magic with each other. From there, it was up to Twilight to sync with everyone else's auras and then with Megan's Element. Each Pastel sat with their eyes closed, with their minds and wills open for use.

The horns of the Unicorns glowed as the three concentrated. At once, the lights of their horns stretched outwards into the air and they were drawn together. The three met and it glowed white as opposed to their individual colors at the point where the three magicks were attempting to join.

The process took several minutes, but bit by bit, the white coloring overided the green, yellow, and pink lights of the Unicorn's individual horns, and soon all three shined with the same light. Then that spread outwards to Firefly, who sat next to Gusty. Her purple aura glowed as the joined magicks swept over her, and soon she glowed with the same light. One by one the links came together and soon Megan had a circle of magic flowing all around her. It reminded her of a water flowing.

Without paying it another thought, she closed her eyes and raised the Vessel over her head. She focused and reached out with the magicks of the Light. She tuned her senses with it and kept reaching out as the Pastels' own magic reached for hers'.

She felt the two connect, and she could practically see the channels of both meeting. They were different, and yet similar. It was almost like two rivers spilling out and joining together. Different, and the same. That was it! She had found it. She could feel the Light and Pastel magic running together as one now.

"Interesting," Christopher muttered.

The Light poured out of Megan's Vessel almost like a fountain onto the Pastels around her. Then the Light began to shine brighter, and brighter. Then what appeared to be white, glowing mist appeared as a ring around the Pastels. It began to circle around them, and it grew, and grew as it swirled. The Light Element gathered all around the ponies and Megan and soon spread out across the entire roof top.

"It feels…warm," Clyde muttered.

"Cool…" Spike uttered. "Have you ever seen anything like it, Scorpan?"

"Never, Spike," Scorpan replied, just as entranced.

In the courtyard below, all stared in astonishment at the glowing white funnel that spread outwards until a bright light shined down over the entire castle, and over some of the streets. Then it began to grow taller as well. The swirling Light energy then shot up into the sky, looking for all the world like a glowing tornado.

Meanwhile, in the skies above, Tirac continued his work. The spell was almost complete. In just a few more minutes, the entire globe would be covered in his Darkness. His senses were in-tuned with the progress he was making.

Then, through his closed eyelids, the entire world seemed to be getting brighter, as if the sun was somehow breaking through his Eternal Night. He opened his eyes, and saw only his Darkness surging upwards and outwards above. The Light was coming from underneath him.

He looked down, and for the first time since he had wandered South from his Northern homelands, he experienced a sensation now altogether alien to him: fear. An enormous pillar of Light rushed him. It was far greater than his pillar of Darkness. He opened his mouth, but no sound came forth. He knew not what to do. If he broke off the spell now, he would trigger a second Cataclysm, but if he kept casting his spell, he would remain completely unprotected.

He didn't get the chance to make a decision. The Light swept over and consumed him. He found himself in a swirling, burning Light. He felt as though his entire being had been ignited in flame. He roared out in pain as he felt himself burned away by the great pillar of Light. He lost his concentration and the spell was cut off at the source.

Then his body burst into flames for real and he screamed his last dying sounds as he and his chariot were reduced to ash which floated slowly back down to the earth, leaving only the four fell Beasts swirling around in the Light. The Light did not stop there, it also began overtaking and consuming the Darkness. In the place of the Dark skies above, were pure, shining light which swept over the earth, undoing the what had been done.

"Mr. Moochic, look, look," Masquerade called.

"I see it, child. The Light Wielder has fulfilled her quest, and not a minute too soon."

"First an entire sky of night, now all is bathed in light," one of Bernard's officers uttered.

Somehow, this did not seen malevolent to the young lord, and he looked up it in wonder, rather than in fear.

"Wow," Daniel uttered.

"General, what…what is this?"

General Shiltarn had no answer to give.

She could feel the dark cloud that had just been cast over the earth dissipating , so Megan knew it was time to end the spell. She took a deep breath and began to pull to Light magicks back. She breath came up short when something went wrong, it wasn't responding. She pulled back on it to try to rein it under control again, and again, nothing. The girl began to feel the first pangs of panic. She couldn't keep this up forever, and if she failed to end the spell, the world would experience a Cataclysm of Light.

Like lightning, a flare of Light lashed out against the lands below, carving a great scar through the capitol of New Umbrae. Buildings were destroyed and the streets shattered. People ran through the streets in a mad panic to get away from the Light.

Another stray whip of Light broke free of the canopy above and struck Gloom Mountain, flatting its Peaks and tearing large patches of it asunder.

"Megan," came Magic Star's voice inside her mind.

The girl cried out in surprise.

"Megan, you're losing control. You have to hold onto the magic. You're trying too hard. Calm down, and let it flow naturally."

Megan obeyed and focused. She could feel herself regaining control. The skies above settled down, and the ensuing chaos it wreaked upon the land abruptly ended. Megan breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was in control again. Then she remembered that Christopher ordered her to do the first time she had lost control of the Light. Pull it back, bit by bit.

She reached out and latched into a bit of it and pulled it back. Little by little, the layer of Light above receded and gave way to normal blue skies above. As this process continued on, it drained the young Light Wielder. Megan was straining from concentrating so much now. Sweat dripped down her face and her hands were clammy.

Now she was at the end of it. At long last most of the Light had been pulled back into the Vessel. She just needed to pull back the Light directly overhead of the capitol. After that, the process would be complete.

She panted and wheezed.

"Just a little more, just a little more," she thought.

She had barely had the strength to grasp the remaining Light energy overhead. Her limits were nearly reached. She drew in as much as she could, and drew it back until she could draw it in no more. With the last ounce of control she still had, she directed the remaining Light upwards at the sky and fired off the rest into straight up.

At once, all the light of the magicks faded. The Pastels reopened their eyes, blinking while their sight readjusted. Megan's arms fell limply to her side. She felt light-headed and she stumbled back. Firefly saw that she was going to fall back, unable to stand anymore.

She jumped forward and let the girl fall onto her back. Megan felt herself land on something soft. Her eyes opened briefly, and they blinked a few times before she shut them again, falling into a deep slumber from exhaustion.

Down in the courtyard, the New Umbraen soldiers stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. Looking up at the daytime sky without a shadow cast over it, they knew that somehow, their master had been defeated. One by one, they dropped their weapons, and many even cheered.

Ulrich ascended to the walkway on to the front wall of the castle. He looked out and saw that the city had been damaged in the process of defeating Tirac. There was a mob gathering in the square down below.

"What is happening?"

"What happened to our city," they called.

He turned to some sentries on the wall.

"Open the main gate, I will speak with the people," Ulrich said.

The frightened crowd that stood outside could barely believe their eyes when the gates of the castle actually opened for them and out stepped ranks of people they knew not to be Umbraen soldiers, led by a dark haired young man.

Ulrich held up the empyreal sword.

"Good people," Ulrich called down to them. "I am Anthony Ulrich Balacroff, and this sword of my forefathers is the proof of my heritage. Today is a good day, in spite of everything that has happened. Today has seen the end of Tirac! I, Anthony Ulrich Balacroff, and rightful heir of the throne, declare this empire Balacroff once again! Now let us look forward to rebuilding and seizing the future and our dreams, ourselves. However, the victory came not at our hands, but the hands of one who stands upon the top of the castle now! Megan, Slayer of Tyrants!"

At first, the crowd was quiet or people mumbled amongst themselves. But soon, proclamations from people who recognized Ulrich for who he was were voiced and one by one, the people began cheering and clapping and chanting.

"Ulrich! Megan! Ulrich! Megan!"

"Well, blimey, she did it," they heard Blake's voice call.

They turned to see Blake step out onto the roof, gazing up at the blue skies above.

"Yes, she did it," Christopher said, happily.

Firefly looked fondly at the sleeping form of her friend.

"You did it, Meg. We won."

A/N: Aaaaaaaand done! Just one more chapter to go, which will cover the aftermath of this monster of an opening story arc, and I can begin work on Book 2. If I ever set up a story this big and with this many characters all at frikkin' once ever again, feel free to just kick me!


	27. Chapter 26: And What Happened After

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or other Hasbro properties. Still… Wouldn't this have been a cool Season long story arc for a show?

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**And What Happened After**

"Be careful with those lab supplies, they are very delicate," Beezen ordered his Fire Mages.

He stood alongside a cave opening that exited out into the forest North of the capitol. When he caused an explosion in his own lab to escape Scorpan and the Pastels, he had all the notes he had gathered the incomplete autopsy of the Pastel foal, as well as Olivia's journal together and then exited the room via a secret passage in the back wall. Then he rounded up whatever of his apprentices he could find and had them collect important equipment and supplies from the laboratory storage.

Now he and they made their way out of the city. He came out into the forest first and was just in time to see the Light overtake the Darkness. Then he had watched the entire show as his assistants exited the cave handling the research materials under his supervision.

"Well, that certainly is interesting. So my _master's_ enemies found themselves a Wielder of Light and struck him down. Huh. Oh well, you certainly were an interesting fellow, Tirac, Last of the Centaurs."

"Seventy years of work have just come up empty, Master Beezen, this does not displease you?"

Beezen shrugged.

"I cared not. He was just a valuable benefactor. Our partnership was the two of us making use of each other from the very beginning. It was seventy-four years ago. The Northern orc tribes had just wiped out the rest of his kind from existence when he came to me, a lowly Fire Mage living alone in the mountains. He brought a journal written by the last Emperor of Old Umbrae and requested my assistance in deciphering the codes so that he could find the power of his ancestors.

"So I did, and you know the rest of the story."

"Wait, so this whole time, the Master's campaign was just as much about revenge as it was taking his inheritance back?"

"Indeed. Hey, you two! Be careful with those spell dampeners! I charged those with Void magicks from the Great Abyss, myself, over a decade ago! I do not want my work in making them going to waste just because your foot slipped!"

"Void-powered Spell Dampeners? But that's Arcane Magic."

"In my hundred fifty year long lifespan, do you think I only dabbled in Fire Magic? Just be careful with those, I do not think I have the endurance to make more."

The old wizard looked back up at Midnight Cas…no, Balacroff Palace, as it was likely called again. It was the end of an era. To tell the truth, Beezen would miss the old place, but he was a practical man who knew not to let petty things like attachments get the better of him. Right now, he was curious as to what changes this would bring to a world that had been under fire for the better part of a century. Now it suddenly found itself lacking its longtime oppressor.

To the peoples that had come to accept Tirac as a terrible fact of life, this was both a welcome yet altogether unfamiliar change. Once word got out, the military force of New Umbrae would be shattered, as a good three-fourths of it only served him out of necessity not loyalty. In fact, most of them had basically been given the same deal as Scorpan "serve or suffer the death of their nation". The small portion that actually was loyal to him would be insufficient to maintain the empire and would easily overcome.

Beezen lovingly ran a hand over the spell journal of Olivia and looked down at it. Even though he had not been able to learn all he could by autopsying Ember, he still had big plans for the spell that would yield magical creatures of intelligence and charged with vast magicks to him.

Another thing of interest to him was the Light Wielder that had defeated the undefeatable Tirac.

"_Oh, yes, Light Bringer, we will be meeting someday soon. You can count on it,"_ Beezen thought.

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Clyde hoisted the sleeping Megan into his arms with the intention of carrying her to a bed inside the castle she could rest in. He glanced at the scar that had been burned into the city when she had momentarily lost control of the Light. She didn't need see to that just yet when she woke up. The group turned to one of the flights to descend. They stopped when Scorpan suddenly cried out. Everyone whirled around.

The winged goatman was on his knees, clutching his sides.

"Oh Maker! It burns! It burns," he cried out and fell over on his side.

For a moment, his entire body seemed to ignite in blazing flames as the strands of Darkness began to fall away from like sand. They saw his goat-like tail fall away, as well as his wings and they too crumbled like sands, and his form became completely engulfed and he cried out in anguish once more. Then all was silent. The fiery light died down. Everyone blinked in stunned amazement.

In place of the furry goatman was a human man. He was clothed in armor. His long hair was a dark brown, and mustache and beard trimmed in the style of nobles covered the upper lip and chin of his round features. Upon his brow he wore a circlet with a crest at the forehead that bore a symbol that was the image of a dragon. The same image adorned the chest plate on his armor.

He opened his eyes, which were a very prominent brown and sat up.

"Scorp…pan…" Medley asked.

"Ay," he said.

He blinked away the last traces of dizziness and crossed his arms. When he did so, he felt the feel of armor covering him and heard the metal clanking against itself. He looked down at himself, and immediately ripped off one of the metal gauntlets. Underneath, was a very human hand, not the clawed hand of his accursed form that he had grown accustomed to.

He raised the ungloved hand to his face and felt it. Upon the touch that fell upon a very human chin, cheek, and nose, he gasped, and then ran his hand over his entire face, stopping when he reached the circlet. Then his human lips curved up into a relieved, happy smile and tears began to slide down his face. Then he broke out into what could only be described as a blend of laughter and cries of happiness.

"Such princely garb," Blake observed.

"Oh, you didn't know," Spike asked. "Scorpan's really a prince."

"Yes, Spike, I am Prince Scorpan Toltus, heir to the throne of Toltus before Tirac came one day and took my kingdom as his own. As part of the bargain to spare my land for standing against him, he changed me into that twisted form you saw me as. Now I am a mortal man again, and I can return to rule and help rebuild this world, assuming that Ulrich permits it."

"Hey, look," Firefly called.

She pointed towards the sky as four forms slowly descended from the heavens. They were the Four Fell Beasts Tirac had turned Fizzy, Applejack, Parasol, and North Star to. The four creatures landed and let out pitiful roars. Three of them just sat down while the fourth lied down.

"Should they not be reverting," Ashei questioned. "Scorpan did."

Christopher dared to walk up to one. When it made no threatening movements, instead just looking sadly at him, he got close and waved his hand front of it utterly a quick word of magic. The shining magic glyph materialized in the air before the wizard.

He examined it, before turning to the party and shaking his head.

"Nay, unless we cast a counter spell, they will remain like this. As it stands, this alternation spell is just as complex as the one that created the Pastels to begin with. If we had the spell journal of Olivia, it would simplify matters a great deal. As it stands, the journal is missing, possibly lost in the lab explosion or stolen away by Beezen."

"What," Gusty exclaimed. "No. No, that can't be! There's gotta be a way to shake this spell right now, right?"

She looked at Magic Star and Twilight, but they averted their eyes unhappily before shaking her heads. Then he looked to Wind Whistler, who also didn't meet her gaze, staring down her hooves sadly. Ember leaned against Twilight, tears already forming in her eyes. Bowtie, Medley and Firefly just stared miserably up at their polymorphed kin.

"But…but… We came all this way to get 'em back," Gusty replied with a cracked voice, trying to fight back tears. "This isn't fair…this isn't…"

She stopped and clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, two watery steams also flowing from her eyes. She just sat with ragged breaths, trying to maintain composer.

Bowtie walked up the four.

"Hey, guys, are any of you still in there?"

Two of them nodded their heads. The loss of Tirac's influence over their actions had freed their minds.

"I don't get it," Firefly asked. "How come Scorpan turned back, but they don't."

"My Enchantment was always tied to Tirac's life force. As long as he lived, I remained his eternal slave. He took no such steps with them," Scorpan replied.

He dared a look up at the mutated ponies, and was greeted a couple of hateful stares from them in return, while one seemed to be lost in her own misery. The other was looking at Bowtie.

"Applejack," Bowtie asked.

The beast that was staring at nodded and opened its mouth to try to speak, but only growls and hisses came from its maw. Applejack realized this and hung her head in defeated acceptance of the loss of the ability to speak.

"The best I can offer is the best of the Magi of Dongard," Christopher said. "We will appeal to Lord Bernard. Especially after he is told of their rule to defeat Tirac, there is no chance he will turn them away. Their spell glyphs will be examined by the greatest magicians Dongard has to offer."

"Come," Clyde said, already beginning to descend the staircase. "We have much to discuss, and I think these topics need to fall on the ears of Emperor Ulrich."

* * *

General Shiltarn stood out in the open field with a bearer wielding the white flag. He was standing before the Dongard Castle gates. The drawbridge lowered and out stepped Lord Bernard and King Odin, the ruler of Midhelm kingdom which Dongard owed its loyalty to. They were each flanked by heavily arm guards.

"Hail, milord and sire," Shiltarn bowed before them on one knee.

He stood again.

"Hail, General Shiltarn of the 2rd Division of New Umbraen," Odin replied.

"Hail," Bernard said. "What business do you have with us?"

"I am here to announce that my men and I are withdrawing from your lands. The Darkness that engulfed the sky not an hour ago was the work of Tirac. It was his ultimate plan to cover all the earth in his Darkness. However, seeing blue skies are now above us, I know he has failed and fallen. The threat of Tirac is a memory of the past."

"You were in the know of this scheme," Bernard asked.

"Yes, indeed, I was. I also knew that he could do it. The only thing that could have stopped him is someone finally managing to end him."

"You think just withdrawing from our borders is enough to atone," Bernard exclaimed angrily. "You drove our people from their homes, ruined the lands with your fires of war, and killed many a good man…"

"Bernard, calm yourself," Odin spoke. "Had Tirac started his campaign in the West, instead of the East, it might be us apologizing before the gates of whatever land Shiltarn hails from."

"I ask not for your forgiveness, actually'" Shiltarn replied. "Lord Bernard is right, what we have done to your Dongard is beyond barbaric."

Shiltarn got down on one knee again.

"If it pleases the lord of Dongard, I will offer myself up to stand trial for my actions against your land, but let my men go free. They only did as I ordered them to."

Bernard stood for a long time with a hard expression on his face, glaring at the man before him. He clenched a fist, then relaxed it. Finally, he spoke again.

"Go home, all of you. If Tirac is truly gone, then I am sure your homelands will need every man they can get. Just get out of my lands."

With that, Bernard turned and walked back across the drawbridge. Odin shrugged.

"Rise, General, I believe you should just do as he says," the king spoke.

Odin pressed his right fist against his chest as a traditional farewell gesture, and turned to follow the reigning lord back inside the safety of the castle. Shiltarn rose to his feet and went back to his men. The war was over, and they were shipping out.

* * *

"Daniel, son of the Rancher, Philip," Bernard said once they were inside.

He called for the boy to be brought before him. Before long, the red headed eleven years old stood before him and bowed.

"Yes, Lord Bernard. I am at your service," the boy spoke.

"For one so young, you certainly showed your share of bravery in the face of absolute peril. In fact, you are the youngest person to volunteer to stay behind, and have worked with no less vigor or endurance than anyone else. For your diligence, I offer you a position as a Paige, a Knight in training. Would you be willing to dedicate your life to protecting this realm?"

"Would I," Daniel exclaimed, excitedly forgetting proper conduct for just a second, but then his head bowed. "Ah..er… Yes, milord, I am."

"Then it is done, as soon as repairs of all basic facilities and the building of shelters for the people to reside in once before their can rebuilt are finished, you will begin training immediately."

"Scribe," Bernard called.

"Yes, milord."

"It is no secret that we will not be able to build enough temporary shelters for all of our returning peoples. Anyone left without room and board there will be given it in either the spare rooms in the castle or in the Inns. I cover the cost for their stay in any of the latter."

"Yes, milord. Everyone will be informed at once, milord."

"You are dismissed, Daniel," Bernard said.

"Yes, milord," Daniel said and started to leave.

Then he stopped and turned to Bernard.

"Milord?"

"Yes?"

"Has there been any news of my sister, Megan?"

"Not yet, I am afraid, but I will inform you the instant there is."

"Thank you, milord."

Bernard sat down at his desk and began writing a letter. Now he just had to confirm that fates of his David, and his brother, Frederick.

* * *

Scorpan looked at himself in the mirror. He had an hour ago shed the armor for some casual clothes. A face that he had almost forgotten looked back at him. He was distracted from his current activity of reveling in his newfound humanity by the sounds of Spike's clawed feet patting just outside the bed chamber in the hall. The dragon knocked.

"Come on in, Spike."

The purple little dragon entered.

"Ulrich wants to you, Scorpan He's in the throne room as we speak."

"Alright, I am ready for any judgment he may pass on me."

"He won't throw you in prison, right? That wouldn't be fair."

"If he does, it is within his right, Spike. Make knows I have done enough to more than earn it."

Together, Spike and his father figure walked the familiar halls until they reached the throne room. For once, the doors were wide open. When they entered, the prince couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Ulrich sat upon a wooden in front of the giant throne built for a centaur. Ellie stood by his right side and the Baron stood at the left.

Bowed on knee on either side of the carpet leading to the throne were about a hundred or so of his dragonriders.

"Ah, Scorpan, just the man we wanted to see," The Baron Alexander said. "Come in, come in. You are one of the heroes of the hour."

Scorpan and Spike walked up to the rightful emperor and started.

"There is no need for that, my friend," Ulrich said. "Without your help, none of this would be possible, and Tirac would still be sitting on...this giant _thing_ behind me."

"You look much better this way," Ellie complimented him.

"You are too kind," Scorpan replied. "I hate to sound rude, but what is it that you wanted of me? I am fully prepared to accept my punishment if that is your wish."

"Punishment," Ulrich almost laughed. "Very well, then. I sentence you to return to Toltus and take up your throne, then I sentence you to restore your kingdom to order, and then I sentence you to aid in the restoration efforts which we will be mounting. You are hardly any good to anyone cooling your heels in a cell, Scorpan, but your willingness to atone is admirable."

"Very well, your majesty, I accept my condemnation graciously," Scorpan replied.

"As I should hope you should. These men also have business with you."

Scorpan turned to the dragonriders, who finally looked and stood. They saluted him.

"Why are you all still here, I had thought all of the dragonriders had fled to the four winds when the near Cataclysm struck."

Around twenty of so of them stepped forward and bowed before him.

"How could we, men of Toltus, abandon our king when he may have needed us?"

"Get up, all of you," Scorpan ordered. "I am not king yet. What of the rest of you?"

"To us," one of the others said. "You are still the General and our commanding officer. We will follow you to the end of our days, and serve you as subjects in your kingdom."

Scorpan smiled. He was genuinely touched. He had underestimated the loyalty of his dragonriders, as many of them had been cruel warmongers

"Very well, your services are accepted. I have my first decree to you. When the time comes, I want you to take our visitors from the South to their respective homes in Dream Valley and Dongard. On foot, it would take them moths to get back home on a perilous journey. This way, they will be returned within a day."

"Scribe," Ulrich called. "Have this relayed to our visitors at once. They will be returning home on dragon wings."

"But first," The Baron said. "On the morrow, Ulrich will be crowned before the people of Balacroff, and they will stay to sit in banquet with us before making that return journey."

* * *

The world seemed as one big blur when Megan first opened her eyes. She closed them again, and then reopened. It was in a bit more focus now. As she vision cleared, she found herself staring up at an unfamiliar stone ceiling. Around her neck, she still felt the Vessel. She reached up and gripped it. She then sat herself up by pushing up on the bed with her elbows. Her shoulder still pained her a bit, but it was much better now. Sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed was Firefly.

"Hey, Meg, how ya feeling?"

"Firefly? Ugh, my body feels like a bagful of lead. Where are we?"

"Welcome to Balacroff Palace, Meg! Formerly known as Midnight Castle."

"Huh…? Oh, right! We won," Megan said.

It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. It was over. It was done. Then Megan remembered the price it came with. She saw Frederick lying on the ground, staring at her with those dead eyes. The memory came back as a crushing anvil on her chest.

"Meg, you okay?"

Megan looked up at Firefly with sorrowful eyes.

"Firefly…did everyone else…make it?"

"Almost, we lost Mark, too. Both men have been given caskets and they will be returned to Dongard for burials."

"I see," Megan replied, feeling another pang from the news of Mark's passing.

"There's more."

"More?"

"Yeppers, Scorpan is actually human, and… Applejack, and the other three are still turned into monsters. We don't know how to fix 'em."

"Oh, Firefly. I'm so, so sorry," Megan apologized genuinely.

"It's alright, Christopher has promised us help to get them normal again. He said he'd go to Lord Bernie and…"

"Oh, Lord Bernard," Megan explained, putting a hand over her mouth. "How am I going to tell him? How can I possibly… No, I will face him and tell him what befell Lord Frederick."

She threw off the covers, and found that she had been changed into a simple nightgown by one of the servants, and any wounds Twilight couldn't mend were bandaged. She broken hand had been given fresh bandages and braces. She stepped out of bed.

"To tell the truth, I would rather face Tirac all over again than have to tell a man his little brother is dead. Oh, poor Lord Bernard will be crushed by the news."

Megan looked straight ahead of her. She currently sat on the left side of the bed, facing a window. She stood, then walked up to it and looked out.

Her eyes widened. Before her, out in the city, there was a gash in the earth where the Light had struck it. It had only flattened the buildings in that district, but it had also bore deeply into the earth. She looked down at the Light Vessel, knowing what had happened immediately. She felt weak again, and stepped away from the window. She took the Vessel from around her neck, and raised it to throw it, but then stopped.

"Meg," Firefly asked uncertainly.

Megan walked up to the violet Pegasus and slipped the Vessel on around her neck.

"Here, you keep it. You don't want it anymore."

"What, but I can't use it…"

"I know, Firefly. Just keep it safe in Dream Castle."

"You sure," firefly asked. "This is a pretty powerful thing to keep locked away where no one can easily."

"I almost caused a second Cataclysm, Firefly," Megan retorted, her voice close to cracking again. "Please, just do it."

"Alright, I promise," Firefly said, with any further hesitation.

"Thank you."

Megan stepped away and turned around. She saw her backpack in a corner and walked over it to get out some fresh clothes.

"Alright, Meg, I'll be right back, then, as soon as I've put this in one of my saddlebags."

"Thanks, Firefly."

"Megan… That out there. Not your fault."

"Yes. Yes, it is, Firefly."

"But…"

"I lost control, Firefly, and people suffered for it! I know you just want to make me feel better, but that… That out there… I need to be alone."

Firefly opened to mouth to speak, but then closed it again. She reluctantly stepped out of the bed chamber and pushed the door closed with her hind hoof and walked to the room that had been set aside for all the Pastels. She pushed the latch up with her nose and pushed the door in. She entered, and saw her chatting about something or another.

"Hey, Firefly. What's with the new necklace…hey, that's the Vessel," Gusty said.

"Yeah, I know. Megan doesn't want it anymore. She…saw what happened to the city earlier. She wants me to hold onto it. So I will."

"_Just be careful not to trust just anyone with it. It takes a special person to be handed power and then give it up once it's of no more use," _The words the Moochic had spoken to them on the matter when he first gave them the Vessel rang in Twilight's mind.

The pink Unicorn smiled, pleased with Megan's handling of the Vessel. She had entertained no thoughts of Megan taking Tirac's vacant seat, but she had feared the temptation to abuse the power of the Element might prove too much for a young girl. This new development, however, calmed all concern over the girl.

June 21st.

The following day was an eventful one. The night before, Ulrich had the party recount the events that led them to Balacroff to ten of the castle historians, each of whom wrote the story down while listening to the tale of their quest. Eight copies was sent to the archives for purposes of having more copies made and delivered out to the other nations, while the last two were given to the party to take back to Dongard and Dream Castle. The two copies were presented to Clyde that morning with letter from Ulrich with the one intended for Dongard.

After that, the coronation was held in the Main Street Square. The uncrowned emperor, Ulrich, himself, road at the front by himself with the rest parade of with the rest of the rebels now wearing the official colors of Balacroff, blue with the golden symbol of a hammer adorning their tunics or chest plates, following behind him in rows of two at a time. Behind him road his sister Ellie and the Baron, behind them, road Megan on Firefly's back with the other Pastels walking along in the same two-by-two formation. Behind them were Cyde and Ashei, then Blake and Christopher. Then Scorpan and one of the rebels.

Once they had arrived in the square, they dismounted and Ulrich walked to the top of the steps in front of a courthouse where he kneeled on one knee. The Baron and a servant carrying a box stood in front of him. The crowd watched in silence as Baron Alexander opened the box and raised the crown of the Emperors high above his head so that the people could see it. The band was blue marble with gold trim around the top and bottom f it. It came up to point at the front the golden hammer engraved with the marble.

"Now begins a new era," Baron Alexander said.

With that, he lowered the crown onto Ulrich's head.

"The Era of Healing," The Baron added as he did. "May they be blessed."

Ulrich smiled up at him and then stood and turned to face the people, his long flowing cape gracefully sweeping across the ground as he did.

"Good people of Balacroff, let us welcome this new age of peace that lies before us. Let us mend the wounds of previous days and look forward to a brilliant and shining future for us all."

The people clapped and cheered.

"Please, please, I pray you. It is not I who brought us this victory. I was but a pawn in the grander scheme of a plan. Still, our true victors are here among us now. Come forth, people of Dongard and Pastel Ponies of Dream Valley."

One by one, Megan, Clyde, Blake, Ashei, and Christopher ascended the staircase and stood three down from the top before the people. Firefly, Magic Star, Twilight, Gusty, Wind Whistler, Bowtie, Medley, and Ember stood a couple of steps down from them.

"These are the peoples who traveled from the South to vanquish him, and they did."

The people bowed before the party they deemed their saviors. Megan opened her mouth to protest and turned to look at Ulrich and the Baron, who just shrugged in a manner that suggested she just roll with it.

That night, there was a great feast in the castle, all were invited. The store rooms of the castle had been very well stocked and there was more than enough to go around to feed the entire city. By this time, the questers was more than ready to go home, but they enjoyed the festivities of the night, knowing that tomorrow would bring new hardships with the rebuilding of all the lands once they had gotten home via the courtesy of Scorpan and his dragonriders.

The hall of the emperor was filled with hearty laughter and song. Once broken and defeated spirits were now lifted. Some watched as Wind Whistler and Medley bucked a ball between them above in the air with the goal being to keep it up there. Others watched as Twilight used her magic to put on a puppet show with some marionettes a generous puppet maker supplied for the evening.

Elsewhere, used her wind to suck up some dyed water out of their cuts and spun the entire paradigm of rainbow colors around like electrons around an atom, to entertain the crowd. Magic Star illusions of the Blank Lands like holograms.

It felt good for the Pastels to use their skills for something frivolous for a change, like in the old days, and now because the world's overall unfamiliarity with them, they found themselves at the center of attention.

"Fascinating creatures, these Pastels," Ulrich said to his guests.

"Yes, you can learn everything there is to know about them in a few weeks' time," Clyde replied. "Then, their hardy nature in the face of danger never ceases to amaze. They are a peaceful kind, emperor. They left the world alone to go about its business, but then rose to the occasion when it needed help. I do hope it goes without saying that they should not be exploited any further."

"Oh, of course," Ulrich responded. "Have no fear of that. Aside from our missing _friend_, the Arch Mage Beezen, I do not think anyone who knows about them would dare lay a hand on them now, after their role in defeating Tirac."

"You still have not found him," Clyde asked.

"Nay, we did find the secret passage he used to exit the castle, but at the end of the tunnel, the trail goes cold. It was as if their passing left no impact for us to follow upon the ground. We also have no idea where he would have, but surely enough, the little wretch is out there, somewhere, with the spell journal of the Pastels' creator.

"No good can come of it being in his possession. I hope that we are able to find some clue to hunting him down once we have deciphered the clues left over the materials he had to leave behind. One thing he was studying also troubles me," Ulrich explained.

"Oh," Clyde said.

"Yes, it seems that they were researching Surt and Neptune, of the olden times, quite a bit. We have not discovered their purpose yet, but we intend to, and we will keep Dongard informed of any developments we make."

"I wish I could be up there," Firefly said watching Wind Whistler and Medley.

"You will again soon," Megan assured her. "You have already gotten treatment from the best healer around, Magi Christopher."

"Yeah, I guess, but it's going to be long two weeks before this comes off again," Firefly said, looking at the bandages.

Ashei placed a hand on her eye patch.

"You really should leave that be," Christopher informed.

"I know," she replied, letting her back down in her lap. "It is very difficult adjusting to seeing out of just one eye."

"It will become easier, I assure you," Christopher said. "One of my own professors back in the Magic Guild was a former military mage who lost an eye in the war with Yotenland, but he was still able to cast magic with the best of them."

"Thank you, Christopher," Ashei replied. "I should not complain, you lost an entire limb."

"Tis what I am here for. It is quite alright, believe me."

He took a drink of the water from his goblet, and then set it down to continue eating the chicken on his plate. Each task felt more difficult with one arm gone, but he took in stride. He made a point of maintaining a positive attitude in front of patients.

Blake sat in with a crowd and exchanged war stories with some of the rebels and having his share of ale. The banquet lasted well into the night; however Ulrich turned in early, as tomorrow would be a long day for the nation's new ruler, what with him appointing a cabinet and beginning to amend the unfair laws Tirac had imposed on the people for nearly a century now.

"Hey, Ellie," Ember said walking up to the princess.

"Oh, hello, so you are going home tomorrow. I am going to miss you."

"I won't miss this place," Ember responded. "But I will miss you guys."

"Cannot say I blame you, but I do hope you come back to us some day. It will be a different place where the money flows more fairly between the people and government, and the children can play in the streets without fear."

"How about you come visit us, instead," Ember asked. "Next year, you can get one Scorpan's dragon. We always have a Summer Solstice Party, well…usually."

"I would like that, Ember. I will think on it. Oh, think your Twilight is wrapping up her puppet show. Go to her, little one."

"Okay, seeya later, Ellie."

A very tired Megan stepped away from the festivities to go to turn in for the night. She yawned as she passed through the halls, and eventually came to the guest room where she stayed. She changed into some night clothes and threw back the sheets to climb into the bed. She blinked, then, as a small piece of crumpled paper lied on the sheet beneath the covers which she had just pulled back.

She reached and opened up the small object. When she saw it inside, her breath came up short. It was Frederick's family ring, which he had given up in Crystal Labyrinth. She took the ring in hand and saw that the paper had writing on it. She smoothed out the paper and read it:

"_Thanks for the show, but it was a bit more than what I bargained for. I hope you enjoy the refund._

_-Benefactor"_

She grinned, and looked at the ring. A small favor, indeed, but a welcome one.

* * *

All were up bright and early, as it would still be a long flight home, even as the dragon flies. It was 7 O'Clock on the 22nd, and when the party exited the castle into the courtyard out back, they were greeted with eight dragons that had been brought out to fly them home, and their friend turned Fell Beasts also awaited them. Each dragon had a rider, and saddles that had room to spare for two extra passengers, apiece. That meant seven dragons were meant for the living. One dragon had two caskets strapped to its back.

"Ugh, I know not if I can handle this," Blake said, leaning on the doorframe for support.

"You drank too much last night, didn't you," Clyde asked.

Blake didn't answer, but obvious hangover said it all.

"You never learn," Ashei said passing by.

"Hey, how are you guys doing," Medley asked the transmorphed four.

She could tell that they still weren't comfortable or happy in their new forms.

"You will be restored one day, we promise," Magic Star vowed.

One of the riders was Scorpan. He already had one passenger, a very excited Spike. The young dragon was very excited about his very first trip into the skies and about seeing distant lands.

"So what's it like when you're flying, anyway," Spike asked.

"Well, you are about to find out," Scorpan grinned. "But if you must know. It feels like you are free. Able to go anywhere you please. You have breached the sky, the final limit."

"It's really that fun?"

"Oh, yes, when your wings grow in, you too will know of that feeling."

"Yeah, and now I don't have to be a war dragon. I can be any kind of wyrm I want."

"Yes, you can, now," Scorpan replied.

"Hello," Megan called up to them.

She stood just below them. Scorpan reached down and helped her up onto the saddle.

"Now hold on tight."

The rest of the pairs were Ashei and Blake; Clyde and Christopher; Twilight and Ember; Bowtie and Magic Star; Firefly and Medley; Gusty and Wind Whistler.

Though Wind Whistler and Medley were still capable of flight, the two conceded the fact that, with the exception of Firefly, dragons typically flew faster than Pastel Pegasi.

Ulrich and Ellie came out into the courtyard once they were all seated in the saddles.

"Farewell, my friends. Godspeed on your journey home, I cannot thank you all enough. As soon as we are able, we will get in touch and see about forming an alliance with the West. It will make restoring the East a much simpler task."

"And I will make sure Lord Bernard receives your letter and our account of the quest," Clyde replied.

"Alright, everyone, we are off," Scorpan announced.

With a snap of the reins, his dragon took flight. The other eight followed suit, as did the transformed four. The trip home took most of the day, but the sight was still something else. They travelers dare a glance down every now and again, surprised to see how quickly the lands they traversed passed beneath them. What was a difficult task on the way North was but a passing breeze back South.

Soon, the Crystal Desert was behind them, and it was well into the afternoon. They were over the blanks lands again, and the Goblin's Forest was in view in the distance. Then finally, just as the sun was beginning to set, Dream Castle came into view.

The tiny figures of the returning Pastels could also be seen in the field out front.

* * *

"Well, we made it," Skydancer said as they walked around in front of the castle.

"And it's still here," Paradise added

"Do you think those guys that came lookin' for us are inside," Cherries Jubley asked.

"I hope not," Sweet Stuff replied. "With Tirac gone, I hope those guys just went home."

"Forget that the danger inside, look who's back," Cupcake screamed.

She pointed at the approaching forms of the dragons in the distance.

"Oh, not again," Shady cried.

The ponies stampeded into the Castle and the Unicorns pulled by the bridge just as the dragons were landing in the field. Magic Star was the first to hop off the dragonic steeds, followed by the rest.

"Hey, you up there," Magic Star light-heartedly called to the Pastels in the castle. "You were going to just let your friends freeze out here in the evening air."

One by one, little heads poked out over the wall, looking down between the Ashtar blocks that were spaced out at the top.

"Magic Star, is that really you," Galaxy called, happily.

"Come down and see, girls!"

After a moment, the drawbridge lowered again and a bevy of Pastels came rushing out and crowded the home-comers. Only Firefly, Twilight, and Ember hung back. Scorpan, Spike, and Megan had dismounted the dragon and stood with them.

"Oh, Maker, it really is you!"; "You're back!"; "Welcome home", and other such greetings met the ponies returning home.

Galaxy looked around at the newly arrived Pastels, but she did not see Applejack, Fizzy, Parasol, or North Star.

"Hey, aren't weshort a few ponies," she asked.

Magic Star averted her eyes, before meeting Galaxy's gaze.

"Yes, we are. Alright, everypony, quiet down! Listen, it may seem that four of us are missing from this scene, but…"Magic Star began.

She looked to the four mutates, and looked away. Magic Star turned and faced the crowd again.

"The truth is, they're her," Magic Star said.

"Huh," came several replied.

"It's true," Wind Whistler said. "We were unable to stop Tirac from completing his work on them. Do you see these four beings over there?"

Wind Whistler pointed to the four Fell Beasts.

"Oh dear, what are those things," Truly asked.

"Thos _things_, as you so sensitively put it, Truly, are our four missing friends," Bowtie yelled, angrily.

Silence fell over the gathering.

"Tis true," Christopher confirmed.

He hopped off of the dragon's back and down its side to the ground, then walked over the four.

"These are three of your captive friends, plus the pony Applejack who accompanied us up North. Though the magicks that changed them into these forms were defeated, we still need to create a counter spell to revert them to their original forms. These four will be taken to the Dongard Magic Guild where the very best our lordship has to offer will work restoring them, that I can promise you right now."

The other ponies trotted up the four, offering their sincerest words of comfort, and gave them their best wishes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Meg," Firefly said while this was going on.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Listen, I will come back sometime, Firefly," Megan said, sitting down next to her friend. "This is not goodbye forever, I swear."

"I know," Firefly replied. "I'll still miss you. Hmm, let's see. There's Fall's Greeting, where we have a party to welcome the Autumn Season in…or, the Winter Solstice Festival of Lights. Ooh, and there's always the Spring Dawning Festival."

"I would love to come back for any of those. Just come by if you can. From the looks of Gloom Mountain, I think the witches will have bigger problems than trespassers for a while."

"Oh, here's one you can't miss! Our Summer Solstice Celebration. We hold every year…well, almost every year. This year, our Spring Dawning Festival and Solstice Celebration kind of got put on the backburner."

"I _will_ definitely show up for the one year anniversary of Tirac's fall," Megan promised. "Maybe next time, I can get to know more of you all."

"I look for to it," Firefly said, all grins.

"Hey, you still got the Vessel," Megan asked.

"Sure do," Firefly replied. "We'll keep it safe just like I promised. If you ever need it, you'll know who to ask."

"Thank you, Firefly. I would rather never use it again, though."

"Wow, this is great. Green, open, untouched," Spike said, in awe of Dream Valley. "This place really is a dream valley."

Scorpan and Twilight exchanged looks, and the Unicorn nodded to the man.

"How would you like to stay," Scorpan asked.

Spike turned and looked at his father figure.

"Oh, heck, yes, but there's no way you could move here. You've got Toltus to run."

"I never said anything about staying," Scorpan replied.

"What do you mean," Spike asked, confused.

Scorpan got down on knee before Spike.

"Listen, Spike, I am going to be very busy from now on, running my kingdom and working to undo all the damage Tirac has brought to the East and the West in conjunction with Balacroff and any other able and willing countries we can get involved. On top of that, I lack wings now. I will not be able to teach you how to fly as I would have when I was still cursed. Look at them, though."

He pointed to the Pegasi as they flew here and there, happily.

"I have no idea where all that is left of your kin fled to all those years ago," Scorpan continued. "But I can put you in the care of those that can teach how to fly."

"No," Spike cried, and latched onto Scorpan shirt with his clawed fingers. "I want to stay with you! I don't need to fly…"

"This is for the best, Spike," Scorpan replied. "I will not be able to adequately raise you anymore, not for a very long time. Nor can I show how to fly. Dragons fly free, Spike. It is in your nature. Once you have winds, you will want to take to the skies more than you could possibly understand now. It is in your blood, and your heritage.

"Now, I have spoken to Twilight on this matter, and she is willing to take over raising you in my stead. Please, Spike, I only want what is best for you."

"But…" Spike began, close to crying.

"When you have learned to fly, you will be free to come and see me whenever you like," Scorpan said, sincerely. "I will be but a day's flight away. In the meantime, this is the best I can give you. In the North lies unrest and broken lands. Here, you will have peace, and you will be safe. Please try to understand."

"Okay…" Spike muttered.

And then the two embraced in a tight hug that lasted for several minutes. Spike began sobbing into the shirt of his father, and Scorpan felt a great wave of bittersweet emotion wash over him. He would greatly miss the little dragon, but now the little dragon would have the life he had always deserved. No more cowering in fear, expecting to be a killed for an error. No more accidentally witnessing grisly experiments that Beezen was conducting, and no more living in a dark, unwelcoming atmosphere like Balacroff Castle had had when it was still Midnight Castle or the ruins countryside that was most of the New Umbrae, stretching all the way to Toltus.

Scorpan released Spike, who wiped away his tears.

"Goodbye, Spike," Scorpan said.

"Goodbye, Dad."

That was enough to put a double edged sword through Scorpan's heart. He nodded to the dragon one more time and turned to climb aboard his dragon, but then he stopped and looked to Twilight. The Unicorn had stepped over to Spike and was busy nuzzling the tearful dragon, trying to comfort him.

"Now remember, he is omnivorous, but he prefers gem stones and other rocks of the sort. Dirt is able to…"

"…Collect under his scales, so make sure he washes thoroughly," Twilight finished. "I know you're worried about him, but I did pay attention when you told me about his hygiene and dietary needs."

Scorpan grinned and climbed up onto the dragon saddle. Again, he helped Megan up, and Christopher rejoined Clyde on the saddle of the dragon they rode. He and Spike met gazes once again. Spike nodded his goodbye to him now flanked on either side by Ember and Twilight, and Scorpan returned the gesture.

The humans and Pastels and dragon parted ways after their final goodbyes, and the dragons took to the air, following the Fell Beasts again.

"Goodbye, Meg," Firefly called.

The girl waved back.

"Seeya later, alligators," Gusty shouted at the shrinking forms of the humans.

"Fare thee well," Clyde called over his shoulder.

The flight over Gloom Mountain was a short one, but it was nightfall by the time they arrived. The dragonriders landed out front of the wall. They had run up the white flags.

"Hail, men of Dongard," Scorpan called. "I bring news from the North of the war."

After a few moments, the drawbridge lowered and an officer approached them, escorted by about two dozen or so men. He stopped a few yards from the dragons.

"You have news, dragonrider?"

"Yes, but I believe you might sooner believe them than I," Scorpan replied, gesturing to the passengers, who dismounted one by one.

Six of the dragonriders also dismounted and unloaded the caskets from the back of the dragon the bore Mark and Frederick back to the South.

"You," the officer said, spotting Megan. "You are that servant girl from the castle. You departed to the East over the mountains with Lord Frederick months ago."

"Yes, sir," Megan replied. "We have returned, with news. Tirac is dead, and New Umbrae is Balacroff once again."

"We need to speak with Lord Bernard immediately," Clyde said, now standing by Megan's side. "It is very important that he receive this account of our journey to protect the Pastel Ponies, and that he receive this letter from the new emperor of Balacroff."

"Well, I guess that settles matter, than," the officer said. "That General Shiltarn said that must be what happened up North when he pulled out after that shining light in the sky cleared out."

"Listen, sir," Blake said. "One of those two caskets contains Lord Frederick himself. I do not think it would be appropriate in the slightest to delay us any further. I am Blake Fletcher, one of the Elite of Dongard."

Blake reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out a badge Megan and Christopher had not seen before. It is shaped like a coin, but larger. Engraved on it is "Special Elite Operative, Blake Fletched the Ranger". Clyde and Ashei followed suit, displaying their own badges.

This was enough to convince the officer. He ordered eight of the troops to bear the caskets and then he led the way Dongard Castle. Megan turned around as they were led into waved goodbye to Scorpan and his dragonriders. He called a farewell back before they took to the skies and started heading back North. She wondered if she would ever see the former winged goatman again. She wondered what circumstances would require it as well.

* * *

Scorpan knew not why, as but he and his riders made their way back to Balacroff to pick up the rest of their numbers, but he felt as light as a feather in spite of the difficult tasks ahead of him. He smiled, allowing the cool night air to gently caress his face, and he almost laughed. A new world lied before them all. One he never thought he would see. For the first time in seventy years, the prince of Toltus felt happiness.

"Come on, boys," he called. "Let's go home!"

* * *

A knocking at the door alerted Bernard to his visitors.

"Come in," he called.

At once, a servant opened the door.

"Lord Bernard, I present your brother's party."

Bernard was standing and walking around to the front of his desk in his office like a shot.

"Well, let them in, man."

The first to come in was Clyde, bearing two scrolls.

"Milord Bernard, I am Clyde the Huntsman, whom you appointed to go on this quest in late March. I present to you, a complete account of our venture and a letter from Anthony Ulrich, the rightful and newly crowned Emperor of the restored Balacroff Dynasty."

The Huntsman bowed and held out the two scrolls, and Bernard accepted them.

"Thank you, Huntsman."

Next in was Megan. She stood with her eyes downcast, and she wrung her hands nervously. After a moment, she looked up like Bernard with cheerless eyes. She visibly swallowed as Blake and Ashei stepped in behind her, followed by Christopher.

Bernard looked the group over the group. Seven he had sent out, yet five there were. At once, feeling as if he were falling down a deep, dark pit swept over him. He spoke, with a halting:

"Where is my little brother? Where is Frederick?"

Megan choked, but she said nothing, and stepped up to him. She held out a hand, and opened her palm. Resting in it was Frederick's ring. Bernard mouth slowly fell agape, and he covered it with a hand.

"Oh, no," he said in a low tone.

He reached for the ring, knowing what this meant. He swallowed back some tears.

"Does this mean, he fell," he asked.

"Yes," Megan said replied. "It was in Balacroff, which used to be called New Umbrae. On our quest to protect the Pastel Ponies, we unearthed a way to beat Tirac and journeyed to the North to do so. In the final battle…he fell, at the hands of Tirac, himself, no less."

"Oh, Maker…" Bernard said, his voice starting to crack.

He looked away from the group, trying to stay composed in front of company. He wiped away a betraying tear and turned back to them.

"There is another matter to hand, milord," Christopher said, uneasily. "Once we arrived in Dream Valley, two more of the ponies had already been taken. We were unable to stop Tirac from altering the magicks in their bodies, and the counter spell to change them back is very complex. I humbly request a petition to the Magic Guild, signed by you or Lord David…"

"Father fell in the front," David interrupted. "You look upon the new lord of Dongard. I will sign the petition and put it under strict terms not to allow them experiment any further on the Pastels apart from discovering a means of turning back to their original states of existence."

"Thank you, milord," Christopher said.

"Indeed," Bernard said. "I will have it ready in the morning. You are dismissed, all of you…except for Megan."

The four adults bowed and took their leave of the lord's presence, leaving Megan behind with Bernard. He went back to his desk and gestured for Megan to take a seat. The two sat is awkward silence for a few moments before Bernard broke it.

"Listen, I am aware of your family's current situation. Driven from your home, and with your ranch burned away by the fires of the invasion that tried to break our land not long ago, you will have a rough time of it when all is said and done. How would you like to continue your work here at the castle?"

"Would I," Megan asked. "I would love to, even if it will never be the same."

"Yes, well, I am always in need of an assistant. Megan, daughter of the rancher, do you accept the position as Assistant to I, Lord Bernard?"

"I do and I will," Megan replied.

"Good, now with that handled," Bernard said.

"Michael," he called to the servant that has let them in.

"Yes, milord," Michael replied.

"Go fetch Daniel, the girl's brother. He is a red-headed lad about 10-12, he will be in the servant's quarters," Bernard said.

"Yes, milord," and the servant was off.

"Daniel is still here," Megan cried, disbelievingly.

"Yes, he volunteered to remain here and serve as an aid to the soldiers," Bernard replied. "We were in no position to turn anyone down. He is alright, Megan, he served us bravely and diligently."

Not long after, Daniel entered the office, almost running.

"Megan," he cried out happily.

With uncharacteristic excitement, he ran up to Megan embraced her in a tight hug.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

"I feared I would never see you again," Megan replied, warmly.

The two siblings hugged for a long time before they broke it off and stepped back. Bernard observed the exchange. He was happy for both of them, but then he thought of how he would never see Frederick again, and turned away from it.

Megan looked her brother over, and then her smile faded. He was wearing the pale tan tunic of a Paige, a knight in training.

"Daniel…." She whispered. "You-you are a Paige?"

"Yes, is this not great? I am going to be a Knight someday," he exclaimed proudly.

Memories of battles and the lives lost on their journey North filled Megan's mind, and now they were joined with horrible visions of things that could happen to Daniel.

"Daniel, you cannot do this," she said suddenly, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Knights so very dangerous work…"

"I know that," Daniel replied. "I saw firsthand what happens to Knights in war, and this is what I want, Meg. This might be the only chance I have to do something important. You were off helping Lord Frederick on an important mission for months. I have no right to do any less if I am offered the change!"

"I am sorry," Megan replied. "It is just…I cannot stand the change of losing you, too."

"You will not, I promise," Daniel replied.

Though Megan was uneasy about it, she could tell he was truly committed to his choice, and she said no more.

* * *

Christopher sat alone under the protection of a large tent that was doubling as a cafeteria. He was eating some cold oatmeal amongst the volunteers that stayed behind. He looked over at the four Fell Beasts that rested under the canopy of some dead trees. He had his work cut out for him, but he would not see Applejack, or the others remain like this any longer than necessary.

"Why the long face," a voice asked.

Christopher looked up to see Clyde, Blake, and Ashei standing over him.

"You hardly look like a simple country mage who helped save the world," Blake teased. "Smile man, even if matters were not settled nicely all at once, 'tis better than having the shadow of Tirac looming over us all."

The ranger sat down next to him with his own bowl of oatmeal. Then Clyde and Ashei did the same. Clyde raised his bison like he was making a toast. The others followed suit.

"Hail the victorious dead," Clyde said.

"Hail," the other three called back.

"You are quite good in a fight for one who spent his time uncovering underwater waterways for well digging," Clyde said to Christopher. "Ever considered the life of a Specialist after you have cured the ponies?"

"Nay," Christopher said, laughing. "After all of this is over, I am going home to my village to resume my work as the local medicine man. The people will be needing me."

"Tomorrow, I am going to see my son and his family," Clyde said.

"Were they sent off with the rest," Christopher asked.

"Nay, they live deep in the woods like I did before joining the Elite. I have been gone too long," the Huntsman replied.

"I am going to see Christopher and the four ponies safely to the Magic Guild," Ashei said.

"I will go and clear a path free of bandits for the returning refugees," Blake said. "The work of a Specialist is never done."

"What of the girl, I wonder, though," Ashei asked.

"Megan," Clyde asked. "Ay, I hope that child sees no more of the nasty business that is war nor any of the other true ugliness this world has to offer up. Alas, when one is blessed with the ability to wield something as mighty as that Light, the world usually has no trouble finding new tasks for them."

"The question, can she weather every storm that may come her way," Ashei put in.

"Yes, that is indeed the most important question," Clyde replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Firefly stepped into her room which she shared with Medley and Sparkler. She looked around at it and sighed happily, glad to be back home. She walked over to her bed and shrugged off her saddle bags. Then she reached into one of them and pulled out of the Light Vessel, still bearings its Element. She set on top of a set of drawers by her bed. Using her teeth, she pulled the top on open, then dropped the Vessel inside, and pushed it shut.

She would figure out a more permanent place to hide it later, but for right now, she had a bed to reacquaint herself with. She leapt into bed and began a cycle of snores almost immediately. One of her roommates and fellow Pegasus, Medley, entered and saw her. She giggled at her high sprung friend and climbed into her own bed for the night.

* * *

Soon enough, the people of Dongard returned, and those who remained behind were reunited with their families. The Rancher family was overjoyed to see Megan and Daniel alright and their embrace was warm. Though rebuilding their ranch was a long ways off, the Rancher family made do with what they had. Megan, Daniel, and Mary's father took a job as a stable hand in town while their mother joined Megan working at the castle. Daniel's days were spent training under the watchful eye of his new teacher, Sir Dagonet.

True to his word, Lord Bernard signed the petition to have the four transformed Pastels cured, and work began at once, with Christopher put in charge of the project. Firefly's wing healed, and she again ventured across Gloom Mountain to Dongard, this time followed by Medley, Masquerade Whizzer, Lofty, and Wind Whistler.

Oddly enough, they were not attacked by any Enchantments or Golems cast by the witches on their journey to the lordship, and they reported it in. Megan introduced the six Pastel Pegasi to her family, and apologized for having to lie to them about Firefly. The Pastels arranged for their heroine to come to the Spring Dawning Festival and Summer Solstice Celebration of the next year with them. After hearing of their daughter's role in the events that led to the end the war, Megan's parents did not punish her.

The visiting Pastels were sent to the Magic Guild where their Spell Glyphs were closely observed and recorded by the magicians working on reverting Applejack, Fizzy, Parasol, and North Star. Afterwards, their work began to make new, quicker progress bringing the transmorphed Pastels closer to being cured.

Another branch of the Magic Guild was sent out to Gloom Mountain to work on a means to dispel the Enchantment that had been placed on it. When they arrived, they found no magic still at work in the formation anymore. The Light had broken the spell when it struck the mountain. As such, an expedition was mounted to track down the witches and stop them from raising it again. The army of Dongard did indeed find their querry at work in a deep tunnel, vainly trying to get the Spell Core working again. The witches were subsequently driven from their home altogether into some region of the Blank Lands.

No one knew where the three witches fled to exactly, though. Some Fallohides did make note of three odd women entering the Goblin's Forest, though. In time, the Dongardians plotted out a course through the mountains and entered into negotiations with the locals on the other side for a Dongardian military outpost to be built in the Blank Lands, offering protection from invaders like Tirac forevermore as thanks for the role the Pastels had played in ending an era of Tyranny.

But enough about that, the rebuilding efforts in Dongard went smoothly and bit by bit, the returning people began to reshape their lives with the coming of each new day.

Bernard entered into marriage negotiations with one Lady Monica of New Delbrook, the allied lordship that had taken in their evacuated people.*

Across the land, news of Tirac's defeat spread like wildfire and his armies diminished to nearly nothing with his unwilling troops throwing down their arms and returning home to help their homelands recovery from an era of tyranny. Scorpan was crowned king of Toltus and ruled with a firm but fair hand over his people.

To ensure the long standing unity of their two nations, Ulrich arranged for his sister, Ellie, now known of Princess Eleanor to wed King Scorpan, and so the two were engaged. Though a political marriage, many noted that neither seemed opposed to the idea at all.

By winter's time, the soldiers were removed from Crustacia, but a trade route was allowed to be made through the land, traveling South to the Plainsmen that once did business with the Balacroffians. Niblic the troll was driven from his toll bridge, and it was placed back under Balacroff control. Plans were made immediately to extend the trade route farther South to reach the Blank Lands.

Maps of the Blank Lands were exchanged with lands of the so-called Outer Lands, as some of the Blank Locals called them, and empty spaces on maps were filled in at once. Human activity within the Blank Lands remained minimal for a very, very long time, due to the superstitions about the evils of humankind that had embedded themselves in most of the natives, but that would change in time.

The lands of Eoland entered into a new age. The new era was, appropriated named _The Age of Light,_ after the Light Element Megan was wielded and then given to Firefly. And so we conclude this tale of bravery and adventure, for now. The world would have new quests of Megan and the ponies another time, but that…is another story.

**A/N:** Done! …For now! After six months of writing this mountain, I am finally done with the first story arc. Next up, _Book 2_. I hope you enjoyed _Book 1_, because, well, this was really hard to write sometimes.

*=I do not personally approve of the idea of marriage arrangements made by anyone other than the couple that is getting engaged. It's just that that's how nobility did things, whether any of us looking back on such times approve or not.

Alright, I have a couple of confessions to make about two of the elements I introduced into the Pastel Pony's history.

Olivia, the witch who created the ponies: not entirely an idea all my own. You see, I stumbled across this really kickass story hosted on a website about a lonely witch girl who created magical talking animals to keep her company. Eventually, the animals (I don't remember what all she made intelligent and gave the ability to speak to), multiplied and needed to move to a bigger place to live, leaving her behind, and lonely again. Both the website and the story have been lost to the web, sadly, but believe me, the story was REALLY good. So to the author, if you are reading: Olivia is my little tribute to your story.

You may notice I decided that the Pastels live in three areas: Dream Castle, and to its South, Paradise Estate (from the cartoon), and The Clearing, a little village they founded where most of the males live and where most of the breeding happens. The Clearing is also inspired by another online story that was lost to the web years ago about the people of a kingdom that were driven out of their land and forced to live in a clearing in the forest as a group of rebels. To the author of that tale: The Clearing is my tribute to your story.

Anyway, thanks a bunch, Draggle, TheDescendent, Sunstar, AI-1701, and WildCroconaw, for all the support you've given me.


	28. Interlude: Eoland History

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles:**

**Author's Interruption:**

This is a special little side thing in which I compile everything I have constructed so far for the Eoland setting. Reference this guide if you ever have a question about how the world this monster of a fanfic takes place in.

First things first, you DO NOT need to read this at all. It just occurred to me that having this might be nice if you ever feel the need to refresh your memory on certain things and you don't want to have to search high and low through the chapters. I will update this as needed. It is very incomplete at this point, but I will fill in the gaps with in updated versions of this thing as time goes on.

**History of Gaia:**

In the beginning there was The Maker, a deliberately non-specific godlike entity who can be any Divine entity the reader wishes. He/She/It made the world in any fashion you please. Seven days, planting the World Tree, baked it in an oven, evolution, whatever, I'm leaving to Highest Most workings of this universe up to your imagination. I'm not really willing to go too deep into inventing a religion for the denizens of a setting based around frikkin _My Little Pony_.

Once, long ago, even by the reckoning of Gaians, The Maker once created another world before this present world you currently interest yourself in. This other world however was set upon the same heavenly sphere in the universe as Gaia would someday be. No one remembers the name of this preceding world.

This place was ruled by the Immortals, of which Neptune and Surt and their respective peoples were numbered among. These majestic and immortal races lived with one another for thousands of years with varying degrees of harmony. As such, when one race decided to they should rule over this ancient world, the world fell into discord very quickly. This evil ravaged all the land with reckless violence, and in the end, destroyed itself along with the entire world, blinded by lust of conquest.

As such, the world that was was lost, with only the Fire Giants which dwelt deep under the earth and the Merefolk who lived in the depths of the ocean remaining.

But how had this happened? This evil that ravaged this world created a device, the Monstrum Creatus. It was intended to create armies of creatures that would lay waste their enemies, but word of its manufacturing reached the ears of its intended victims. The machine was damaged in the ensuing battle and began uncontrollably releasing great horrors upon the land which the evil mighty immortals could not contend. Immortal and Horror both perished and the machine further damaged.

As such, Surt and Neptune saw, firsthand, the creation of a new world at the hands of The Maker. At His hands, grew new life, and curious new lifeforms: humans, elves, dwarves, Fallohides, felinians, reptilian creatures that could alter their form, centaurs, giants of all manner, gnomes, Yetis, griffins, sasquatches, and dragons. And this new world was dubbed _Gaia._

_The First Age_ of the new world saw the first nations were founded and the continents given proper names. One such continent, which was the largest and had the greatest concentration of life was named Eoland. To this day, Eoland remains the center of power or Gaia in which most of the world's most important happenings occur.

Unfortunately, with the rise of the first kingdoms and empires came the birth of the first monsters, but mankind did not know how to use magic yet, so the ensuing chaos of humans and other civilized races versus the hordes of monsters resulted a several hundred year long dark age. No living being among the current races know where the horrors of goblins, hobgoblins, trolls, minotaurs, orcs, and the wild poseys originated from.

In truth, some foolish dwarves tunneled too deep and accidentally uncovered the Monstrum Creatus. Not knowing what it was, they activated it. It created these beasts, but thankfully, was only functioning at one-fifteenth of its intended power and in it broken state, ceased function altogether after a short time. Alas, it was too late.

These beasts ravaged the land, drove the good peoples of Gaia in hiding, dwindling in numbers. They were endangered, yet still hunted. Thus began…

_The First Dark Age _of Gaia (or _The Dark Age_, as it was called before the world experienced a second one many eons laters). For seven hundred years the good peoples of Gaia were on the edge of extinction before their plight was brought to the attention of those who dwelled beneath the lands and the seas.

From deep within the earth, Surt, King of the Fire Giants came forth and tamed the land and taught the mortal races the Elemental magicks. Neptune tamed the oceans and gave the humans the arcane arts. For two thousand years, give or take, the two demigods ruled their respective parts of the world. This was the Third Age, called _The Age of Might_.

In this time, the good peoples flourished in numbers and rebuilt their ruined cities, ruled by their supreme overlords. Things were good, for a time. As time went on, the absolute power Surt and Neptune held over the mortal races corrupted them both, and in light of rebellion, they took increasingly draconian measures to ensure the safety of their positions.

A great war broke out, but it was always the younger races that were crushed in the battles, never able to overcome their rulers.

A group of magically adept rebels discovered the Light and Dark Elements and trained their mages how to use them. The group of humans learned to use the Light, while the centaurs learned to wield the Darkness.

A joint attack was launched with the newfound powers once they were mastered and Surt and Neptune were overtaken and driven back down under the surfaces of their respective realms. With the rise of greater numbers of mortals, more sophisticated techniques for survival, and the learning of magic, humans were ready to survive in the world on their own.

Then, to keep Surt and Neptune from ever returning to the surface, Lumina, the Continent of Light founded by humans created the original Unicorn to eternally walk the paths of the Muspell Forest surrounding Mount Muspell, which is where the Fire Giants would emerge from. Powered by Light Magic, the Unicorn stands watch to this day, keeping them at bay.

Umbrae founded by the centaurs created the Pegasus which soars through the skies above the Oceanus Sea to Eoland's East from which Neptune would break surface, keeping him from returning to the shallows and topside, powered by Dark Magic. Both are elusive creatures that are rarely, if ever, seen by mortals from the point they were created on.

Then you know the rest, the nations of Lumina and Umbrae rose to power in place of Surt and Neptune, and thus began, The Fourth Age, _The Age of Knowledge_.

Then Umbrae's insane scheme ended up obliterating both nations after a millennium and a half of their reign and the world briefly entered, the Fifth Age, _The Second Dark Age_.

But then races reorganized and several nations of smaller magnitude rose to fill the gap left behind by Lumina and Umbrae. Hence, The Sixth Age, _The Age of Wisdom_.

Nine hundred years into the _Age of Wisdom_ (The _Second Dark Age_ lasting a hundred), Firefly and company set out to dethrone Tirac..

Sometime during the _Age of Wisdom_, a wizard whose name was forgotten in the sands of time created a spell similar to the one Olivia used to create the Pastel ponies to make himself a servant out of his goat, Grogar. However, he did too much of a good job and his servant turned on him, and killed him and destroyed his work after learning it all for himself. Grogor would go on to form the first united army of goblins, hobgoblins, and trolls and launched them on the world. He spearheaded his conquest from his home base in the crystal desert's south most region. One by one, the lands fell to his arcane arts and his army's might, until a band of wizards turned his own arts against him to banish him into the Realm of Darkness, where he will soon emerge back into Eoland from.

List of Ages in Gaia:

1. The Beginning: Years 1-300.

2. The First Dark Age: Years 301-1000.

3. The Age of Might: Years 1001-3000.

4. The Age of Knowledge: Years 3001-4500.

5. The Second Dark Age: Years 4501-4600.

6. The Age of Wisdom: Years 4601-5401

7. The Age of Light: Years 5401-5402/the present-ongoing

List of Eras in Eoland:

1. First Thousand (Years 1-1000), initialized 'F.T.' in Eoland history books.

2. Before Cataclysm (Years 1001-4500), initialized 'B.C.' in Eoland history books.

3. After Cataclysm (Years, 4501-Present), initialized A.C.' in Eoland history books.

Age of Gaia in her present form: 5402 years. She's getting on in age. Eons older, technically.

**Races:** Humans, dwarves, elves, Fallohides, flutterponies, centaurs, felinians, merpeople, stone giants, fire giants, ice giants (South Pole), Yetis (North Pole), griffins, sasquatches, shapeshifting lizard folk, dragons, gnomes, and probably more.

**Gods/demigods:**

The Maker-See above.

Neptune: King of the Merefolk, and former king of all the seas. Now he just rules the depth, but is attempting to return and get past his warden, the Pegasus.

Surt: King of the Fire Giants, and former king of all the earth. Now he just rules the deepest underground of the world. He is also attempting to return and get past _his_ warden, the Unicorn.

**Other Immortals:**

The Moochic: A scatter brained gnome who was friends with Olivia the witch, who created the Pastels. He trades books, tools, and other supplies for a portion of the food the Pastels grow in their gardens. While forgetful, he's helpful in a pinch and genuinely enjoys the friendship of the ponies. He also has an odd tendency to know exactly how to fix any problem and often has the tool needed to fix it. If he doesn't, then he knows where it can be found.

The Flutterponies: Immortal butterfly-winged creatures which served as some of the inspiration for Olivia to create the Pastels. Their origins are unknown, as is the nature of it (natural, supernatural, or magical), but they possess great power which can ward off many kinds of evil. Their isolationist ways keep them out of the loop as to just how much evil is currently running loose in Eoland as of late.

The Unicorn: A horned horse created by the Luminian people to act as warden to Surt and his Fire Giants.

The Pegasus: A winged horse created by the Umbraen people to act as warden to Neptune and his Merfolk.

**Magically-Created Races:** Pastel Ponies, the Sea Ponies, Great Crustaceans, and the raptorians.

**Monsters:** goblins, hobgoblins, minotaurs, orcs, trolls, harpies, and wild poseys, and more.

**Creatures and Beings by Region:**

**Center Lands**: Pastels, goblins, dwarves, fallohides, elves, gnomes, sasquatches, and one felinian and one shapeshifting lizardman.

**West Lands:** Humans and elves, mostly.

**North Lands:** one centaur, one winged goatman, humans, the Great Crustaceans, trolls, seaponies, and orcs.

**East Lands:** humans, felinians, shapeshifting lizardmen, elves, dwarves, and more.

**The North Pole: **Yetis, polar bears, and white saber-toothed tigers, for extra fun.

**The South Pole: **Ice Giants.

**Magic:**

There are four Core Elemental Magic Types intended for use by mortal races: Earth, water, fire, air. Each has an opposite and weakness: Earth to Air; Air to Earth; Fire to Water; Water to Fire. The last two, Light and Dark, were never intended for mortals to know, but they found out, anyway. These two trump the other four Elemental magicks, as well as many forms of the arcane magicks. Light and Dark are not all powerful magicks, and can be overcome, however.

There are different levels of Elemental magic. The basic level is just manipulating the Element to your will, ala Benders from _Avatar: The Last AirBender_. The more complex form is creating Element Golems, Familiars, or Elemental Weaponry or other creations and tools.

The Arcane Magic Type: Ripping opening rifts in the Space-Time Continuum to pull Astral energy into the mortal realm and then manipulating for spellcasting. This is an extremely dangerous and inadvisable form of magic to use, because if anything goes wrong during casting, the casters will likely end up killing themselves and many others. The list of things that could go wrong include: when ripping open the fabric of Time and Space, the caster might end up sucked into the rift, themselves, or they might accidentally summon a demon. Or misfired Astral energy can be very destructive. The main draw to this kind of magic that's banned in most civilized places is that unlike most Element arts, the arcane arts can do nearly anything.

Demonic Magic: Making a pact with a demon in exchange for power. Do I even need to say how wrong this could go? This form magic usually requires blood sacrifices and other icky abominable actions to get working. Don't expect this one to show up much in the story. In fact, I wonder why I put this here.

Divine Magic: The highest form of power reserved only for The Maker. Many attempts at obtaining it have been enacted, all of them ending in epic levels of failure. The Power of Creation needing to stay out of the hands of flawed mortals and all that.

Anti-Element Magic: a form of magic that weakens element spells, including Light and Dark magicks. In extreme cases, it can also cancel them out altogether. It's very rare to the point where it is not even considered a factor to most when using magic as a means of conquering. Anti-Magic draws its energy from the Astral Plain much the same as Arcane Magic, but instead of pulling from the fabric of time and space, it draws from the Void, a dark place of nothingness.

Magical Constructs: These are Familiars or Golems, basically. They are enchanted servants that can be versatile or specific as their design requires. The process of creating them is very long and complex: magic circles, mathematical calculations to gadge exactly how much energy is needed, an incredible amount of power provided by both a room full of others mages and their catalysts along with several other magical components.

Overall, if you need a Familiar or Golem, it's easier just to steal someone else's creation and then alter the magicks to your will.

Magical Catalysts: Witch weed potion, medallions, staffs, rods, wands, and more.

The former is a drink derived from a magically charged weed that grows in the ponds and lakes of the Western part of the world. It's one of the most potent forms of increasing the output of magic for a given user, but it also has the drawback of drawing out the aggressive side of its user's personality to the point of the person becoming unrecognizable from their former self. It is highly addictive as well.

The latter are just tools and objects designed and constructed to increase the power output of their wielder. Normally, they are not as effective as witch weed potion, but do not drive your users into near feral states of mind.

Spell glyphs: Spell glyphs are visible information of any given spell that can be conjured up by any wizard. In fact, summoning spell gryphs are First Year Magic School spells. They appear as shimmering circles floating in the air before the enchanted object. By touching certain points on a glyph, a Mage would bring up a sort of screens not to far removed from those of modern computers that contained specific pieces of information. Spell glyphs were akin to modern electronics in some respects in terms off design. Each one of the points along the outer rim of the glyph could be touched and that would scroll up specific information. For example, one screen would explain what spell components went into the spell. Another would explain the precise magicks cast. And so forth.

_**REGIONS OF EOLAND**_**:**

**Eoland** is largely a temperate continent in Gaia, and a large one. In fact it is the largest continent in the world and the center of the economy. The most important happenings happen there. Its Southern tip is about to three lines longitude away from the equator, and it's South most region is ten south of the North Pole.

Note: All of these nations were founded sometime in the last millennium, after the cataclysm.

_**The Center Lands**_: Location of Dream Valley and Dream Castle, and home to the Pastel ponies. This boxed in area is a blank spot on the map to all who live outside its borders. An Enchanted Mountain controlled by witches to the West, the great Crystal Desert to the North, and the Living Wood, an Enchanted forest where the trees come to life and attack intruders, to the East, and to the south, the coastline, protected by an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, keeping outsider's ships and boats from ever entering.

This humble countryside takes up about an eighth of the Eoland continent and is home to many things thought lost by outsiders or things utterly unknown altogether to them.

The Center Lands are mostly made up of grassy plains, meadows, and temperate woods and forests. The South most point has a beach a few small coastal towns, but none can leave or enter that way, the sharp rocks and all that.

North of the beach, there are some open plains, and further upwards yet is a large forest lining most of the region West to East.

Just a bit more Northward of the forest lies Dream Valley, near to the West Gloom Mountain. The Moonchik's Forest, the Mushromp is to the ponies' East, with open plains between the two. Further East of the Mushromp, is a canyon that can be crossed on a great bridge. More open plains are on the other side. Finally, once one has gone East enough, they will come to the Living Wood, the protective barrier around Flutter Valley, home of the Flutter Ponies.

Heading North from all of this some more, the countryside becomes a walk of many paths leading to many of the scattered villages throughout the region. The only true stronghold this far North in the Center Lands is the Goblin's Forest. The only other things of note in this part is an old Lumina fort just outside the Forest, and the Dead Wood, a perpetually leafless forest that somehow still manages to continue to exist. None dare enter.

Finally, once you have gone North enough, you will come to the Crystal Desert. The only to head in this region is North, but you will have to pay a toll at a troll's toll bridge. Once out of the desert, one would will reach The Northern Lands.

The Crystal Desert is inhabited by the Plainsmen, a tribe of people living off what the resources of the desert. Long ago, the trade path reached as far down as the Center Lands, but the humans were eventually driven out by dwarves, goblins, and Fallohides who grew tired of being suppressed and enslaved. In time, the center lands were forgotten, but the trading between the Plainsman and Balacroff continued. Well, it did, until Tirac took Balacroff for himself. He had no interest in trading; instead opting to just take anything he needed or wanted from neighboring lands he conquered. The drawbridge that once served as the control for the flow of traffic came under the use of the troll, Niblic, who has been overcharging people for crossing ever sense. Why he bothers or how he spends what he changes is a very good question.

Just North of the desert is Crustacia.

On Crustacia:

"_Once there, it looks like we'll be somewhere called 'Crustacia'," Medley said._

"_Yes, a land of Great Lakes, rivers, and forests. It is home of the Great Crustaceans, mammoth crab-like creatures that once ruled over it peacefully. It's also home to the Wild Poseys, parasitic living plants that will seize and devour most of the moisture from the plant-life, and even the wildlife. Having tough shells that the Poseys cannot dig into, the Great Crustaceans, or crabnasties, as they are sometimes called, have been the ideal wardens of those beasts. The Crustaceans still play their rule as the keepers of the Poseys, thankfully."_

"_Let me guess, our favorite land-grabbing centaur is why they ain't in charge anymore, right," Applejack asked._

"_Quite correct."_

"_The Crustaceans are a proud lot, so there is always a rebellion of kind going on," Frederick said._

-Quoted from _Chapter 13: The Beginning of the Quest_.

**Pastel History:**

The Pastels are Enchanted ponies, created by a witch named Olivia. Olivia was once one of the Gloom Mountain witches, who share a hatred for other humans due to one long forgotten feud. Though she, herself, had no love for civilizations of humans, she grew to have distaste for robbing them whenever they tried to cross Gloom Mountainor got too close to it. She eventually just left to go out East into the Center Lands where no man or woman had been for many a year by then.

However, she had to fight her free as she was a child prodigy that had mastered high level magicks by her eighth birthday. However, she proved to be enough of a master at the young age of fifteen that she could overpower her relatives and peers and just left the mountain altogether.

She founded a small ranch and raised ordinary ponies. However, she soon longed for someone other than the scattered brained Moochic to talk to. So she invented an innovative spell which created fully independent, free-thinking, and intelligent ponies. She called them Pastels. They come in three varieties: earth ponies, Unicorn, and Pegasi. For many years, they kept her company as her friends and constant companions.

Then, she eventually grew old and died. In her last act, she cast one final spell she had been working on to protect the Pastels in her inevitable absence and created Dream Castle for the Pastels to dwell in safely. When she died, she was buried in a small lot reserved just for her out back of the castle.

In time, some of the Pastels grew to desire to see distance places and ventured South and founded Paradise Estate and The Clearing. The Estate is just that, a big abode where Pastels dwell. The Clearing is a village others founded. It started small, and then begin to grow. Most Pastel breeding goes on in The Clearing and thus, is where most of the males live. While female Pastels are oft content to venture and dwell in the castle or the Estate, the males prefer to run free in the woods surrounding The Clearing.

The Clearing his its own economy fruit and vegetable growing. The ponies there grow enough that the entire community gets fed. Homes, schools, libraries, and all manner of cultural facility lie in The Clearing. There the Pastels live peaceful lives where they are bothered by no one save for the occasional wolf or coyote.  
To protect themselves, they have constructed a fortification of four wooden walls of columns with big wooden double doors that are open during the daylight hours.

_**The North Lands**_: North of Crustacia are the Hellspire Mountains, which one must cross Northward to get to New Umbrae, stronghold of Tirac the Conqueror. His castle is called Midnight Castle.

The entirety of New Umbrae is essentially one big military state, not really a nation at all.

The most prominent power in the North was the Balacroff Empire. They controlled the flow of trade and kept the other lands in Eoland safe from the Northern raiding orc tribes. What they did not know was that a young Tirac, not yet risen to power, united them and turned them as a single military force against Balabroff. The attack was swift and in the dead night, and the combined power of the orcish raiders was enough to dethrone Ulrich the VIII. Tirac renamed the nation, New Umbrae, in honor of his ancestors, the founding fathers of old Umbrae.

Ulrich the XIII's son, Ulrich the IX, survived the battle and stole away into the night. Afterwards, the IXth organized and led a rebellion to retake their lands from Tirac's hands. The mantle of leadership has since been passed to the IX's son, Anthony the III, who passed it to his son, Anthony Ulrich. Anthony Ulrich is the current leader of the rebellion in New Umbrae/Balacroff. Most call him, Ulrich, all the same.

Tirac's attention turned Eastward, to Toltus, after the fall of Balacroff, home kingdom of Scorpan. This was the first realm Tirac took by resorting to usage of the Dark Element. In time, Tirac's control spread as far East as the ocean. It was then that he set sights on the Western lands.

In the North Lands, Balacroff and Toltus are the only kingdoms, as Balacroff is so vast and powerful that is encompasses most of the north. Toltus exists to the farthest eastern reach right on the border to the Eastern Lands.

Straight North cross the sea from Balacroff and Toltus lie the Khione Islands, an island chain that are a snowy, icy wasteland inhabited by raiding hordes of mongrels that are always at war with each other. Well, were, until Tirac united them as his army. In times before, they would attack by ship, raiding Balacroffian or Toltan ports, but they were never a big threat.

_**The Eastern Lands**__**:**_

Due directly East of the Living Wood, abode of the Flutterponies, is the Apis Forest, home of the Apini Tribe, which is a race of honey bee-human hybrids. They're called the "bee folk" by some, by they prefer their actual name, the Apini. In fact, they consider being called "bees" to be a racial slur, and know to avoid using it around them.

Only Toltus lies to the Apis Forest's North. Nothing but wilderness lies due south of it.

To the direct East of Toltus is Ymir, a grand sweeping forest and kingdom of elves. Not much is known, due to this particular breed being the isolationist sort.

To Ymir's south and Apis Forest's East is Venezia, a nation ruled by the dwarves. It is a country of farmland, mines, and enchanted forests.

Alvanista is at Venezia's south, a land multiracial land of all breeds of peoples. It is said to be home to the ancient Mines of Yor, from which the Elemental Cores were forged.

Euclid lies South of Alvanista. It is a single independently run community. They have no overall governing body beyond a mayor and the local police, but rather, they are a culture connected by its business. Euclid is a huge trading settlement in the East. As the result, it also has no military or militia, because frankly, it has no need of one, as it has proven itself more profitable to other nations trading with the local and each other as a free market. In fact, it's independence is protected by other nations. Peoples are all races live in the area, mostly owning shows, ranches, farms, and other businesses.

Until recently, New Umbrae has been policing it's trade.

Belladem is to Euclid's South lies a great sea port. It is from this port that trade is done from the West and lands across the sea to the South, and the reason for Euclid's placement in the Eastern lands. With Euclid directly to Belladem's North, all goods can be shipped directly to it in a day and boarded on a ship. Fishing and shipments are the primary source of income in Belladam. The sight of sunken ships all along the impassible labyrinth of rocks blocking the way to the Center Lands serve as a reminder not to try.

Along the Southern coast of Eoland are fishing villages.

Muspell Forest: This dreaded place is to the East of Belladem and some Euclid. This is a cursed place devoid of wildlife. Only The Unicorn walks it's paths, guarding the free races of Gaia from the evil that lurks within, the Fire Giants. You see, at the center of this dark and enchanted place lies Mount Muspell, a volcanic mountain from which the Fire Giants originally emerged and were driven back down into. They would surely return if The Unicorn's work as their warden were interrupted.

To the North of the Muspell Forest lies open plains with scattered villages and some smaller lordships here and there, but this segment of the region is mostly devoid of centralized power. These lands are called The Wild. However, at the North most part of this part of the East lies…

The Republic of Arlee: Sharing the North coast of the Eastern Lands of Eoland along with Toltus and the Ymir Forest Kingdom, this rare nation is run by a congress of elected officials which meet up several times a year to represent their people back home in the various parts of the country. The original government was overthrown and a single lord from New Umbrae was put in their after Tirac had his way with the country, but with the fall of New Umbrae, the unwelcome lord actually stepped down gracefully and allowed the original Republic government to be reinstated.

Arlee tends to be among the most advanced of the Eastern countries, having mastered the use of steam power and whatnot. Their greatest strength as a nation is their industry.

Triet Lands: To the East of the Republic of Arlee and The Wild are the Triet Lands. These lands are widely canyons desert, outposts, and ruins of the earliest kingdoms. This area is infamous for being the hid-outs of bandits and other ruffians. The outposts are protected by the militaries of surrounding countries to try to ensure safe passage through if one should absolutely have to go through this land.

Ozette: lying directly South of Triet, this is a land where the elves and dwarves live in a strange harmony with one another. Though heavily wooded, it also has many plentiful mines for the dwarves to mine.

The elven parts of the land are built into the trees in homes designed to settle into the trees. Wooden catwalks and platforms make up the interconnecting roadways above the ground level below.

The dwarves however have built their homes out of stone and the businesses out of steel. Modern man might liken their places of business to small scale skyscrapers. The two races live together and benefit from their differences to make a stronger nation. While they have no single king or queen, their government is made up of the nobles meeting in council.

Nothing of particular note lies to Ozette's South. Just more wilderness and the Southern fishing villages.

Then at last one come to the farthest East one can go in the region of the continent. In the Northeast corner lies the kingdom of Felinia, from which Catrina is native. Catrina was a member of Felinian aristocracy before all the nobles were forced to flee to the four winds when New Umbrae invaded with intent on having every member of the ruling class executed in public display. Catrina successfully escaped thanks to the efforts of her first taste of witchweed potion and her butler, Rep.

Felinia controls the entire East most region from North to South. It is the single biggest country in the East.

Scattered all across the Eastern Lands are the ruined remains of kingdoms and empires that were completely wiped off the face of Gaia by Tirac's conquest.

At the East lies The Okeanos Sea, which is the Eastern Ocean.

_**The Western Lands**_:

The Western lands are made of many kingdoms and lordships, but Midhelm, to which Dongard holds its allegiance, is the most prominent power there.

In the Northeast most corner of the Western lands, laid Elfheim, the kingdom of the elves. They were the next land to fall under the control of New Umbrae.

Dongard, homeland of Lord David, and his sons, Bernard and Frederick lied just to the South of Elfheim, though it would a few years before Tirac finally set his sights on taking them. The remainder of the Western lands remain unconquered at this point in time. The colors of Dongard are red or green. Their symbol is the triple Pheonix. Three phoenix heads over a fire. It is symbolic of their founders, which where three separate tribes that banded together and became a great land.

_List of Kingdoms in the Western Lands_:

Elmheim is a kingdom ruled by the long-lived race of…elves. This nation is located in the Northeast sector of the West, directly neighboring (West-most country in the North Lands). They largely keep to themselves, generally not welcoming visitors and are not known for hunting, but rather crop growing.

The elves, instead, live in peace with nature, building their all weaving buildings around the very trees and foliage that others might cut down. While danger fights, they can also be quite silly, singing merry song and playing mischievous pranks of passing humans or dwarves. Their current ruler is King Elros.

Midhelm is the kingdom closest to the Center Lands and it is divided into several different lordships, all of which owe their loyalty to the monarchy. The current kind of Midhelm is Odin.

Each lordship has direct control over their lands and they each, up to a certain point, have their own laws. Due to the various lordships being spread out over great distances often with no quick way to contact the king, they are also expected to be able to establish their own trades and be able to be able to handle their own issues. Some lords has abused this right and tried to wage wars on other lordships, but most of them are ended before they are allowed to get started, usually be the king, if the war is shaping up to become too destructive.

List of Midhelm lordships: Elfheim is large enough that all Midhelm lordships to its South are in a straight line close to the shore: Dongard, New Delbrook, Faroes, Dodgington, and Iselia.

Once west enough, the rest form a circle around Midhelm's capitol, listed clockwise: Nuuk, Dublin, Lindisfarne, Ashdown, Thanet, Ragnarsonn, Clontarf, Fortrui, Shetland, Strathclyde, Somerled, and Gower.

Valterra: To the central part of Midhelm's north is Valterra. Ruled by dwarves, it is a country of farms, mines, and plantations. Their current king is Vindalf.

Then, at the farthest stretch of land before one reaches Septem Ocean, there are several smaller kingdoms scattered all across the countryside.

A few other nations exist across Eoland not listed here, but they are very small.


	29. The Cast

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Book One:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any _My Little Pony_ intellectual properties. You can sue me Hasbro, but you can only squeeze so much from one Wal-Mart shelf stacker.

**Characters, Version 6:**

Humans:

Megan

Daniel

Mary (Molly)

Lord David

Lord Bernard

Lord Frederick

Andrew the Chief Librarian

Clyde the Huntsman

Blake the Ranger

Christopher the Water Magi

Ashei the Swordswoman

Mark the Archer

Commander Wilkins

Giles

Ponies:

_Pegasus_:

Firefly

Medley

Skydancer

Wind Whistler

Heartthrob

Masquerade

Whizzer

Surprise

Paradise

Lofty

Northstar

_Unicorn_:

Twilight Twinkle

Magic Star (yes, she's a unicorn in this version)

Moondancer

Powder

Glory

Sunbeam

Galaxy

Gusty

Buttons

Fizzy

Mimic

_Earth Ponies_:

Amber

Applejack (I'm considering making her more like the _Friendship is Magic_ Applejack, though)

Bowtie

Sundance

Posey

Shady

Cupcake

Jerries Jubley

Cotton Candy

Parasol

Sweet Stuff

Lickity-Split

Truly

I've decided that Ember will be filling the roles that the baby ponies would have previously.

There'll be others introduced, since I've decided that there are other places where the ponies also live.

Other:

Spike

The Moochic

Villains:

I'll update this as I go along, but for now:

Tirac

Beezen

Hydia

Reeka

Draggle

Catrina

Rep


End file.
